End Island
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de xlavendermoonx: Enquêtant secrètement sur un cas de disparition non résolu, l'auteur à succès Bella Swan déménage sur une île isolée où elle se retrouve emportée par les énigmes de l'affaire et le suspect numéro 1, Edward Cullen. COMPLÈTE
1. Mystères

**End Island  
**

 **Auteur** : xlavendermoonx

 **Traduction** : LiLi26

 **Résumé** : Enquêtant secrètement sur un cas de disparition non résolu, l'auteur à succès Bella Swan déménage sur une île isolée où elle se retrouve emportée par les énigmes de l'affaire et le suspect n°1, Edward Cullen.

 **Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by xlavendermoonx. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

 **Bienvenus à tous sur ma nouvelle traduction. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de lire des enquêtes mais cette histoire m'a conquise et il fallait que je la traduise. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
**

 **J'avais obtenu l'accord de l'auteur il y a quelques années mais comme vous avez remarqué j'avais un peu abandonné les fics. J'ai cherché à la recontacter pour confirmer si elle était toujours d'accord mais son profil n'existe plus sur ce site.**

 **Je supprimerai cette fic bien évidemment si cela pose un problème.**

 **Bonne lecture**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** – Mystères

Assise dans ma voiture arrêtée dans le petit parking, pourtant vide, de la plage de La Push, Washington, je tournai distraitement la carte de visite entre mes doigts. Je caressai le doux et épais papier cartonné blanc avec des lettres couleur bleu roi en relief sur une des faces :

 **Olympic, Agence Immobilière**

 **Jessica Stanley-Newton**

 **Agent**

 **(360)-555-5678**

Sur la gauche de 'Olympic', un simple logo de la compagnie; le contour d'une montagne, également gravé en bleu roi.

Un violent coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel, me faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules alors que l'écho résonnait dans les lointaines falaises, nimbées de brouillard.

Oh la, les créateurs sans imagination des cartes de visite de l'agence Olympic avaient vraiment besoin de réfléchir à ajouter une icône de petits nuages avec de la pluie au-dessus de la petite montagne bleue. Même mieux, celui avec le petit éclair qui sortait du nuage. _La publicité aussi que vrai que possible._

La pluie commençait à devenir plus intense, frappant mon pare-brise en larges bandes d'eau ruisselantes et obscurcissant ma vue de la plage de sable noir, des vagues se brisant sur la grève et de ces falaises entourées par le brouillard.

Apercevant mon reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur, je soupirai, remarquant combien ma peau semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. C'était sûrement dû au mauvais temps, bien que je sois revenue sur la côté nord ouest du Pacifique que depuis quelques jours.

Même les reflets blonds dans mes cheveux châtains causés par le soleil de l'Arizona semblaient ternes et délavés. Un complément parfait, bien que peu flatteur, à la morne journée, se reflétant dans mes yeux marron.

Un mini-van quelconque gris tourna dans le parking et s'arrêta sur le côté droit de ma voiture.

Jessica Stanley, ou plutôt, Jessica Stanley- _Newton_ , poussa la portière côté conducteur et commença à ouvrir nerveusement un de ces très larges parapluies.

Il était clair, en dépit de sa position assise et du large imperméable, qu'elle était enceinte. Je supposai qu'elle et Mike Newton, deux de mes amis de mon année (et la seule) de terminale au lycée de Forks, avaient décidé qu'il était temps de fonder une famille.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Mike et Jess, c'était lors de leur mariage à Forks, 5 ans auparavant. A cette époque, on avait 22 ans et tout juste sortis de la fac, moi de Yale, Mike et Jess de l'université de Washington.

Une pointe de tristesse frappa mon cœur en me souvenant que le mariage de Jessica et Mike avait été le premier ''évènement'' majeur auquel j'avais assistée avec Riley Biers.

Riley Biers, mon petit-ami pendant presque 6 ans de ma vie, et maintenant, mon ex-petit-ami depuis 4 mois.

En mai dernier, nous avions décidé que ça serait mieux si nous partions chacun de notre côté. Il était évident que notre relation n'allait nulle part, et rapidement. Bien que je n'aimais plus Riley (si j'avais vraiment été amoureuse de lui au départ), sa compagnie me manquait de temps à autre. Et le confort de savoir que j'avais quelqu'un de spécial dans ma vie me manquait vraiment.

Le coup sec de Jessica sur ma fenêtre me fit sortir de mes rêveries.

Je resserrai la ceinture de mon trench-coat noir par-dessus le tissu fin de la robe drapée beige que je portais, et ouvris la portière de ma voiture.

Jessica se recula et tint le parapluie pour que je puisse me glisser dessous à ses côtés.

''Oh, Bella, c'est si bon de te voir ! Tu es _magnifique_. J'étais tellement excitée quand le détective Swan—euh, je veux dire, ton père a appelé pour dire que tu revenais ici,'' s'exclama-t-elle, m'attirant dans une chaude étreinte.

''C'est bon de te voir aussi, Jess. Mais je ne réaménage pas de façon permanente… c'est seulement pour quelques mois,'' répliquai-je alors que le ventre gonflé de Jess était pressé contre moi.

Je me reculai et fis signe vers son ventre, désireuse d'empêcher la conversation de s'étendre sur _pourquoi_ j'étais de retour. ''Félicitations, au fait. Charlie n'a pas dit —''

''— Oh, Bella, on est tellement excité. Il ne reste seulement qu'un mois,'' interrompit Jess dans un cri aigu, alors qu'elle frottait son ventre par-dessus les gros boutons de son imperméable bleu pastel.

Jessica était aussi jolie que dans mon souvenir, avec ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés tombant autour de ses épaules en larges boucles, grand sourire, et les yeux bleu pâle.

''Comment va Charlie d'ailleurs ? Mike et moi le voyons parfois en ville, mais il est habituellement occupé à travailler. Il n'a jamais vraiment beaucoup à dire…'' Jessica arrêta de parler, semblant un peu perdue.

Je hochai la tête et ris, parce que c'était Charlie Swan tout craché — amical, mais réservé. Définitivement pas fait pour les conversations légères. Sauf, bien sûr, si vous parliez sports, ou étiez un membre de son groupe de pêche.

''Il va bien, Jess. Et comment va Mike ? Heureux, j'en suis sûre.'' Je fis signe vers son ventre.

Jessica sourit. '' _Très_.''

Un de ces moments gênant de silence que l'on rencontrait lorsqu'on revoyait une personne qu'on avait bien connu, mais pas vu depuis longtemps, s'installa dans notre conversation.

Jess pressa ses lèvres ensemble, et ajusta le parapluie pour bloquer les bourrasques et le changement de direction de la pluie, en conséquence. Elle regarda derrière moi vers la voiture et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

''Waouh. Sympa la voiture, Bella,'' dit Jessica, se penchant et faisant courir un doigt le long des gouttes de pluie sur le côté de ma BMW coupé M6 bordeaux que j'avais conduit depuis Phoenix. ''Mike aimerait en avoir une comme ça,'' chuchota-t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'à moi.

Je n'avais jamais été du genre à faire étalage de mon succès, et je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la direction que prenait cette discussion.

Être un auteur à succès de séries de romans policier avait ses avantages à Phoenix, où je vivais depuis plusieurs années, mais les habitants de cette partie de mon passé me connaissait mieux comme la Bella Swan silencieuse et sans coordination que j'étais au lycée.

''Merci,'' marmonnai-je alors que je me déplaçais, la pluie froide frappant maintenant l'arrière de ma tête.

Jess ajusta rapidement le parapluie pour me couvrir, et dit, ''Euh, nous devrions aller vers le ferry… Leah nous attend à 14h.''

La famille de Leah Clearwater possédait les deux seuls ferrys de La Push. Durant l'été, ils l'utilisaient comme un service de tourisme. Mais maintenant que septembre était arrivé, les bateaux faisaient uniquement la liaison entre La Push et ma destination du moment, End Island.

End Island était une île isolée et rocheuse, située environ à 8 kilomètres du continent. C'était relativement facile d'accès grâce aux ferrys de La Push. Pendant l'été, une poignée de riches familles venaient en vacances là, prenant leurs quartiers d'été dans les 5 cottages qui parsemaient le côté est de l'île. Chaque cottage, avec sa propre parcelle de terre, offrait de larges panoramas sur l'océan.

Le côté ouest de l'île façonné comme un œuf était inexploité et couvert d'une épaisse et impénétrable forêt de pins.

Un phare abandonné se dressait au pied des falaises à la pointe sud. Et une vaste propriété occupait une bonne partie du nord de l'île.

Jessica m'emmenait visiter un des cottages récemment libéré, pour que je puisse décider si je voulais, en effet, passer les prochains mois là pour essayer de vaincre mon manque d'inspiration. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Jessica croyait.

Seulement Charlie et mon éditeur, Angela Weber, connaissaient la véritable raison de mon désir de passer l'automne sur End Island. Ça avait _tout_ à voir avec mon prochain livre, et absolument rien à voir avec une angoisse de la page blanche.

Il n'y avait que 4 habitants qui étaient là tout au long de l'année sur End Island, car ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus hospitalier une fois que l'été avait fait place à l'automne. Pluies abondantes et tempêtes étaient la norme pendant la plus grosse partie de l'année. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de quitter cette île – à l'exception du ferry. Ou, dans le cas d'un résident à l'année, qui vivait dans la large propriété à l'extrémité nord, un jet privé.

Bien que je sois parfaitement au courant de l'identité des habitants à l'année de End Island, je pensais qu'il était plus sage de feindre l'ignorance dans l'intérêt de Jessica. Moins elle savait ce que _je_ savais mieux c'était.

La pluie devint une légère bruine alors qu'on approchait du ferry et Jessica abaissa son parapluie.

''Alors, qui sont ceux qui vivent en permanence sur l'île ?'' demandai-je, essayant de sembler aussi désinvolte que possible.

''Tu ne sais pas ?'' Jessica me lança un regard incrédule. ''Charlie ne t'a rien dit ?''

Je secouai la tête me forçant, à la place, à fixer mon attention sur la mince fille à la peau couleur olive avec des cheveux de jais mi-long que je venais d'apercevoir. La fille traficotait quelques cordes sur le ferry, alors je regardai avec un intérêt feint en un effort pour maintenir une expression faciale impassible devant Jess.

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour mentir, sans parler du fait que Jessica avait toujours été en mesure de voir clair dans mon jeu au lycée. Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que cela avait changé.

Jess s'arrêta et tint mon bras lorsque je tentai de continuer à marcher vers le ferry. Je ne pouvais pas rencontrer son regard, je baissai donc les yeux vers le sol, certaine d'être en train de rougir.

''Bella, tu _dois_ savoir qu'Edward Cullen vit sur l'île. Enfin, _tout le monde_ sait qu'il vit là… _maintenant_ ,'' déclara Jess.

Edward Cullen avait été le plus populaire, et, sans aucun doute, le gars le plus mignon de Forks High School. Toutes les filles au lycée le désiraient, certaines plus que d'autres. Et j'avais été une de celles qui tombaient en plein milieu de la catégorie ''voulant plus''. Jessica avait été parfaitement au courant que j'avais craqué sur lui. Mais, tristement, Edward Cullen avait à peine remarqué ma présence.

Dès le premier jour de mon année de terminale, après avoir déménagée de chez ma mère à Phoenix pour vivre un an avec mon père à Forks, et jusqu'au dernier jour de cet été avant que je parte pour Yale, Edward Cullen n'avait jamais eu une seule conversation avec moi.

Bien qu'il y avait deux fois où je me souvenais clairement qu'il m'ait vu.

Une fois en cours de biologie quand j'avais accidentellement fait tomber mes livres directement sur son passage. Et puis encore, durant l'été après la fin de l'année, deux jours avant que je parte pour Yale.

La première fois, j'avais fait tomber mes livres, et m'étais maladroitement agenouillée pour les ramasser, il s'était penché promptement à côté de moi, rassemblant facilement tous mes livres pour moi en un instant. Je me souvins d'avoir été glacée par sa proximité. Il était extrêmement beau à l'époque, encore plus de près.

Pendant qu'il était occupé à récupérer les livres, j'avais voulu tendre le bras et toucher ses cheveux couleur bronze, qui semblaient soyeux bien qu'ébouriffés. Ou peut-être, faire courir mes doigts le long de son visage parfaitement ciselé, sa mâchoire puissante… son nez aquilin… ses lèvres pleines et humides.

Alors que j'étais restée agenouillé là, perdue par la beauté d'Edward Cullen, il avait hésité, sentant probablement mon regard sur lui. Il avait levé vers moi ses yeux d'un vert brillant, des pointes d'ambre étincelantes avec malice. Ou, du moins c'était ce que j'avais cru.

Il avait commencé à parler, mais au même moment son meilleur ami, Emmett, avait crié son nom depuis le couloir. _Ça avait été tout_.

La seconde fois, je faisais le plein pour mon vieux pick-up déglingué que j'avais l'habitude de conduire au lycée quand j'avais réalisé que quelqu'un m'avait appelé. Je me souvins avoir levé les yeux pour voir les longues jambes d'Edward Cullen dans un jean sortir de sa Volvo argentée de l'autre côté de la pompe à essence.

''Huh ?'' répondis-je avec éloquence alors qu'il fermait la porte de sa voiture.

Sa fenêtre était baissée et il se pencha en avant, ronronnant d'une voix qui criait 'sexe', ''Je disais seulement, 'bonne chance pour Yale'.''

Et tandis que je me tenais là avec la bouche grande ouverte, clignant furieusement des yeux, il me fit un clin d'œil, et partit à toute vitesse.

Bien évidemment, j'avais partagée les détails de ces brèves interactions avec Jessica, et nous avions analysés les implications comme les deux lycéennes que nous étions à l'époque.

Jessica avait insisté qu'Edward avait dû me remarquer plus que je l'avais rêvée, du fait qu'il était au courant du nom de ma future université.

Mais toutes nos spéculations ne menèrent à rien, puisque je partis pour la fac deux jours plus tard. Je n'avais jamais revue Edward Cullen, en personne, après ça.

''Bellaaaa, la terre à Bella.'' Jessica agitait sa main devant mon visage.

''Oh. Désolée, j'étais seulement – je me rappelais juste… tu sais… le lycée,'' bredouillai-je et fis un geste de la main. Stupidement j'avais la sensation d'avoir à nouveau 18 ans, au lieu des 28 que je venais récemment de fêter.

Jess sourit avec un air entendu, et dit doucement, ''Il est toujours célibataire, Bella.''

A cette phrase, je ris tout haut. ''Jess, je ne suis plus au lycée. Je pense que les jours de mon coup de cœur sont derrière moi. En plus…'' Ma voix vacilla.

Jessica savait exactement ce que j'hésitais à dire à voix haute. Je le vis dans ses yeux, avant même qu'elle parle. ''Ce sont des accusations sans fondements et des ragots inutiles, Bella.''

Je voulais changer de sujet aussi rapidement que possible, surtout à ce moment là, je fis donc un signe en direction du ferry, et dis, ''Il est tout juste 14h, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, Jess.''

Le trajet d'une demi-heure à travers les eaux agités vers End Island était principalement silencieux, Jess et moi perdues dans nos pensées.

Leah Clearwater, la mince fille à la peau couleur olive que j'avais vu s'occuper des cordes, ne nous disait rien de plus que nécessaire.

Je tournai les yeux vers la cabine du bateau et la vit me jeter un regard noir. Elle m'avait déjà lancé des regards dégoutés un certain nombre de fois depuis le début du trajet, sans que j'en comprenne véritablement la raison.

Je n'avais jamais eu de contact avec Leah Clearwater par le passé. Mais je savais qui elle était. Mon père était parfois allé à la pêche avec son père, Harry Clearwater.

Et aussi, Leah était mariée depuis deux ans avec mon ami d'enfance, Jacob Black. Mais je n'avais gardé aucun contact avec lui après mon départ pour l'université. Depuis, j'avais seulement entendu parler de lui par mon père.

Charlie m'avait dit que Jacob avait rencontré quelques problèmes liés la drogue et l'alcool quelques années auparavant. Puis, il surprit tout le monde en épousant Leah. C'était de notoriété publique que Leah avait toujours été intéressée par Jacob, mais il ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard. Lorsqu'il s'était enfui avec elle pour un rapide mariage à Las Vegas, Charlie avait dit que personne n'avait compris ses raisons. Il y avait des hypothèses selon lesquelles elle était tombée enceinte. Mais neuf mois passèrent sans signe de bébé.

Tout cela s'était produit durant le printemps et l'été avant ma dernière année à Yale. J'étais partie étudier à Londres à cette époque là et n'avais pas vraiment prêtée attention à ce que disait Charlie.

C'était en retournant à Yale cet automne là que je rencontrais Riley. Après ça, j'avais laissé tomber les ragots de Forks.

J'étais revenue pour le mariage de Jessica et Mike l'été suivant, et puis Riley et moi avions déménagé à Phoenix, où j'avais commencé ma carrière d'écrivain. De là, tout s'accéléra rapidement. En dehors des courtes vacances occasionnelles pour voir Charlie, Forks était complètement sorti de mes pensées.

Bon, peut-être pas _complètement_.

Il y avait l'énorme Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique, comme la presse l'avait surnommée, dont j'entendais toujours parlé. A tel point qu'on _me_ demandait _mes_ théories quant aux faits du mystère lorsque j'étais invitée dans les talk-shows, faisant avec succès de plus en plus d'interviews chaque été depuis les quatre dernières années tandis que chacun de mes romans policiers était publié et, ensuite, montait au sommet des listes de vente.

On me demandait principalement mon opinion pour deux raisons : la première, j'étais un écrivain de polar, et les faits de l'affaire tombaient tout juste dans la catégorie des choses que j'écrivais. Seulement, mes enquêtes criminelles étaient de la pure fiction.

Deuxièmement, mon père vivait à Forks. Un des principaux lieux impliqués dans le mystère, et l'endroit où j'avais passé ma terminale.

Quand on me demandait mon avis, mes commentaires étaient _toujours_ les mêmes : pas de commentaire.

Il y aurait eu une troisième raison, si la presse le savait… L'un des principaux suspects du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique n'était autre que mon coup de cœur secret de lycéenne, Edward Cullen.

Le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique était _la raison_ pour laquelle j'étais là, sur le point de louer un cottage sur une île avec un potentiel criminel. Et peut-être, si les hypothèses hasardeuses et les ragots futiles étaient vrais, un meurtrier.

Bien sûr, comme Jessica l'avait dit, la plupart des discussions était constituée d'accusations sans fondements et de ragots d'une petite ville, encouragées par la masse journalistique venue grouiller dans la zone quatre ans auparavant.

Chaque année, cependant, le jour de l'anniversaire de la disparition, et du possible meurtre, de Tanya Denali, petite-amie et fiancée d'Edward Cullen, les médias venaient une fois encore – remuant la peine dans une communauté brisée.

Mais je n'avais aucun droit de poser un jugement sur la presse. Plus maintenant. Parce que j'étais sur le point de creuser l'affaire et de conduire mes propres recherches – recherches qui, je l'espérai, aideraient à l'écriture de mon prochain roman.

Un roman que je projetais de baser sur les faits entourant la disparition de Tanya Denali.

Et que ça finisse par être une œuvre de fiction, ou une réalité, était ce que je m'apprêtais à découvrir.

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre**


	2. L'île

**Bonsoir. Merci pour les reviews. Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise et j'ai hâte de connaitre vos idées sur ce qui a pu arriver à Tanya.**

 **Sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** – L'île

Leah Clearwater amarra le ferry au vieux dock érodé de End Island puis tendit la main pour aider Jessica à débarquer. Pendant tout ce temps, la fine bruine n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis notre départ de La Push, seulement ici le vent était _beaucoup_ plus fort.

Une rafale particulièrement forte fit voler mes cheveux dans mes yeux. Je repoussai les longues mèches avec mes mains, et léchai mes lèvres – l'air de la mer était tellement puissant que je pouvais goûter le sel.

Quand ce fut à mon tour de descendre les deux barreaux d'aluminium pour atteindre le dock, Leah me jeta un regard noir. Tout comme elle l'avait fait durant la traversée.

Je n'appréciai pas son comportement injustifié, je levais donc les yeux au ciel alors que je posai les pieds sur le dock sans aide. Malheureusement, le bois avait été rendu glissant par la pluie et je perdis presque l'équilibre. _Peut-être que les chaussures à talons Jimmy Choo n'étaient pas une très bonne idée aujourd'hui_.

La main de Leah me retint, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mon bras, à travers mon trench-coat.

J'essayai de tordre mon bras hors de sa prise, mais elle resserra sa main en réponse et se pencha pour parler dans mon oreille, d'une voix sifflante, ''Retourne à Phoenix, là où es ta place, Bella Swan avant de finir blessée… ou pire.''

 _C'est quoi_ _— ?_ Je retirai mon bras avec force en même temps qu'elle le lâchait, et je faillis tomber une nouvelle fois.

Marchant sans me retourner, je marmonnai, ''Salope.''

Je me mis en tête de trouver le plus d'éléments possibles sur Leah Clearwater. Peut-être que Jake me parlerait d'elle ? Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, mais ça valait le coup de tenter. Pourquoi s'était-il marié à une telle salope ? Pas étonnant qu'ils aient divorcé.

Jess était déjà loin devant, et elle s'arrêta devant un vieux modèle de Volvo coupée argentée. Une qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la voiture qu'Edward Cullen avait autrefois conduite, quand on était au lycée. Etait-ce possible que ce soit la même ? _Peut-être_.

Jess avait mentionné que tous les cottages incluaient une voiture pour que les habitants puissent se débrouiller dans l'île.

Est-ce que le cottage que j'étais sur le point de visiter appartenait à Edward Cullen ? Peut-être avait-il fait don de la voiture ? Après tout, il pouvait se le permettre.

J'avais recherché minutieusement l'île privée, ainsi que les cottages douillets à louer qui étaient du genre de ceux que l'on pouvait voir dans les Cotswolds*, avant de venir ici. Mais tout ce que je pouvais trouver était un lien hypertexte vers l'Olympic, Agence Immobilière, et une vague référence à une espèce de société portefeuille dans l'immobilier. La personne à qui appartenaient l'île, et les cottages, souhaitait apparemment rester anonyme.

Je marchais rapidement pour rejoindre Jess alors qu'elle déverrouillait les portières. ''C'est quoi le problème de Leah Clearwater ? Sympa l'accueil chaleureux,'' me plaignais-je, toujours secouée.

''Essaye de ne pas le prendre à cœur, Bella. Elle est toujours comme ça,'' dit Jess avec finalité.

On monta dans la Volvo, et Jess fit démarrer le moteur. ''Au fait, la voiture vient avec le cottage.''

 _Je suppose que ça répondait à la question_. Mais, je n'arrivai pas à lui demander si c'était la même voiture qu'Edward avait un jour conduite.

Je ne me sentais pas non plus très à l'aise pour raconter à Jessica la menace à peine voilée que Leah m'avait chuchoté. C'était mieux de garder le maximum de personnes hors de mes affaires, surtout celle qui fut une fois ma meilleure amie et qui maintenant était enceinte et ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

A ma surprise, alors qu'on faisait le trajet jusqu'au cottage le plus proche de la pointe nord de l'île, il se trouvait que Jessica était un puit de connaissance.

En passant les deux bungalows de bois au ton olive, situés juste après la petite dizaine de bâtiments qui apparaissait constituer la ''rue principale'' de End Island, Jessica m'expliqua que Sam Uley, qui était le vigile sur l'île, vivait dans le premier bungalow, le plus petit. Je supposai que ''vigile'' pour l'île était un code pour ''sécurité d'Edward Cullen''. Le légèrement plus grand bungalow, avec un jardin plus élaboré, appartenait à Emmett McCarty, l'ami de toujours d'Edward et le ''manager'' désigné de End Island, et sa femme, Rose. Rose gérait le petit café sur Main Street, qui n'était pas le nom officiel m'informa Jess, mais le nom auquel tout le monde se referait dans cette petite enclave commerciale.

''Rose laisse le café ouvert toute l'année, Bella, mais ce n'est pas un commerce typique une fois que l'été se termine. C'est plus comme une extension de leur maison.'' Jessica fit une pause. ''Tu te souviens d'Emmett et Rosalie au lycée ?''

Je me souvenais d'eux au lycée, mais, comme pour mes souvenirs d'Edward, je me rappelai Emmett et Rose comme étant très éloignés de _ma_ vie de lycéenne.

Emmett avait été le quarterback beau gosse de l'équipe de football de Forks High School. Grand et musclé, avec des courts cheveux bruns bouclés, et des yeux marrons amicaux.

Les gens au lycée avaient l'habitude de dire qu'Emmett était exceptionnellement gentil et avait un grand sens de l'humour. Mais je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté. Il ne m'avait jamais dérangé, en fait, il ne _m'avait_ simplement jamais ennuyé.

Rosalie Hale avait été pareil, intouchable et parfaite. Je me souvenais d'elle comme ressemblant à un top model, belle, grande, superbe corps, de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus expressifs.

Ils avaient incarnés le parfait couple lycéen. C'était étrange de savoir qu'ils avaient fini par vivre ici sur les terres reculées de End Island. Je fis une autre note dans ma tête de creuser plus en profondeur de ce côté-là aussi.

Je me souvins soudainement de quelque chose du lycée, et, avant que je puisse me retenir, je laissai échapper, ''Hey, Rose n'était-elle pas amie avec Tanya Denali ? N'est-ce pas comme ça qu'Edward a rencontré Tanya ?''

''Euh, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés.'' Jessica ne cessait pas de remuer sur son siège. ''Mais, Bella, je ne poserais pas trop de questions sur Tanya par ici.''

 _Par ici ?_ Voulait-elle dire sur l'île ou la zone entière en général ?

''Oh, d'accord,'' répondis-je, hésitante à demander une explication.

Tanya Denali était allée dans un établissement privé à Port Angeles, car la moitié de la ville appartenait à ses parents.

Malgré le fait que Rose était belle, Tanya l'était encore plus, sans aucun doute. Si Rose pouvait être décrite comme un top model, alors Tanya était un super top model. Des cheveux blonds vénitiens qui étaient toujours, toujours coiffés à la perfection, une grosse poitrine et des jambes sans fin, une peau parfaite, des pommettes saillantes, et des yeux d'une couleur verte plus qu'inhabituelle.

Et elle était riche.

Parfois elle venait chercher Edward à l'école dans la Ferrari que son père lui avait acheté, et la sœur d'Edward, Alice, était forcée de conduire sa Volvo jusqu'à la maison toute seule.

''Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Alice ?'' demandai-je avec une grimace, espérant que ce n'était pas un autre sujet interdit.

Jessica sourit joyeusement, ce qui voulait dire que c'était possible de parler de la sœur d'Edward. ''Oh, Alice vit avec Jasper Whitlock. Tu ne le connais probablement pas. Alice l'a rencontré quand elle est partie à l'université au Texas. Maintenant, ils vivent à Seattle.''

''Et leurs parents ? Dr Carlisle Cullen et… Esme, c'est ça ?''

Les sourcils de Jessica se soulevèrent alors qu'elle les fronçait. _Oh-oh, encore un territoire interdit._

''Bella, tu es _certaine_ de ne plus être attirée par Edward Cullen ? Parce que tu poses beaucoup de questions qui ont rapport à lui,'' demanda Jessica, me lança un coup d'œil méfiant.

''Ouais, je suis sûre,'' dis-je doucement. ''J'essaye juste de me mettre à jour sur tout ce que j'ai manqué.''

Jessica n'avait pas besoin de savoir que de me ''mettre à jour'' était une partie intégrale de mes recherches pour mon prochain livre, pour le baser sur ce qui est _vraiment_ arrivé à Tanya Denali la nuit du 7 juillet 2006. La veille de son mariage à Edward Cullen.

Finalement, Jessica s'engagea dans l'allée pavée qui se trouvait le long du côté nord du cottage que j'allais visiter. Elle gara la voiture puis bougea dans son siège.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et éteignit le moteur. ''Écoute, Bella, je suis désolée d'avoir été désagréable avec toi. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, mais il vaut mieux que certaines choses restent dans le silence. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?'' Jessica me lança un regard interrogatif, attendant ma réponse.

Je hochai donc doucement la tête.

Le silence dans la voiture était assourdissant jusqu'à ce que Jessica ouvre la portière et ajoute, jovialement, ''Bien. Contente que ça soit arrangé. Et pour répondre à ta question, le Dr Cullen travaille toujours à l'hôpital de Forks, et Esme va bien.'' Jessica sortit, et puis repassa sa tête dans le véhicule. ''Maintenant, viens jeter un coup d'œil à ce magnifique cottage. Je sais que tu vas l'adorer.''

J'ouvris ma portière et sortis de la Volvo, tandis que Jessica était à l'arrière en train de rassembler de la paperasse, probablement le contrat de location pour l'habitation.

Le cottage était principalement construit de pierres grises, avec un toit d'ardoises en pente. Une cheminée en pierre bien visible coupait la façade de la maison en deux, avec une lucarne d'une couleur verte placée sur le côté droit de la toiture. Un pignon, de la même couleur, accentuait la zone au-dessus de l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

Tandis que Jessica et moi marchions sur l'allée de ciment vers la porte, je savais déjà que je serais à l'aise en vivant dans une maison pareille pour les prochains mois.

Pendant que Jess cherchait la clef de la maison dans la poche de son manteau, mes yeux se promenèrent sur une jardinière vide sous une petite fenêtre à côté de la porte. _Si je loue cet endroit, va falloir que je demande à Jess où je peux acheter des chrysanthèmes, de préférence blanc, sur l'île,_ pensai-je. _Ça serait des plantes de saison parfaites à planter dans ce bac à fleurs._

L'intérieur du cottage était meublé, comme je m'y attendais, et décoré dans des couleurs chaudes et naturelles.

Après qu'on eut complété le grand tour, Jessica se tourna vers moi et me demanda, ''Alors, Bella, qu'en penses-tu ?''

''Tu avais raison, Jess. Je l'adore vraiment,'' annonçai-je avec sincérité.

Signer les papiers nécessaires fut rapide et facile. Alors que je parcourus les pages, et signai à chaque endroit où c'était indiqué, je recherchai une information me révélant l'identité du propriétaire de la maison. L'en-tête de chaque page était le même que sur la carte professionnelle de Jessica, _Olympic, Agence Immobilière._

Ça ne me donnait pas vraiment d'information, je lui posais donc la question. ''Est-ce que ce cottage appartient à l'agence immobilière, ou est-elle juste en charge des locations ?''

Jessica hésita, et puis commença à rassembler d'un air absent des papiers qui étaient éparpillés sur la table en chêne. ''Euh, l'agence immobilière possède tous les cottages de l'île,'' répondit-elle, détournant le regard.

Je signai rapidement la dernière page et empilai les pages du contrat en une pile régulière. Alors que je tendais le tout à Jess, je demandai, ''Alors, _qui_ est le propriétaire de l'agence immobilière ?''

Après avoir signé un contrat de location qui allait me coûter une jolie somme pour les 3 prochains mois, je n'étais pas sur le point d'abandonner si facilement.

''Bella, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire,'' dit Jessica alors qu'elle tendait la main pour prendre le contrat sans rencontrer mon regard.

''Jess ?'' J'éloignais le contrat.

Jessica leva les yeux vers moi, et je savais que ça voulait dire qu'elle était sur le point de tout révéler.

''Tu me promets de garder ça secret ?'' chouina-t-elle.

 _Waouh, qu'est-ce qu'on était ? Des gamines de 18 ans ?_

Je hochai la tête avec impatience. ''Oui, oui. Bien sûr.''

''Edward. Edward Cullen possède Olympic,'' dit Jess, rencontrant mes yeux écarquillés. ''Et,'' continua-t-elle, maintenant qu'elle avait démarré, ''… il possède tout ce qui est sur cette île. En fait, End Island _appartient_ à Edward. Genre, l'île toute entière, Bella.''

Je tirai une chaise et m'assis. ''Waouh…'' J'étais soufflée.

Les Cullens avaient toujours été une famille aisée, surtout avec Carlisle dans le milieu médical. Et j'étais au courant qu'Edward avait accumulé une large fortune au cours des dernières années.

Il était un petit génie de l'informatique, ainsi qu'un brillant entrepreneur. Il avait amassé la majorité de son argent en créant et implantant des programmes de sécurités élaborés et sophistiqués pour les entreprises de Fortune 500.

Sa propre entreprise naissante était montée en puissance en 2006, quand lui et Tanya étaient sur le point de se marier.

Après avoir été diplômé majeur de sa promo au MIT en 2005, il était revenu ici pour être proche de sa famille et, vraisemblablement, de Tanya – avec qui il s'était fiancé le printemps avant sa dernière année.

Les rumeurs disaient que les fiançailles avaient étonné un grand nombre de personnes, car Edward et Tanya s'étaient soi-disant éloignés l'un de l'autre une fois qu'il fut parti pour l'université. Même s'ils étaient sortis ensemble un an au lycée, Tanya avait catégoriquement refusée de déménager à Cambridge pour être plus proche d'Edward quand il était allé au MIT. A la place, elle avait choisi de rester dans son appartement de Port Angeles qui valait trop cher pour ce que c'était, entièrement payé par sa famille excessivement fortunée.

Après sa disparition, il y avait eu beaucoup de discussions au sujet des tromperies continues de Tanya pendant l'absence d'Edward. Des spéculations circulaient sur son implication dans la drogue, mais elle le gardait caché d'Edward. Aucune évidence solide n'était apparue, cependant, pour prouver, ou réfuter, ces propos.

Edward et Tanya étaient supposés construire une maison à Port Angeles. Mais après sa disparition, Edward avait fini par déménager sur End Island et depuis restait isolé.

Maintenant, tout avait un sens. Edward _possédait_ l'île.

Il avait dédié toute son énergie à son entreprise – selon les magazines de finances que j'avais regardé – et elle avait continué à se développer. A tel point qu'il fut capable d'acheter son propre avion d'entreprise, et avait pris le temps, et l'argent, nécessaire, pour obtenir sa licence de pilote privé.

Mais, à travers mes recherches, je n'avais rien lu dévoilant les apparemment vastes possessions immobilières d'Edward Cullen. Au moins, maintenant je savais qui est derrière la société portefeuille qui avait tant attisé ma curiosité.

Jessica paraissait contente d'avoir réussi à me choquer à ce point-là.

''Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, tu es _sûre_ que tu n'es toujours pas intéressée ?'' dit-elle d'un ton qui semblait plus sérieux que taquin.

Je me retins de répondre à la question ridicule de Jessica, et à la place, lui rappelai qu'on devait se rendre bientôt au dock pour prendre le ferry pour Forks avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Intérieurement, j'avais peur de revoir Leah Clearwater, j'étais donc plaisamment surprise de voir la silhouette d'un gars, vêtu d'un ciré jaune, alors que Jess et moi arrivions à l'embarcadère.

Alors qu'on approchait du ferry, le profil de la personne au ciré devint plus clair. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans les cheveux noirs courts et bouclés, la peau bronzée et la stature musculaire de l'homme sur le bateau.

Je me penchai vers Jessica et chuchotai. ''Est-ce— ?''

Avant que je puisse finir, l'homme se tourna et je reconnus instantanément mon ami d'enfance, Jacob Black.

Jacob tendit le bras pour m'aider à monter à bord, et je lui renvoyais son énorme sourire.

''Eh bien ça alors, n'est-ce pas Bella Swan. Bon retour parmi nous !'' s'exclama-t-il, sa voix semblant plus profonde que dans mes souvenirs.

''Merci, Jake,'' répliquai-je, prenant sa main tendue.

Mais, une fois que je fus sur le ferry, je dus arracher ma main de sa prise trop serrée et suante.

Jacob me lança un regard, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que, bien que sous la surface il était toujours le même sympathique Jacob dont je me souvenais, il y avait une lueur froide et dure dans ses yeux qui n'y était pas par le passé. Une sensation troublante s'installa en moi alors que je m'asseyais.

Je regardais prudemment alors que Jacob aidait Jess, gentiment, à monter à bord. A ce moment-là, il était le même que depuis toujours. _Peut-être que je m'imaginais des choses._

Sur le trajet du retour vers La Push, Jacob me posa des questions tout en pilotant le ferry. Il voulait savoir : qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être un auteur à succès ? _Comme tout, il y a des points positifs et des points négatifs_. Est-ce que Forks te manque ? _Pas vraiment, mais Charlie me manque_. Est-ce que j'ai un petit-ami ? _Non, plus maintenant._

À la suite de ma dernière réponse, Jacob se tourna et me sourit. Au contraire de Leah, ce n'était pas un regard furieux. Mais, comme avec elle, je me sentis quand même mal à l'aise.

Il devenait évident que Jacob essayait de flirter. Mais il ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Pas de cette manière.

Jacob me fit un clin d'œil, et je détournai le regard. Mais pas avant d'avoir aperçu le flash de colère qui passa dans ses yeux. Il se retourna et fut silencieux le reste du trajet. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Jess pour découvrir qu'elle s'était assoupie.

Le crépuscule était arrivé. Des éclairs illuminaient le ciel juste au-dessus de End Island. Les seuls sons présents étaient le ronronnement du moteur et le clapotis des vagues tout autour de nous.

Je me sentais trempée et glacée, et je me demandai dans quel genre d'histoire je m'embarquais ? Je m'appuyai contre Jess et fermai les yeux, avec l'impression que je venais juste d'entrer dans les pages d'un de mes romans policiers.

 **=EI=**

Le lendemain, Charlie m'aida à déménager les vêtements que j'avais apportés de Phoenix. Puis, il me suivit à La Push.

Il s'était arrangé pour que je gare ma BMW dans un des garages d'Harry Clearwater, qui étaient comme par hasard situés directement à côté de l'embarcadère pour le ferry. Commode, lorsque j'aurais besoin de quitter End Island et de rouler sur le continent.

Une chose dont j'étais extrêmement curieuse depuis hier était _pourquoi_ Jacob Black avait été notre conducteur sur le ferry du retour. J'avais cru comprendre que le divorce avait été moins qu'amical. Pourquoi serait-il toujours impliqué dans le commerce des Clearwaters ?

Charlie m'avait informé que Jacob Black possédait en fait la moitié de l'entreprise des ferrys, une condition du partage lors du divorce.

 _Intéressant._ Peut-être que c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle Leah était une telle pétasse ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'étais pas du tout enchantée de voir que c'était elle qui allait nous transporter sur End Island. Mais, étrangement, son attitude autour de Charlie était entièrement différente de ce que j'avais expérimenté hier après-midi.

Leah parla avec mon père, et m'offrit de l'aide, quoique qu'avec répugnance, pour descendre du ferry une fois qu'on eut rejoint le dock à End Island. Je regardai droit devant, ignorant sa main tendue, et descendis sans son assistance.

La Volvo argentée était garée sur le dock, Jess l'avait laissé déverrouillé avec les clefs sous le tapis côté conducteur.

Charlie et moi chargeâmes mes bagages dans le coffre. Il avait insisté pour que j'apporte quelques bouteilles d'eau et de la nourriture non-périssable, principalement des barres énergétiques, sur l'île pour me nourrir en attendant d'avoir compris le système de commande de courses pour les habitants. Jess avait laissé des instructions au cottage. Apparemment, Emmett et Rose géraient l'envoi et la réception des commandes.

Après avoir attachés les ceintures, je démarrais la voiture et pris à droite sur Main Street.

On passa la petite enclave de commerces, et les deux bungalows vert olive, et puis voyagea le long des 8km de routes pavées qui se faufilaient à travers la forêt sur le côté est de l'île, en direction de la pointe nord.

Alors qu'on passait chacun des quatre autres cottages, situés sur notre droite environ tous les kilomètres et demi, j'aperçus le bleu brillant de l'océan qui était visible à travers les arbres. C'était un inhabituel jour de soleil et tout semblait radieux dans la lumière de l'après-midi.

Après avoir atteint le dernier cottage, Charlie m'aida à porter mes affaires dans ce qui allait être ma maison pour au moins les 3 prochains mois – ou, le temps qu'il me faille pour rassembler les éléments nécessaires pour écrire mon prochain roman.

End Island allait être l'endroit parfait pour conduire ma petite enquête. C'était calme et privé. Et l'un des personnages principaux, si non _le_ personnage principal du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique, vivait à moins d'un kilomètre au nord de ma nouvelle résidence.

Charlie se tenait dans le salon, se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds et regardant autour lui, gêné.

''Papa, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?'' demandai-je alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé, ouvrant une des bouteilles d'eau qu'on avait apportées.

''Essaye de ne pas t'attirer de problèmes, Bella. Tu es sûre que tu veux commencer à chercher des infos sur un cas irrésolu depuis 4 ans ?''

Charlie et moi avions parlé de ça au moins des douzaines de fois. J'avais déjà expliqué que je voulais baser mon prochain livre sur la disparition, et le possible meurtre, de Tanya Denali. Bien évidemment, j'avais prévu de changer les noms et les lieux, mais j'avais quand même besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ici en 2006, et _pourquoi_.

Mon éditeur, Angela Webber, et moi avions décidé que si je découvrais vraiment des nouvelles preuves, je ferais l'impasse sur l'idée d'un roman de fiction, et à la place, écrirai un véritable livre policier. Réaliser ça ferait exploser ma crédibilité en tant qu'écrivain. Sans parler des accolades que je recevrais pour avoir résolu un des plus grands mystères de ces dernières années.

''Oui, Papa, je veux le faire. Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.'' J'hésitai, remarquant le regard désapprobateur de Charlie. Je changeai donc de direction. ''Je ne sais pas… peut-être ai-je simplement envie de jouer au détective. Maman dit toujours que je suis plus comme toi,'' ajoutai-je, souriant avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

Charlie marchait toujours à la flatterie, surtout la mienne. Et encore plus quand la réflexion était reliée à son travail de détective.

''Bells,'' commença-t-il, ''promets-moi de m'appeler si tu, tu sais…'' Charlie fit un geste au-dessus de sa tête avec sa main, ''te sens dépasser.''

''Cela veut dire que tu vas me donner le dossier ?'' demandai-je, espérant qu'il ait enfin cédé.

''Holà, attends là chérie. J'enfreindrais au moins une quinzaine de règles si je faisais ça.''

J'avais enquiquiné Charlie pour qu'il me donne une copie du dossier Denali, mais sans succès. Le département de police de Forks, où mon père était connu en tant que détective Swan, avait un dossier épais dans leurs archives, remplis de _tous_ les rapports de police qui avaient été écrits à la suite de la disparition de Tanya. Ça incluait les documents sur tous les quartiers où Mlle Denali avait été vu dans ses dernières heures : Port Angeles, Forks et La Push.

''Je comprends, Papa,'' dis-je, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas à quel point j'étais déçue.

Charlie s'assit à mes côtés sur le canapé, soupira, et me lança son regard le plus paternel. Celui qu'il réservait toujours pour les conversations qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

''Isabella,'' dit-il. ''Je ne plaisante pas pour le 'éviter les ennuis'. Il y a des personnes qui ne vont pas apprécier que tu poses des questions sur quelque chose que la plupart des gens par ici aimerait plutôt oublier.''

J'attrapai un des petits oreillers jetés sur le canapé, et tirai gentiment sur un des fils avec mes doigts. ''Je serai prudente,'' marmonnai-je, me sentant comme hier. Comme si j'étais redevenue adolescente.

''Je sais, Bells. Je sais aussi que je préférais que tu ne poses pas _trop_ de questions, alors…''

J'arrêtai ce que je faisais, et le regardai avec espoir. Charlie souffla et détourna les yeux.

Il fit courir le dos de sa main sur son front et dit, ''Pourquoi tu ne jettes pas un coup d'œil dans la pochette sur le devant de cette valise ?'' Il fit un geste en direction de la valise la plus large qu'on avait amené, et qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres sur ma droite.

Je tendis le bras et ouvris la poche, retirant un dossier épais, rempli de papier. Un énorme sticker ''Département de Police de Forks'' était collé sur le devant.

Je plaçai le dossier sur la table basse, et jetai mes bras autour de mon père. ''Merci, Papa. Je promets que je serais prudemment. Tout ira bien, tu verras.''

Mon père resserra ses bras autour de moi. ''Je l'espère, Bells. J'espère vraiment que tu as raison.''

* * *

*Cotswolds: c'est une magnifique région au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre où les villages sont construits en pierre avec des toits de chaume. C'est vraiment un endroit sympa que je recommande.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Bonsoir, merci pour les commentaires :)**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau personnage très attendu.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** \- Edward Cullen

Après avoir reconduit mon père à l'embarcadère et regardé le ferry disparaitre au loin, une sensation de solitude m'envahit.

Je conduisis sur Main Street et ralentis devant la devanture du café, débattant si je devais entrer ou pas.

Une femme avec une luxuriante chevelure blonde flottant dans son dos était assise à une table de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux alors que je conduisais la Volvo argentée au ralenti et une expression de reconnaissance traversa son visage parfait.

J'étais certaine que la femme blonde était Rose. Mais je n'étais pas sûre si c'était moi – ou la voiture – qu'elle avait reconnue, je poursuivis donc mon chemin.

Même si on était en fin d'après midi, il faisait toujours beau avec le soleil présent dans le ciel.

Ma solitude tournait rapidement à l'agitation, j'appuyai donc sur le champignon et me dirigeai vers le cottage. Le paysage alentour était flou, jusqu'à ce que je ralentisse la voiture et la gare dans l'allée de ma nouvelle maison.

Déposant les clefs de la voiture dans un bol en osier sur la table basse, je me mis à faire les cent pas dans le salon, incertaine de ce que j'allais faire ensuite.

Je retirai mes ballerines, et pris l'épais dossier sur la table, mais je me sentais trop agitée pour me plonger dans ce qu'il contenait.

A la place, je regardai la pièce pour trouver un bon endroit pour le cacher. _Juste au cas où._ Des étagères, remplies de nombreux livres, couvraient la majeure partie d'un des murs de la salle. Je cachai le dossier entre deux larges livres et me relevai. _Parfait !_ Il était impossible à remarquer parmi les livres.

Satisfaite de la cachette que j'avais choisi, je montai à l'étage et retirai le pantalon gris anthracite et la chemise blanche que je portais, et entrai dans le placard assez grand pour servir de petite chambre d'amis.

Heureuse que Charlie m'ait aidé à ranger une partie de mes vêtements avant de partir, j'attrapai un haut en coton blanc et un pantalon de yoga noir sur une des étagères. J'enfilai le caraco au-dessus de ma tête et le pantalon, repliant le bandeau autour de mes hanches.

Fouillant dans le sac qui contenait mes nombreuses chaussures, je trouvai une paire de baskets au fond. Un chouchou avait atterri je ne sais comment dans les chaussures, je l'attrapai donc, et l'utilisai pour attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

Je me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée, fermai la maison, et pris le chemin à l'arrière du cottage, dans l'espoir de voir l'océan avant que le soleil ne se couche.

L'allée de pavés se dirigeait à l'arrière vers un garage indépendant, avec une petite pelouse, perché au-dessus de la mer, à droite. De là, les panoramas étaient magnifiques.

Cinq jeunes érables étaient alignés dans le côté sud du jardin leurs feuilles rouge vif, orange et jaune étaient en harmonie avec le ciel bleu-violet d'un début de soirée et l'abondance d'herbe verte. Je me tournai vers le nord de la pelouse où les arbres de la forêt n'étaient pas moins vibrants, mais beaucoup plus larges, que la jeune génération de l'autre côté de la propriété.

Marchant vers l'entrée d'un chemin de terre qui semblait se diriger vers le nord à travers les arbres et le long des hautes falaises bordant la mer, je me balançai d'avant en arrière sur mes talons, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire. _Il n'était jamais trop tôt pour faire un peu d'exploration, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je jetai un coup d'œil au cottage, mis la clef dans la petite poche de mon pantalon, et commençai à avancer vers le nord sur le large chemin qui me conduisait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de l'épaisse forêt.

Les bruits des pépiements des oiseaux et des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers calmaient mes anxiétés. Cette île pouvait vraiment être à la fois pittoresque et sereine.

Le chemin se rétrécissait et devenait rocailleux à mesure que j'avançai. _Peut-être une exploration si tard dans la journée n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout._

L'obscurité s'installa bientôt au-dessus des arbres les oiseaux se turent. C'était comme si la forêt se refermait sur moi alors que les branches les plus basses égratignaient mes bras nus. Mon pouls se mit à battre à la chamade alors que les paroles de Charlie me revenaient en mémoire : _Evites de t'attirer des ennuis ici, Bella_.

Juste alors que je commençais à sentir une première vague de panique, je vis que le chemin se terminait.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je courus pour sortir à toute vitesse de la sombre forêt. Je prendrais la route principale pour retourner au cottage.

Malheureusement, la fin du chemin sortait sur une propriété qui appartenait très clairement à Edward Cullen.

Et me voilà, la nouvelle habitante sur l'île — _son île_ — mettant les pieds sur sa propriété privée. Pas vraiment subtil.

Une énorme maison contemporaine faite de bois et de pierre, avec un toit incliné et des vitres grandioses, se tenait devant moi. La maison était nichée dans la forêt, mais les arbres environnant n'étaient pas aussi denses que ceux au milieu des quels j'avais marché.

Quelques lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, une Porsche noire brillante était garée devant la porte d'entrée.

 _Merde, ça voulait dire qu'Edward était sûrement chez lui. C'était vraiment mauvais._

Puisque la nuit était tombée, je n'étais pas enjouée à l'idée de reprendre le même chemin pour rentrer. Cependant, la route principale n'était pas visible d'où je me trouvais et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si elle était proche, ou éloignée.

Pour aggraver les choses, il commençait à faire froid maintenant que le soleil s'était couché. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi et fis des petits bonds sur la pointe des pieds.

Sachant que je ne pouvais pas me tenir là en train de regarder la maison d'Edward Cullen, comme si j'étais une psychopathe, je décidai de courir jusqu'à son allée. Et prier pour que la route principale ne soit pas loin.

Juste quand j'allais poser un pied en dehors du chemin, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et Edward Cullen sortit dehors. _Oh, merde !_

Je me tins aussi immobile que possible, le regardant descendre les marches. Marchant, non ─ _faisant de grandes enjambées_ , jusqu'à sa Porsche.

Même dans ces circonstances, je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier son corps mince et grand, vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise bleue pâle qui n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon, les manches remontées sur ses avant-bras.

En ouvrant la porte de la voiture, il baissa la tête.

Il avait les mêmes boucles bronze en bataille dont je me souvenais. Et lorsqu'il sortit sa serviette du côté passager et releva la tête, je pus voir que son visage était toujours aussi magnifique et à couper le souffle.

Je soupirai, et pendant un moment, je fus de retour au lycée ─ admirant Edward Cullen de loin. _Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais_.

Me reculant plus loin à l'abri des arbres pour qu'Edward ne m'aperçoive pas, j'entendis quelque chose émettre un craquement. Comme une branche qui se casse… ou quelque chose comme ça.

Edward s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais vraiment peur qu'Edward l'entende, révélant l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Retenant mon souffle, je tentai de rester immobile, espérant désespérément qu'il retournerait dans la maison, et que je serais en mesure de m'enfuir.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, puis Edward détendit sa posture et commença à repartir vers sa maison, sa démarche toujours autant mesurée et confiante.

Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte qui se refermait, je laissai s'échapper une grosse bouffée d'air.

Soudainement, sans prévenir, une large main calleuse se posa sur ma bouche. Mon cri fut effectivement étouffé et je perdis immédiatement conscience.

 **=EI=**

Je me réveillai me sentant… _mmm_ … au chaud et confortable.

Me pelotonnant contre la surface de cuir doux sur laquelle j'étais allongée, je pris une profonde inspiration. Une odeur de linge propre, avec une pointe de masculinité, mélangée avec l'odeur du cuir, emplit mes sens. Je levais la source ─ une espèce de vêtement qui était posé sur mes épaules ─ à mon nez. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je humai la délicieuse odeur qui me mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Un doux rire vint de quelque part derrière moi, et, alors que j'ouvris les yeux et regardai la chemise d'homme bleu pâle que je tenais sous mon nez, les évènements de la soirée revinrent à moi en une série d'images chaotiques.

Je roulai rapidement vers le bord du canapé sur lequel j'étais étendue, et tombai presque par terre. Je m'assis brusquement, la chemise bleue tombant sur mes genoux.

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise lorsque je réalisai que le doux rire était venu d'Edward en personne.

Edward Cullen, assis en face de moi dans un fauteuil de cuir noir rembourré ─ sans chemise et avec un grand sourire, ses jambes posées avec nonchalance sur la table basse située entre nous.

''O... où suis-je ?'' bredouillai-je, jetant un coup d'œil au salon de style post-moderne faiblement éclairé. Tout était blanc et noir avec des accents de couleurs ici et là, principalement à travers les tableaux sur les murs.

Edward leva un sourcil.

 _Stupide ta question, Bella. Tu es manifestement dans la maison de la personne dont tu as violée l'intimité._

''Je veux dire,'' commençai-je. ''Que s'est-il passé ? Comme ai-je fini là ?'' Un frisson me parcourut le dos alors que je me rappelais la main calleuse qui avait couvert ma bouche avant que tout devienne noir.

Edward passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement sensuelle dans la façon dont ses longs doigts s'attardaient, ainsi que la manière dont ses grands yeux verts perçaient les miens.

''Ne devrais-je pas _te_ poser cette question, Isabella ?'' _Eh bien, je suppose qu'il se souvient de moi au lycée, après tout._

Mes doigts traçaient distraitement le col de la chemise bleue ─ la chemise d'Edward ─ toujours sur mes genoux, tandis que j'essayai de penser à une explication probable.

Je retournai mon regard sur Edward pour voir ses yeux se détourner de mes doigts. Il rencontra mon regard et un sourire malicieusement suggestif se forma sur son visage. Je stoppai mes doigts, me sentant soudainement incroyablement fiévreuse, et définitivement exposée dans ma camisole minuscule et mon pantalon de yoga qui était posé si bas sur mes hanches qu'une partie de mon ventre était totalement nu. Une trace de l'odeur appétissante d'Edward monta jusqu'à mon nez alors que je luttai pour réarranger la chemise de telle manière à ce qu'elle me couvre. Edward rit, amusé.

Mon esprit criait au danger, mais mon corps, inexplicablement, commençait à se sentir vivant après avoir sommeiller pendant bien trop longtemps.

Je léchai involontairement mes lèvres alors que mes yeux voyageaient sur son torse nu. La courbe de ses biceps… remontant jusqu'à ses larges épaules… descendant le long de son torse musclé… continuant le chemin sur les poils de bronze éparpillés sur ses abdos bien marqués… et toujours plus bas vers le V de son torse parfaitement prononcé, atteignant ses hanches. Hanches qui étaient à peine couvertes par son jean taille basse.

Mes yeux restèrent là, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'éclaire la gorge.

Je sentis le rouge envahir mes joues en signe de gêne, et je détournai rapidement le regard.

''Bella,'' ronronna Edward. ''Si tu recherchais _ça_ , tu aurais simplement dû sonner à la porte.''

''Quoi ? Quuuoi ?'' demandai-je, ma gêne se transformant en frustration, avant de se manifester rapidement par la colère.

Qu'insinuait-il ? Clairement, tout ça était un genre de jeu amusant pour lui. Il devait être au courant que c'était mon premier jour sur cette île ─ _sa_ foutue île. Pourtant, il avait permis à une espèce d'homme de main de me faire paniquer. Jusqu'au point de me faire _tomber dans les pommes_.

Et maintenant, Edward Cullen voulait s'engager dans des plaisanteries sexuelles ? _Je ne pense pas, monsieur !_

Mais la partie _la plus_ enrageante, en dépit de toutes les autres choses, c'était que je me sentais de plus en plus attirée par lui en restant assise là.

Je roulai la chemise en boule, frustrée, et la jetai vers lui.

Edward commença à rire, ses yeux émeraude étincelants, alors qu'il attrapait très facilement la chemise avec une main. ''Isabella, c'était seulement une blague.'' Il hésita, et puis eut un sourire en coin. ''Mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu te tenais là dans les bois en train de me regarder.''

''Je me suis perdue. J'ai fait une promenade et ai terminé là,'' expliquai-je. ''C'est la vérité, peu importe combien ça sonne faux.'' Je repliai mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Edward retira ses jambes de la table et se pencha en avant, plaçant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il défroissa la chemise que j'avais jetée dans ses mains, mais ne tenta même pas de la mettre. Mes yeux suivirent les mouvements fluides de ses muscles.

Mon dieu, j'étais déchirée entre vouloir qu'il enfile cette foutue chemise pour que je puisse me concentrer, et vouloir qu'il reste torse nu pour pouvoir reluquer encore un plus son corps magnifique.

Edward soupira. ''Oh, j'ai presque oublié… Sam voulait que je transmette ses excuses pour t'avoir fait peur à ce point là. Il ne voulait pas—''

''Sam Uley?'' l'interrompis-je, bien que je connaisse la réponse.

Je suspectai déjà que le rôle principal de Mr Uley était de garder Edward en sécurité. Et après de protéger le reste de l'île.

Edward hocha la tête. ''Oui. Tu le connais ?''

''Je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il a été ami avec Jake…'' Je m'arrêtai quand je vis quelque chose passer dans le regard d'Edward à la mention de Jacob Black.

Edward resta silencieux un moment, puis il dit doucement, ''Tu sais, tu as beaucoup changé depuis le lycée, Bella.''

''N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ?'' ris-je.

''Ouais, je suppose que c'est le cas.'' Edward rit sombrement. ''Mais nous n'avons pas tous changé pour le mieux.''

Il y avait une telle résignation dans sa voix que je me sentis forcer de dire quelque chose pour alléger l'atmosphère.

''Et bien, il semblerait que tu te sois bien débrouillé,'' dis-je d'un ton ridiculement rassurant. _L'euphémisme de l'année, Bella_.

''Tu es vraiment gentille de dire ça,'' murmura Edward distraitement alors qu'il commençait à remettre sa chemise.

''C'est bien la vérité,'' me marmonnai-je.

Edward s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil, sa chemise remise mais pas boutonnée. Il donnait l'impression de contempler quelque chose. L'Edward joyeux et espiègle qui m'avait rendu si frustrée et en colère avait disparu. Mais, pour être honnête, il me faisait également me sentir incroyablement désirable et sexy.

''On devrait probablement de ramener à ton cottage,'' dit Edward. ''Il commence à être tard, Isabella.''

''Ouais, probablement,'' acquiesçai-je doucement.

Edward me reconduisit à mon cottage dans sa Porsche. Entre la faible distance et la vitesse d'Edward, nous arrivâmes dans l'allée dans ce qui devait être un nouveau chrono dans le livre des records.

Une fois que j'eus récupérer de l'expérience d'un Grand Prix de formule 1, je dis, ''Euh, merci de m'avoir ramené, et je suis vraiment désolée d'être entrée sur ta propriété—''

''—Bella, ne sois pas idiote. Je suis celui que devrait s'excuser.'' L'humeur plus légère d'Edward, bien qu'une version plus contenue, semblait être de retour. ''Je savais que tu emménageais sur l'île aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas dû être suspicieux de te voir t'égarer sur ma propriété…'' Il fit une pause, sourit sombrement, et puis ajouta, ''Tu étais probablement en train de faire une petite promenade pour travailler sur cette _angoisse de la page blanche_ , hein ?''

Edward rencontra mon regard dans le rougeoiement inquiétant du tableau de bord, me rendant agitée.

''Um, ouais, exactement,'' dis-je, tremblante tout en hochant la tête.

Quelque chose me disait qu'Edward ne croyait pas à cette histoire du manque d'inspiration. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'il ne connaissait pas la véritable raison de ma présence sur l'île.

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' dit-il, d'une voix pas convaincue.

Il soutint mon regard, tandis que je continuai à hocher la tête comme une idiote. Je priai pour qu'il ne pose pas plus de question, parce que j'avais la nette impression qu'Edward pouvait être _très_ persuasif si besoin était.

Mais, heureusement, un côté de ses lèvres s'étira en un sourire taquin. Le soulagement m'envahit.

Je saisis la poignée de la porte, ma paume suante, et dis rapidement. ''D'accord, merci encore. Et je suis vraiment désolée.'' Edward ne dit rien et je continuai. ''Je suis sûre que je te verrais. Prends soin de toi.''

Sachant que je jacassais comme… eh bien, comme une lycéenne avec un coup de cœur non réciproque, j'ouvris la portière et sortis de la voiture.

''Attends, Bella. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte.''

Avant que je puisse répondre, Edward était sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'endroit où je me tenais dans l'allée.

Il sourit et se déplaça sur le côté, sa main me faisant signe de marcher devant lui.

Alors qu'on parcourait la courte distance entre sa Porsche et ma porte d'entrée, je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi. C'était fou, mais une petite partie de moi espérait qu'il regardait mes fesses. Riley avait toujours dit que mon derrière était sexy, et quelque chose en moi voulait vraiment qu'Edward pense la même chose.

La sensation intoxicante d'être potentiellement désirée par quelqu'un pour qui j'étais (toujours) sauvagement attirée me faisait me sentir joyeuse… et brave.

A la porte d'entrée, je me tournai vers Edward. ''Tu veux entrer ?'' dis-je en un murmure.

Edward fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. ''Bella…'' soupira-t-il, l'hésitation évidente dans sa voix.

''Oh mon dieu, je ne voulais pas…'' _Ou, avais-je voulu ?_

J'étais certaine que mon visage passait par toutes les teintes de rouge. La seule chose qui me sauvait c'était l'obscurité.

''Je suis désolée,'' dis-je doucement, baissant la tête.

Edward tendit le bras et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts lentement le long de ma mâchoire. ''Il n'y a aucune raison de s'excuser, Isabella.''

Je fermai les yeux et me détendis à son geste tendre. Les doigts d'Edward parcouraient lentement mon cou, venant se reposer sur ma clavicule où son pouce joua avec la fine bretelle de ma camisole.

''Exquis,'' murmura-t-il. Et je savais qu'il ne se référait pas au vêtement.

Ouvrant mes yeux, mon regard tomba sur le torse nu d'Edward.

Désirant le toucher – juste une fois – je levais la main pour écarter les pans de la chemise bleue qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de boutonner. Mais Edward enroula sa main autour de mon poignet, arrêtant mon mouvement.

Je regardai dans ses yeux, et y vis tellement d'émotions conflictuelles que je fus prise de court.

''Vaudrait mieux que je parte, Bella. Je suis désolé,'' dit Edward, relâchant mon poignet et se détournant.

Sans rien dire, j'ouvris la porte et entrai dans le cottage.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, dans le noir, j'allumais la lumière et me repris en main.

Une chose était sûre, la première fois que je revoyais Edward Cullen après toutes ces années ne s'était certainement pas passée comme je l'aurais voulu.

Maintenant que j'étais loin de… soyons franc… sa beauté divine et de son charme indéniable, j'étais en mesure de penser avec un peu plus de clarté.

Les humeurs d'Edward étaient certainement passées par tous les stades ce soir. Il était passé de taquin et sexy, à un peu dangereux et sexy, à sérieux et sexy, à calme et sexy, et, en dernier, il était un peu en conflit intérieur et sexy. _Hmmm… mais toujours autant sexy._

Je m'assis sur le sofa, mes genoux pressés contre ma poitrine.

Voir Edward de manière objective allait être un défi. Je ne pouvais pas permettre à mon attirance pour lui de se mettre en travers de la raison de ma présence ici.

D'une certaine façon, c'était comme si j'étais de retour au lycée. Et j'aimais _vraiment_ cette sensation.

Être autour d'Edward me faisait me sentir éveillée et vivante… _vivante_ genre joyeuse, la peau qui picotait et le pouls qui battait à la chamade.

Certaines parties folles de moi ne voulaient rien faire d'autre que d'appeler Jessica et avoir son impression sur les évènements qui venaient juste de se produire.

Mais je me rappelai alors que ça faisait presque 10 longues années depuis qu'on avait terminé le lycée. Jessica était mariée, avec un bébé en route.

Je n'étais plus la timide Bella qui avait un faible pour le gars le plus populaire de la ville. Enfin, du moins pour la partie 'plus timide'.

Et Edward n'était sûrement plus le même garçon qu'au lycée.

En fait, il n'était plus un garçon, _du tout_. Bien qu'il soit toujours beau à couper le souffle, l'homme compliqué qu'il était devenu était évident à travers ses humeurs changeantes de ce soir.

Sans oublier qu'Edward Cullen pourrait être franchement dangereux.

Et pas le genre dangereux sexy qui m'avait excité plus tôt dans la soirée.

Non, Edward pourrait se révéler véritablement dangereux, surtout s'il découvrait ce que je faisais vraiment ici.

Quelqu'un l'avait déjà mis au courant de mon histoire d'''angoisse de la page blanche''. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y croyait pas. Pas du tout.

Mon esprit était certain de la ligne de conduite la plus sage à suivre dans cette situation. _Ouais, ça serait prudent de prévoir de rester très loin d'Edward Cullen._

Le seul problème était que mon corps – et mon cœur – n'étaient pas vraiment au point avec le plan de prudence de mon esprit.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	4. Le dossier

**Bonsoir, comme toujours merci pour vos messages. Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire plaise.**

 **Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée : non, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic. J'en ai déjà traduit la moitié ce qui me permet de poster avec beaucoup de régularité.**

 **Voilà le chapitre tant attendu qui va vous permettre de vous faire une opinion. N'hésitez pas à partager vos idées, j'adore lire vos hypothèses.**

 **Bonne lecture**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** – Le dossier

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, fraîche et… _consumée_. Consumée par le besoin de résoudre le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique ? Peut-être.

Mais après la nuit dernière, je devais avouer que j'étais un peu plus absorbée par la résolution du mystère Edward Cullen.

Je me pelotonnai sous la volumineuse couverture dans mon lit, pensant au possible rôle qu'avait joué Edward dans le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. Au-delà de la connexion évidente d'être sur le point d'épouser la personne au cœur de l'affaire – Tanya Denali.

Avait-il joué un rôle dans la disparition de Tanya ? Ou pire, si Tanya avait été assassinée… Non. Je frissonnai rapidement à _cette_ possibilité, en dépit de la chaleur de mon lit.

Je ne pouvais me permettre de me diriger sur cette voie, à moins de tomber sur des preuves irréfutables.

Repoussant la couverture, je sortis du lit. Je glissai mes doigts entre les stores, jetant un coup d'œil dehors pour voir quel genre de temps l'île offrait aujourd'hui. A mon grand regret, le ciel était de la couleur de l'acier, le vent soufflait comme un fou, et tout était trempé, bien que l'intensité de la pluie semblait avoir diminuée pour l'instant.

Je soupirai et dis tout haut, ''Oh, génial.''

Je me débarrassai de la camisole et du pantalon de yoga que je portais toujours, m'étant endormie sans avoir pris le temps de retirer mes vêtements pour enfiler un pyjama.

Après une rapide, mais très chaude, douche, je mis un jean slim et – ayant vu le temps – choisi de porter un sweat-shirt tricoté épais par-dessus un t-shirt à manches longues pour me garder au chaud.

Alors que je descendais les escaliers, passant une serviette dans mes cheveux humides, deux coups lourds résonnèrent sur la porte d'entrée.

Jetant un coup d'œil à travers le judas, je vis, à ma grande surprise, que Sam Uley se tenait là, tenant deux pots de chrysanthèmes blancs dans les mains.

J'ouvris la porte à moitié, m'appuyant contre le chambranle. ''Sam,'' dis-je simplement.

''Hey, Bella.'' Il semblait nerveux. ''Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne pour m'excuser pour hier soir. Je ne me doutais absolument pas que c'était toi dans les bois… jusqu'à…'' Le visage de Sam s'empourpra. ''Eh bien, jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans les pommes.''

Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que les excuses de Sam n'étaient pas sincères, je hochai donc la tête et souris, acceptant ses remords. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les fleurs en pots qu'il tenait.

''Oh ! Et j'ai amené ça pour toi.'' Sam leva les pots pour que je puisse mieux les voir. ''Mr. Cullen dit que Jessica lui a raconté que tu étais à la recherche de chrysanthèmes blancs pour les planter sous la fenêtre, alors Edw—je veux dire, Mr. Cullen a suggéré que je te les donne en tant que… offre de paix pour la nuit dernière.''

Mon visage chauffa à la mention du nom d'Edward. Je pris un des pots de chrysanthèmes des mains tendues de Sam et regardai les bourgeons blancs neige. _Comme c'était gentil de la part de ''Mr. Cullen'' de se souvenir des détails exacts des fleurs dont j'avais parlé avec Jessica._

''Merci, Sam,'' répondis-je, espérant qu'il pouvait entendre la sincérité dans ma voix.

Sam plaça la fleur sur le côté droit de ma porte d'entrée, demandant, ''Ça te va si je les laisse là ?''

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' répondis-je, lui redonnant l'autre plante pour qu'il puisse également la poser près de la porte.

Se détournant pour repartir, Sam dit, ''Bon bah, je suppose que je te verrais dans les alentours, Bella.''

''Ouais, probablement,'' acquiesçai-je. ''Au revoir, Sam. Et merci, encore.''

Sam s'arrêta et se retourna. ''Oh, une dernière chose que j'avais presque oublié. Mr. Cullen voulait que je te donne mon numéro… au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose.'' Sam mit la main dans la poche de son k-way et en sortit une carte de visite.

''Oh, d'accord,'' répliquai-je, prenant la carte avec le nom de Sam et son numéro imprimé dessus.

Après son départ, j'entrai son numéro dans mon téléphone.

Pensant aux chrysanthèmes, je tapai mon portable contre mon menton, me demandant pourquoi Edward voulait que j'aie le numéro de Sam. Ce dernier était en charge de la sécurité sur l'île – ce qui équivalait seulement à la sécurité d'Edward.

Quel souci potentiel pensait-il que je pouvais m'attirer _sur_ End Island ? Si le souci se trouvait lié à Edward lui-même, Sam ne me serait d'aucune aide. Mais, si le problème impliquait _quelqu'un d'autre_ …

Edward Cullen essayait-il de me protéger de quelque chose ? Ou de quelqu'un ?

Je jetai mon téléphone sur la table basse et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Je sortis le dossier que mon père m'avait donné de sa cachette et éparpillai tous les papiers sur la table du salon, et commençai à lire…

La dernière nuit connue de Tanya Denali s'était déroulé à peu près comme cela :

Port Angeles :

Une répétition à l'église et un diner furent tenus dans la soirée du vendredi 7 juillet 2006.

Ayant parlé, au moins une fois, avec toutes les personnes présentes, la police de Port Angeles avait déterminé que rien en dehors de l'ordinaire ne s'était produit à l'église.

 _Cependant_ , au diner qui s'était déroulé à l'hôtel, où de nombreux invités étaient logés, grand nombre de personnes avaient rapporté qu'Edward et Tanya avaient eu une dispute plutôt violente. A propos de quoi ? Personne ne pouvait le dire.

Mais, apparemment, beaucoup de personne remarquèrent qu'Edward évita Tanya pour le reste de la soirée. Allant jusqu'à négliger son repas et à déplacer son siège loin d'elle pour s'asseoir, à la place, à côté d'Emmett, son témoin.

Le dîner s'était terminé aux environs de 22:00 (10 h du soir)

Tanya avait été vue quittant l'hôtel seule, peu de temps après, dans la Ferrari toute neuve que ses parents lui avaient achetés en guise de cadeau de mariage.

A peu près au même moment, Edward était allé au bar de l'hôtel avec Emmett et Rosalie, et y resta jusqu'à approximativement 24:00 (minuit), lorsque le bar ferma pour la nuit.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient retournés à leur (à cette époque) appartement à Port Angeles après avoir bus avec Edward. Une canalisation d'eau s'était cassée cette nuit-là dans le bâtiment et des résidents, dont Emmett et Rosalie, durent évacuer leurs appartements jusqu'à l'aube, quand l'eau fut déblayée.

Durant la nuit, Emmett et Rose passèrent plusieurs heures dans une salle de conférence qui était rattaché au bureau de location dans le hall du bâtiment, avec deux autres couples qui avaient aussi étaient évacués de leurs appartements.

La seule anomalie se trouvait dans le fait que Rose était partie à un moment pour _supposément_ se reposer dans le bureau de location. Tout le monde a supposé qu'elle était dans la pièce d'à côté, mais personne ne pouvait dire avec une absolue certitude qu'elle avait, en fait, été là. En dépit de cette inconsistance, les policiers de Port Angeles étaient satisfaits qu'elle et Emmett étaient innocents de quelques mauvaises actions et les rayèrent tous les deux de la liste des suspects.

 _Alors, Emmett avait un alibi en béton. Et Rose avait un alibi_ _ **presque**_ _en béton_.

Alice, la sœur d'Edward, et son petit-ami du Texas, Jasper Whitlock, restèrent dans l'hôtel où le diner avait eu lieu. Tous deux venaient juste d'être diplômés de l'université à ce moment-là, Alice avait un an de moins qu'Edward.

Alice et Jasper avaient tous les deux déclarés qu'ils étaient montés dans leur chambre tout de suite après le diner et qu'ils s'étaient endormis peu de temps après.

Cependant, personne ne pouvait confirmer cette histoire.

Une annexe intéressante était contenue dans le dossier. Un détective de Port Angeles avait essayé d'enquêter sur la déclaration de quelqu'un (aucun nom n'était mentionné) qui disait qu'Alice détestait Tanya avec passion et voulait désespérément qu'Edward ne l'épouse pas.

Mais les notes indiquaient que le détective n'avait rien obtenu quand il avait tenté d'aller plus avant dans les allégations.

 _Étrange_. Pourquoi Alice détestait Tanya ? Je fis une note pour rechercher plus d'informations.

Esme et Carlisle Cullen, cependant jamais vraiment suspectés, furent quand même interrogés. Leur alibi était solide.

Sur le chemin du retour vers Forks après le diner, Carlisle avait été appelé à l'hôpital pour une urgence. Esme l'avait accompagnée, et ils avaient passés plusieurs heures là-bas. Leur soirée était donc très bien documentée.

 _Effacer Carlisle et Esme de la liste des suspects potentiels._

Toute la famille de Tanya qui était présente avait des alibis solides, puisqu'ils étaient tous sortis —en groupe— dans de nombreux bars de la ville. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été vus pour de nombreuses, très nombreuses personnes.

 _Rayer la famille de Tanya, qui était plutôt petite de toute manière, de la liste des suspects._

Il y avait une note attachée à cette section déclarant que Mr. Denali (le père de Tanya) avait engagé un détective privé à la fin du mois de juillet 2006, à la suite de son insatisfaction du travail des trois départements de police impliqués.

Des notes datant de plusieurs mois plus tard, faites par la police de Port Angeles, indiquaient que le détective privé avait rencontré tellement d'impasses et de fausses pistes qu'il avait démissionné, déclarant que la disparition de Mlle Denali ne serait probablement jamais résolue. Pour une raison inconnue, Mr. Denali n'engagea aucun autre détective privé à la suite de ce rapport.

Les dernières pages du dossier de Port Angeles détaillaient les derniers déplacements de Tanya Denali dans Port Angeles, après qu'elle ait quittée l'hôtel.

Une vidéo de surveillance de mauvaise qualité montrait Tanya entrer dans un bar louche connu sous le nom de One Eyed Pete's, situé dans une partie mal famée de la ville. C'était à 22:32 (10:32 du soir)

Je parcourus les photos prises à partir de la vidéo. Bien qu'en noir et blanc, la robe fleurie et les talons hauts de Tanya étaient clairement en opposition avec l'atmosphère 'motard' évidente de l'extérieur du bar.

Les policiers avaient interrogés le barman de l'époque, un homme âgé appelé Waylon Forge. Il avait été peu accommodant mais avait confirmé que Tanya était une cliente régulière du bar. Il avait dit que dans le nuit du 7 juillet, Tanya avait consommée 3, peut-être 4, pressions et avait posé une question relativement bizarre à Waylon.

 _C'était là que le dossier commençait à devenir vraiment intéressant._

Elle demanda à ce Waylon s'il avait déjà été marié, et quand il avait répondu qu'il n'avait simplement 'jamais rencontré la bonne', Tanya avait ri et dit quelque chose dans le genre de 'Pareil pour moi, Waylon. Pareil pour moi.'

Waylon déclara qu'il avait trouvé que c'était une réponse bizarre, surtout qu'il était au courant que la jeune femme devait se marier le jour suivant. Mais il avait dit que son boulot était de s'occuper du bar, pas d'émettre de jugement sur les choses que disaient ses clients.

La vidéo de surveillance montrait Tanya quittant le bar à 23:30 (11:30 du soir).

Un certain nombre d'habitués du One Eyed Pete's avait aussi été interrogé.

Rien ne pouvait être prouvé, mais une image scandaleuse de Tanya commença à émerger.

La plupart des hommes interrogés n'avaient répondu que 'aucun commentaire' lorsque des questions sur Tanya furent posées, mais quelques-unes des femmes parlèrent, certaines déclarant qu'elles avaient surprises Tanya —à de nombreuses reprises— pendant qu'elle sniffait de la cocaïne dans les toilettes. Souvent avec un homme musclé, plutôt pas mal, avec des cheveux noirs et une peau bronzée.

 _Oh mon dieu… Jake ?_

Charlie avait dit que Jacob avait été impliqué une fois dans une histoire de drogue. Mais avec _Tanya_? Ça expliquerait certainement l'expression de colère qui avait traversé le regard d'Edward quand j'avais mentionné le nom de Jake.

J'écrivis quelques notes et pris la décision d'aller au One Eyed Pete's dès que possible. Vu qu'on était samedi, le bar allait être fermé demain. J'allais devoir prévoir ça pour lundi.

Je passais rapidement à la section suivante…

Forks :

00:28 : Tanya Denali fut observée par la vidéo surveillance à l'extérieur d'une banque qui se situait à la sortie de la ville. Tanya avait utilisé une cabine téléphonique (maintenant disparue) devant la banque. Elle était restée dans la cabine pendant moins d'une minute, et puis elle fut vue en train de faire les cent pas à travers le parking avec ses talons aiguilles, semblant agitée.

Quelques photos de la vidéo étaient dans le dossier. Je les parcourus, et fus d'accord que, même avec la distance, l'expression sur son visage trahissait son agitation.

 _Mais, pourquoi ?_

Il était choquant de voir que personne n'avait pensé à vérifier les appels passés auprès de l'opérateur téléphonique de la cabine. Même si ces listes n'existaient probablement plus, je fis une note pour demander à mon père de regarder.

Les dernières pages concernaient le dernier lieu où avait été aperçu Tanya…

… La Push :

De nouvelles photos prises à partir des vidéos. Cette fois d'une caméra installée à l'extérieur de la seule supérette ouverte 24h sur 24 à La Push, situé à moins de 2 kilomètres de First Beach.

01:05 : Tanya entra dans la supérette. Elle en sortit exactement 4 minutes plus tard.

Le vieux monsieur travaillant dans le magasin avait dit à la police de La Push que ''la femme blonde'' (Tanya) avait demandé si elle pouvait utiliser le téléphone derrière le comptoir. L'homme refusa quand il vit qu'elle tenait un portable qui était clairement allumé.

 _Pourquoi Tanya n'avait-elle pas utilisée son propre téléphone ?_

La cabine à Forks… Demander à utiliser le téléphone du magasin… Manifestement, elle ne voulait pas que ses appels soient tracés jusqu'à son portable. Combien d'autres appels avait-elle fait qui n'avaient pas été capturés sur vidéo ?

Et _qui_ appelait-elle ? La personne responsable de sa disparition ? Plus que probable.

Je frissonnai et lus les dernières pages du rapport de La Push.

L'homme âgé fut disculpé, vu qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit et d'autres clients l'avaient vu dans le magasin durant la nuit.

Étrangement, Tanya avait laissé sa nouvelle Ferrari dans le parking de la supérette, où elle fut retrouvée le jour suivant. Rien ne manquait, et elle n'avait été vandalisée d'aucune manière.

Encore plus déconcertant, la dernière image de la vidéo de surveillance montrait Tanya en train de sortir du magasin.

Dans la dernière image montrant Tanya Denali, elle était sur le trottoir à droite et marchait en dehors du champ de la caméra… vers First Beach.

Plus jamais vue —ou entendue— depuis.

La police de La Push avait interrogé tous les résidents de First Beach, y compris les Clearwaters et les Blacks, et tous avaient été en mesure d'avoir des alibis corroborés par tout le monde, cette nuit-là.

Les archives de La Push n'indiquaient pas si un interrogatoire plus poussé avait été réalisé avec Jacob Black. _Étrange_. Apparemment, personne n'avait considéré une possible connexion entre les rapports de Port Angeles mentionnant que Tanya avait été vu au One Eyed Pete's en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux sombres et à la peau mate. Cependant, à la décharge de la police, la description pouvait correspondre à des centaines —voire des milliers— d'hommes. _J_ 'avais juste une solide intuition qu'il s'agissait de Jake.

Je trouvais aussi ça douteux que si tout le monde dormait, comme ils le rapportaient dans leurs témoignages, alors comment chaque résident pouvait jurer pour un autre ?

Il semblait que la police de La Push avait voulu finir rapidement leur enquête et clore leur partie de l'affaire. Peut-être que devoir simplement s'occuper de la Ferrari abandonnée de Tanya _et_ gérer leur morceau de l'enquête concernant la supérette avaient occupé tous les policiers. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait du département de Police de Seattle.

Je parcourus les feuilles une fois de plus pour être sûre que j'avais tout suivi.

Les comptes rendus téléphoniques montraient qu'aucun appel n'avait été passé du portable de Tanya après qu'elle ait quitté le diner de répétition. A noter également que son téléphone ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Tanya avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Après s'être éloignée de sa voiture, et au-delà de la portée de la caméra de surveillance, c'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

La police avait cherché le long de la côte pour voir si Tanya s'était peut-être noyée en mer mais aucun corps ne fut trouvé.

Les rapports indiquaient que, basés sur les marées et les courants, son corps aurait surement été rejeté sur le rivage si elle était tombée à l'eau cette nuit-là.

La police avait aussi considérée la possibilité que Tanya se soit brouillée avec un étranger traversant la ville, mais ce fut jugé invraisemblable. Un étranger rodant dans une petite ville très unie comme La Push aurait été repéré, même pendant la nuit. Et tous les véhicules qui étaient passés devant la caméra de surveillance de la supérette cette nuit-là furent reconnus comme étant du coin.

Cependant, cette route n'était pas le seul chemin pour aller dans les autres parties de La Push… ou vers First Beach.

Cela laissait donc un suspect principal : la tendre moitié de la victime, Edward Cullen.

Les dossiers indiquaient qu'Edward avait été interrogé plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il était évident que la police s'était principalement concentrée sur lui.

Comme pour rendre l'affaire pire encore, Edward avait un faible alibi que personne ne pouvait confirmer.

Il admit qu'en quittant le bar de l'hôtel, avec Emmett et Rose, il était assez bourré. Son alibi était qu'il était monté dans sa chambre d'hôtel et s'était endormi.

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne l'avait vu jusqu'au petit déjeuner du lendemain, aux environs de 7h.

Encore plus accablant, les interrogatoires rapportaient qu'il semblait 'débraillé', 'épuisé' et 'mal luné' au petit-déjeuner.

Dans les notes des nombreux policiers qui avaient travaillés sur ce cas, les déclarations des diverses sources étaient documentés. La seule chose qui semblait être le dénominateur commun à travers tout ça était : Edward _ne_ voulait _pas_ épouser Tanya.

 _Pourquoi s'était-il fiancé, alors ? Et pourquoi avait-il prévu d'aller jusqu'au mariage ?_

Quelques allégations mentionnaient que Tanya avait quelque chose sur Edward —quelque chose de réellement condamnable— et qu'elle l'utilisait pour le faire chanter afin qu'il l'épouse.

Mais personne n'avait aucune indication de _ce_ dont il s'agissait. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça devait être sérieux, parce qu'il semblait de l'avis général que l'amour existant entre Tanya et Edward était mort bien avant 2006.

 _Alors s'il ne l'épousait pas par amour… pourquoi l'_ _ **épousait**_ _-il ?_

J'étais déchirée. Même si Edward apparaissait avoir le mobile pour vouloir se débarrasser de Tanya, mon instinct me disait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec sa disparition.

C'était bien trop prévisible de blâmer le futur époux, particulièrement quand leur relation amoureuse était si imparfaite sous la surface.

La vie de Tanya avait été pleine de secrets et de mensonges. Il y avait toutes les raisons de suspecter que quelque chose —non, quelqu'un— de son passé l'avait rattrapé. Mais, _qui_?

Ma tête commençait à faire mal. Et mon estomac grognait, un rappel de l'oubli du petit-déjeuner.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. A la trappe le petit-dej', il est plus que temps de déjeuner.

J'étais plongée dans les dossiers depuis des heures.

Attrapant une barre énergisante et une bouteille d'eau dans les provisions que Charlie m'avait fait apporter au cottage, je me rappelai que j'avais toujours besoin de donner ma liste de courses à Rose.

Les instructions laissées par Jessica expliquaient comment le système de commande des courses marchait ici sur End Island.

Les résidents plaçaient leurs commandes auprès de Rose, soit à travers un formulaire d'achat en ligne ou en emmenant une copie imprimée au café. Des options de paiement étaient disponibles en ligne, ou un chèque, ou du liquide pouvait être déposé avec la commande. Emmett délivrait alors les courses en un jour ou deux. Une adresse internet et plusieurs copies imprimées des formulaires étaient attachées aux instructions de Jess.

Cela semblait relativement simple. Après avoir coché les articles que je voulais, et écris quelques-uns qui n'étaient pas sur la liste, je sortis quelques billets de mon portefeuille, laçai les chaussures de marches imperméables, et partis pour le café.

Je m'arrêtai dans la rue juste devant. Il pleuvait énormément, je baissai donc la tête et courus vers la porte.

Sur le chemin du café, je rentrai dans Emmett. Comme dans, je m'écrasai contre lui alors qu'il sortait. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous deux sous l'énorme auvent du café, protégés autant que possible de la pluie froide et volante.

''Oh flûte, je suis désolée. J'aurai dû faire plus attention à où—''

''—Bella Swan ?'' rit Emmett, m'attirant dans une étreinte totalement inattendue. ''C'est bon de te voir. Nous avons entendu dire que tu allais rester ici sur l'île avec nous pendant un moment.'' Emmett se recula, me tenant à bout de bras, ses mains reposant sur mes épaules. ''Waouh, tu as l'air en pleine forme.''

Juste alors la porte du café s'ouvrit, Rose dans l'embrasure, était toujours aussi belle.

''Emmett,'' dit-elle, exaspérée. ''Ne laisse pas la pauvre fille dehors sous ce temps.'' Rose s'écarta sur le côté et ouvrit en grand la porte, tout en levant les yeux au ciel face au sourire penaud d'Emmett. ''Bella, entre.''

J'entrai dans le café suivi de près par Rose et Emmett.

L'intérieur du café était chaleureux et invitant. Six petites tables de bois, deux canapés verts avec de gros oreillers blancs, et un bar courant le long du mur au fond donnaient à l'endroit une sensation agréable. L'odeur du café fraichement moulu ponctuait l'air.

Après que nous nous parlions pendant quelques minutes, se redécouvrant, je demandai, ''Oh, j'ai presque oublié, je voulais laisser ma commande de courses.'' Je tirai le formulaire plié, avec l'argent, de ma poche arrière. ''Je commanderai probablement en ligne la prochaine fois, mais je voulais vraiment passer, voir le café, et dire bonjour, bien entendu.''

Rose prit la commande. ''Je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de venir.'' Elle fit une pause. ''J'ai cru te voir conduire la Volvo d'Edward hier.''

 _Ah ah, j'avais raison à propos de la voiture !_

''Ouais, c'était moi,'' répondis-je, me sentant ridicule d'être passé devant le café et de ne pas m'être arrêté.

''Bella, que dirais-tu d'un café puisque tu es là ?'' intervint Emmett. ''Te réchauffer avant que tu retournes là dehors.'' Il fit un geste vers la fenêtre.

Le ciel était passé du gris au gris foncé. Le vent soufflait en bourrasques mais la pluie intermittente s'était arrêtée pour l'instant.

Rose ajouta, ''J'étais sur le point de me faire un cappuccino. En voudrais-tu un ?''

''Un cappuccino, ça semble sympa,'' dis-je alors que je m'asseyais à l'une des tables qui faisaient face à l'entrée.

Juste au moment où Emmett s'apprêtait à s'asseoir en face de moi, la porte de café s'ouvrit.

Edward Cullen entra, semblant très aventurier —et incroyablement canon— dans un manteau kaki foncé, un jean à l'aspect vieilli, et des chaussures de marche. Il fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux humides et ébouriffés. Une goutte d'eau descendait le long de sa tempe, et pour quelques secondes j'imaginai le goût qu'elle pourrait avoir si je la léchai.

Je toussai bruyamment pour me ramener à la réalité.

Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens, mais s'éloignèrent quand Emmett rugit, ''Edward ! Hé, nous étions en train de rattraper le temps perdu avec Bella. Tu te joins à nous ?'' Emmett fit signe vers la chaise en face de la mienne.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil vers la chaise vide, puis vers moi, et dit brusquement, ''Je ne suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, Emmett.'' Edward hésita, comme s'il souhaitait que je ne sois même pas dans la pièce à cet endroit-là, puis ajouta d'une voix basse. ''Allons parler dans la salle arrière.''

Emmett hocha la tête et suivit Edward à travers une porte à l'arrière qui, je supposai, conduisait vers cette ''arrière-boutique.''

Je me sentis un peu blessée qu'Edward ne fasse même pas semblant de prêter attention à ma présence. Peut-être qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à la nuit dernière ? Bien que je sois celle qui devrait se sentir gênée.

Rose revint, me tendant un cappuccino chaud. ''C'était quoi ce bazar?'' demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant dans le siège qu'Emmett avait proposé à Edward.

Je haussai les épaules. ''Je ne sais pas. Euh, Edward a demandé à parler avec Emmett à l'arrière.''

J'espérai que mon ton de voix ne trahissait pas mes sentiments blessés parce qu'alors Rose serait en mesure de découvrir le faible évident que j'avais (toujours) pour Edward. Cela ne manqua pas lorsque ses grands yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens, je sus immédiatement que j'avais été repéré.

Rose se pencha et chuchota d'un air conspirateur. ''Il est encore plus canon qu'à l'époque du lycée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais te lancer, Bella.'' Elle hésita et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte fermée avant de baisser encore plus la voix. ''Si je n'étais pas aussi follement amoureuse d'Em, je le ferais.''

Certaine de ressembler à une pivoine, je baissai le nez dans ma tasse. ''Je ne sais pas, Rose,'' marmonnai-je.

Rose tapotait sur la table avec ses ongles à la manucure parfaite. ''Je vais te dire un secret, Bella, si tu promets de le garder pour toi,'' dit-elle avec satisfaction. _Pas encore des secrets_ , pensai-je.

Je tentai un regard vers son visage. Un large sourire lui était venu aux lèvres.

''Je le garderais pour moi,'' l'assurai-je, curieuse de savoir quel était ce secret.

J'étais certaine d'une chose, les gens avaient beaucoup de secret ici.

Gardant toujours sa voix bien basse, elle me dit : ''Je paris que tu n'as jamais su qu'Edward avait un faible pour toi au lycée.''

Je recrachai presque mon cappuccino avant de vérifier que la porte arrière était vraiment bien fermée. ''C'est impossible, Rose. Il était déjà en couple, avec un _mannequin_.''

''Ouais, un mannequin qui était une vraie connasse, Bella,'' se moqua Rose. ''Crois ce que tu veux mais je sais avec _certitude_ qu'il avait des vues sur toi.''

Je fus dévorée par la curiosité et une énorme partie de mon être espérait que Rose disait la vérité.

''Comment le sais-tu ?'' demandai-je.

Rose hocha la tête en direction de la porte fermée. ''Emmett me l'a dit.''

Ça paraissait logique. Edward et Emmett étaient déjà meilleurs amis au temps du lycée.

''Ça n'a pas d'importance Rose,'' soupirai-je. ''Il ne m'a jamais demandé à l'époque et je pense sincèrement qu'il ne le fera pas maintenant.''

Rose fut sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre lorsqu'Edward et Emmett sortirent de la pièce, en train de rigoler. L'humeur détestable avec laquelle Edward était arrivé semblait avoir disparu.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers notre table, Rose finit de s'exprimer. ''On en reparlera plus tard,'' dit-elle dans un murmure.

De retour derrière le bar, Emmett appela Rose. ''Hé, chérie, tu pourrais venir m'aider ?'' lui demanda-t-il.

Rose murmura un rapide bonjour à Edward alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour rejoindre Emmett.

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson alors qu'il se glissait dans la chaise vacante en face de moi.

''Salut,'' dit-il alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier de la chaise, m'éblouissant avec un sourire un peu en coin mais plutôt captivant.

Je voulais la jouer décontractée mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. Il soutint mon regard, ses yeux verts pétillants d'espièglerie. J'humidifiai mes lèvres avec ma langue et les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur ma bouche.

Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper. ''Bella,'' commença-t-il d'une voix douce. ''Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude hier soir. J'ai réfléchi et j'aimerais bien que toi et moi soyons… _amis_.''

''J'aimerai ça aussi, Edward,'' répondis-je doucement, contre toute attente.

 _Bien vu le superbe plan pour rester loin de lui_. J'avais déjà cédé.

''Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir,'' annonça Edward, faisant un geste vers la fenêtre. ''Tu veux aller te balader avec moi ?''

La voix d'Edward était tellement soyeuse et son ton oscillait entre gentille douceur et dangereuse séduction.

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' répondis-je, hochant la tête.

Edward et moi quittâmes le café après avoir fait nos adieux à Rose et Emmett.

Alors que nous marchions silencieusement sur le trottoir, je l'observai du coin de l'œil, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi j'étais à ce point attiré par lui.

Était-ce lié à sa magnifique beauté ? Son physique attrayant ? Sa démarche assurée ? Sa voix douce ? Peut-être, vu que tous ces points n'avaient pratiquement pas changés depuis le lycée.

Mais ce n'étaient que des caractéristiques esthétiques. Il y avait quelque chose de plus qui m'attirait vers Edward, quelque chose de différent du lycéen qu'il avait été.

D'une part, il avait maintenant cette aura de calme assurance. Le genre d'assurance que j'avais seulement vu les hommes aux pouvoirs considérables possédés. Et il y avait aussi le mystère et le danger qui l'entouraient.

Je détestai l'admettre mais ça - combinés à tous les autres attributs – rendait Edward Cullen irrésistiblement séduisant.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la fin du chemin, là où la terre semblait disparaitre sous nos yeux. Je jetai un coup d'œil… des marches à taille inégale, creusées à même la colline, descendaient vers la mer.

''Où allons-nous ?'' demandai-je, le vent collant mes cheveux sur mon visage.

Edward tendit la main pour gentiment retirer les mèches qui me gênaient, la chaleur de ses doigts était un contraste apprécié face à l'air froid.

''Tu es gelée, Bella. Prends mon manteau,'' dit Edward, retirant sa veste de randonnée et la tenant pour que je puisse la mettre.

''Merci,'' répondis-je, plaçant mes bras dans les manches avant qu'Edward ne soulève mes cheveux pour remonter la veste sur mes épaules.

''Ça va mieux ?'' demanda-t-il alors qu'il retroussait les manches trop longues.

''Mmmm,'' fis-je. La délicieuse odeur d'Edward m'enveloppait, exactement comme la nuit dernière.

Edward frotta mes mains glacées entre les siennes très chaudes, ses yeux se posant sur les miens. ''Tu es prête ?''

''On va descendre _par-là_ ?'' l'interrogeai-je, hésitant alors qu'il prenait ma main pour me guider vers la première marche.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire attention à toi,'' me réassura-t-il, serrant doucement ma main. ''C'est vraiment sympa en bas lorsque le temps est comme ça. Je pense que tu vas aimer.''

Pour une raison folle, je me sentais _vraiment_ en sécurité avec Edward. J'étais également curieuse de voir ce qu'il y avait au pied des marches.

Edward descendit de deux marches, avant de se tourner pour pouvoir m'aider. Je tins fermement sa main alors que nous entamions cette abrupte descente, la brume nous encerclant.

''Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y en bas, Edward ?''

''Le phare.''

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	5. Le phare

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Vous avez de bonnes idées et j'adore le fait qu'à vos yeux, Edward ne peut être qu'innocent. Le temps nous dira si vous avez raison.**

 **En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre qui va vous plaire, j'en suis sûre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Le phare**

La partie agréablement surprenante de cette descente vers le phare avec Edward fut combien il était _amusant_ de simplement passer du temps ensemble. Une conversation démarra bien plus facilement que je l'aurais imaginé et Edward semblait détendu et jovial. Un contraste extrême par rapport à la nuit passée.

Dans l'ombre des falaises accidentées, le littoral escarpé était, en effet, très pittoresque.

Mais c'était le mélange des puissantes vagues se cassant sur les rochers noirs autour de nous, le fin film de brouillard qui apparaissait et le grand phare blanc austère qui tenait sinistrement au loin qui donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère magique. Somme toute, Edward avait eu raison, c' _était_ 'vraiment sympa'.

Alors que nous traversions ce terrain sauvage, il faisait attention à moi d'une manière qui me donnait la sensation qu'il se préoccupait à la fois de mon bien-être et de ma sécurité alors qu'il m'aidait à me frayer un chemin à travers des zones souvent glissantes.

L'eau clapotait autour de nous, remontant sur mes bottes de marches me rendant heureuse de savoir qu'elles étaient imperméables. Je remarquai que les chaussures étaient presque identiques à celles que portait Edward. Pour une raison inconnue, cette petite observation fortuite me fit plaisir.

La veste d'Edward m'avait réchauffé rapidement mais lorsque je lui proposai de la récupérer, il m'assura qu'il avait assez chaud vêtu de son t-shirt thermal à col tunisien gris.

Nous parlâmes en marchant de notre vie depuis le lycée. Cependant, Edward et moi évitions prudemment d'aborder le sujet de Tanya… ou de sa disparition.

En fait, nous restâmes à l'écart de toute conversation au sujet d'anciennes relations amoureuses. Nous nous concentrâmes à la place sur les années passées dans nos universités respectives, et les carrières que nous avions choisi.

Je racontai à Edward des histoires drôles sur mes années à Yale et il partagea un certain nombre d'anecdotes hilarantes sur MIT, beaucoup que je trouvais particulièrement amusantes du fait que je n'avais jamais imaginés les étudiants de MIT en train de faire d'autres choses que d'étudier.

Presque toutes les histoires d'Edward était incroyables marrantes ou peut-être que c'était la manière dont il les relatait. Dans les tous les cas, je riais beaucoup et lui aussi.

A un moment, Edward me demanda comment j'en étais venue à vivre à Forks pour ma dernière année de lycée. Je lui expliquai que ma mère s'était enfin remariée après avoir été divorcée de Charlie depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Phil, le nouveau mari de ma mère, jouait dans une ligue de baseball à l'époque et parce qu'elle voulait être en mesure de voyager avec lui librement, j'avais proposé de déménager à Forks pour vivre avec Charlie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi d'aller à l'université. J'avais déjà passé de nombreux étés là, donc l'endroit ne m'avait jamais paru étranger et inconnu.

Lorsque nous en arrivâmes à discuter de nos carrières, j'eus la sensation qu'Edward était véritablement impressionné par le succès que j'avais récolté en tant qu'auteur, bien que connaissant l' _extrêmement_ haut niveau de succès qu'avait atteint Edward, je savais que ma propre réussite faisant pâle figure en comparaison.

Edward ne donna pas énormément de détails sur son entreprise et il avait tendance à donner des réponses courtes, et de toute évidence longuement préparées, aux quelques questions que je posais.

Cela ne me parut pas étrange, cependant, parce que je savais déjà qu'Edward était déterminé et qu'il avait travaillé dur pour réussir. S'il n'avait pas l'envie de s'en vanter, cela le rendait encore plus cher à mes yeux.

Enfin, nous atteignîmes un petit chemin de sable qui serpentait entre les rochers et menait directement au pied du phare.

Edward, toujours en tête, se tourna pour me faire face. ''Alors… _tous_ tes livres sont des œuvres de fiction ?'' demanda-t-il, se reculant de quelques pas.

''Ouais, tous,'' répondis-je, m'arrêtant et enfonçant la pointe de ma botte dans le sable mouillé.

Edward continua à marcher à reculons, avec toujours autant de grâce et d'assurance. ''Des romans policiers, c'est ça ?'' s'enquit-il, tout en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je fis quelques pas vers lui, gardant mon regard fixé sur ses yeux d'un vert profond, essayant de comprendre la direction que cette conversation prenait.

''Euh, ouais, des policiers,'' marmonnai-je, faisant tomber mon regard sur le chemin sableux.

Edward s'arrêta brusquement et je n'eus d'autre choix que de presser ma main contre son torse pour éviter de lui tomber dessus.

Je sentis ses muscles se contracter sous ma main alors qu'il saisissait mon coude pour me stabiliser. ''Tu as déjà pensé à écrire un livre sur l'énigme juste devant toi ?'' demanda-t-il, énigmatique, son visage quasiment collé au mien.

 _Oh, putain ! Parlait-il de lui… ou du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique ? Pire encore, Edward voyait-il clair dans mon jeu ? Peut-être essayait-il de m'inciter à avouer la vérité ?_

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et, après un moment, j'osai le regarder dans les yeux. N'y voyant aucune once d'accusation ou de colère, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je relâchai rapidement ma prise sur son t-shirt, réalisant que j'avais attrapé le vêtement dans un mouvement de panique.

Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Sa vie et le mystère étaient bien trop entremêlés. Enfin, sa vie _était_ le mystère !

Je baissai le regard vers ma main qui était toujours posée sur son torse et fis ce que j'avais appris à faire à la perfection. Je mentis. ''Euh, non. Je pense que je vais continuer avec la fiction.''

Edward se tut pendant un long moment avant de tapoter sur mon menton. Je rencontrai son regard sombre et implorant. ''Tu es sûre, Bella ?''

''Ouais, je suis sûre, Edward,'' réussi-je à croasser.

Il soutint mon regard puis son visage se para d'un sourire, le genre de sourire _entendu_ mais un sourire néanmoins.

Je fis retomber mes yeux et Edward se détourna, levant sa main pour que je la saisisse.

Je plaçai ma main dans la sienne et il la serra gentiment. Nous fîmes les derniers mètres vers le phare en silence et la tension qui avait été palpable pour un bref instant avait, heureusement, disparue.

Le phare se dressait menaçant au-dessus de nous. Je lâchai la main d'Edward pour pouvoir faire librement le tour de la structure.

''C'est _tellement_ plus gros de près,'' dis-je avec excitation avant de soudainement réaliser que cette remarque était lourde de sous-entendus.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'Edward sourit et pencha sa tête sur le côté, trouvant, apparemment, mon commentaire très amusant.

''Je veux dire, il est plus gros qu'il paraissait, euh…'' bredouillai-je, agitant la main en direction du rebord rocheux d'où nous étions descendus. ''… de là-haut.''

''Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit que tu voulais dire,'' dit Edward avec espièglerie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et tournai vers la porte du phare, tentant, sans succès, de tirer la poignée métallique.

''Bah, c'est fermé,'' déclarai-je. _Tu n'avais rien à dire de plus stupide, Bella !_

Edward sortit un petit trousseau avec une languette en cuir ornée d'un 'C sur un côté de la poche de son jean. Il agita la seule clef attachée dessus devant la porte.

''Heureusement pour toi, j'ai l'unique clef du phare,'' taquina-t-il.

''Frimeur,'' murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Edward me lança un sourire arrogant alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte et je levai encore les yeux au ciel. Seulement, cette fois, mon exaspération était feinte.

Ce fut en riant doucement qu'Edward ouvrit la porte qui couina avec le mouvement. Je fis trois petits pas à l'intérieur avant d'hésiter, un étrange sentiment de malaise m'envahissant dans cet environnement froid et humide.

Edward fut à mes côtés en un instant. ''Tu vas bien, Bella ?'' demanda-t-il, attrapant mon coude.

La proximité d'Edward me réconfortait d'une étrange manière. Je me sentais en sécurité à ses côtés. Je ne savais pas si c'était ma tête —ou plutôt mon cœur— qui parlait mais je voulais croire en l'innocence d'Edward dans la disparition de Tanya. Je voulais croire que lui, aussi, était une victime dans toute cette affaire du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique.

En dépit du froid dans l'air, mon corps se réchauffa alors qu'Edward se rapprochait, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. ''Bella ?'' dit-il, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude.

''Ouais, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute,'' le réassurai-je pendant que mes yeux s'ajustaient à la pénombre des lieux.

Un escalier sinueux en métal courrait en courbe le long du mur autrefois blanc défraichi du phare jusqu'au signal lumineux, maintenant inutilisé, au sommet de la vieille construction.

''On peut monter ?'' demandai-je, faisant signe vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

''Absolument,'' répondit Edward en souriant. ''Vas-y juste doucement, c'est humide ici et les marches peuvent être glissantes à certains endroits. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester juste derrière toi.''

J'entamai l'ascension avec Edward qui me suivait. Certaines des marches étaient effectivement glissantes mais je ne ressentis aucune peur sachant qu'Edward était là pour m'attraper si je tombai.

En haut des escaliers, nous grimpâmes sur une petite échelle en bois qui était attachée au mur et nous parvînmes enfin au sommet du phare.

Le panorama aurait probablement était merveilleux, mais malheureusement, le brouillard était tellement épais qu'il était impossible de voir au-delà de quelques mètres. Il faisait toujours jour, mais l'enveloppe brumeuse assombrissait notre environnement et créait une fois encore cette sensation de magie dans l'air. C'était un sentiment tellement différent du malaise que j'avais ressenti en bas.

''Je parie que la vue est incroyable lorsque le ciel est clair,'' songeai-je essayant d'apercevoir l'horizon à travers l'épais voile blanc.

''Oui,'' confirma Edward, pointant du doigt l'endroit d'où nous venions, supposai-je — le rebord rocheux. ''Il y a des caves secrètes sur le flanc de ces falaises. Tu ne peux les voir que d'ici… lorsqu'il n'y a pas de brouillard, bien sûr.''

''Oooh, ça file la chair de poule,'' ris-je. ''Il faudra que tu me montres ça un jour.''

''Je le ferai. Je te ramènerai ici lorsqu'il fera beau,'' déclara Edward en souriant.

Je tournai mon corps pour lui faire face. ''Tu promets, Edward ?'' demandai-je, faussement timide, rendue courageuse par l'atmosphère magique.

Il eut un sourire taquin, la gaité évidente sur ses traits de toute beauté. ''A une condition.''

 _Oh, cela commençait à devenir intéressant._

Je levai un sourcil, en signe de curiosité. ''Continue, Mr Cullen.''

''Laisse-moi t'emmener diner la semaine prochaine, Mlle Swan.''

''La semaine prochaine ?'' l'interrogeai-je, le regardant timidement. ''Pourquoi attendre ?''

Edward bougea rapidement pour se rapprocher de moi. ''Eh bien, je voudrais dire 'dès que possible', crois-moi.'' Sa main se leva pour retirer une mèche posée sur ma joue, la replaçant délicatement derrière mon oreille. ''Mais, à mon plus grand désarroi, je dois partir pour affaires demain et je ne serais pas de retour avant mercredi prochain à l'aube.'' Sa voix était basse et enchantante, ses doigts traçant un chemin de feu alors qu'ils parcouraient mon cou sous l'oreille. ''Laisse-me t'emmener diner sur le continent après mon retour. Nous pourrions aller à Seattle.''

Les longs doigts d'Edward continuèrent leur chemin vers ma nuque, où ils s'attardèrent, laissant mon esprit tout aussi brumeux que l'air qui nous entourait.

''Diras-tu oui, Bella ?'' m'amadoua Edward en un chuchotement séducteur. ''Dis oui.''

Mon visage se tourna vers le sien. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'il se penchait, ses lèvres… tellement… près.

''Oui, oui,'' chuchotai-je aussi, pendant que je comptai rapidement les jours dans ma tête. _Un, deux, trois, quatre. Quatre jours jusqu'à mercredi_.

Les lèvres d'Edward, délicieusement douces et légèrement salées par l'air de la mer, caressèrent à peine les miennes.

Mes bras s'enroulaient autour de lui, mes mains trouvant sa nuque. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il s'en servit pour me tirer contre lui. Je me pressai sans aucune honte contre son torse ferme, tout en faisant glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Edward fit glisser ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de placer un seul baiser léger sur mes lèvres. La tendresse et la simplicité de ce geste me fit vibrer le cœur.

 _Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen._

Je laissai s'échapper un petit gémissant à peine audible et je sentis Edward sourire contre mes lèvres. Il bougea un peu sa tête, saisissant ma lèvre supérieure avec sa délicieuse bouche.

Nous restâmes sans bouger, nos respirations s'accélérant mais toujours sous contrôle. _A peine_.

C'était _ce_ moment, quand le temps s'arrêtait… avant que les choses se transforment d'une exploration insouciante en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Mon corps sentit que les _vrais_ baisers étaient sur le point de commencer. Et j'étais sûre qu'ils allaient être chauds, sans retenus, scandaleux… et _extrêmement_ bons… à se damner.

Ou ils l'auraient été… si le fichu téléphone d'Edward n'avait interrompu le moment avec sa bruyante vibration.

''Putain,'' s'exclama celui-ci contre mes lèvres.

Je laissai un cri de frustration s'échapper et enfonçai ma tête dans son épaule. La magie avait disparu. L'instant s'était envolé.

''Je suis désolé, Bella,'' souffla Edward dans mes cheveux, un bras autour de mes épaules, l'autre tentait de récupérer son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. ''J'écoute,'' dit-il sévèrement à son interlocuteur. ''Ça a intérêt à être très important.''

Je pouvais entendre une voix masculine mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui était dit cependant, de par le ton et les réponses monosyllabiques d'Edward, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'un appel professionnel.

Je gardai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il parlait, son bras resta autour de moi, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec mes cheveux.

Edward termina son appel et m'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. ''Bella ?''

Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard navré posé sur moi. ''Désolé, je devrais prendre cet appel.''

''Je comprends, Edward.''

Edward enroula ses deux bras autour de moi et m'étreignit. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas partir, même si la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Je pensais à ce qui se serait passé si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Jusqu'où serais-je allée avec Edward ?

J'avais la sensation qu'avec la magie de la nuit j'aurais probablement fait quelque chose que j'aurais regretté ensuite. Même si j'étais véritablement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui — et, oh, soyons honnête, je l'étais déjà— j'avais besoin de découvrir plus d'information avant de plonger imprudemment dans une histoire avec lui.

En dehors des questions que j'avais concernant son rôle dans le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique, je ne savais même pas si Edward sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou, pire encore, _plusieurs_ quelqu'un.

Le fait qu'il m'ait invité au restaurant ne voulait pas dire qu'il soit à la recherche d'une relation. Je n'étais pas du genre à coucher avec un gars juste comme ça, il était donc important pour moi d'obtenir des réponses à mes interrogations avant de me jeter dans un lit avec Edward Cullen.

Mais, au combien je voulais jeter dans un lit avec Edward Cullen.

M'imaginant cet exact scénario, je ne pus retenir un grognement. Edward se recula légèrement, une expression interrogatrice sur le visage. ''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

 _Oh si seulement tu savais_. ''Non, tout va bien,'' répondis-je, tentant de paraître aussi innocente que possible.

''Mmmmm…''

Je levai les yeux pour voir le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Le brouillard était lentement emporté vers la mer, emmenant avec lui les derniers vestiges de magie.

''On ferait mieux de repartir,'' dis-je tristement.

Edward soupira. ''Ouais, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.''

Il verrouilla le phare et nous marchâmes en direction de nos véhicules. Une fois arrivés au parking, devant le café plongé dans le noir, Edward m'amena jusqu'à la portière de ma voiture.

''Sois prudente sur le chemin du retour,'' dit-il alors que je retirai sa veste.

''Ce n'est pas loin, Edward,'' répondis-je, lui tendant le vêtement. ''En plus, tu seras juste derrière moi.''

''Non… je ne rentre pas directement. J'ai quelques affaires à régler ici en ville.''

''Oh,'' fis-je, déçue.

J'aimais bien l'idée d'Edward qui me suivait, sans parler de le savoir à moins de 2km de moi au cas où j'avais besoin de lui… pour _quelque chose_.

Edward me demanda mon numéro, bien que j'aie la vague suspicion qu'il l'avait sûrement déjà, vu que Jessica, et maintenant Rose et Emmett, l'avaient également. De plus, cela commençait à devenir évident qu'Edward Cullen obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Il me promit de m'appeler avant mercredi pour que nous puissions nous organiser pour notre premier 'véritable' rendez-vous.

Malheureusement, en dépit du fait qu'il avait ouvert la portière pour moi après que j'eus déverrouillé la voiture, il ne fit aucune tentative pour m'embrasser.

Alors que je conduisis sur la route sombre et solitaire vers mon cottage, je réfléchis au fait que j'étais dans l'ancienne Volvo d'Edward. _Je me demande s'il a un jeu de clefs supplémentaires_ , pensai-je.

''Probablement,'' murmurai-je, certaine qu'Edward avait accès à _tout_ sur cette île.

Après être arrivée et avoir avalée six barres énergétiques en guise de repas, je me mis en pyjamas et parcourus les pièces de la maison, mourant d'ennui.

Je finis par m'installer sur le canapé et allumai la télé. Heureusement, il y avait une antenne satellite dans ce coin aussi reculé, ce qui me permettait d'avoir un large choix. Je zappai plusieurs fois et enfin, m'arrêtai sur une série policière. Réflexion faite, cela semblait tout à fait approprié.

Je revoyais dans mon esprit les dossiers que j'avais lu plus tôt dans la journée, en particulier celui au One Eyed Pete's, que j'avais toujours l'intention d'aller voir lundi.

Si le même barman, Waylon Forge, travaillait toujours là, peut-être qu'il se souviendrait si l'homme aperçu par les témoins en compagnie de Tanya était Jake.

J'avais quelques photos de lui de l'époque où je vivais à Forks. Elles étaient sur mon ordinateur. J'allais devoir en imprimer une avant lundi pour que je puisse avoir une photo de Jacob Black à prendre avec moi au bar.

Je finis finalement par éteindre la télé et allai me coucher.

Alors que je tournai dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver le sommeil, je me remémorai mon après-midi avec Edward au phare.

Je pensais aux doux baisers. Bien qu'Edward Cullen m'ait en _quelque sorte_ embrassé, légèrement et tendrement, nous ne nous étions pas vraiment _embrassés_. Ses douces caresses avaient été maitrisées. Je mentirai si je n'admettais pas vouloir être embrassée par un Edward incontrôlé des baisers profonds, humides, licencieux. _Pour commencer_.

La tête remplie des images de toutes les sortes de baisers que je voulais d'Edward et tous les baisers que je voulais lui rendre — peut-être même dès notre rendez-vous — je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Juste pour vous dire que je pars en vacances pour deux semaines et je serais dans l'incapacité de poster des nouveaux chapitres. Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne au début du mois de novembre.**


	6. Port Angeles

**Merci pour vos commentaires. Vous avez tous de très bonnes idées et j'adore lire vos suppositions.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous donnera quelques informations supplémentaires pour résoudre le mystère.**

 **Bonne lecture**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Port Angeles**

Je passai la majeure partie de mon dimanche à glander dans le cottage… et à réexaminer les dossiers. Après avoir imprimé une photo de Jacob Black (parmi celles sur mon ordinateur) pour la monter demain au One Eyed Pete's, mes pensées dévirent vers la soirée que j'avais passé avec Edward au phare.

En dépit des inquiétudes tenaces concernant la sagesse de sortir avec Edward Cullen, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'excitation en pensant à mercredi soir. D'accord, c'était plutôt _beaucoup_ d'excitation.

Edward avait parlé d'aller diner à Seattle. Il était évident que nous n'allions pas prendre le ferry pour La Push et puis rouler jusque-là.

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : nous allions prendre l'avion. Voler… dans l'avion privé d'Edward. Mon cœur commençait à battre un peu plus vite à cette idée.

Le bruit courrait qu'Edward était licencié pour piloter son avion d'affaires Gulfstream III mais qu'il employait souvent un pilote —quelqu'un qui était aussi un ami— pour le transporter d'un point à un autre.

Mes informations avaient été obtenues par une recherche minutieuse de tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique avant de venir sur End Island. Ce qui fut surprenant était le fait que je ne pouvais pas trouver le nom de cet ami-pilote. Mais il était évident qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un en qui Edward avait une confiance implicite.

J'eus la visite d'Emmett dans l'après-midi, qui arriva avec mes courses ainsi que mes premiers courriers. J'avais été informée que le courrier était amené tous les jours (sauf le week-end) par ferry.

''Waouh, c'était rapide,'' notai-je alors qu'il portait mes paquets vers la cuisine.

''Satisfaire nos clients est notre priorité, Bella. C'est notre slogan,'' répondit Emmett, se tournant pour me faire face alors qu'il arrivait à la table de la cuisine, les 6 sacs pleins à craquer maintenus en pyramide d'une main experte.

''Laisse-moi t'aider,'' offris-je, récupérant les deux sacs qui semblaient tenir par magie, dont celui qui contenait plusieurs lettres, dans les bras d'Emmett.

Alors que je parcourais prospectus et enveloppes, Emmett posait les autres sacs sur la table. ''Des choses intéressantes ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je ris, lui montrant une enveloppe qui m'annonçait que j'étais en lice pour gagner des millions et des millions de dollar. ''Eh bien, on dirait que Publisher's Clearing House* m'a déjà trouvé.''

''Oooh,'' taquina Emmett. ''Des ballons et des équipes de tournage. Sympa !''

Je gloussai. ''Ouais et imagine l'accueil chaleureux de Leah pendant la traversée,'' plaisantai-je.

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' rit Emmett.

Apparemment la méchanceté de Leah était bien connue.

Avant de partir, Emmett m'informa que je devrais revenir leur rendre visite au café dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Il me signala que Rose avait vraiment envie de me parler. Je commençai à les apprécier tous les deux, je lui confirmai donc que je viendrai dans la semaine.

Après son départ, je me mis à ranger les courses. Maintenant que j'avais autre chose à manger que des barres énergétiques, je me préparai un sandwich jambon-fromage et m'assis à la table de la cuisine.

Suite à ma pause impromptue, j'appelai mon père pour savoir s'il avait avancé dans la possibilité que les fichiers concernant la cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait autrefois devant la banque à Forks soient disponibles quelque part.

''Je cherche, Bella, mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs,'' me mit en garde Charlie. ''Je suis sûr que s'ils avaient existé, quelqu'un les aurait vérifié depuis bien longtemps.''

Je n'avais pas autant confiance que mon père dans les capacités d'investigations de la police de Forks. Ce n'est pas cependant pas une attaque personnelle contre lui parce qu'il n'avait jamais été affecté directement sur l'affaire Denali.

''Je ne sais pas, Papa. Il n'y a rien dans les dossiers qui indiquent que ces registres téléphoniques ont même été trouvé,'' commençai-je avant de réfléchir. ''Bien qu'on se dirait que la police aurait cherché par tous les moyens à découvrir l'identité de la personne que Tanya a appelé cette nuit-là. C'est un gros truc à louper.''

Il y eut un silence dans le téléphone, mon père était très probablement irrité par ma réprobation de son service. Charlie prenait toujours toute critique contre la police de Forks comme une accusation contre ses capacités.

''Papa, je suis désolée—''

Charlie s'éclaira la gorge avant de parler. ''Non, tu as raison, Bells. Des choses ont été loupées. Des erreurs ont été faites…'' dit-il avant de s'arrêter.

''Si on _peut_ avoir ces registres, seraient-ils toujours admissibles dans un procès ? Je veux dire… après tout ce temps et si…'' J'hésitai avant de finir ma phrase. ''… et si un corps réapparait ?'' finis-je par sortir.

''Bella, il n'y a pas de prescription pour les meurtres.''

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je réalisais les implications. Il y avait une vraie possibilité —non probabilité — que quelqu'un que je _connaissais_ avait tué Tanya Denali.

Pourrait-ce être Jacob ? Le garçon autrefois doux et timide avec lequel j'avais joué. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et sinistre derrière ses sourires forcés maintenant.

Leah ? Elle avait certainement un mobile si Jacob se droguait — et peut-être _bien_ plus — avec Tanya.

Alice ? La sœur excentrique d'Edward que je n'avais pas revu depuis le lycée. Les dossiers indiquaient qu'elles se détestaient cordialement toutes les deux. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Et qu'en était-il d'Edward ?

Que ce soit parce que j'étais aveuglée par mon attirance ou guidée par mon cœur, je n'osai pas examiner toutes les raisons qu'avaient Edward de vouloir se débarrasser de Tanya Denali.

Je terminai ma conversation avec mon père sur la promesse d'une visite et passai le reste de ma journée à imaginer des scénarios sur toutes les sortes de mésaventures qui auraient pu survenir à Tanya. Dans aucune d'entre elles je ne permis à Edward Cullen d'avoir un rôle.

 **=EI=**

La traversée en ferry de lundi matin en début d'après-midi, de End Island à First Beach, ne fut pas piloté par Leah ou par Jake mais par Seth Clearwater, le petit frère de Leah, maintenant au début de la vingtaine.

Seth, à ma plus grande joie, s'avéra être totalement différent de sa sœur. Il était amical et extrêmement loquace.

Je me trouvai submergée par un flot de questions du genre 'aimai-je vivre sur End Island', 'est-ce que le soleil de Phoenix me manquait', 'prévoyais-je de rester ici pour de bon', et encore plus sans interruption.

Ce n'était pas que Seth n'était pas adorable mais j'avais beaucoup de choses en tête, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire une fois arrivé au One Eyed Pete's. Rechercher par moi-même des informations sur le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique et demander des renseignements à Charlie étaient une chose mais cette petite excursion à Port Angeles allait requérir la capacité de poser des questions avec un certain doigté pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Peut-être jouer le rôle de la fille qui nourrissait toujours un intérêt pour son ami d'enfance, Jake, pourrait être la solution ? Ce n'était pas le scénario le plus ingénieux mais j'espérai qu'il suffirait.

Après avoir récupérer ma BMW du garage que m'avait attribué Harry Clearwater, je pris la route en direction de Port Angeles. One Eyed Pete's était situé au bas d'une pente abrupte, à quelques rues du centre-ville, dans un quartier glauque et délabré. En me garant sur le bas-côté du bâtiment bancal, je priai silencieusement de retrouver ma voiture intacte à mon retour.

Il y avait une moto garée directement en face de la porte maintenue ouverte par une calle. Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur et après que mes yeux se firent à la faible lumière du bar que je vis le barman.

Un gars bien trop jeune pour être Waylon Forge (le gars à qui Tanya avait demandé pourquoi il ne s'était jamais marié) était occupé à passer un coup de chiffon sur le long bar en bois sombre, tout en fredonnant la chanson des années 70 qui sortait des haut-parleurs. Il leva les yeux, et en remarquant qu'il avait un client, il passa une main sous le bar pour descendre le volume.

''Oh, salut. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mademoiselle ?'' demanda-t-il, une mèche de cheveux de jais tombant sur son visage émacié.

''De l'eau m'ira bien,'' répondis-je tout en m'asseyant naturellement sur un tabouret.

Le barman bien trop maigre retira les cheveux de son visage et me regarda avec méfiance, je changeai donc précipitamment ma demande en commandant une bière pression.

Après avoir hoché la tête, il remplit une chope de bière froide qu'il plaça devant moi. Je fouillai dans la poche de ma veste pour trouver quelques pièces et payer mon verre. Alors qu'il tendit la main pour prendre l'argent que j'avais placé sur le bar, ses yeux noirs examinèrent ma veste tendance vert olive que je portais au-dessus d'un t-shirt anthracite de haut de gamme puis il baissa les yeux vers mon jean slim avant de s'arrêter sur mes bottes en cuir de marque.

''Vous êtes sûre d'être au bon endroit, mademoiselle ? Parce que vous ne donnez pas l'impression d'être d'ici.''

Je pris une profonde inspiration, supposant que c'était un moment aussi bon qu'un autre pour commencer à sortir ma pathétique histoire.

''Euh… Ouais, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour boire…''

Le barman me lançait un regard qui criait _'sans blague'_.

''Je, euh, j'ai un _ami_ qui je crois avait l'habitude de venir ici… euh, un gars. On peut dire que j'avais un petit coup de cœur pour lui.'' Je grimaçai en mon for intérieur à la pensée d'être intéressée par Jake. ''Et je suis en train de chercher des infos sur lui… et peut-être sur la fille qui venait ici avec lui.'' Le barman leva les sourcils. ''Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle un peu une amie aussi,'' finis-je, grimaçant à nouveau, cette fois à l'idée que quelqu'un comme Tanya Denali puisse être une _amie_.

Le barman me regardait curieusement, ses yeux sombres remplis d'incertitudes. ''Je m'appelle Bella, au fait,'' ajoutai-je, souriant et tendant une main.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et je finis par croire qu'il n'allait pas la serrer.

''Embry,'' dit-il enfin.

Il tendit avec hésitation son bras et attrapa ma main fermement, mais ne dit rien de plus. Je décidai de continuer.

''Il y avait un autre barman avant. Un homme plus âgé ?''

''Oh, vous voulez dire Waylon,'' rit Embry, relâchant ma main de sa prison moite qui sentait le désinfectant. ''Ouais, il ne travaille plus ici. Il a démissionné depuis quelques années.''

''Oh,'' répondis-je. ''Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ?''

''Non, il ne vit plus par ici. Il a dit qu'il allait aller en Californie ou ailleurs. Personne ne l'a vu depuis.''

Embry reprit son chiffon sale pour continuer à nettoyer le bar.

''Peut-être que je peux aider ? Je ne suis derrière le comptoir que depuis un an mais je viens ici depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Je connais pratiquement tous les visages de ceux qui sont venus ici ces dernières années.''

''Eh bien, ça ferait plutôt 5 voire 6 ans,'' déclarai-je, doutant que ce gamin pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité. Il était probablement trop jeune pour être venu là à l'époque où Tanya, et peut-être Jake, fréquentait les lieux. Dommage que Waylon soit parti en Californie.

Comme si Embry pouvait voir le doute écrit sur mon visage, il se remit à parler. ''Je venais ici bien avant d'en avoir le droit, en fait,'' annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil. ''Ne le dites pas à mon boss,'' chuchota-t-il.

''Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée,'' marmonnai-je, sarcastiquement dans mon verre avant d'avaler une gorge de bière.

''Alors, ce gars dont vous parliez… vous avez une description ?'' demanda-t-il, s'appuyant sur le bar.

''Encore mieux, j'ai une photo,'' dis-je, sortant la photo de Jacob Black de la poche intérieure de ma veste.

Embry jeta le chiffon au loin, attrapa la photo et la regarda intensément avant de plisser les yeux en relevant la tête.

''C'est sûr que vous êtes pas un genre de policier ?''

''Je ne suis pas dans la police, je le jure,'' confirmai-je.

''Journaliste alors ?''

''Non plus.''

Embry me lança un regard noir avant de le baisser vers la photo de Jake puis il me la tendit.

''Alors ?'' l'interrogeai-je.

''Euh, je ne l'ai jamais vu,'' dit-il d'une voix tendue, incapable de rencontrer mon regard incrédule.

Il était évident que ce gamin mentait.

Ses yeux se relevèrent brièvement vers les miens.

''Vous savez, c'est calme ici en ce moment,'' murmura-t-il, faisant signe vers le pot à pourboire derrière lui. ''Il est difficile de se souvenir de certaines choses du passé lorsqu'on s'inquiète pour son loyer.''

D'accord, donc le gamin essayait de me soutirer de l'argent pour partager ce qu'il savait. Je ne fus pas surprise et, heureusement, j'avais apporté du liquide avec moi ayant anticipée ce moment.

Mettant la main dans ma poche, j'en sortis une liasse de billets et pris le premier de 50$ et le posai sur le bar. La langue d'Embry sortit humidifier ses lèvres gercées alors que je poussai le billet vers lui. Il laissa sa main au-dessus, sans toucher l'argent, semblant hésiter.

''Vous savez, vous n'avez pas idée de combien ça coute un dépotoir par ici.''

Je soufflai et retirai un nouveau billet de 50$. Je le jetai avec résignation sur l'autre. La main d'Embry les saisit immédiatement et les plaça dans le pot qui, jusque-là, ne contenait que des pièces.

Je tapai le talon de ma chaussure impatiemment contre l'un des pieds du tabouret, attendant qu'il parle.

''Ok, ouais, ce gars avait l'habitude de venir ici,'' dit-il avec un rire troublant.

Il jeta un regard autour du bar, qui était vide mais il baissa néanmoins le ton.

''Le gars sur la photo avait l'habitude de venir ici avec cette fille qui a disparue… Tanya,'' dit-il avant de s'arrêter. '' _Elle_ était une amie ?'' demanda-t-il, une expression lubrique passant sur son visage.

''En quelque sorte,'' mentis-je. ''C'est dommage ce qui lui est arrivé.''

Embry commença à rire, le genre de rire sombre, sans aucune trace d'humour. ''Pour dire vrai, je suis surpris que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt,'' gloussa-t-il, froid et indifférent.

''Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?'' demandai-je, me sentant un peu écœurée par sa dureté.

''Eh bien, pour commencer, cette fille faisait des choses vraiment cinglées.''

''Comme les drogues ?'' risquai-je.

''Beaucoup,'' confirma Embry, se moquant. ''Mais c'était à peine la moitié de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle draguait des mecs là et s'envoyait en l'air dans la pièce au fond,'' dit-il, faisant signe vers l'arrière du bar. ''Je paris que nous ne saviez pas _ça_ sur votre amie, hein ?''

Je secouai la tête.

''Elle a emmené ce gars plusieurs fois,'' continua-t-il, pointant du doigt la photo que je tenais toujours. ''Ouais, le gens avaient l'habitude de parler. Ils disaient que ce gars s'est marié par dépit amoureux après que Tanya l'ait largué pour se fiancer avec un p'tit con friqué qui était à l'université ailleurs. Putain, ce mec n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait sa copine ici.''

Embry saisit le torchon, le regardant comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi il était même là avant de le jeter derrière lui, à côté du pot à pourboire. ''Vous voulez savoir quelque chose d'encore plus amusant ?''

Je pris une autre gorgée de bière. ''Quoi ?'' demandai-je, essayant de garder un ton de voix monotone.

''Elle ramenait quand même ce gars ici après qu'il se soit marié… et qu'elle soit fiancée à ce bonhomme. Je suppose qu'une fille comme Tanya n'en a rien à battre des trucs du genre mariage et fiançailles, hein ?'' ria Embry.

''Je suppose que non,'' chuchotai-je, regardant la photo de Jake.

Je l'avais prise quelques années auparavant, à First Beach. J'étais allée à La Push avec mon premier appareil photo numérique pour photographier l'océan et j'étais tombée sur Jake à la plage. Au lieu de prendre des photos de First Beach, nous avions pris des photos l'un de l'autre en train de faire des bêtises.

En regardant la photo maintenant, j'eus la sensation qu'il s'était écoulé un siècle. Jake semblait tellement jeune et innocent sur cette photo, pas comme le gars qui avait fini par se droguer et tromper sa femme. Tout ça en quelques années.

''Hé, ça va ?'' demanda Embry.

''Ouais, ça va,'' répondis-je, pliant la photo avant de la glisser dans ma poche.

''Euh, vous vous souvenez si Tanya est venue avec d'autres personnes ?'' l'interrogeai-je à nouveau, maintenant curieuse de savoir si Edward avait également été un visiteur fréquent de cet endroit avec Tanya. Bien que cela semble improbable, je voulais quand même savoir. ''D'autres gars ?'' clarifiai-je.

Embry me jeta un regard étrange, se demanda sûrement pourquoi cela m'intéressait puisque j'étais supposé me languir de Jake. ''Nan, pas que je me souvienne,'' répondit-il.

''Merci,'' déclarai-je, soulagée.

J'avalai le reste de ma bière et fus sur le point de partir lorsqu'Embry m'interrompit.

''Oh, hé, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emmener de temps à autre…''

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

''C'était pas un mec par contre,'' toussa Embry avant d'avoir un sourire grivois sur les lèvres.

''Vous vous rappelez d'un nom ?'' demandai-je.

''Nan, mais elle était canon,'' se souvint-il, rêveur. ''La nana avait un corps à tomber et des longs cheveux blonds.''

''C'est tout ?'' continuai-je, refoulant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Embry secoua la tête, un sourire lubrique se dessinant sur sa bouche. ''Je me souviens d'une fois…''

Je me levai, attendant. J'avais payé 100$ pour avoir cette information, je n'allais pas quitter les lieux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse.

Embry vibrait derrière le comptoir, semblant étrangement excité.

''Et ?'' dis-je, impatiente.

Embry tenta de jeter un coup d'œil vers mon visage, avant de baisser rapidement les yeux sur la surface sombre du bar. ''Euh, alors, comme j'ai dit… Tanya était dingue,'' dit-il avant de se taire un instant. ''Je me souviens qu'une fois, elle était là avec son copine blonde et qu'elles étaient vraiment bourrées, planant complètement,'' continua-t-il avec un petit rire. ''Genre, bourrées con, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?''

Il leva les yeux vers moi, je hochai donc la tête.

''Il était tard… genre l'heure de la fermeture. Les seules personnes encore présentes étaient moi, Waylon, Tanya… et sa copine.''

Embry s'appuyait sur le comptoir pour continuer son histoire.

''Alors Waylon a sorti un ancien Polaroid de sous le bar… et a dit à Tanya qu'il la laissera consommé gratuitement le reste de la semaine si elle embrassait son amie. Oh, et le laisser prendre des photos.''

''Alors, que s'est-il passé ?'' demandai-je, curieuse de savoir si ce petit fantasme de deux nanas ensemble en train de s'embrasser avait un but.

Embry rit. ''Putain, Tanya y est allée à fond, avec la langue et tout. Waylon a aussi eu le droit à ses photos.''

''Vous savez ce qu'il en a fait ?'' ajoutai-je, pensant qu'il serait bon de découvrir l'identité de cette mystérieuse blonde. Peut-être que cela s'avèrera n'être rien mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de vérifier toutes les pistes.

Embry me lança un regard satisfait. ''J'sais pas ce que ce vieux pervers a fait de la sienne mais il m'en a donné _une_.''

Il semblait que mes 100$ allaient payer quelque chose après tout. ''Vous l'avez toujours ?''

''Ouais, quelque part… je crois. Il va falloir que je la cherche mais je pourrais vous appeler si je la trouve ?''

J'écris mon numéro de téléphone sur le dos d'un dessous de verre et le poussai vers Embry.

''Ouais, ça serait sympa,'' dis-je, tentant de cacher mon dégout.

Je le remerciai pour les informations qu'il m'avait données et me dirigeai vers la porte.

''Oh, attendez,'' appela Embry. ''Je me souviens d'autre chose pendant cette nuit-là. C'est quelque chose que j'ai entendu Tanya dire à sa copine.''

Je retournai vers le bar. ''Ouais ?''

''Juste alors que Tanya se penchait, sa copine s'est reculée… devenant du genre coincé,'' ria Embry. ''Puis, j'ai entendu Tanya lui chuchoter quelque chose… comme 'Allez, amuse-toi, personne ne sait qui tu es ici'', et 'ce n'est pas comme si on n'a jamais fait plus'.''

Je clignai rapidement des paupières, choquée et fixai Embry.

''C'est tout,'' finit-il.

''Euh, ok, merci,'' répondis-je avant de sortir rapidement de One Eyed Pete's, heureuse de retrouver ma voiture toujours au même endroit et en parfait état.

Une chose était certaine, il était plus important que jamais de découvrir l'identité de cette blonde. J'espérai qu'Embry allait vraiment chercher la photo. Peut-être qu'il allait faire un effort supplémentaire, pensant qu'il se ferait encore 100$ facilement.

Il était évident que Tanya avait été encore _plus_ incontrôlable que je l'avais imaginé — draguant des mecs dans un bar, sans parler du reste. _Pauvre Edward._ En plus, Tanya avait eu une relation avec Jake pendant un certain nombre d'années leur présence au One Eyed Pete's le confirmait cela voulait dire que Jake, et potentiellement Leah, remontaient dans ma liste de suspects.

Mais Tanya avait-elle aussi trompé Edward avec une femme blonde ?

Comment Edward ne pouvait-il pas être au courant de toutes les activités extracurriculaires de Tanya ? Il devait certainement avoir entendu des rumeurs. Pourquoi diable prévoyait-il quand-même d'épouser une telle connasse infidèle ? Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule explication : Tanya _devait_ faire chanter Edward. Ces rumeurs devaient aussi être vraies. _Quelle autre raison y avait-il_? Et ce que Tanya avait sur Edward devait être énorme, du genreà lui _ruiner la vie_.

Mais la question qui me hanta sur tout le chemin du retour était celle-ci : est-ce que le secret que Tanya utilisait contre Edward était assez dévastateur pour qu'il ait envie de la faire _disparaître_?

* * *

*Publisher's Clearing House: Il s'agit d'une de ces compagnies qui vous envoient du courrier en vous disant que vous avez gagné une cagnotte sauf qu'ici, il y a une émission liée à ce gain. Des caméras arrivent avec un présentateur qui vient vous donner un gros chèque en personne. Si vous connaissez un équivalent français n'hésitez pas à me le dire

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé des révélations d'Embry ? A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	7. Les révélations de Rosalie

**Désolée, désolée, coupure d'internet pendant 10 jours! J'ai cru que j'allais pas m'en sortir mais me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bienvenue au nouveaux lecteurs, merci pour tous les commentaires que vous m'écrivez, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire plaise autant.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de Bella.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Les révélations de Rosalie**

Le mardi suivant ma visite au One Eyed Pete's entraina dans son sillage un air si glacial que cela donnait la sensation qu'il allait neiger. Le ciel sombre et menaçant promettait au minimum de la pluie.

C'était sans aucun doute la journée parfaite pour une tasse chaude et fumante de cappuccino. En d'autres mots, c'était le moment parfait pour rendre une visite à Rose au café et, avec un peu de chance, obtenir plus de renseignements sur le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique… et Edward.

Je me précipitai, frissonnante et gelée jusqu'au sang, hors de la Volvo vers le café à l'atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante.

Rose était assise à une table à proximité de l'entrée, regardant par la grande fenêtre sur sa gauche tout en tapotant distraitement ses ongles parfaitement manucurés contre la tasse en porcelaine.

''Rose ?'' demandai-je doucement, réticente à l'idée de perturber ce qui paraissait être un moment d'introspection.

Rose sursauta au son de ma voix, sa main volant sur sa poitrine. ''Oh, Bella,'' rit-elle. ''Tu m'as fait peur… je suis désolée, j'étais en train de rêvasser.''

''Je peux toujours revenir plus tard ?'' offris-je.

''Ne sois pas bête. Assis-toi,'' répondit Rose.

Elle se leva, lissant son long pull blanc jusqu'à son legging noir, et se dirigea vers le bar, ses talons noirs battant la mesure de ses pas.

''Qu'est-ce que je te sers, Bella ? Cappuccino ?'' demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

''Oui, un cappuccino m'ira très bien. Merci,'' répondis-je assez fort pour que Rose m'entende, tout en retirant mon trench et m'asseyant face au siège qu'elle avait déserté.

Rose revint rapidement avec deux tasses fumantes de cappuccinos et se rassit.

''Je suis contente que tu sois venue, Bella. Em est parti dimanche soir avec Edward et c'est bien trop silencieux par ici.''

Je fus plus que surprise d'entendre qu'Emmett avait accompagné Edward en voyage d'affaires. Mais que connaissais-je de tout ce qui était inclus dans le ''management'' d'une île ? Si le boulot d'Emmett était similaire à celui de Sam Uley, j'imaginai qu'il devait aussi probablement faire pas mal de travail personnel pour Edward.

''Eh bien, je suppose que tu es heureuse qu'ils rentrent demain, hein ?'' dis-je.

Rose fit passer ses cheveux derrière ses épaules avant de me jeter un regard rempli de confidence et prit une petite gorgée de sa boisson bouillante. ''Mmmmm, je paris que je ne suis pas la seule qui est heureuse.''

Au lieu de répondre, j'avalais aussi une gorgée avec précaution.

Rose continua sur sa lancée. ''Emmett m'a dit que tu allais dîner avec Edward demain soir.'' Je hochai la tête. ''A _Seattle_ ,'' finit-elle, un sourcil levé.

''Ouais, en effet,'' confirmai-je, essayant de paraître impassible.

''Excitée ?'' insista-elle.

Je haussai les épaules et Rose soupira, exaspérée. ''Allez, Bella, _Edward Cullen_ t'a invité… à dîner… à Seattle,'' dit-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus au fur et à mesure. ''Raconte tout, ma belle !''

J'étais secrètement soulagée et extatique d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais partager l'immensité de mon excitation. Enfin, putain, c' _était_ extraordinaire.

''Je _sais_ ,'' couinai-je, l'adolescente en moi exprimant son total enthousiasme.

Rose allait soit gagné un Oscar un jour ou elle était sincèrement heureuse pour moi parce qu'elle saisit mon poignet et le serra doucement. ''Bella, tu réalises qu'Edward n'invite jamais personne. Mais vraiment _jamais_. C'est… c'est… monumental,'' s'exclama-t-elle, relâchant sa prise pour lever sa main dans les airs pour accentuer ses paroles.

''Vraiment ? Tu veux dire qu'Edward n'est sorti avec personne depuis…'' hésitai-je. ''Heu, depuis Tanya ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est un long moment pour vivre sans, euh, … contact physique,'' finis-je, choquée — tout en étant heureuse — de la possibilité qu'Edward ne soit pas là, dehors, à la recherche active d'une compagnie féminine. En dehors de la mienne, bien évidemment.

Rose me regarda prudemment. ''Je n'ai pas dit _ça_ , Bella. Je ne décrirai certainement pas Edward comme étant un moine. Je dis juste qu'il ne _sort_ jamais avec personne,'' clarifia-t-elle.

Une sensation désagréable commença à se former au plus profond de moi et je fus envahi par la jalousie. La pensée d'Edward touchant quelqu'un (autre que moi, bien sûr) de cette manière- _là_ me dérangeait au plus haut point.

Aussi irrationnel que cela était, je me sentais étrangement possessive d'Edward. C'était un autre signe de mes sentiments pour lui. _Putain_.

L'expression de Rose s'adoucit lorsqu'elle remarqua mon air abattu.

''Ohh, Bella, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Tu sais, Emmett disait justement qu'Edward lui avait révélé il y a quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas vu les femmes qu'il… euh, _voyait_ … depuis un moment. Je pense qu'il a rompu avec les deux.''

'' _Elles_? _Les deux_ ?'' grimaçai-je.

Cela empirait de minute en minute. La seule lueur d'espoir était que Rose avait dit qu'Edward avait partagé cette information avec Emmett deux jours plus tôt. _Hmmm_. Cette révélation pouvait-elle coïncider avec notre excursion au phare ?

''Ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il y parait,'' insista Rose. ''Laisse-moi t'expliquer.''

''Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Rose. J'attends ça avec impatience,'' répondis-je sarcastiquement.

''Il y a — non, disons, _avait_ — seulement deux femmes qu'Edward, euh…'' Rose leva une main et fronça le nez, ''… _voyait_ régulièrement.''

''Qui étaient-elles ?'' couinai-je, ayant le besoin, pour une raison étrange, de m'immerger totalement dans tous les détails de la vie sexuelle d'Edward.

Rose hésita. ''Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Ouais, dis-moi. Je peux l'entendre, je suis une grande fille, Rose.''

''Eh bien, il y a en a une qui s'appelle Lauren. Edward l'a rencontré sur les bancs de la fac. Elle vit toujours sur la côte Est quelque part. Edward la voit — ou plutôt, la _voyait_ ,'' se corrigea Rose, capturant mon regard et hocha la tête comme pour appuyer son propos. ''Donc, il _avait_ l'habitude d'aller la voir lorsqu'il était de ce côté-là du pays pour affaires. Et il y a celle ici— ''

''— Côte Est, côte Ouest, oh mon dieu,'' me lamentai-je alors que je posais de manière dramatique mon front sur la table.

''Bella, peut-être que l'on devrait parler d'autre chose ?''

''Non, non. Continue,'' marmonnai-je contre la surface de la table.

''D'accord. Celle d'ici s'appelle Kate. Elle vit au nord de Seattle.''

''Seattle… Super,'' me moquai-je, parlant toujours à la table.

''Bella, ce n'étaient que des relations physiques qui résultaient de l'habitude et de la commodité. Rien de sérieux,'' insista Rose.

Je relevai la tête. ''Ouais, mais combien d'autre que toi, ou Emmett, ne connaissez pas ? Je veux dire…'' dis-je avant de m'interrompre et de tourner la tête pour regarder la pluie qui coulait sur le verre de la vitre.

Maintenant, je m'inquiétai d'un autre danger auquel je pourrais faire face si je me rapprochai trop d'Edward. C'était triste de penser comme ça mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ignorer ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Rose comprit rapidement ce que j'essayai de dire. ''Bella,'' commença-t-elle. ''Tu ne dois pas d'inquiéter pour _ce_ genre de choses avec Edward. Je sais de ce qu'il a dit à Emmett… Il a _toujours_ été prudent. Même avec Tanya au lycée. Et Dr Cullen a fait faire à Edward tous les tests imaginable, juste pour être sûr. Alors…''

Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard soudainement inquisiteur.

''Quoi ?'' demandai-je, soulagée d'apprendre qu'Edward était un homme prudent mais maintenant curieuse de comprendre pourquoi Rose me fixait comme ça.

''Et _toi_ , Bella ? Je protège Edward aussi, tu sais.''

Bien que prise au dépourvu par son audace, je ne pouvais pas être offensé que Rose essaye de protéger son ami.

''Il n'y a que deux gars dans _mon_ passé,'' dis-je en riant. ''Avec lesquels j'ai couché, je veux dire.'' Rose leva un sourcil interrogateur. ''Et,'' continuai-je. ''Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fait un dépistage le mois dernier. Je voulais me remettre à la pilule… euh, juste au cas où je rencontrerai quelqu'un…'' Je pris une profonde inspiration, gênée d'avoir divulguée autant d'informations personnelles. ''Quoi qu'il en soit, tout est revenu négatif,'' finis-je en fixant mon cappuccino.

Après quelques secondes tendues, Rose brisa le silence gêné qui s'était emparé des lieux avec un petit sourire coquin et une seule phrase. ''Aloooors, tu as pensé à baiser Edward, hein ?''

Nous explosâmes de rire et je me sentis soudain proche de Rose — en train de partager des secrets tout en étant assise dans son café pendant un mardi après-midi épouvantable.

Nous nous mîmes à parler de sujets plus légers jusqu'à ce que la conversation revienne vers Edward… et Tanya.

''Je peux te demander quelque chose, Rose ?'' dis-je, incertaine de savoir si je devais continuer.

Rose hocha la tête mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter, ''Si tu ne veux pas répondre… ou ne sais pas, je comprendrais.''

'' _Allez_ , Bella. Pose ta question,'' répliqua Rose sur ton exaspéré mais maintenant que j'apprenais à la connaitre, je savais qu'elle ne l'était pas.

''Edward était toujours amoureux de Tanya avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ?''

Les lèvres de Rose se crispèrent et son visage prit une expression sérieuse. Elle répondit d'un simple ''Non.''

''Pourquoi l'épousait-il alors ? Pourquoi était-il toujours fiancé avec elle, Rose ? demandai-je, espérant plus que tout que Rose ait des réponses pour moi. Peut-être qu'Emmett savait quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'il lui a tout raconté ?

''Je ne sais pas, Bella, vraiment pas.''

''Mais tu dois bien avoir des idées ? Des théories ?'' suppliai-je. ''Je t'en prie, Rose.''

Rose s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre pendant un long moment. Elle finit par s'éclairer la gorge.

''Tanya savait quelque chose sur Edward, Bella.'' Elle hésita, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. ''Je ne sais pas quoi, et Emmett non plus, mais on sait que ça devait être sérieux, parce que je suis _certaine_ qu'Edward ne voulait pas épouser Tanya. En fait, à ce moment-là, je pense qu'on la détestait tous.''

''Je me demande ce que c'était ?'' dis-je, réfléchissant à voix haute.

''Aucune idée,'' déclara Rose doucement, des larmes se formant au coin de ses grands yeux bleus. ''Si seulement je ne les avais jamais présenté l'un à l'autre, Bella. Il y a des jours où je me sens tellement coupable… Comme si tout aurait pu être évité. Mais Tanya n'était pas si mauvaise lorsqu'on était au lycée. Oui, elle pouvait être une chieuse, mais pas comme ce qu'elle est devenue,'' expliqua Rose alors qu'elle essuyait une larme sur sa joue.

Je plaçai une main sur la sienne. ''Rose, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il s'est passé—''

''— Ouais, mais Tanya a fait _tellement_ souffrir Edward.'' Rose essayait vainement d'empêcher les larmes de couler et rencontra mon regard. ''Comme, savais-tu qu'elle avait eu une longue liaison avec Jacob Black ?''

''Edward _savait_?'' m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

''Il l'a découvert juste avoir les fiançailles.''

''Oh mon dieu. Comment ?''

''Edward était rentré pour les vacances de printemps. On est allé tous les quatre un soir à Port Angeles. Après qu'on soit tous bien bourrés, Tanya nous a conduit dans un bar de motards.''

 _One Eyed Pete's_ , pensai-je.

''Eh bien, Jacob Black était là… au bar… seul. Il resta là assis à nous fixer méchamment pendant presque toute la nuit. C'était un peu flippant. A un moment donné, Tanya a annoncé qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Dix minutes plus tard, Emmett voulu y aller aussi. Edward lui a demandé de voir ce qui prenait tant de temps à Tanya pour revenir. Eh bien, Emmett l'a découvert dès qu'il est rentré dans les toilettes pour homme. Il y avait Tanya… en train de sucer Jacob Black.''

''Pas possible !''

''Je sais ! Em a jeté Jacob contre un mur et… écoute bien…'' Rose s'arrêta pour donner un effet. ''Tanya hurlait de le laisser tranquille. Edward et moi nous précipitâmes pour voir la cause du boucan et Tanya dit à Edward d'aider _Jacob_! Que c'est un gros malentendu. Edward s'est détourné et est parti dégouté. Il le savait, Bella. Tout ce qu'il avait soupçonné… en un instant, il sut que _tout_ était vrai.''

Bien que cela puisse paraitre stupide, mon cœur fut blessé par la peine d'Edward. Personne ne méritait d'être traité comme ça.

''Et c'est là que ça devient fou,'' dit Rose, levant les sourcils. ''Deux jours plus tard, Edward se _fiance_ à Tanya.''

''P-pourquoi ?'' bégayai-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

Rose haussa les épaules. ''Je ne sais pas, Bella. Mais, dis-moi : si quelqu'un connaissait quelque chose à ton sujet… peut-être quelque chose que personne d'autre dans le monde entier ne sait… peut-être parce que c'est trop dangereux à dévoiler. Si cette personne qui connaissait ton secret te menaçait de le révéler, aurais- _tu_ le choix ? Autre que de faire ce qu'elle veut ?''

Je secouai la tête, écœurée et fascinée à la fois. Quel _était_ ce secret ?

Rose se pencha sur la table. ''Emmett s'est confronté à Edward quelques jours après l'annonce des fiançailles.''

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' demandai-je, captivée.

''Emmett lui a demandé si Tanya le faisait chanter parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé au bar… Tanya et _Jacob Black_.'' Rose fit une grimace de dégoût.

''Qu'a dit Edward ?'' Je me penchai aussi sur la table.

''Il n'a rien nié mais Emmett m'a dit que c'était l'unique fois où il s'était véritablement senti effrayé par Edward,'' dit Rose avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Il a dit qu'Edward était glacial et sur la défensive, lui disant de laisser tomber. Mais c'est la _manière_ dont Edward l'a dit qui hante Em. Il m'a déclaré qu'il savait à ce moment-là que peu importe ce que Tanya savait sur Edward, les choses allaient mal finir.''

''Oh mon dieu,'' hoquetai-je.

''Autre chose… Edward a raconté plus tard à Em qu'il avait arrêté de coucher avec Tanya après la nuit au bar.'' Rose fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur quelque chose. ''Je pense que c'est à cette période qu'il a rencontré Lauren à MIT.''

J'ignorai la mention de Lauren et, à la place, redirigeai la conversation vers Tanya. ''Tu penses que Tanya voyait toujours Jake ? Je veux dire… _après_?''

Je pensai à ce qu'Embry avait dit au sujet de Tanya qui avait emmené Jacob au One Eyed Pete's mais après son mariage… et qu'elle était fiancée à Edward.

''Pas tout de suite après les fiançailles mais j'ai toujours soupçonné que ça avait recommencé pas longtemps après. Encore plus fou, deux semaines après ce qui s'était passé à Port Angeles, Jacob est parti avec Leah Clearwater à Vegas et ils se sont mariés.''

''C'est bizarre,'' dis-je essayant de prétendre que je n'étais pas déjà au courant.

''Ouais, pauvre Leah. Je suppose que Leah l'a épousé par dépit, probablement pour se venger de Tanya et de ses fiançailles.''

Je commençai à avoir mal à la tête avec toutes ces informations. ''Oh, Rose,'' soupirai-je. ''C'est tellement plus compliqué que je l'aurais cru,'' ajoutai-je, ma tête tombant dans mes mains alors que je posai mes coudes sur la table.

''Je sais, Bella,'' répondit Rose, d'un ton apaisant. ''Mais tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Edward est vraiment un gars bien. Ne laisse pas les fantômes du passé hanté le présent.''

Je risquai un regard fatigué vers Rose. ''Je sais, Rose. Tu as probablement raison,'' dis-je.

Plus que tout, je voulais croire qu'Edward était ''un gars bien''. Mon cœur croyait les mots de Rose mais dans ma tête l'incertitude tourbillonnait.

Quelles informations avait Edward en sa possession ? Manifestement, ses soupçons furent confirmés par ce qu'il avait vu au One Eyed Pete's. Mais avait-il aussi su que Tanya et Jake avaient repris leur liaison ? Et, bien que je n'aie pas raconté à Rose ce que j'avais découvert au bar, je me demandais si Edward avait potentiellement était au courant de _tout_ ce que Tanya avait fait, incluant les gars dans le bar… et la mystérieuse blonde.

Mensonges, chantage, liaisons, duperies. Sans oublier, était-ce vraiment fini entre Edward et Lauren ? Ou, Edward et Kate? Je n'avais aucune intention de devenir son troisième petit plan-cul.

L'excitation que j'avais ressentie au début de la journée pour mon rendez-vous avec Edward déclinait. Oui, Edward était toujours extrêmement attirant mais il semblait qu'il m'était constamment rappelé qu'entrer dans une histoire avec lui n'était probablement pas la chose la plus prudente à faire.

Bien sûr, prendre des décisions avisées et suivre son cœur allaient rarement de pair.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

A dimanche pour la suite :)


	8. Le rendez-vous

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Merci pour les messages. Comme toujours, j'apprécie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.**

 **Enfin le moment que vous attendiez tous...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le rendez-vous

En dépit de mes appréhensions, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un élan d'excitation lorsque j'entendis la Porsche d'Edward se garer devant le cottage.

19:00 pile, comme me le confirmait l'horloge.

Je lissai les longues manches en dentelle de la robe de soie et de dentelle noire que je portai puis me tournai pour vérifier l'arrière de ma tenue grâce au miroir qui trônait dans l'entrée près de la porte.

La robe serrait tous les bons endroits et était assez courte pour monter une bonne partie de mes jambes nues. _C'était définitivement une petite robe sexy_ , pensai-je… espérant qu'Edward ait la même opinion. La sonnette retentit alors que j'enfilai mes escarpins Louboutin en cuir noir.

Touchant nerveusement une mèche qui encadrait mon visage légèrement maquillé alors que le reste de mes cheveux était relevé en un chignon, je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris la porte.

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à la vue à couper le souffle d'Edward Cullen, vêtu d'un costume sur mesure noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate en soie noire et une paire de chaussures noires extrêmement chères, brillantes pour un meilleur rendu.

Ses yeux émeraude s'assombrirent alors qu'ils descendaient audacieusement et _tellement doucement_ le long des courbes de mon corps. Après m'avoir ouvertement reluqué, Edward leva un regard sans remord vers mes yeux. Une vague de chaleur parcourut mes veines tandis qu'un sourire en coin malicieux étira ses lèvres.

''Bella,'' dit-il, d'une voix de velours. ''Tu es vraiment ravissante ce soir.''

''Merci, Edward,'' répondis-je alors que ma voix intérieur hurlait _'au fait, tu es si canon que cela devrait être considéré illégal'_.

Les yeux d'Edward restèrent dans les miens pendant plus longtemps que nécessaire me conduisant à me demander s'il était capable de lire dans mes pensées – connaissant toutes les choses inavouables que je voulais faire avec lui… et à lui à cet instant précis.

''Tu es prête ?'' demanda-t-il, tendant sa main. ''Jasper est dans le hangar et Seattle nous attend.''

''Jasper ?'' interrogeai-je, saisissant dans une main ma pochette en velours noir et dans l'autre la main chaude d'Edward.

Ce nom me semblait familier. _Oh, ouais, Jasper est le petit ami d'Alice_. Jessica avait mentionné son nom et je l'avais également vu dans les dossiers de l'enquête.

''Il sera notre pilote ce soir,'' répondit Edward alors que nous nous dirigions vers sa Porsche.

Il ouvrit la porte passager d'une main alors qu'il posait l'autre dans le creux de mes reins.

''Jasper, le petit ami de ta sœur ?'' dis-je, me glissant dans la voiture.

Edward me regarda, observant brièvement mon visage. _Oups, Edward n'avait jamais mentionné_ _ **cette**_ _information avant._

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, je l'entendis marmonner sur un ton ennuyé, ''Rose.''

 _Nan, Edward, ce n'était pas Rose qui me l'avait dit_ , pensai-je.

Edward s'assit avec fluidité et tourna la clef, permettant ainsi au moteur de rugir.

''Oui, Jasper est le petit ami de ma sœur,'' confirma-t-il, enfin. ''Mais c'est aussi un ami très proche. Il est pilote de ligne, cependant, il accepte gentiment de voler pour moi lorsque je préfère concentrer mon attention… disons… _ailleurs_.''

''Oh.''

''Comme ce soir,'' ajouta-il, me lança un sourire aveuglant avant de mettre le levier en marche arrière pour quitter mon terrain.

Aller sur la piste de décollage privée d'Edward, qui était situé à l'extrémité ouest de sa propriété, avec Edward le fou du volant aux commandes ne nous pris que quelques minutes.

''Bella,'' rit-il alors qu'il arrêtait doucement sa voiture à l'extrémité sud de la piste. ''J'espère sincèrement que tu es plus à l'aise avec l'avion,'' continua-t-il, faisant un signe vers ma main agrippant avec force la poignée.

'' _Tu_ ne pilotes pas l'avion ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?'' le taquinai-je.

''Ah, ah, ah, Bella. Que tu es drôle,'' répondit-il en sortant de la voiture, avec autant de grâce qu'il y était entré.

L'avion d'Edward se dressait sur la piste, ses lumières brillantes contrastant sur le ciel teinté des dernières lueurs du soleil couchant. Un plus petit appareil, probablement l'avion de Jasper, était visible dans le hangar ouvert sur la gauche de la piste.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte et, une fois encore, m'offrit sa main. _Un véritable gentleman_.

''Nerveuse ?'' demanda-t-il.

''De quoi ?''

''De voler, bien sûr,'' rétorqua-t-il, caressant doucement ma main du bout de son pouce. ''De quoi d'autre pourrais-je bien parler, Isabella ?'' ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

''Ah ah, ah, Edward. Que tu es drôle,'' répliquai-je, sortant mes jambes en premier de la voiture de telle manière qu'il pouvait se permettre de fixer mes jambes nues.

Ses yeux prirent leur temps pour remonter le long de mon corps avant de rencontre mon sourire satisfait.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage alors que je me levai, trouvant mon équilibre malgré les talons. ''Es-tu _excitée_ , Bella ?'' demanda Edward, d'une voix basse et rauque, tout en se penchant assez près pour que je puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue.

Maintenant que j'étais chancelante, et surement écarlate, je le fixai en clignant des paupières et il se recula, tout en riant.

''Excitée ?'' demanda-t-il à nouveau, cette fois sans aucune once de sous-entendu sexuel. Cependant, mon cerveau ne faisant que rejouer la manière dont il l'avait dit la première fois.

''Hmmm,'' dis-je, hochant faiblement la tête.

Edward serra ma main, souriant, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le jet privé.

Jasper, notre pilote pour la soirée, nous accueillit en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la cabine du Gulfstream. Curieuse, je regardai par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir que l'avion était équipé de tout ce qui était attendu, ainsi qu'inattendu, en matière d'opulence pour les passagers. Plusieurs larges sièges rembourrés étaient alignés sur les côtés de l'appareil, un système audio à la pointe de la technologie occupait la quasi-totalité du côté gauche du mur du fond.

Des fleurs fraichement coupées avaient été placées dans des vases de cristal sur les tables qui étaient fixées au sol de la cabine. Sur l'une de ses tables se trouvait un plateau de fruits frais, situé à côté d'un vase qui ne contenait qu'une seule rose rouge et une bouteille de champagne. Cette table se trouvait sur le côté allée de deux sièges qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre, ressemblant plus à un petit canapé qu'à des vrais sièges d'avion.

''Bella, je te présente Jasper Whitlock,'' annonça Edward en se raclant la gorge pour attirer mon attention vers l'homme séduisant qui se tenait devant moi… avec des cheveux blonds ondulés, élancé et aux yeux bleus amicaux.

''Jasper, Bella Swan,'' termina Edward.

Jasper tendit sa main. ''Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mlle Swan.''

''De même,'' répondis-je, serrant sa main. ''Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Bella.''

Jasper hocha ta tête avant de s'excuser pour aller rejoindre le cockpit. Bientôt, une douce musique jazz se fit entendre dans la cabine. Edward me conduisit vers les deux sièges connectés — ceux qui ressemblaient à un canapé. Je m'assis du côté de la fenêtre, m'enfonçant dans le doux cuir.

Edward s'assit à mes côtés avant de s'attaquer avec aisance au débouchage de la bouteille de Cristal*.

''Champagne ?'' proposa-t-il, une flûte en cristal vide dans la main.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et Edward remplit deux verres alors que l'avion se déplaçait sur la piste. Nos genoux se touchèrent accidentellement lorsqu'Edward me tendit le mien, créant un courant électrique à travers tout mon corps.

''Et si nous trinquions ?'' proposa-t-il, levant sa flûte.

''Bien sûr.'' Je levai mon verre vers le sien.

Edward hésita un instant avant de se lancer. ''Au merveilleux départ d'une soirée qui, j'en suis certain, sera mémorable. Santé.''

''Santé,'' dis-je, tapant ma flute contre la sienne alors que l'avion décollait.

Edward et moi portâmes nos verres à nos bouches en même temps, mais alors que je prenais une petite gorgée, Edward vida entièrement sa flûte avant s'installer confortablement dans son siège, desserrant sa cravate et fermant ses yeux dans un soupir.

Je me tournai pour avoir une meilleure vue de lui. Tout en continuant à déguster mon champagne, je bus la splendeur d'Edward Cullen au repos, bien plus délicieuse que le pétillant liquide sucré. Même vêtu de ses plus beaux vêtements, ses cheveux de bronze étaient toujours ébouriffés. Me rappelant de la douceur de ses cheveux durant notre moment dans le phare, je n'eus qu'une envie, faire courir à nouveau mes doigts dans sa chevelure.

Il était aussi évident qu'Edward s'était récemment rasé, sa peau était aussi lisse que du marbre. Je me mordis la lèvre et soupirai lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sir ses lèvres rouges, brillant légèrement à cause du champagne. Repenser au léger contact, presque taquin, des lèvres d'Edward au phare m'émoustilla plus qu'aucune quantité d'alcool le pourrait. Et pourtant, je fis tomber ma tête en arrière pour avaler la dernière goutte de champagne.

Je me penchai pour poser ma flûte sur la table, située juste devant moi. En me rasseyant, je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma gauche et fus surprise de voir un Edward passablement amusé, les yeux grand ouverts et un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues parce que, les yeux fermés ou non, Edward était parfaitement au courant que je venais de le reluquer.

''Comme c'était, Bella ?'' Sa voix était neutre et ne trahissait rien mais une lueur malicieuse dansait dans ses yeux. ''Le champagne, je veux dire.''

Nous pouvions tous les deux jouer à ce jeu, je léchai donc mes lèvres avant de répondre. ''Mmm, c'était _merveilleux_ , Edward. L'arôme… le bouquet… je dois dire que c'est la chose la plus _ju_ -teuse que j'ai jamais gouté.''

Edward leva un sourcil et un léger sourire se forma aux coins de ses lèvres. _Il semblerait qu'Edward aimait ce petit jeu_.

Il sourit franchement alors qu'il tendait un bras pour attraper un fruit dans le bol posé sur la table. ''Personnellement, je préfère le jus sucré de la fraise contre _ma_ langue,'' ronronna-t-il, leva un fruit ferme et mûr. ''Voudrais-tu en gouter une, Bella ?''

 _Putain !_ Je déglutis avec difficulté alors que je tendis la main pour prendre le fruit mais Edward le retira au dernier instant.

''Na-na-na, Bella. Ça sera beaucoup mieux pour toi comme ça…'' chantonna-t-il avec un sourire ténébreux.

Edward remplit sa flûte de champagne puis il y plongea doucement la fraise avant de taper délicatement le fruit sur le rebord du verre et de le porter à mes lèvres.

''Ouvre ta bouche, Bella,'' ordonna-t-il… de telle manière que je m'exécutai immédiatement.

Edward tapa ma lèvre inférieure deux fois avec la fraise, la pressant un instant avant de tracer ma bouche avec le fruit humidifié par le champagne et de plonger son regard assombrit dans le mien.

''Lèche le bout, Bella,'' dit Edward, son ton de voix bas et suave.

Je touchais prudemment le fruit du bout de la langue, submergée par le côté fruité du champagne alors qu'il touchait mes papilles. Je fis courir ma langue avec habilité sur le bout de la fraise et Edward laissa un grognement quasi inaudible s'échapper, éloignant le fruit.

''Ferme les yeux, Bella,'' dit-il d'une voix douce mais exigeante.

J'obéis rapidement et j'entendis le son de ses mouvements sur le siège. Mon pouls augmenta alors que je sentais la chaleur de son corps se rapprocher de moi puis j'entendis le tourbillonnement d'un liquide et le léger coup sur le rebord du verre.

''Tu le veux, Isabella ?'' demanda Edward, chaque mot remplit d'une consonance sexuelle.

Je hochai la tête timidement. '' _Dis_ -moi que tu le veux,'' ordonna-t-il.

''Je le veux, Edward… s'il te plait,'' chuchotai-je.

Je n'avais jamais voulu autant quelque chose de ma vie. Je m'en fichai de la fraise mais chaque centimètre de mon corps était en feu, voulant ce qu'Edward m'offrait.

'' _Je t'en prie_ ,'' chuchotai-je à nouveau.

Tout à coup, le fruit nouvellement humidifié fut sur mes lèvres — traçant, taquinant, tentant. Je laissai un gémissement s'échapper et Edward interrompit le mouvement de la fraise.

''Tu ne regardes pas, hein ?'' s'enquit-il avec fermeté.

Je secouai la tête, mes lèvres caressant le fruit.

''D'accord, sois une gentille fille maintenant…'' continua-t-il, ouvrant ma bouche à l'aide de la fraise. ''… et suce.''

Je saisis la fraise entière – touchant par la même occasion les doigts légèrement salés d'Edward – et fis courir la langue sur la longueur du fruit.

''Putain,'' grogna Edward doucement avant de continuer à parler dans un grondement sourd. ''Mords la fichue fraise, Isabella.''

Je mordis le bout du fruit et Edward retira le reste. Je pus l'entendre mordre dans le morceau restant. Je soupirai et fus sur le point d'ouvrir mes yeux quand des chaudes lèvres au gout mixte de champagne et de fraise s'écrasèrent sur ma bouche. Nous gémîmes tous les deux alors que nos bouches bougeaient avec force l'une contre l'autre.

 _Oh, mon dieu, Edward était en train de m'embrasser et la sensation était incroyable_.

Je fis courir mes mains sur les revers de sa veste, avant de les remontent sur sa nuque. Lorsque les doigts d'Edward caressèrent les côtés de mes seins dans leur descente vers ma taille, j'enfonçai les miens dans ses cheveux, pour l'attirer vers moi.

Edward profita des soupirs et des gémissements pour approfondir le baiser, ouvrant tendrement mes lèvres pour que nos langues se rencontrent. Oh que de fraise, de champagne et ce frisson lors de cette exploration nouvelle que seuls les premiers baisers permettaient.

Mon corps désirait plus mais, malheureusement, je pouvais sentir l'avion commencer sa descente. Nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver à Seattle. Edward, qui devait également avoir senti le changement d'altitude, commença à calmer le baiser.

''Bella…'' soupira-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je souris, n'ayant aucun désir de me reculer.

Je plaçai un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres au moment où la voix de Jasper résonna dans la cabine. ''Mr Cullen, nous atterrissons dans 5 minutes. Attachez vos ceintures.''

Nous nous rassîmes correctement avant de boucler nos ceintures. Alors que les roues touchaient le sol, Edward saisit ma main et la porta à sa bouche.

''Alors, as-tu aimé ce vol, Isabella ?'' demanda-t-il, ses lèvres caressant ma peau.

''Enormément,'' répondis-je avec un sourire. _Quel euphémisme !_

En quelques minutes, nous avions quitté l'avion pour nous installer dans une limousine noire. Edward ordonna au conducteur de nous emmener dans un club très huppé, seulement accessible à ses membres situé dans un gratte-ciel dans le centre de Seattle. J'en avais entendu parler mais je n'y étais jamais allé.

Le club — qui occupait un étage entier du grand bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait — était décoré en bois d'acajou, d'épais tapis rouge sombre, d'éléments décoratifs en cuivre et un certain nombre de peintures à l'huile bien connues habillaient les murs. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit juste pour les plus riches des riches.

Alors que le maitre d'hôtel nous conduisait à travers la salle de restauration principale en direction d'une zone privée avec une fenêtre qui allait du sol au plafond et offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville, je fus certaine d'avoir reconnue au moins un fameux chanteur de rock (en train de diner avec une ancienne top model) et deux hommes politiques bien connus que j'avais récemment vu à la télévision.

Il nous installa à une table située en plein milieu de cette pièce joliment décorée et qui semblait n'être que pour nous deux. Nous pouvions entendre de la musique classique autour de nous et les flammes de plusieurs bougies vacillaient dans la pièce faiblement éclairée — la vue sur Seattle s'étirant au loin. Cet endroit respirait le romantisme.

''Edward, c'est vraiment, _vraiment_ sympa,'' remarquai-je.

''Je suis heureux que tu approuves,'' dit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Un sommelier entra et Edward entreprit une discussion discrète avec lui. Je touchai nerveusement ma serviette alors qu'ils parlaient. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Edward reporta son attention sur moi.

''Bella, j'ai une requête…''

''Et quelle est-elle ?'' murmurai-je, distraite par la beauté d'Edward dans la lueur des bougies — des ombres dansant sur ses traits parfaits.

''J'ai commandé un millésimé vraiment exquis. C'est un vin blanc pétillant, il se marie bien avec le Cristal que nous avons bu dans l'avion,'' dit-il avant de faire une pause. ''Dans tous les cas, je voudrais me permettre de commander le diner pour nous deux. Il y a d'excellents choix qui vont parfaitement sublimer les arômes… Mais je commande que si c'est bon pour toi.''

Un homme n'avait jamais commandé un diner pour moi mais il était indéniable qu'Edward avait des goûts impeccables, la réponse était donc évidente.

''Bien sûr.''

Au même instant, un serveur arriva avec des menus, cependant, Edward commanda sans même prendre la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil. J'observai l'interaction entre les deux le serveur écoutait avec attention et respect alors qu'Edward attirait toute son attention.

J'aimais vraiment cet Edward sûr de lui et dominateur. Il n'avait jamais manqué de confiance au lycée mais maintenant il exsudait d'assurance. Le pouvoir manifeste qu'il avait sur les gens était des plus enivrants.

Le sommelier revint avec la bouteille qu'Edward avait demandée et versa un peu de vin dans le verre. Après qu'Edward est pris une gorgée, il hocha la tête et le sommelier versa le vin dans nos deux verres et quitta la pièce.

Je pris une gorgée et le trouvai exquis, comme l'avait promis Edward. Curieuse de voir ce que je buvais, je me penchai maladroitement pour essayer de lire l'étiquette qui reposait dans le seau à glace. Edward s'éclaira la gorge et je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard amusé.

''Oh, désolée,'' m'excusai-je avant de rapidement me rassoir sur ma chaise.

Edward rit, clairement amusé. ''C'est un Bollinger Vieilles Vignes Françaises de 1999, Bella.''

''Mmmm,'' fis-je alors que je finissais de voir mon verre. ''Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est vraiment délicieux''.

''Je suis ravi que ça te plaise,'' sourit-il avant de me resservir.

Je me sentis déjà un peu enivrée mais était-ce lié à l'alcool… ou à Edward, je n'en étais pas certaine.

Le serveur arriva avec l'entrée, des morilles fourrées au foie-gras. Sans surprise, elles étaient en effet un complément parfait au vin qu'Edward avait sélectionné.

Une fois notre entrée finie, le serveur plaça des petits verres à liqueurs avec du sorbet sur la table. Edward souleva la minuscule cuiller pour prendre un peu de glace.

''Puis-je ?'' demanda-t-il, soulevant la cuiller vers ma bouche.

Je hochai la tête et lui permis de poser la substance citronnée sur ma langue. Je fermai les yeux et me rappelai immédiatement la fraise dans l'avion… et que cela avait entrainé un baiser d'Edward. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres à ce souvenir. J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder Edward, qui souriait furtivement tout en mettant encore du sorbet sur la cuiller.

''Edward, pourquoi prenons-nous le dessert _avant_ le plat principal ?'' demandai-je doucement, jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre pour m'assurer que le serveur n'était pas à proximité.

Edward se mit à rire. ''Bella, ce n'est pas le dessert. Le sorbet sert à laver le palais _avant_ le plat.''

''Oh,'' gloussai-je, léchant le délicieux entremet de la cuiller qu'Edward avait une nouvelle fois porté à ma bouche.

Il mit la cuiller dans son propre verre et la lécha, tout comme je l'avais fait, mais très, _très_ lentement. Edward rencontra mon regard fasciné et je fondis à l'éclat espiègle mais totalement séducteur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Il soutint mon regard alors qu'il récupérait le reste de mon sorbet. ''Tu sais, Edward, une fille pourrait s'habituer à être choyée comme ça.''

''Et _toi_?'' demanda Edward avec des yeux interrogateurs.

J'observai son visage, essayant de comprendre si cela faisait partie de la stratégie de séduction d'Edward — qui était _vraiment très_ efficace, soit dit en passant — ou s'il était sincèrement intéressé par _moi_ , Bella Swan.

Mon cœur se serra parce que, bien sûr, je voulais être choyée comme ça par Edward Cullen et je voulais tellement qu'il soit véritablement intéressé par moi mais j'étais aussi inquiète que mon cœur finisse brisé. Je ne voulais pas être sa nouvelle Lauren ou Kate.

''Peut-être,'' répondis, baissant les yeux sur la table.

Edward hésita, la cuiller toujours dans sa main, suspendu au-dessus du verre.

''Bella,'' commença-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Cependant, au même moment, le plat arriva, refermant par la même occasion cette conversation.

Edward avait choisi un turbot avec une sauce au homard. Je fus informée alors que nous mangions notre repas et étions engagés dans une conversation moins risquée que le turbot était un type de poisson plein de saveur.

Après le dîner et un dessert composé de quatre petits gâteaux, Edward me proposa d'aller dehors, sur le large balcon. J'acceptai rapidement du fait que la chaleur avait fait un retour des plus agréables.

A l'extérieur, des petites guirlandes de lumières décoraient la rambarde du balcon et la musique était transportée dans l'air. Je marchai jusqu'au bord pour admirer la vue. ''Waouh,'' m'exclamai-je.

Je sentis Edward s'approcher de moi et je me reculai pour sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille et déposait un baiser sous mon oreille.

''Edward…'' soupirai-je alors que son nez parcourait ma nuque.

Il me tourna pour que je lui fasse face, ses doigts posés sur mes hanches. Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse et regardai ses yeux interrogateurs.

''Tu me fais confiance, Bella ?''

''Euh… je pense,'' répondis-je, détournant le regard.

Edward rit un peu. ''Je suppose que c'est un début.'' Une de ses mains s'éloigna de ma taille pour venir toucher ma joue et ainsi lever mon visage pour que je le regarde. ''Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi… j'étais attiré par toi au lycée et j'aurais dû larguer Tanya et te demander de sortir avec moi…''

Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.

''… mais j'étais jeune et naïf.''

Je levai la main pour caresser son visage. ''J'aurai aimé sortir avec toi à l'époque, Edward,'' admis-je.

''Et _maintenant_?'' chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres si près des miennes.

''Mieux vaut tard que jamais,'' chuchotai-je également.

Edward m'embrassa, doucement au début avant de devenir plus agressif. Ses mains descendirent pour se poser sur mes fesses. Je gémis dans sa bouche et pressai mes seins contre son torse, obtenant un grognement sourd en retour.

Les lèvres d'Edward se déplacèrent sur mon cou, suçant, embrassant, mordillant. Je grognai et il me tira encore plus contre lui.

Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon bas-ventre et je poussai un petit cri. ''Oh, partons d'ici.''

Edward se recula, les yeux brûlants. ''Tu es sûre ?''

J'eus une vision d'Edward, assis sur l'un de ces fauteuils en cuir de l'avion, en train de retrousser ma robe alors que je me tenais devant lui et je répondis rapidement. ''Ouais, absolument certaine.''

Nous quittâmes le restaurant et nous nous comportâmes comme des enfants pendant tout le chemin du retour vers l'avion, en s'embrassant à en perdre notre souffle. Il y avait beaucoup de mains baladeuses et de frottements mais apparemment, nous attendions _tous les deux_ d'être dans les airs pour que les choses sérieuses puissent commencer.

En montant à bord, Jasper nous lança un sourire connaisseur alors que nous tentions vainement de ne pas se toucher l'un l'autre.

''Je suppose que je vais garder la porte du cockpit _fermée_?'' entendis-je Jasper dire doucement à Edward alors que je me dirigeai vers mon siège.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse mais il passa quelques minutes à discuter avec Jasper, je ne pus donc qu'imaginer.

''Ai-je assez de temps pour aller aux toilettes avant que l'on décolle ?'' demandai-je à Edward alors qu'il prenait place à mes côtés.

''Oui, bien sûr, il faut encore attendre quelques minutes avant le départ.''

J'attrapai mon sac à main et me rendis dans les toilettes de l'avion, refermant la porte derrière loi. J'ouvris la pochette, à la recherche de mon gloss pour mettre sur mes lèvres — délicieusement gonflées à cause des baisers — et remarquai que j'avais plusieurs messages vocaux sur mon téléphone. Tous de mon père.

Les huit messages étaient tous une variation de ''Bella, rappelles-moi, c'est important'' ou ''Bella, c'est ton père. Où es-tu ? Appelle-moi.''

Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler à Charlie _maintenant_ mais cela semblait important, je pressai donc les touches pour l'appeler.

''Bella ! Où diable étais-tu passé ? J'étais — ''

''— Papa,'' l'interrompis-je à voix basse. ''Je ne peux pas vraiment parler maintenant mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?''

''Ouais, je vais bien, Bells, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'appelai juste pour te dire que j'ai réussi à obtenir la liste des appels émis depuis cette cabine téléphonique à Forks.''

''Oh ? _Ohhh_ ,'' dis-je. ''Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ?''

Je pouvais entendre Charlie fouiller dans ses papiers, au moment même où les réacteurs de l'avion se mirent en route.

''Papa, dépêche-toi,'' le pressai-je.

''D'accord, d'accord, ah c'est là… un appel de 43 secondes sur un téléphone portable. Voyons… un numéro local—''

''—Papa ! _Qui_ Tanya a-t-elle appelé cette nuit-là ?'' demandai-je impatiemment.

''Il est écrit, Bells, que le téléphone qu'elle a appelé est enregistré au nom d'Edward Cullen.''

Je restai silencieuse et mon père se répéta. ''On dirait que Tanya a parlé à Edward Cullen juste avant de disparaitre.''

A ce moment-là, mon cœur se fissura.

* * *

* **Cristal** est la cuvée emblématique de la Maison de Champagne Louis Roederer, créée pour le tsar Alexandre II. Première cuvée prestige de l'histoire de la Champagne.

 **Pensée ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	9. L'après

**Bonsoir, merci pour tous les messages. J'adore lire vos avis sur cette affaire. Ce chapitre répondra à certaines de vos questions.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'après**

Pour expliquer simplement, c'était un vrai bordel. Ou, plus exactement, _j'_ étais une épave.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que ma soirée avait été interrompu par Charlie m'annonçant qu'Edward était la personne que Tanya avait appelé de la cabine téléphonique de Forks peu de temps avant de disparaitre à jamais. Evidemment, cette petite découverte avait jeté un froid sur la soirée.

Le vol de retour vers End Island cette nuit-là passa d'inconfortable, lorsque j'étais retournée m'asseoir pour le décollage, à tendu quand l'avion atterrit sur l'île. Après avoir parlé avec mon père, j'avais tenté de faire passer mon attitude froide à l'égard d'Edward pour un mal de ventre. Je me _sentais_ vraiment malade mais pas à cause de quelque chose que j'avais mangé. Mais, avant que l'avion ne commence sa descente, Edward avait correctement deviné qu'il y avait autre chose de plus dans mon attitude froide et distante.

Sur le chemin du retour vers mon cottage, il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de me faire dire ce qui avait causé ce changement si soudain. Je restai d'abord silencieuse avant de finalement lui dire que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

Je voulais une explication pour le dernier appel jamais signalé que Tanya avait passé mais le problème était que j'allais devoir offrir moi-même ma propre explication sur le fait que j'étais _au courant_ de cet appel de 43 secondes à Edward.

Je n'avais certainement pas envie de voir sa réaction en apprenant que j'étais sur l'île pour enquêter sur la disparition de son ancienne fiancée, et, encore plus invasif, écrire un livre qui s'appuyait sur les informations que j'avais découvertes.

Mais _pourquoi_ Tanya avait-elle appelé Edward à 00:28 cette fameuse nuit ? Le rapport indiquait qu'ils s'étaient disputés plus tôt dans la soirée. Plus important encore, pourquoi Edward n'avait jamais rien dit de cet appel à la police ? A moins qu'il est quelque chose à cacher. C'était cette partie-là qui me rendait malade.

Edward était devenu de plus en plus frustré et certainement furieux lorsqu'il arrêta sa voiture derrière la Volvo. Alors que j'ouvris la porte pour sortir, je me tournai vers lui pour lui dire : ''Je suis désolée, Edward. Ça ne va pas marcher.'' Puis je courus vers ma porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de m'arrêter.

Je m'endormis en pleurant, trempant l'oreiller avec mes larmes.

Depuis, j'avais réussi à éviter Edward assez facilement, en m'enfermant dans mon cottage et en ne parlant à personne.

Ça aidait aussi qu'Edward soit parti pour un autre voyage d'affaires au lendemain de notre rendez-vous raté. Je n'avais appris ce voyage qu'à travers les nombreux textos et messages qu'il laissait, me suppliant de lui dire 'ce qui avait loupé' et comment il pouvait 'améliorer les choses'.

Rose avait découvert que notre rendez-vous s'était fini abruptement et elle avait laissé presque autant de messages vocaux qu'Edward. Lorsque je ne répondis à aucun d'entre eux, elle menaça de conduire jusqu'à chez moi et de fracturer ma porte si je ne manifestai pas. Je lui répondis donc pour lui dire que je tenais bon et que je finirai par lui parler mais que j'avais besoin d'être seule pour le moment. Cela sembla la calmer.

C'était avec réticence que j'avais fait une petite commande de courses mais je me trouvai incapable d'ouvrir lorsqu'Emmett toqua à la porte. Je me tins de l'autre côté, le regardant par le judas, en attendant qu'il abandonne et qu'il laisse les courses sur le pas de la porte.

''Bella, je sais que tu es là,'' dit-il, tout en déposant les paquets par terre. ''Je vais laisser les courses là, mais s'enfermer hors du monde n'est pas sain, tu sais.''

''Je sais,'' chuchotai-je, posant mon front contre la porte alors qu'Emmett repartait.

En ce qui concernait Charlie, c'était une tout autre histoire. Mon père voulait se précipiter sur End Island et me déménager à Forks aussi vite que possible. Il avait enfin abandonné l'idée avec ma promesse de rester loin de 'ce Cullen', comme il l'avait appelé.

Jusqu'à présent, honorer cette promesse se relevait facile.

La solitude était productive dans le sens que cela me donnait beaucoup de temps pour penser.

Le lendemain de mon rendez-vous avec Edward, j'étais tellement abattue que j'avais appelé mon agent, Angie Weber, pour lui dire que j'allais rompre mon contrat de location et retourner à Phoenix. J'en avais fini avec End Island, et tout ce qui y était lié.

Elle me remit immédiatement sur le droit chemin, me rappelant que je n'avais jamais été du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. J'avais pris un engagement et je devrais m'y tenir. De plus, l'affaire avait de quoi faire un très bon bouquin. Je reconnus ma défaite et décidai de rester.

Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire que j'étais prête à ressauter sur le champ dans l'enquête. A la place, je trouvai une meilleure cachette pour le dossier — sous une planche branlante du parquet dans le salon — et oubliai le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique pour un temps. Ou, du moins, prétendis oublier.

Maintenant, je faisais face à un chaud jeudi après-midi ensoleillé sans rien à faire. J'avais déjà nettoyé 4 fois le cottage déjà impeccable pour la cinquième fois cette semaine, fait la lessive — deux fois, réorganisé mon placard et, lorsque je fus sans autre projets domestiques, je mangeai les 4 bacs de glace Häagen-Dazs au chocolat avec des morceaux qu'Emmett avait livré.

M'ennuyant, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir les deux chrysanthèmes blancs en fleurs de Sam Uley, toujours sur le perron et décidai qu'aujourd'hui était aussi bien que n'importe quel autre jour pour les planter dans la jardinière.

Je montai à l'étage pour me vêtir d'un vieux jean taille basse et d'un t-shirt noir qui laissait la quasi-totalité de mon ventre à l'air. J'affichai beaucoup de peau pour le jardinage, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'attendais de la compagnie. Je mis mes chaussures noirs sans lacets, trouvai une truelle sous l'évier et sortis pour m'occuper des plantes.

La froideur de la terre meuble entre mes doigts me détendit alors que je plaçai délicatement la première, puis la deuxième plante dans la jardinière, tapotant la terre autour.

Alors que je retirai la terre de mes mains, j'entendis le bruit familier — mais pour le moment indésirable — d'un moteur de voiture qui se garait dans l'allée juste derrière moi.

''Pas possible,'' crachai-je entre mes dents tout en calculant la distance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée… et me demandant si je pourrais y arriver plus vite qu'Edward si je courais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la Porsche, maintenant arrêtée, et sprintai vers la porte du cottage.

''Bella, attends,'' entendis-je Edward dire de trop près derrière moi. _Que faisait-il là ? Il est trop persistent ! Merde… et rapide_.

De toute évidence, il était de retour de son voyage d'affaires, qui, avais-je réussi à me convaincre alors que j'atteignis la porte, avait probablement inclus une visite chez Kate… ou peut-être même Lauren. Surtout que je l'avais laissé tomber l'autre soir. Putain, peut-être qu'il avait vu les _deux_. _Connard_.

J'avais réussi à me mettre dans un état de rage tout en courant et alors que j'attrapai la poignée, la main d'Edward tomba sur mon épaule.

''Putain, Bella. Arrête une minute, d'accord ? Ça devient _ridicule_.''

Je fis tomber sa main en haussant les épaules et me tournai pour lui faire face. ''Non, _tu_ deviens ridicule,'' crachai-je. ''Tu ne comprends pas ? Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.''

Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent de colère et sa mâchoire se serra. ''Bella,'' dit-il d'un ton sec. ''Tu ne peux pas m'éviter pour toujours. Après tout, tu vis sur _mon_ île.''

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et les yeux d'Edward tombèrent sur mon ventre nu, me faisant me sentir étrangement excitée au lieu d'être en colère. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, de toute manière ?'' dis-je à bout de souffle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. ''Tu me dois, au minimum, une explication.''

''Je ne te dois rien,'' dis-je, saisissant la poignée et ouvrant la porte… Edward sur mes talons.

'' _Sors !_ '' hurlai-je, tout en me tournant et en le poussant… sans aucun succès. Il était plus solide qu'un rocher.

J'abandonnai donc la tentative de faire sortir Edward de ma maison — surtout qu'il semblait hautement amusé par mes futiles efforts — et attrapai à la place sa chemise blanche. ''Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ?'' dis-je froidement. ''Oublies-moi et vas baiser une de tes poufs à la place.''

''De quoi parles-tu, Bella ?'' répliqua-t-il sèchement, sa voix empreinte de confusion.

Je ris avec dérision tout en tirant sur sa chemise. ''Oh, je ne sais pas… Lauren… Kate… Ça te dit quelque chose, Edward ?''

Edward paraissait véritablement énervé maintenant. ''Qui t'a parlé d'elles ?'' demanda-t-il, ses doigts ouvrant avec force mes mains serrées sur sa chemise. Mais je tins bon et lui lançai un regard noir.

''Fais chier, Rose,'' marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa que je n'allais pas répondre.

Je relâchai sa chemise, mes mains retombant lourdement. ''C'est vrai alors ?''

''Bella, je ne te dois rien,'' dit-il avec un rire sinistre, baissant les yeux alors qu'il remettait sa chemise dans son pantalon.

''Si, lorsque tu m'as en quelque sorte demandé d'être ta copine la semaine dernière. Ou, prévoyais-tu que je devienne ton nouveau plan cul ?'' dis-je, de la voix la plus prétentieuse possible.

''C'est ce que tu penses ?'' demanda-t-il d'un calme inquiétant, ses yeux rencontrant les miens et j'aperçu une lueur qui prouvait qu'il était _loin_ d'être calme.

Je dus détourner le regard. ''Mmm…''

''Réponds-moi, Bella,'' s'exclama-t-il, tout en se rapprochant de moi.

''Je… je ne sais pas,'' bégayai-je, faisant un pas vers la porte ouverte.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, Edward la referma avant de nous faire tournoyer pour que mon dos soit pressé contre la porte. Ses mains descendirent de leur prise sur mes épaules vers la peau nue de ma taille.

Je pris une brusque inspiration, surprise à l'agréable sensation de ses mains chaudes sur mon corps, en dépit de la direction que prenait notre engueulade. Ou, peut-être que c'était pour ça que c'était si bon ? Le fait que je puisse le mettre dans cet état de colère m'excitait.

''T'ai-je laissé l'impression que j'étais simplement à la recherche d'un plan cul, Isabella ?'' Je tentai de détourner le regard mais Edward saisit mon menton. ''Un plan cul auquel tu étais plus qu'heureuse de participer, si tu te rappelles bien,'' dit-il, se penchant vers mon oreille.

Edward commença à presser son corps ferme contre le mien. ''Penses-tu que je veuille juste te _baiser_ , Isabella ?'' demanda-t-il, son souffle humide et colérique dans mon oreille.

Je retins un grognement et il rit doucement. ''Ou, est-ce ce que _tu_ recherches ? Une bonne baise…'' Edward faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient contre mon bas ventre. ''… bien _dure_.'' _Oh mon dieu_.

Je bougeai mes mains vers sa taille pour me tenir droite, touchant le doux cuir de sa ceinture.

Prise de vertiges et haletante, je secouai la tête. ''Non,'' dis-je d'une voix râpeuse.

''Non, quoi ?'' m'interrogea Edward, son ton m'intimant une réponse.

''Non, ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux.''

''Et ?'' insista Edward, ses doigts créant un chemin brulant sur la peau de mon ventre.

''Et, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles ça, non plus,'' finis-je, serrant sa ceinture.

Je bougeai pour que nos lèvres se touchent presque. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ?'' demanda Edward alors qu'il se reculait, la lueur dans ses yeux indiquait qu'il trouvait manifestement toute cette affaire amusante.

''J'essaye de t'embrasser,'' admis-je, me penchant.

''Na-na-na, Bella,'' gronda Edward. ''Je pense que l'on devrait parler avant que les baisers commencent.''

 _Mon dieu, maintenant Edward va interdire les baisers._

Je m'appuyai contre la porte et levai les yeux au ciel. ''D'accord, je suis toujours en colère contre toi de toute manière,'' lui rappelai-je, bien que _j'_ étais celle qui avait manifestement besoin d'un rappel.

Edward se recula, mais, à ma plus grande joie, garda ses mains autour de ma taille.

''Oui, _quelle_ est véritablement la raison de ta colère ? Ce n'est sûrement pas à cause des deux femmes dont Rose t'a parlé ? S'est-elle souvenue de te dire que je ne n'ai vu aucune d'entre elles depuis plus d'un mois ?''

 _Oh, merde_. Tout en étant folle de joie d'entendre Edward dire qu'il n'avait pas contacté ses plans cul dernièrement, confirmant les propos de Rose, je devais quand-même penser à une explication plausible pour mon attitude durant la semaine passée. Comment allais-je obtenir une réponse de sa part au sujet de Tanya sans éveiller ses soupçons ?

''Euh, je ne sais pas comment expliquer…'' Ma voix vacilla.

Edward soupira. ''Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la _vraie_ raison de ta présence sur mon île ? As-tu découvert quelque chose avec ta petite enquête pour ton livre qui t'a fait fuir ?''

Je déglutis, _péniblement_. ''Quoi ? Tu _sais_ pourquoi je suis là ?'' hoquetai-je, choquée.

''Ouais, je sais exactement ce que tu fais ici,'' dit-il. ''Angoisse de la page blanche, mon cul.''

''Comment as-tu découvert ça ?'' demandai-je, timidement. ''Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?''

''Bella,'' commença Edward. ''C'est ma putain d'île. Lorsque quelqu'un — surtout un écrivain qui écrit des _romans policiers_ — veut venir passer 3 moins ici hors saison, j'en fais mon affaire d'en connaitre les raisons.'' Il fit une pause, me fixant avec intensité. ''Et pour répondre à ton autre question, tu peux te détendre… Personne d'autre ne sait que tu fouines partout.''

''Tu es en colère ?'' chuchotai-je, fermant les yeux pour échapper à son regard.

Edward fit glisser ses mains sur mes hanches et me tira violemment contre son corps. ''Bella, ouvre les yeux.''

C'est ce que je fis, rencontrant son regard qui s'était adoucit et il serra doucement mes hanches. ''Non, plus maintenant mais j'étais énervé au début, juste parce que tu ne me l'as pas dit toi-même. Je t'ai donné plein d'opportunités.'' Edward s'interrompit pour poser ses lèvres sur mon front. ''Mais non… je ne suis plus en colère contre toi maintenant.''

''En plus,'' continua-t-il, ses lèvres glissant le long de ma joue vers ma bouche, où il s'arrêta pour chuchoter, ''Pourquoi serai-je énervé alors que je ne n'ai rien à cacher ?''

''Euh, ouais, à ce propos là…'' commençai-je.

Edward arrêta de bouger, ses doigts agrippant mes hanches. Son souffle chaud caressa ma joue alors qu'il se préparait à parler. ''Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Isabella ?'' demanda-t-il doucement.

''Euh… te demander en fait,'' dis-je, la voix tremblante mais déterminée.

Edward se recula, son intérêt piqué. ''Est-ce la raison de ton attitude durant le vol ?... Et pendant toute la semaine ?''

''Oui,'' chuchotai-je.

''Eh, bien, dans ce cas, vas-y.''

J'avais peur de lui poser la question mais j'étais encore plus effrayer de sa réponse.

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur et attendit.

Je tentai de m'éloigner de lui avant de lui demander la délicate question mais il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches, me plaquant contre la porte. Il était évident qu'il me serrait impossible d'éviter Edward.

''Je, euh… j'ai découvert quelque chose l'autre nuit. Euh, pendant qu'on était toujours à Seattle… juste avant le décollage, en fait. Et…''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est, Isabella ?'' dit Edward, qui semblait à bout de patience.

''C'était au sujet d'un appel téléphonique. Un appel que, euh, Tanya a passé… _cette_ nuit-là.''

Edward ferma les yeux et respira profondément. ''Un appel ?''

''Ouais. Un appel passé depuis une cabine téléphonique à Forks,'' dis-je, les mots sortant rapidement de ma bouche avant que je perde mon courage.

Edward se tut pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son regard émeraude pénétrant me fixe à nouveau.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire, Edward m'avait coincé. Il s'agirait de n'importe quelle autre circonstance, j'aurai été excitée par sa proximité, mais en cet instant-là, j'étais plutôt terrifiée.

''On ne peut pas dire que tu n'es pas minutieuse, hein ?'' dit-il enfin.

''Elle a appelé _ton_ portable, Edward. Lui as-tu parlé ?'' demandai-je, ma voix faible et incertaine.

''Oui,'' répondit-il enfin, ses yeux insondable ne quittant pas les miens.

 _Non. Non. Non !_

Je commençai à me tortiller, tentant de m'échapper. ''Lâche-moi,'' commandai-je mais Edward était inflexible.

''Arrête de tenter de t'éloigner de moi, Bella.'' Il saisit mes mains levées tout en soupirant avant de presser son corps contre le mien dans une tentative pour m'empêcher de me débattre. ''Laisse-moi t'expliquer putain. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir _cette_ fois.''

Vaincue, j'arrêtai de me battre. ''Qu'as-tu _fait_ , Edward ?'' m'écriai-je alors qu'il relâchait sa prise. ''Oh, mon dieu, je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui lui est arrivé,'' pleurai-je, glissant le long de la porte.

Edward s'agenouilla à mes côtés, plaçant une main sur ma joue. Je mis la mienne par-dessus et laissant un sanglot s'échapper.

''Bella, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Tanya. Je le jure,'' déclara Edward d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Je lui permis de me soulever et de me porter jusqu'au canapé. ''Edward…'' balbutiai-je alors que je posai ma tête sur son torse, des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

''Chhhh, calme-moi. Je vais te dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, et tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, d'accord ?''

Edward essaya de m'allonger sur le canapé mais je continuai à m'accrocher à lui. Il s'assit avec moi dans les bras et je me lovai contre lui.

''Tu peux me tenir d'abord ? S'il te plait.''

''Bien sûr,'' m'apaisa-t-il en retirant mes cheveux collés sur mon visage par mes larmes d'une main tout en caressant mon dos de l'autre.

Les larmes tarirent et je parvins à reprendre le dessus juste assez pour poser ma question. ''Alors, que s'est-il passé lorsqu'elle a appelé ?''

Je reposai ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il soupirait. ''Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Bella. Je dormais à l'hôtel où nous avions eu le diner de préparation. J'avais été au bar de l'hôtel avec Emmett et Rose et j'étais _très_ bourré. Le coup de fil de Tanya m'a réveillé.''

Edward prit une profonde inspiration. ''Elle a commencé à crier, ce qui était typique. Je me suis aussi mis à crier et j'ai fini par lui raccrocher au nez,'' dit-il avant de s'arrêter. ''J'étais toujours bourré lorsqu'elle a appelé et nous avions eu une engueulade plus tôt dans la soirée.''

''Pourquoi criai-t-elle ?'' Je levai les yeux pour observer ses magnifiques traits alors qu'il se souvenait de _cette_ nuit-là.

''Je n'ai pas compris la majeure partie de ce qu'elle a dit,'' continua-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. ''Elle se plaignait de moi, probablement. Mais il y a un truc que j'ai saisis. Elle a marmonné quelque chose dans le genre de je devrais lui dire d'arrêter ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire… et autre chose. Comme si elle ferait demi-tour et reviendrait si je lui disais que je l'aimais toujours.''

''Et lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimais toujours ?''

''Non,'' répondit Edward d'une voix peinée. ''Je te l'ai dit, je lui ai raccroché au nez, Bella. Je ne l'aimais plus et je n'allais pas lui dire le contraire.''

Je voulais tellement lui demander plus de questions sur les raisons qui le poussaient à épouser quelqu'un pour qui, il venait juste de l'admettre, il n'avait plus de sentiments, mais il y avait d'autres questions plus urgentes.

''Que penses-tu qu'elle voulait dire en te demander de lui dire d'arrêter ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire ? Qu' _avait_ -elle prévu de faire ?

''Bonne question, Bella. Je ne sais pas… probablement rien. Tanya disait — et faisait — beaucoup de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens.''

Je baissai les yeux pour lui demander doucement, ''Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à la police de cet appel, Edward ?''

''Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Cet appel ne donne aucune information sur ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Et la police était déjà concentrée sur moi en tant que suspect principal. Pourquoi leur donnerais-je encore une autre raison de ne même pas considérer une autre piste ?''

La main d'Edward se posa sur mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. ''Surtout lorsque je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Tanya.''

Je soutins son regard, y cherchant une lueur de culpabilité. Ne trouvant rien d'autre que de la sincérité, mon cœur et mon esprit firent la paix, enfin.

''Tu me crois ?'' demanda Edward, si doucement que j'eus du mal à comprendre ses mots.

''Oui,'' répondis-je honnêtement.

Les yeux d'Edward se remplirent de gratitude. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en une caresse bien plus intime que tous les baisers pleins de passion que nous avions échangés jusque-là.

''Merci,'' murmura-t-il, semblant épuisé alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi pour poser sa tête sur le canapé.

Après une telle discussion, chargée en émotions, nous étions tous les deux éreintés.

Je m'étendis sur le canapé avec Edward, mon dos contre son torse, son bras autour de mes épaules. Pendant les dernières heures de l'après-midi, je tombai dans le meilleur sommeil que j'ai eu en une semaine, lovée dans la chaleur sécurisant d'un Edward — que je croyais maintenant être — innocent.

 **=EI=**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée. J'avais dormi pendant quelques heures mais la faim m'avait réveillé. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis tôt ce matin et j'étais affamée.

Je me dégageai délicatement des bras d'Edward, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine et commençai à partir à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Certaine qu'Edward sera aussi affamé, je décidai de préparer des spaghettis.

Je mis l'eau à chauffer et m'occupai de la salade, essayant d'être aussi silencieuse que possible. Malheureusement, je fis tomber un bol en bois alors que je mettais la table et, quelques instants plus tard, un Edward tout ébouriffé apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. A moitié endormi et débraillé, il était toujours une image de perfection.

''Tu as faim ?'' demandai-je.

Il s'étira et mes yeux furent attirés par le tissu de sa chemise qui se tendit contre son corps musclé. ''Affamé,'' répondit-il, tout en baillant.

Il eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il remarqua que je le reluquai, je détournai donc rapidement le regard et dis, ''C'est presque prêt, si tu veux t'asseoir.''

Edward tira une chaise et s'assit, étirant ses longues jambes. ''Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider ?'' offrit-il.

Je ne pus lui trouver d'autres tâches que de rester là et continuer à être beau. ''Non, je pense que je gère. Mais merci,'' finis-je par trouver à dire.

J'égouttai les pâtes, en mis sur chaque assiette avant d'y mettre une louche de sauce. Je plaçai une assiette devant Edward avant de m'asseoir en face de lui et de poser la mienne sur la table.

Notre conversation tout en mangeant devint de plus en plus détendue à mesure que le temps passait. Avec l'objectif d'être totalement honnête, j'offris de lui dire tout ce que j'avais découvert, jusque-là, dans mon enquête.

Mais à ma surprise, Edward déclina l'offre. ''J'ai déjà vu tous ces dossiers—''

Je l'interrompis avec un petit cri de stupeur.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. ''Je t'en prie, Bella. Crois-tu sincèrement que tu es la seule avec des contacts dans la police ?''

Il avait marqué un point. Il avait été assez facile pour Charlie de faire des copies des dossiers de l'affaire pour me les donner. Forcément, la même chose avait été faite pour Edward, probablement depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être que Sam lui avait donné les dossiers ? Étant impliqué dans la sécurité de l'île, il devait avoir des liens étroits avec les forces de l'ordre, surtout celles de La Push.

''Quoiqu'il en soit,'' continua Edward. ''Je n'ai aucune envie d'en entendre plus sur cette affaire. Si une nouvelle information est découverte et que la curiosité me gagne, je te demanderai, d'accord ?''

Bien que je ne sois pas entièrement certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire, je répondis par l'affirmative avant de laisser tomber la discussion.

Après avoir mangé, Edward m'aida à débarrasser la table et à remplir le lave-vaisselle et nous nous rassîmes à la table de la cuisine.

''Bella, je déteste faire ça mais je dois bientôt partir.''

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'horloge et vit qu'il était à peine 20:00. Les nuits étaient ennuyeuses et solitaires dans ce cottage et elles l'avaient encore plus été durant l'isolation que je m'étais imposée ces derniers temps.

''Déjà ? Pourquoi ?'' lâchai-je sans réfléchir avant d'ajouter doucement. ''Je suis désolée. J'espérai juste que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps. Je pensais qu'on pourrait, peut-être, regarder un film ?''

Edward tendit le bras pour caresser ma joue. ''Bella, j'aimerai pouvoir. Crois-moi, je préférerais rester ici et regarder un film avec toi que rentrer travailler chez moi. Mais j'ai plusieurs propositions de clients à terminer avant demain.''

''Je comprends,'' dis-je.

''Peut-être un autre soir ?'' offrit-il.

''Demain soir ?'' suggérai-je rapidement. ''C'est vendredi…'' ajoutai-je, supposant qu'il ne devrait pas avoir trop de travail un vendredi soir.

''Oui, bien sûr,'' sourit-il. ''Ça me va.''

Tout en se préparant à partir, Edward confirma qu'il serait de retour le lendemain soir aux alentours de 19:00.

Une soirée ciné avec Edward Cullen, lové dans le canapé.

Je réalisai doucement que j'aurai dû lui demander s'il voulait du vin car je n'avais que de la bière dans le frigo. Au moins, c'était de la qualité.

Et qu'allais-je porter ? Je baissai les yeux pour voir la tenue jean et t-shirt que je portai. J'allais devoir faire bien mieux que ça si je voulais _vraiment_ captiver Edward. Porter de la soie d'un grand couturier allait peut-être faire un peu trop mais j'avais besoin d'avoir une tenue sexy tout en étant simple pour demain soir. Surtout si je voulais qu'Edward m'embrasse… comme il l'avait fait à Seattle.

Et la seule chose dont j'étais absolument certaine était que je prévoyais d'embrasser Edward Cullen… encore… et souvent.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	10. Soirée ciné avec Edward

**Bonsoir. Merci pour les messages, j'aime connaitre vos pensées. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu. J'ai eu une longue semaine et je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Soirée ciné avec Edward**

L'après-midi du vendredi fut passé à émerger complètement de ma semaine d'isolation volontaire.

J'appelai tout d'abord Rose pour lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant, _mieux_ que bien et que je prévoyais de faire un tour au café le lendemain. Et, même si j'avais l'intention de lui dire en personne la prochaine fois que je le verrais, je lui demandai de m'excuser auprès d'Emmett pour ne pas avoir ouvert la porte lorsqu'il était venu livrer mes courses plus tôt dans la semaine.

Rose ne pouvait malheureusement pas parler pendant longtemps. Elle était occupée avec un client. Apparemment, Leah avait amené quelqu'un sur le ferry et s'était arrêté pour prendre un latte à emporter.

L'appel suivant fut adressé à mon père. Il me demanda si j'avais dans l'idée de lui rendre visite un jour. Après une courte discussion, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour que je retourne sur le continent dimanche après-midi. Cela sembla aiguayer sa journée.

Après avoir terminé ma conversation avec Charlie, je m'assis sur le canapé et mes pensées se dirigèrent sur le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le parquet près de la bibliothèque où j'avais caché les documents de l'affaire.

Je ne me sentais toujours pas de me replonger dans l'histoire. Sans parler du fait que j'étais bien trop préoccupée à penser à ma soirée avec Edward. Je posai donc le téléphone sur la table basse et montai à l'étage pour trouver quelque chose de convenable à porter.

Je fouillai dans toute mon armoire, à la recherche de quelque chose de simple, mais sexy, à mettre pour ma soirée ciné. Je rejetai un certain nombre de robes et de jupes, ne voulant pas être trop bien habillé pour être assise sur le canapé pour regarder un dvd. Mais je ne voulais pas être tellement classique qu'Edward n'y prêterait aucune attention.

Mon choix se porta finalement sur un jean slim gris anthracite, des bottines noires stylées à bout ouvert avec plein de lanières et un mignon haut noir dans un style corset avec de la dentelle et des rubans en satin qui se nouaient dans le dos. C'était assurément sexy sans en faire trop et j'étais certaine de capturer l'attention d'Edward.

Puisqu'il était déjà 5h passé, je décidai de prendre une douche et de m'habiller pour la soirée, laissant mes cheveux lâchés, et posant plus de fard à paupières, de crayon et de mascara qu'habituellement pour donner à mes yeux une apparence plus intense. _Ouais, tout était fait pour être sexy ce soir._

J'étais enfin prête aux alentours de 6h et quart, je redescendis donc pour m'assurer qu'il y avait assez de provisions pour la soirée.

Il y avait de la bière dans le frigo — une marque respectable — et une pizza dans le congélateur. Ça allait devoir être suffisant si nous avions faim du fait qu'il était impossible d'avoir une pizza livrée sur l'île.

Pour une étrange raison, j'étais stressée, mes nerfs à fleur de peau, je mis donc de la musique en marche et ouvris une bière bien fraîche.

En un effort de faire quelque chose, j'allais dans le salon, m'assis sur le sol devant la télé et commençai à organiser ma collection quelque peu limitée de dvds en plusieurs catégories. J'en mis 8 dans la catégorie 'comédie', 4 dans 'action', 12 dans 'drame' et 3 dans une catégorie spéciale que j'intitulai 'Oh non, jamais Edward ne doit savoir que j'ai ça'.

Inclus dans cette catégorie se trouvait, un classique de chez Disney. C'était vraiment mignon mais Edward ne me paraissait _pas_ être le genre à regarder des Disney. Il penserait que c'était idiot, ou pire.

Le deuxième était une romance dramatique, du genre qui faisait vraiment pleurer. C'était l'un de mes préférés mais j'avais peur qu'Edward pense que je lui envoyai un signal sur ce que j'attendais de _notre_ relation. _Ouais, c'était vraiment trop tôt pour ça_ , pensai-je, alors que je posai la boîte sur le sol.

Le troisième et dernier dvd était un film pornographique, quelque chose que Riley avait laissé chez moi à Phoenix. Non pas que j'étais opposée à (un jour) le regarder avec Edward, c'était juste que — à ce stade de notre relation — il allait penser que j'étais immorale. Bien sûr que penser à Edward me _donnait_ l'envie de faire toutes sortes de choses perverses mais il n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir ça. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

L'éclat de phares se reflétât soudainement sur le mur, me distrayant, je cachai donc les 3 films sous le canapé et allai à la fenêtre voir si Edward était en avance.

La voiture — bien que d'une couleur identique — venait de la _ville_ et non de la propriété d'Edward. _Eh bien, peut-être avait-il dû aller d'abord en ville pour une raison ou une autre_.

Alors que le véhicule ralentissait pour prendre le virage près de ma maison, je pus voir qu'il s'agissait bien de la Porsche d'Edward.

 _Et, attendez une minute !_ Il n'était pas seul ! Il y avait une femme aux cheveux sombres assisse sur le siège passage. C'est quoi… ?

La voiture accéléra en direction de sa maison et je retournai dans le salon pour m'asseoir sur le canapé, abasourdie. Pourquoi Edward passait-il devant mon cottage avec une _femme_ dans sa voiture ? 15 minutes avant qu'il soit supposé être là. Quelque chose n'allait manifestement pas.

J'allai dans la cuisine, posai brutalement la bouteille de bière vide sur la table et pris une autre bière dans le frigo.

Je fis les cent pas, les talons de mes bottines claquant sur le sol en lino. Mon esprit s'emballa. Ce n'était ni Rose ni Jessica… pas avec les cheveux sombres. Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être Leah. Cette femme avait la peau pâle de ce que j'avais pu apercevoir et de plus, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward et Leah étaient des amis.

Je portai la bouteille à ma bouche et avalai la dernière gorgée avant de soudainement arrêter de bouger.

 _Oh non…_ Et si cette étrange femme était l'un des plans cul d'Edward.

Je me sentis tout à coup écœurée.

Rose m'avait donné l'impression que les putains d'Edward n'étaient jamais venues _ici_ pour le voir mais peut-être que quelque chose avait changé ? Peut-être que l'une d'entre elles s'était aventurée ici pour découvrir pourquoi Edward avait arrêté de la voir ? Et Rose n'avait-elle pas dit que Leah avait amené quelqu'un du continent plus tôt dans la journée ? Oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit. _Merde._

Lorsque je vis l'heure sur l'horloge de la gazinière et remarquai qu'il ne restait que deux minutes avant que 19h ne sonne, mon cœur se serra.

Cependant ma brève déception se transforma rapidement en irritation. Je me levai pour aller prendre une autre bière et au même moment mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

 _Edward_ , m'indiquait l'écran.

''Oh, ça va être bon,'' murmurai-je tout en appuyant sur le bouton vert.

''Bella, c'est Edward.'' _C'est pas vrai !_ ''Je vais être en retard et je suis vraiment dés—''

''Tu es en retard,'' l'interrompis-je d'un ton accusateur.

''Je sais et je m'excuse. Quelque chose d'imprévu est arrivé—''

''Oh, je paris que _quelque chose_ est arrivé,'' ris-je avec dérision alors que les noms Kate et Lauren tourmentaient mon esprit éméché.

Edward mit un instant avant de parler. ''Bella, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu… n'es pas toi-même.''

''Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien,'' dis-je avec sarcasme, avant de boire la fin de ma bière.

''Euh, tu veux toujours que je vienne ce soir ?'' m'interrogea-t-il, une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

Puisque je voulais avoir une explication en personne, je répondis, ''Ouais, dans combien de temps peux-tu être là ?''

''Dans l'heure.''

''Super, à tout à l'heure alors.''

Je raccrochai et ouvrai une nouvelle bouteille de bière. Noyer mes soucis semblait être une excellente idée aux vues des circonstances.

Oui, Edward était beau parleur. Mais c'était incroyable ! Il y avait une autre femme dans sa maison à cet instant même et il avait toujours l'intention de venir ici passer du temps avec moi.

Qu'allait-il faire ? La baiser puis venir me séduire ? _Il en serait bien capable_ , chuchota mon incertitude dans un coin de ma tête.

Eh, on verra ce qu'Edward aura à dire après avoir été confronté par ma connaissance de la présence d'une étrangère dans sa maison.

J'étais déjà bien bourrée mais je bus plus pour avoir le courage de faire face à Edward.

Sauf que, lorsque j'entendis sa Porsche s'arrêter dans l'allée, je réalisai que j'étais plus étourdie qu'en colère… bien que je n'avais pas complètement oublié pourquoi ce connard était en retard.

Edward toqua à la porte et je traversai la pièce pour aller lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire en étant à la fois bourrée et perchée sur des talons.

Arrivée à la porte sans accident, je passai rapidement mes mains dans mes cheveux pour leur donner du volume, mordis mes lèvres pour leur donner un peu de couleur et remontai mon corset pour mettre encore un peu plus en avant mon impressionnant décolleté.

Ouvrant la porte, je vis un Edward légèrement flou mais toujours incroyablement beau, vêtu d'un pull vert qui se mariait bien à la couleur de ses yeux, un jean délavé et des chaussures noires.

''Waouh ! Tu es canon,'' dis-je sans réfléchir.

Edward rit doucement et je le vis jeter un regard vers mon décolleté. _Un point pour Bella Swan_.

''Tu _entres_ , Edward ?'' gloussai-je, m'appuyant sur le chambranle pour me tenir.

Edward me regarda curieusement, les sourcils froncés. ''As-tu bu, Bella ?''

''Oh, juste un peu,'' répondis-je comme si ce n'était pas important avant de saisir sa main et de le tirer à l'intérieur. ''Entres dans mon humble demeure.''

Edward me laissa l'entrainer en direction du salon.

Tout à coup, dans mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool, je me rappelai en partie la raison pour laquelle Edward était en retard… et que j'étais supposé être toujours en colère.

Je lâchai sa main et me retournai pour lui faire face. ''Au fait, mon vieux,'' commençai-je, tapant son torse avec mon index. ''Tu es en _retard_. Et je sais pourquoi.'' Je pressai un peu plus mon doigt. '' _Je_ t'ai vu passer en voiture tout à l'heure.'' Je donnai deux nouveaux coups pour insister et obtins un levé de sourcil de la part d'Edward. ''Alors qui était la _fille_ dans ta voiture ? Hein Edward ?''

Il regarda mon doigt, toujours sur son torse, et leva les yeux au ciel. ''Bella, c'était ma _sœur_. Alice.''

''Oh,'' répondis-je, faisant tomber ma main. _Oups._

''Qui croyais-tu que c'était ?'' demanda-t-il, amusé comme d'habitude.

''Je ne sais pas… euh, personne vraiment…'' bredouillai-je avant de m'arrêter. Je n'avais aucune intention de partager mes fausses interprétations avec lui.

''Ouais, bien sûr.'' Un sourire naissait sur les coins de sa bouche.

''Ce n'est plus important maintenant. Allons regarder un film,'' dis-je, à nouveau joyeuse alors que je tirai sur la manche de son pull.

Je pointai du doigt l'endroit où étaient entreposés mes dvds, sur l'étage en dessous de la télévision et partis en direction de la cuisine. ''Tu peux choisir celui que tu veux. Au fait, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?'' dis-je, m'arrêtant devant la porte de la cuisine. ''Une bière ?''

''Une bière, ça me va,'' répondit Edward avant de s'asseoir sur le sol pour analyser ma collection de dvds.

Je gloussai en pensant aux films que j'avais cachés sous le sofa —surtout un en particulier.

''Quelque chose de drôle à partager ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire combien il était beau, juste en étant assis par terre en train de regarder ma collection. _Peut-être n'aurai-je pas du cacher le porno après tout_. Porno et Edward, cela semblait être une amusante combinaison à cet instant précis.

''Bella ?'' interrogea Edward, interrompant mon petit fantasme.

''Oh, désolée… Une bière, oui.'' Je saisis une bouteille vide et l'agitai. ''Ça arrive tout de suite.''

J'en sortis deux du frigidaire et retournai dans le salon. Edward se tenait devant la télé, un dvd dans chaque main.

Je lui tendis une bouteille. ''Ta servante est de retour,'' dis-je, gloussant et tenant de faire une révérence.

Edward rit alors qu'il attrapait la bière. Il la porta à la bouche et prit une _longue_ gorgée.

''Tu sais, tu ressembles à un mannequin lorsque tu bois comme ça,'' avouai-je, sans réfléchir.

Edward lécha ses lèvres et posa ses yeux assombris sur moi. ''Tiens donc !'' dit-il d'une voix basse qui, ajouté à tout le reste, me fit frissonner.

''Euh, alors, qu'as-tu choisi ?'' demandai-je, baissant les yeux vers les films qu'il tenait.

''Est-ce que ça a une réelle importance, Bella ?'' demanda Edward, replaçant les dvds sur l'étagère avant de faire un pas vers moi.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres lorsque je lui demandai soudainement, ''Au fait, qu'est-ce que ta sœur fait ici ?''

Edward rit, secoua la tête et but le reste de sa bière. ''Alice s'est disputée avec Jasper.'' Il tendit le bras pour saisir la bière dans ma main que je n'avais pas encore commencé à boire, et je sentis la chaleur de sa main en opposition avec la bouteille froide entre mes doigts. ''Tu vas la boire ?''

Ne voulant plus consommer d'alcool, je secouai la tête et laissai Edward prendre la bière.

''Alors elle est venue ici sur l'île ?'' demandai-je, confuse.

''Ouais, Alice vient souvent ici lorsqu'elle s'engueule avec Jasper. Elle reste quelques jours, finit immanquablement par se rabibocher avec lui et après elle repart à Seattle.'' Edward but une gorgée de bière. ''Elle peut être assez mélodramatique parfois.''

''Elle va rester pour quelques jours alors ?''

Edward hocha tête. ''Peut-être que je pourrais la rencontrer ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de la connaitre au lycée.''

''Peut-être,'' dit-il, prétendant être en train de réfléchir. ''Je ne sais pas… Seulement si tu es une gentille fille,'' ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. ''Oh, je t'en prie. Tu peux parfois être tellement dominateur et condescendant,'' dis-je fâchée.

''Ouais, mais tu penses toujours que je suis canon, hein ?'' taquina Edward, me rappelant les premiers mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche lors de son arrivée.

Je levai la main pour gentiment taper son bras mais il parvint à s'échapper.

Tout sourire, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. ''Je vais prendre une autre bière. Tu peux mettre l'un des films en route,'' dit-il, faisant signe vers les deux films qu'il avait reposé sur l'étagère.

Alors qu'il était dans la cuisine, mes pensées toujours embrumées par l'alcool revinrent sur le film porno caché.

Que dirait Edward s'il revenait pour voir _ça_ sur l'écran ?

Peut-être était-ce lié à l'alcool ingurgité, ou peut-être que je voulais être provocatrice, mais dans tous les cas, je mis la main sous le canapé pour saisir le porno, le glissai dans le lecteur de dvd aussi rapidement que possible.

''Tu veux quelque chose ?'' demanda Edward de la cuisine.

''Euh, non. Besoin de rien,'' hurlai-je, me dépêchant de presser le bouton lecture sur la télécommande.

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour accélérer, arrêtant le film sur une scène basique d'action gars/fille.

Edward revint, son attention immédiatement portée sur la vue et le son provenant de la télé. _Typique !_

''Intéressant ton choix, Bella. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans ta collection,'' dit Edward, montrant l'étagère dans un mouvement de tête alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, détendu et apparemment imperturbable.

''Surpris ?'' demandai-je, une main tapotant la télécommande contre ma cuisse alors que je marchai en sautillant pour le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Edward haussa les épaules. ''Non, pas particulièrement.''

Je coupai le son du film tout en le laissant continuer à l'écran. '' _Quoi_? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas surpris ?'' Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si je devais être outrée ou pas.

Edward tendit le bras pour saisir la télécommande et arrêter le film. ''Bella, détends-toi. Ma réponse n'avait rien de péjoratif.''

Je me levai, tapant du pied tout en le regardant de travers. ''Ce n'est même pas _mon_ film, je te ferais dire.''

Edward soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. ''Viens là, Bella,'' dit-il, indiquant ses genoux.

Ignorant sa demande, je m'assis avec réticence à ses côtés sur le canapé, restant tout près du bord.

Edward tenta vainement de contenir un des sourires en coin dont il avait le secret. ''Pas là, Bella. _Là_ ,'' dit-il, tapotant sa cuisse.

Incapable de résister, je m'installai sur ses genoux, face à lui. Edward positionna mes jambes de chaque côté de lui jusqu'à ce que je sois à califourchon. Utilisant ses deux mains en même temps, il défit la fermeture éclair de mes chaussures et les laissa tomber par terre. Je posai mon front sur son torse, le sentant bouger pour retirer ses chaussures.

''Bella,'' dit Edward. ''Regarde-moi.''

Je levai les yeux pour voir que son regard était noir, transformé par l'excitation. _Mon dieu, donnes-moi la force de résister au charme d'Edward. Ou pas._

''Au contraire, je pense que c'est super sexy que tu aies un film comme ça,'' dit-il gentiment, ses mains retirant doucement les cheveux collés sur mon visage. _Tellement doucement_.

Il se pencha et saisit mes lèvres avec les siennes, m'embrassant avec férocité jusqu'à ce que je n'ai d'autres choix que de me reculer pour récupérer mon souffle.

Edward s'étendit sur le canapé, reposant son corps contre les oreillers. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser une fois encore, sans hésitation, jusqu'à _lui_ couper le souffle.

Il ouvrit ma bouche avec ses lèvres tandis que ses mains tiraient et desserraient les rubans en satin qui maintenaient mon corset. _Oui._

Je me reculai, légèrement étourdie, mais pas à cause de l'alcool. ''Tu penses vraiment que c'est sexy ?'' haletai-je. ''Le fait que j'aie ce film ?''

Edward m'attira à lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les miens. ''Chhh, Bella.''

Nous nous embrassâmes plus doucement maintenant et ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses avant qu'il n'émette un grognement sourd.

Déplaçant sa bouche vers mon oreille, Edward fit remonter ses mains pour caresser légèrement les dessous de mes seins à travers le fin tissu. ''C'est _très_ sexy,'' souffla-t-il.

… Une bouche humide contre le lobe de mon oreille et des doigts qui frôlaient mes tétons… _Je t'en prie, n'arrête pas_.

''Tu n'aurais pas ce genre de films si tu n'aimais pas le sexe.'' Je sentis l'érection d'Edward contre mon bas-ventre alors qu'il dégrafait les crochets sur le devant de mon corset. ''Aimes-tu le _sexe_ , Bella ?'' Je laissai échapper un gémissent étouffé alors que je me tortillai contre son pénis en érection en réponse.

''Bella,'' grogna-t-il dans mon oreille. ''Je ne pense pas avoir _entendu_ ta réponse.'' Ses mains retournèrent à l'arrière de mon vêtement où elles défirent les derniers rubans dans une lenteur quasiment agonisante.

''Je suis curieux… Comment aimes-tu tes ébats sexuels ? Aimes-tu qu'ils soient lent… ou aimes-tu _baiser_?'' Edward bougea son pelvis pour se presser contre moi.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu_.

Edward embrassa mon cou avant de se diriger vers ma poitrine. ''Les deux,'' bredouillai-je, choquée de ma propre sincérité mais sachant qu'il voulait une réponse.

Il poussa une bretelle avec son nez et elle tomba de mon épaule. Il retira alors le corset, poussant mes seins contre sa bouche. Sa langue traça un mamelon.

Edward s'occupait d'un sein avec sa bouche chaude… embrassant et suçant… tout en ayant l'autre en main, serrant et pétrissant ma peau d'une manière intensément érotique.

Mes mains voyagèrent dans son dos, jusqu'à réussir à saisir son t-shirt pour le tirer. _Disparais_ , pensai-je.

Edward relâcha mon téton, entrainant un hoquet de ma part à la perte du contact, et retira rapidement son t-shirt, le jetant au sol.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés alors que je me délectai de la vue de son torse nu parfaitement sculpté.

Je fis courir mes mains sur sa peau pendant qu'il me regardait. M'arrêtant au bouton de son jean, l'élastique de mon boxer gris visible, je levai les yeux pour me plonger dans son regard… voulant et ayant besoin de plus mais ne sachant pas jusqu'au cette soirée devait aller.

J'étais certaine de vouloir Edward — plus que je n'ai jamais voulu personne — mais je ne voulais pas d'une partie de jambes en l'air sur le canapé sous influence.

Edward posa ses mains sur mon visage. ''A quoi penses-tu, Bella ?''

Je haussai les épaules et il demanda doucement, ''Tu veux arrêter ?''

''Non,'' criai-je brusquement, me mouvant contre lui… et la chaleur de son sexe.

Les yeux d'Edward m'observaient et ses pouces caressaient mes tétons distraitement. ''Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux, bébé. On ne fera rien qui te met mal à l'aise.''

''Je ne sais pas ce que je veux,'' dis-je. ''Enfin, je veux dire, je _te_ veux… mais pas comme ça. Pas alors que je suis bourrée. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter…'' commençai-je avant de me taire, certaine que mes rouges s'empourpraient de plus en plus à mesure que je luttai pour expliquer ce dont j'avais besoin.

Edward m'encercla dans ses bras, mes seins nus pressés contre son torse. ''Allons dans ta chambre,'' chuchota-t-il.

''Mais…'' murmurai-je dans son épaule.

Il posa un baiser dans mes cheveux. ''Je vais te faire du bien, Bella. _Beaucoup de bien_. Fais-moi juste confiance.''

Je l'entrainai à l'étage vers ma chambre et il me posa sur le lit, m'embrassant doucement alors qu'il maintenait son corps au-dessus du mien.

Il finit par s'installer à mes côtés, appuyé sur un coude pour continuer à me regarder. ''Retire ton jean, Isabella. Mais garde ta culotte,'' ordonna-t-il.

''D'accord,'' murmurai-je nerveusement, faisant glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes.

Edward prit le vêtement et le jeta par-dessus son épaule avant de défaire, un par un, les boutons de son propre jean. Il roula sur le dos pour le retirer avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Un rayon de lune illuminait l'intérieur de ma chambre et je jetai un coup d'œil vers le membre d'Edward, apercevant l'esquisse de sa large érection pressée contre le tissu de son boxer. Je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer son large sourire.

Tout en soutenant mon regard, il murmura; ''Je pense que _ça_ doit disparaitre.'' Il enleva rapidement le corset.

Allongée sur le lit, ma culotte comme seul rempart à ma nudité, je me sentis exposée sous le regard appréciateur d'Edward alors que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps sans vergogne. Je m'inquiétai de la comparaison avec les femmes de son passé. Me sentant gênée, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

''Bella,'' dit Edward, d'un ton légèrement grondeur. ''Bouge tes bras.''

Je m'exécutai avec réticence et il caressa mes tétons avec ses paumes.

 _Les touchant à peine… les touchant à peine…_ jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent une nouvelle fois. Je grognai et me cambrai, recherchant désespérément son contact.

''C'est bien,'' dit-il doucement avant de baisser sa tête pour capturer un téton dans sa bouche. Il fit le tour avec sa langue une fois avant de s'arrêter.

''Tu es très belle, Bella,'' continua-t-il alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts vers ma culotte. Il fit passer un doigt sous l'élastique, touchant mon ventre.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et, en un mouvement involontaire, je bougeai mes hanches. Je voulais qu'Edward fasse glisser sa main plus bas. Mais il ne fit rien de tel.

A la place, il revint sur mes seins, ses doigts jouant avec le mamelon qui était toujours humide à cause de sa bouche, tout en enroulant sa langue autour de l'autre.

Je sentis son membre ferme contre ma hanche, je descendis une main pour le saisir fermement, un grognement rauque s'échappant de sa bouche.

Il retira ma main, à mon plus grand désarroi et la tint au-dessus de ma tête.

S'installant sur moi, Edward dit d'une voix rauque, ''On va faire quelque chose d'autre. Ecarte tes jambes, bébé.'' Son genou était déjà en train de m'aider.

Alors qu'il s'installer entre mes cuisses, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son dos, savourant son pénis alors qu'il se glissait le long de mon sexe à travers la barrière de nos sous-vêtements.

Il se pencha, son torse contre ma poitrine. ''Je peux sentir combien tu es mouillée, Bella…'' chuchota-t-il, sa voix pleine d'excitation, alors qu'il se pressait plus fort contre moi. ''… même à travers ta culotte.''

Je poussai un cri de désir. C'était follement excitant d'être si vulnérable… à la merci d'Edward… sous lui, avec toute sa force et sa puissance vibrant contre mon corps.

''Bella,'' souffla-t-il dans mon oreille. ''Je veux que tu te détendes. Je vais te faire jouir.'' Il effectua un mouvement de va-et-vient contre moi. ''Comme _ça_ …''

J'inspirai bruyamment et expirai un peu d'air contre son épaule alors qu'il continuait son balancement rythmique. Ses mouvements étaient si lents et tendres, tellement tendres que je le voulais encore plus.

 _Lent et tendre_. ''Oh, Edward,'' gémis-je.

 _Lent et tendre_. ''Tu aimes ça, bébé ?''

 _Lent et tendre_. ''Oh… oui.''

Edward finit par s'arrêter avant de porter sa bouche au souffle saccadé contre mon oreille. ''Et… comme _ça_ ,'' dit-il d'une voix râpeuse, poussant d'un coup ses hanches violemment contre moi, chaque centimètre de son pénis pressé contre le tissu qui nous séparait alors qu'il s'enfonçait entre mes cuisses.

''Ahhh.'' Je soulevai mes hanches. ''Continue,'' suppliai-je.

Edward s'exécuta, changeant le tempo et l'intensité de ses mouvements, les synchronisant parfaitement avec ses mains et sa bouche alors qu'elles s'occupaient de mes seins.

Lorsque ses mains n'étaient pas sur ma poitrine, elles étaient sur mes fesses, ses doigts partiellement glissées sous ma culotte… pétrissant ma peau nue… bougeant mon corps en harmonie avec le sien. Sa bouche se déplaçait de mon cou, à mon visage, sur mes lèvres… m'embrassant… toujours et encore.

En moins de temps que je l'aurais cru possible, surtout avec des vêtements m'empêchant de vraiment _sentir_ Edward, il me fit atteindre un orgasme, se pressant avec force contre moi pour en prolonger l'intensité.

Euphorique, je sentis Edward se remettre à bouger, cette fois plus vite et plus fort. Je fis courir mes mains sur son dos nu, ses muscles travaillant intensément pour maintenant son rythme frénétique, jusqu'à ce que je le sente s'immobiliser, son érection pulsant contre moi.

Il posa son visage dans mon cou, sa respiration haletante dans mes cheveux qui étaient collés sur ma peau moite. Je me tenais fermement à lui en attendant que sa respiration reprenne normalement.

Allongés ensemble, je passai distraitement mes doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il couvrait mon cou de baisers.

Edward avait tenu parole, il m'avait fait me sentir vraiment, _vraiment_ bien. Et cela, sans véritablement toucher mon corps nu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si Edward était aussi doué alors que nous portions toujours des vêtements, je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer les différentes manières qu'il pourrait utiliser pour me faire me sentir encore plus incroyable si – non, quand – nous irions plus loin.

Je fermai les yeux, m'attardant sur cette pensée.

Après nous être rafraichis et habillés, nous redescendîmes à la cuisine. Nous chauffâmes la pizza congelée et la mangeâmes sur la table, riant et plaisant jusqu'à finir par remonter au lit pour dormir.

Nous nous blottîmes ensemble sous les couvertures et alors qu'Edward s'endormait, mon esprit vagabonda.

Il pouvait être tellement détendu et amusant… à certains moments. Mais il y en avait d'autres où il était volatile et, assurément, contrôleur.

Dans la chambre à coucher, ses caractéristiques étaient sans aucun doute énormément excitantes. Mais… j'avais la certitude qu'Edward était habitué à tout contrôler en dehors de la chambre aussi.

Que cela soit dû à sa beauté et ses charmes, ou à sa richesse et son pouvoir, je savais déjà qu'il avait l'avantage dans notre relation naissante. Et cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'il contrôle… _des trucs_. Tant que je ne finissais pas par avoir la sensation d'avoir été purement et simplement manipulée.

Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur des points négatifs, je poussai ses pensées hors de mon esprit et m'endormis.

Je me réveillai dans un lit vide mais je n'en fus pas surprise. Edward m'avait déjà informé qu'il avait un rendez-vous très matinal avec Emmett en ville.

On était samedi et j'avais toujours l'intention de rendre visite à Rose au café.

J'étais encore plus excitée à l'idée d'y aller parce qu'Edward avait dit que sa sœur, Alice, serait aussi probablement là.

J'avais déjà rencontré Jasper, et maintenant c'était au tour d'Alice.

Ce que j'avais dit à Edward était vrai, je savais qui elle était au lycée mais je ne l'avais jamais officiellement _rencontré_. Ou même parlé avec elle.

Il était important pour moi d'apprendre à connaitre Alice. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était la sœur d'Edward, mais parce qu'elle était également l'un des derniers personnages clef du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique qu'il me restait à rencontrer.

Le dossier avait révélé qu'Alice détestait Tanya – et pas qu'un peu – et n'avait pas voulu qu'Edward l'épouse. _Mais pourquoi ?_

Même si détester Tanya semblait être un passe-temps commun, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander les raisons pour lesquelles Alice ressentait ça.

Sans que personne ne le réalise, ils avaient tous déjà été une véritable mine d'informations. Alors que je me préparai pour aller au café, je tentai d'imaginer les possibles secrets sordides qu'Alice pouvait potentiellement révélé.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas douée avec la traduction de ce type de chapitre, donc j'espère que ça été.  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	11. Incident au café

**Bonsoir. Comme toujours merci pour les commentaires, en particulier les 'guests' à qui je ne peux pas répondre et bienvenue aux nouveaux enquêteurs.**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Incident au café**

Avant de partir pour le café, je découvris qu'Edward avait laissé une fleur de chrysanthème blanc sur la table de la cuisine, à côté d'un mot rédigé d'une écriture nette.

 _Bella, les fleurs sont parfaites dans leurs jardinières. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas que j'en ai cassé une ?_

 _J'aurais préféré laisser une rose rouge mais mes choix étaient quelque peu limités en ce petit matin._

 _J'ai aimé notre soirée. Je vais être avec Emmett pour la majeure partie de la journée mais j'espère te voir plus tard au café._

 _Edward_

Souriant, je portai le mot — et non la fleur — à mon nez et reniflai la légère odeur d'Edward qui était restée sur le papier.

Laissant le mot et la fleur sur la table, je traversai le salon et m'arrêtai à la porte pour mettre mes chaussures de marche. Je passai ensuite ma veste vert olive préférée par-dessus l'épaisse chemise en coton bleu que je portai. C'était encore une journée humide sur End Island et je m'habillai en conséquence.

Dehors, l'air était froid et la bruine qui tombait en continue était glaciale.

Un frémissant parcourut mon corps mais ce n'était pas dû au temps. Pour une raison inconnue, je n'arrivai pas à chasser cette sensation que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

En dépit de mon appréhension, je conduisis vers la ville, me garai dans ce qui devenait ma place habituelle (devant le bâtiment) et je dépêchai d'entrer dans le chaleureux café.

Rose était appuyée sur le comptoir, écoutant avec attention le petit bout de femme à ses côtés, élégamment vêtue avec une peau laiteuse lumineuse et des cheveux noirs coupés court. _Alice_.

Levant les yeux alors que je m'approchai, Rose dit d'un ton joyeux, ''Bella !''

L'autre femme se retourna pour me regarder et Rose se tourna vers elle. ''Alice, tu te souviens de Bella Swan au lycée, n'est-ce pas ?''

Alice m'analysa de bas en haut pour quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire chaud et amical envahisse son visage. ''Bien sûr que je me souviens.''

Alice fronça son joli nez, apparemment en pleine réflexion. ''Bien que je ne pense pas que nous ayons jamais eu l'opportunité de parler, à l'époque… Ce qui est difficile à croire, sachant que j' _aime_ parler,'' gloussa-t-elle alors qu'elle sortit de derrière le bar, Rose sur ses talons.

Elle vint se tenir devant moi et tendit une main avant de continuer, ''Eh bien, dans tous les cas, je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Bella.''

Je pris sa main avec hésitation et lui souris en retour. ''De même, Alice.''

Alice secoua ma main avec vigueur. ''Maintenant, oublions le lycée…'' dit-elle. ''Je veux savoir comment tu as été capable de faire sortir mon frère _toute_ la nuit alors qu'il avait des affaires à gérer le lendemain. Ça n'arrive _jamais_. Edward est habituellement un vieux rabat-joie.''

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent. '' _Quoi ?_ '' s'exclama-t-elle, saisissant mon bras pour m'entraîner vers une table voisine, Alice nous suivant de près. ''Tu vas cracher le morceau, Bella Swan. Tu as passé la _nuit_ entière avec Edward ?'' Elle s'arrêta de parler et nous nous assîmes. ''Je veux _tout_ savoir !''

''Euh, peut-être pas _tout_ ,'' grimaça Alice. ''Nous sommes en train de parler de mon _frère_ , ici. Donnes-nous seulement la version tout public, Bella.''

''Euh, ce n'est probablement pas ce que vous imaginez,'' marmonnai-je, espérant pouvoir éviter d'entrer dans les détails, aussi limités soient-ils. Je voulais vraiment que ma vie privée le reste.

Rose, ignorant mes paroles, jeta un regard déçu vers Alice. ''D'accord.'' Elle me donna un petit coup de coude et chuchota, ''Tu peux tout _me_ dire plus tard.''

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. ''Vraiment, Rose. Tu as besoin de sortir de cette île plus souvent.''

La remarque d'Alice, qui conduisit Rose à rire, confirmant ses propos, nous entraina dans les _raisons_ qui poussèrent Emmett et Rose à venir vivre sur End Island.

Un an après l'université, Emmett, qui avait essayé d'être pris pour être quarterback depuis un moment, fut enfin sélectionné par une équipe de la NFL de l'autre côté du pays. Mais durant l'entrainement, il se blessa ce qui mit fin à sa carrière et à leurs projets de déménager sur la côte Est.

Edward, qui s'était installé sur l'île à la suite de la disparition de Tanya, avait demandé à Emmett s'il serait intéressé par ''gérer'' End Island. Lorsque Rose avait fait part de son inquiétude quant au fait qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire, Edward suggéra qu'elle soit en charge du café.

Toujours hésitants, Rose et Emmett avaient rapidement pris une décision lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la dernière, et très généreuse, offre d'Edward. Ils avaient acceptés, déménagés sur l'île, et jamais regrettés ce choix.

''J'aime cette île, croyez-moi, mais on s'ennuie de temps à autre,'' soupira Rose.

''Tu peux toujours venir à Seattle pour une pause,'' offrit Alice, pleine d'espoir. ''Aide-moi pour le lancement de ma nouvelle ligne de vêtements à la fin du mois ?''

Je me souvins avoir lu qu'Alice Cullen venait d'être nommé ''Etoile montante dans le milieu de la mode'' la plus prometteuse de Seattle.

''Euh, peut-être…'' commença Rose. ''C'est le bon moment pour fermer le café pour une semaine ou deux.'' Elle s'arrêta et puis, d'un coup, tapa sur la table. ''Ouais, faisons ça !''

Alice couina de joie. ''Oh Rose, on va tellement s'amuser.''

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi. ''Bella, voudrais-tu venir aussi à Seattle ? Même pour quelques jours.''

''Oh, merci.'' Je devais réfléchir rapidement pour me sortir de cette situation. ''Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de rester ici. Je suis supposée écrire—''

''Ouais, Bella est venue ici pour vaincre son manque d'inspiration,'' interrompit Rosalie. _Oh-Oh._

Je cherchai un signe sur le visage de Rose qui indiquait qu'elle ne croyait pas à mon histoire. Mais, comme me l'avait dit Edward, elle apparaissait ne rien savoir de ma ruse.

''C'est vrai ! Tu es écrivain,'' s'exclama Alice. ''Je vais vraiment lire tes livres dès que je suis de retour à Seattle, Bella.''

''J'ai commencé le premier, Al,'' ajouta Rose, me surprenant totalement. ''C'est vraiment bon,'' sourit-elle chaleureusement. ''Je les recommande.''

 _Comme c'est gentil !_ pensai-je. Rose devenait rapidement la _deuxième_ personne que je préférai sur l'île.

Après quelque temps, la conversation s'éloigna de mes romans. Alice et Rose commencèrent à se plaindre de leurs tendres moitiés et je me sentis encore plus hors de mon élément, n'ayant rien de récent à partager.

''Bella, réfléchis,'' dit Rose. ''Après quelques mois de relation avec Edward, tu te joindras à nous pour te plaindre.''

Certaine d'être écarlate, du fait qu'Edward et moi étions encore loin d'en être là, je baissai les yeux pour fixer mes mains posées sur la table.

Rose semblait avoir également oubliée que j'avais signé un bail pour seulement trois mois. Il était bien trop tôt pour faire des suppositions sur la direction que ma relation avec Edward prenait.

''Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que…'' dis-je avant de m'arrêter.

''Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord,'' rétorqua Alice, sautant sur la conversation. ''Je connais mon frère et il est certainement accro.''

''A-t-il dit quelque chose ?'' demanda (à ma plus grande joie) Rose.

J'écoutai avec attention Alice alors qu'elle répondait, ''Il n'a pas besoin de _dire_ quoique ce soit. _Je_ peux le voir.'' Elle s'interrompit. ''Disons qu'il semble plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis très, _très_ longtemps.''

Mon cœur se remplit de bonheur de savoir que je pouvais potentiellement être la raison de la joie nouvellement découverte d'Edward.

Alice tapota ma main. ''Et Bella, _tu_ es le genre de fille que j'ai toujours imaginé pour Edward… Pas quelqu'un comme cette diablesse de Tanya,'' grimaça-t-elle.

''Tu ne l'aimais pas ?'' tentai-je.

''Bella, je la _détestais_.'' Les yeux d'Alice s'assombrirent. ''Elle était la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivé à mon frère.''

Rose détourna le regard, mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'Alice continuait sur sa lancée. ''Mais, heureusement, elle a disparu.''

Son ton était tellement froid et impassible en prononcer les derniers mots qu'un lourd silence envahit la table.

J'eus la sensation qu'Alice n'allait pas être aussi volubile quant à ses raisons pour détester Tanya que Rose l'avait été. Elle avait peut-être dit qu'elle _adorait parler_ , mais il était évident qu'Alice ne faisait référence qu'à des sujets frivoles.

La tension était si intense qu'aucune d'entre nous ne savait quoi dire.

Alice soupira, brisant finalement le silence, et dit, ''Je vais aller aux toilettes.'' Elle recula sa chaise. ''Et puis, je vais nous faire des cappuccinos et quand je reviens on va parler d'autre chose.''

Rose et moi hochâmes la tête en même temps. Une fois qu'Alice eut fermé la porte des toilettes, Rose commença à m'expliquer _pourquoi_ Alice haïssait Tanya à ce point-là.

Je remerciai le ciel que la magnifique Rose Hale-McCarty ait un penchant pour les ragots lorsqu'elle commença à me raconter cette histoire :

A la base, Alice avait développé de l'antipathie vis-à-vis de Tanya dû à son comportement minable avec Edward. Apparemment, Alice avait la sensation que Tanya voyait son frère simplement comme l'un de ses précieux biens, un peu comme sa Ferrari.

Au lycée, et durant ses premières années universitaires, Edward avait des sentiments sincères pour Tanya. Ses intentions avaient toujours été honorables à cette époque-là.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, il en vint à ne plus lui faire confiance et ses soupçons furent confirmés avec l'incident au One Eyed Pete's.

Alice, comme Rose, commença alors à croire que Tanya faisait chanter Edward.

Il n'y avait aucune autre explication plausible pour justifier qu'Edward continue à supporter ses pitreries. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se faire dire ce qu'il devait faire ou à être contrôler de quelque façon que ce soit, par personne et certainement pas par Tanya. En fait, Edward avait toujours été celui aux commandes, tirant toutes les ficelles. Cela se révéla donc être un choc pour Alice lorsqu'Edward la demanda en mariage… juste deux jours après tout ce bordel avec Jacob et Tanya.

Et, tout comme avec Emmett, Edward avait dit à sa sœur d'aller voir ailleurs lorsqu'elle commença à l'interroger sur son étrange décision de se fiancer.

Mais, au-delà de ça, Alice avait encore plus de raisons de détester la fiancée de son frère…

Je restai sans voix lorsque Rose chuchota que Tanya avait essayé de séduire Jasper, peu de temps après l'annonce des fiançailles.

Edward était reparti au MIT, suite à la fin de ses vacances ce printemps-là. Alice et Jasper étaient retournés à Forks leurs vacances ayant comme une semaine après.

Deux jours après leur arrivée, Tanya avait appelé Alice, bourrée, demandant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher dans un bar de Forks.

Il était plus de 3h du matin, Alice avait donc envoyé Jasper chercher la 'connasse d'ivrogne' — dixit Rose — et la ramener chez les Cullens, se disant qu'elle pourrait décuver là et qu'ils la raccompagneraient à sa voiture le lendemain matin.

Alice avait entendu Jasper rentrer avec Tanya mais comme cela lui prenait bien trop longtemps pour remonter à l'étage, elle s'était levée pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Avançant dans le couloir, Alice entendit le gloussement de Tanya en provenance d'une des chambres d'amis. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée pour la découvrir à moitié nue et pressée contre Jasper devant le lit, tentant de l'embrasser.

Et, bien que rien ne soit arrivé… enfin _presque_ , Alice — qui n'était pas connue pour sa subtilité — marcha tout droit vers Tanya, la saisit par le bras pour la tourner et lui donna une _violente_ gifle.

Le lendemain, Alice avait tout raconté à Edward. Elle devint par la suite encore plus convaincue que quelque chose allait affreusement de travers lorsqu'Edward _continua_ de refuser de larguer Tanya.

Alice rompit avec Jasper, pour un temps, avant de ressortir avec plus un mois plus tard.

Rose arrêta de parler lorsqu'Alice sortit des toilettes et alla derrière le bar pour préparer nos cappuccinos.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que je me résolus à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour parler à Edward. C'était nécessaire.

J'avais besoin de savoir _ce_ que Tanya avait contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas continuer cette relation avec lui, sachant qu'il avait subi un chantage et sans savoir _quoi_.

Alice revint à la table avec nos boissons. Nous bûmes le brûlant breuvage tout en continuant à parler jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Alors que notre conversation commençait à ralentir, Emmett appela Rose, l'informant que lui et Edward avaient pris un peu de retard. Il lui demanda de ramener Alice chez Edward si elle n'avait plus envie d'attendre.

Alice confirma qu'en effet elle commençait à fatiguer et plus que ça, elle voulait rentrer chez Edward pour appeler Jasper et régler le problème.

Rose me demanda si cela ne me dérangeait pas d'attendre au café, seule, un moment pendant qu'elle ramenait Alice.

Elle me dit que Seth Clearwater allait passer pour récupérer des pièces pour le ferry difficiles à trouver et qu'Emmett était parvenu à traquer pour lui.

''En fait,'' dit-elle, me tendant une petite boite en carton contenant les dites pièces après que j'aie accepté de rester. ''Seth devait venir avant que la nuit ne tombe, mais je suppose qu'il a eu un empêchement.''

Après le départ des filles, je fis les cent pas dans le café à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. La caféine m'avait rendu nerveuse et en conséquence, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

Il y avait une pile de serviettes en tissu non plié sur le comptoir, je décidai donc de m'en occuper. Rapidement, j'eus une rangée de serviettes soigneusement pliées devant moi.

Alors que je finis le pliage de la dernière serviette, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Je me tournai, m'attendant à voir Seth, ou possiblement Edward ou Emmett, mais, à la place, mes yeux tombèrent sur Jacob Black.

A en juger par son maintien instable et le fait qu'il portait seulement un fin t-shirt et un short long en dépit du temps froid et humide, je suspectai qu'il était bourré… ou _autre_.

Je posai la serviette et dis, ''Hé, Jake. Es-tu là pour récupérer les morceaux pour le ferry ?''

Il s'avança vers moi, l'expression sur son visage sombre et perturbée. ''De quoi diable parles-tu, Bella ?'' parvint-il à articuler, son ton rauque.

Jacob se tenait maintenant à quelques pas de moi. Je remarquai qu'il tenait contre sa jambe une bouteille quasiment vidée de son liquide ambrée.

''Pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas la bouteille, Jake ?'' dis-je, soupirant et tendant la main. ''Je pense que tu as assez bu.''

'' _Tu_ penses que j'ai assez bu ?'' se moqua Jacob, clairement outré. ''Désolé, Bella, mais je ne prends pas d'ordres de la part de quelqu'un qui traine avec un meurtrier.''

''Ferme-la, Jake. Tu es un méchant ivrogne,'' dis-je, me détournant, espérant qu'il partirait.

Soudainement, la bouteille de whiskey vola au-dessus de ma tête, me manquant de justesse. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur derrière le bar, des éclats de verre et du liquide volant partout.

Je me tournai précipitamment mes mains agrippèrent avec force le comptoir derrière moi alors que je tentai de m'éloigner d'un Jacob saoul et coléreux qui s'approchait.

''Jake !'' hoquetai-je, horrifiée. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Arrête !''

Il continua à avancer vers moi, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il fut assez près pour que je puisse sentir le whiskey sur son haleine. ''Arrête,'' imita-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

Un flash menaçant traversa son regard et je sus que j'étais en danger.

''Bella, tel que je vois les choses, _tu_ n'es pas en position de _me_ dire ce que je dois faire.'' Sa lèvre se retroussa en un méchant rictus.

Il se pencha vers moi, et je tournai ma tête sur le côté, mes mains moites glissant alors que je luttai pour garder ma prise sur le comptoir. ''Jake, s'il te plait.''

Jacob commença à hurla juste devant mon visage. ''S'il te plait _quoi_ , Bella ?'' Il écrasa ses mains de chaque côté de moi.

''S-s-s'il te plait arrête,'' bégayai-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux en dépit de mes meilleurs efforts.

Jacob émit un rire sinistre, rejetant sa tête en arrière comme un maniaque. Je tentai de passer sous son bras droit mais il fut trop rapide. Il m'arrêta, attrapa mon t-shirt et serra le matériel entre ses doigts.

''Et où crois-tu aller ?'' grogna-t-il. ''Tu essayes de courir pour trouver ton nouvel ami riche et assassin ?''

Je ne répondis pas, et Jacob continua. ''Tu dois savoir que tu n'es qu'un autre cul pour l'amusement de Cullen ?'' Il inclina sa tête, me regardant de bas en haut. ''C'est dommage… j'ai toujours cru que _tu_ avais meilleur goût.''

Il toucha ma joue et je levai la main pour le gifler, le prenant par surprise.

''Putain de salope,'' rugit-il, me poussant avec force contre le comptoir.

Une violente douleur démarra dans le bas de mon dos et Jake fut de retour juste devant moi. ''Dis-moi, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Cullen ? Etait-il si bon que ça au pieu ?''

Je fermai les yeux, alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je n'étais pas allée si loin avec Edward, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour cet enragé de Jacob Black.

''Réponds-moi, Bella.'' Son haleine fétide brûlait mon nez et un sanglot étranglé s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Juste au moment où je crus le pire arrivé, Jake fut violemment écarté de moi.

Alors que je glissai vers le sol, les yeux étroitement fermés, j'entendis un bruyant fracas et le son de coup de poing envoyés… et reçus.

''Arrête de me toucher, meurtrier,'' entendis-je Jacob couiner, semblant effrayé et blessé.

''Va te faire foutre.'' Deux coups supplémentaires furent reçus et j'entendis Jacob toussé. ''Ne la touche plus _jamais_.'' Un autre coup fut porté, cette fois accompagnée du bruit d'os cassé. _Le nez de Jacob_?

Je séchai mes larmes et levai les yeux pour voir un Edward fulminant et intimidant se tenir au-dessus de Jacob, en boule au sol, les mains sur son nez ensanglanté.

''Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne la toucherais plus jamais. Je ne veux plus de tes miettes, de toute manière,'' rit Jacob.

Les poings d'Edward se serrèrent et Jacob eut un mouvement de recul. ''Vas-y, Cullen,'' le défia-t-il, sa voix étranglée par le sang. ''Frappe-moi encore.''

''Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, connard,'' cracha Edward.

''Tu ne peux pas changer le fait que j'ai baisé ta fiancée pendant tout le temps où tu étais à la fac,'' hurla Jacob, continuant à défier Edward.

Le visage de celui-ci devint meurtrier. ''Lève-toi, pathétique ivrogne. Lève-toi et bas-toi comme un homme,'' dit-il froidement, sa voix étant maintenant d'un calme inquiétant.

Mais, au lieu de se relever, Jacob roula sur le côté et se mit à balbutier, ''Tu m'as pris la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé, salaud.''

Alors que Jacob gisait là à pleurer, Emmett sortit des ténèbres pour se tenir à côté d'Edward. _Avait-il été là pendant toute la bagarre ?_ Cela semblait être le cas. Emmett avait été présent pour soutenir Edward durant la confrontation.

''Que veux-tu que je fasse ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Fais-le sortir d'ici avant que je finisse par _vraiment_ lui faire mal,'' dit Edward, des fissures apparaissant sous sa façade calme. ''Conduis-le chez Sam.''

''Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?'' hurla Jacob, crachant du sang.

Emmett le leva et commença à le trainer vers la porte.

'' _Pourquoi_?'' croassa Jacob.

''Attends,'' dit Edward et Emmett s'exécuta. ''Je ne l'ai pas tué, stupide connard. As-tu déjà considéré l'hypothèse qu'elle est tout simplement partie ?'' Edward s'arrêta, regardant Jacob prudemment. ''Tanya ne t'aimait pas plus que moi. Tanya n'aimait que Tanya, alors arrête de perdre ton temps — et ta vie — à t'apitoyer.''

''Elle n'est pas partie,'' dit doucement Jacob alors qu'Edward se détournait.

Il virevolta rapidement et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. ''Est-ce une confession, Black ?''

''Va te faire foutre !'' cria Jacob et Emmett resserra sa prise sur lui. '' _Tu_ sais que _je_ ne l'ai pas tué.''

''Ah bon ?'' demanda Edward. So maintien, son expression faciale —tout son corps en fait— était d'un calme plat.

Jake dût également le remarquer mais il ne dit rien d'autre. Emmett le releva et le tira hors de la salle.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Edward marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où j'étais assise par terre. Mes jambes étaient remontées contre ma poitrine et mes bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, me parlant doucement. ''Tu vas bien, Bella ? Tu veux que je te transporte à l'hôpital ? Je peux—''

''Edward,'' l'interrompis-je. ''Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Ça va aller, je suis juste un peu secouée.''

Il prit mon visage en ses mains, regardant s'il y avait des signes de blessures. ''Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas blessée ? Je l'ai vu te pousser violemment contre le bar en arrivant.''

Je grimaçai, prenant soudainement conscience de la douleur lancinante dans le bas de mon dos.

''Bella ?'' m'interrogea Edward, son ton grave et sérieux. ''Où as-tu mal ?''

''Mon dos… mais ça ne fait pas si mal que ça.''

Edward toucha le rebord de mon t-shirt. ''Ça te dérange pas si je jette un coup d'œil ?''

''D'accord,'' chuchotai-je.

Edward s'insinua derrière moi, soulevant mon t-shirt juste assez pour voir le genre de blessure qu'avait causé Jacob. ''Putain de connard,'' marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

''C'est grave ?'' demandai-je, inquiète du fait que la main d'Edward semblait figée dans sa prise sur mon vêtement.

Il soupira. ''Il y a des bleus mais rien de plus.'' Il rabaissa mon haut. ''J'aurais quand même voulu l'abimer plus que je l'ai déjà fait. Il n'avait aucun droit de te toucher et encore moins de te blesser.''

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, le regardant droit dans les yeux. ''Tu m'as sauvé, Edward,'' dis-je doucement. ''Si tu n'étais pas arrivé…''

Je frissonnai à la pensée de tout ce qui aurait pu se passer et Edward mit prudemment ses bras autour de moi, évitant les bleus sur mon dos.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. ''Merci,'' chuchotai-je. _Il m'avait vraiment sauvé._

''Je ferais tout le nécessaire pour te protéger, Bella,'' dit-il doucement. ''Enfin, si tu m'y autorises.''

Je le tins fermement, son étreinte rassurante. Je croyais ses paroles mais je n'avais pas oublié ma résolution.

Je devais me préparer et lui demander de me dire la vérité. J'avais besoin de savoir _ce_ que Tanya avait contre lui.

Je voulais qu'Edward me protège—comme il l'avait fait ce soir— mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire entièrement confiance. Pas tant qu' _il_ ne _me_ faisait pas assez confiance pour partager ce lourd secret.

 _En plus, maintenant que Tanya avait disparu, est-ce que cela avait toujours de l'importance ?_

''Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ?'' dis-je d'une petite voix.

Edward se recula légèrement pour me regarder avec curiosité. ''Bien sûr.''

''Euh…'' hésitai-je.

Poser une question de cette magnitude à Edward — tout en regardant ses yeux émeraude — était véritablement angoissant.

Je fermai les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. _On y va…_

''Y avait-il, euh, quelque chose—''

— Alors que j'étais sur le point de poser la question dont _tout le monde_ voulait la réponse, j'entendis la porte du café s'ouvrir.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qui venait d'arriver et je soupirai, réalisant que je n'étais pas prête de poser ma question.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
**

 **Je vais faire mon possible pour poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine mais il risque d'être un peu en retard à cause de Noël. Dans tous les case, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes en famille !**


	12. Une affaire de confiance

**Bonsoir, merci pour tous les commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à cause de Noël. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec vos familles.**

 **Voici mon cadeau pour clôturer 2017 :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Une affaire de confiance**

Rose observa le bazar qu'était devenu son café : des chaises cassées et des tables retournées… du verre brisé jonchant le sol… du sang et du whiskey renversés.

''Oh mon dieu,'' dit-elle, incrédule. ''Que s'est-il passé ici ?''

Edward se leva et les yeux de Rose tombèrent sur nous deux. Tout en m'aidant à me relever, il lui répondit, ''Rose, Jacob Black est ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est arrivé ici… bourré.''

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le visage de Rose avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête et soupire. Au même moment, Emmett revint de son passage chez Sam Uley pour y laisser Jacob.

Nous nous lançâmes tous les trois dans la description des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en son absence. Je complétai les informations manquantes pour tout le monde, expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où Alice et Rose étaient parties, jusqu'à l'arrivée parfaitement minutée d'Edward (et d'Emmett) au café.

Je ne manquai pas le nombre de fois où Edward ne cessa de s'agiter, ses yeux verts brûlant de colère, alors qu'il entendait tous les détails de l'attaque injustifiée de Jacob.

Lorsque l'histoire fut finie, Rose m'étreignit avec force avant de m'encourager fermement à porter plainte contre Jake.

J'étais déchirée sur la marche à suivre.

D'un côté, rien de _trop_ grave ne s'était produit, grâce à l'intervention d'Edward mais d'un autre côté, cela me troublait d'envisager tout ce qui _aurait_ pu arriver. Je savais que Jacob devait subir les complètes répercussions de son attitude criminelle.

''Qu'est-il arrivé au gentil garçon que je connaissais ?'' pensai-je à haute voix, toujours choquée par les actions d'un Jacob que je ne reconnaissais plus.

Rose expliqua ce que je savais déjà. ''Les drogues et l'alcool ont cette manière de faire changer les gens, Bella. Et rarement pour le meilleur.''

Emmett m'informa que si je portais plainte — par l'intermédiaire d'une courte déclaration à Sam Uley, en sa qualité de suppléant de police — Jacob serait alors forcé d'entrer dans le centre de réhabilitation pour la dépendance à la drogue et l'alcool rendu obligatoire par la police de La Push, au lieu de passer du temps en prison.

C'était un programme de six semaines, avec deux semaines de thérapie au centre et quatre semaines de support en consultation externe. Cela donnait l'impression que ça pouvait, au minimum, être un point de départ pour que Jacob reçoive de l'aide.

Edward tint ma main pendant que j'écoutai Emmett et Rose. Bien qu'il traça de petits cercles avec son pouce, me rassurant par la même occasion, il ne verbalisa jamais sa propre opinion sur l'histoire.

Après avoir réfléchi, je décidai de porter plainte. Il était effrayant de penser que ses problèmes pouvaient facilement avoir été assez importants pour qu'il ait fait quelque chose de regrettable à Tanya. Sa fureur avait été vraiment terrifiante. Il n'était pas dur d'imaginer _ce_ niveau de rage conduire à un meurtre.

Avant de quitter le café, Edward demanda à Emmett de faire les arrangements nécessaires pour que je puisse rencontrer Sam dès le matin pour faire ma déposition.

Je dis à Edward que je ne voulais pas aller seule parler à Sam dans son bungalow, il promit donc de m'accompagner.

Lorsque nous sortîmes dans l'air froid de la nuit, Edward enroula un bras autour de mes épaules et commença à nous conduire vers sa Porsche.

''Bella ?'' interrogea-t-il alors que j'hésitai sur le trottoir.

''Et la Volvo ?'' dis-je indiquant d'un geste de la tête la voiture argentée garée devant son véhicule.

''Alice et moi viendrons la récupérer demain. On la laissera devant chez toi pendant que tu es avec ton père.''

 _Oh, merde, mon père !_

J'avais totalement oublié mes projets de rendre visite à Charlie demain. _C'était une bonne chose que je l'aie dit à Edward sinon mon pauvre père se serait demandé pourquoi je lui avais mis un vent._

Je devais juste me souvenir de ne pas mentionner Edwardà Charlie, vu que mon père croyait toujours que je restai éloignée de 'ce Cullen', comme il l'avait dit. Bien qu'une fois qu'il serait au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au café — et il saurait surement — il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il serait bien plus concerné par le fait que je devais rester loin de Jacob Black.

 _Argh !_ Plainte le matin, mon père dans l'après-midi… Tout ça lorsque la seule chose dont j'avais envie était de simplement passer du temps avec Edward.

Après tout, je ne lui avais toujours pas posé _la_ question.

''Peut-on passer la nuit ensemble, ce soir ?'' lâchai-je.

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur et je revins rapidement sur mes paroles pour dire que ça ne signifiait pas _ça_.

Je n'avais simplement pas envie de passer la nuit seule dans ma maison isolée. En fait, j'étais tellement fatiguée d'être coincée dans cette maison que je demandais à Edward si on pouvait aller chez lui, à la place.

J'avais bien sûr une autre raison de vouloir passer la nuit chez Edward. J'avais l'intention de lui demander avec _quoi_ Tanya le faisait chanter et j'espérai qu'il soit plus enclin à s'ouvrir s'il était sur son territoire, pour ainsi dire.

Nous nous arrêtâmes donc brièvement chez moi et je jetai quelques vêtements dans un sac pendant qu'Edward attendait en bas.

Une fois passés la porte de sa maison, nous entendîmes la voix d'Alice par-delà la spacieuse entrée.

Elle semblait être en train de parler avec quelqu'un, sa voix provenant d'une des nombreuses pièces du couloir de droit.

Edward m'informa qu'Alice était dans son bureau et qu'elle était, plus que probablement, au téléphone avec Jasper.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de mettre fin à sa conversation, je chuchotai donc à Edward que je préférai ne pas avoir à raconter l'incident au café une deuxième fois en moins d'une heure.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, et me fit rapidement passer devant son bureau pour me conduire vers sa chambre à l'étage.

La pièce faisait écho à la déco post-moderne présente dans son salon. La moquette était blanc neige et si volumineuse que mes pieds s'enfoncèrent comme dans un rêve l'instant où je passai la porte.

Il y avait une cheminée massive faite de marbre noir d'un côté de la pièce et des fenêtres montant jusqu'au plafond avec des rideaux noirs tirés sur les deux autres côtés.

Un lit, bien plus grand qu'un lit deux places, s'étirant sur plus de la moitié du mur, était installé en diagonale de la cheminée. Il était couvert d'une luxueuse literie noire et grise et de bien trop d'oreillers pour tous les compter. Et une fois encore, comme dans son salon, les seules couleurs vibrantes étaient contenues dans les œuvres d'art abstrait sur les murs.

''Euh, y a-t-il une salle de bain ?'' demandai-je, impatiente de retirer mes affaires qui sentaient toujours l'ignoble odeur de whisky.

''Là-bas,'' répondit Edward, pointant le doigt vers une porte à côté de la cheminée.

Il me tendit mon sac et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, allumant la lumière avant de fermer la porte.

Je posai mon sac sur le sol et regardai autour de moi.

En dehors des équipements habituels que l'on s'attendait à trouver, il y avait une énorme douche à l'italienne de forme hexagonale, assez large pour accueillir deux personnes, avec de nombreux robinets de tous les côtés de l'intérieur.

Dans une alcôve, sous deux petites fenêtres, se trouvait une baignoire noire. En y regardant plus près, je remarquai qu'elle était équipée pour se transformer en jacuzzi.

Il y avait également un large éventail de shampooings et de gels douche le long d'une corniche qui encerclait trois côtés de la baignoire. Je souris car il était évident que c'était l'œuvre d'Alice. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Edward méditer sur les odeurs des gels douche et les shampooings qui promettaient des cheveux 'épais et volumineux'.

Je me détournai de la baignoire, tout en continuant à sourire et fis face aux miroirs.

Je déboutonnai ma chemise froissée et la laissait tomber au sol. Tournant mon dos vers le reflet, je tordis mon cou, apercevant une ecchymose jaune tournant vers le bleu-noir qui couvrait le bas de mon dos. _Aïe !_ J'arrêtai de sourire.

Cependant, en dépit de la largeur de la marque et de sa couleur, je ne voyais aucun gonflement et la douleur avait presque disparue.

Je soupirai et finis de me déshabiller avant d'enfiler le débardeur rose et le short noir que j'avais amené avec moi. Après mettre nettoyer le visage et brosser les dents, je retournai prudemment dans la chambre d'Edward.

Il était allongé sur le lit, plusieurs coussins pressés derrière son dos pour être légèrement redressé. Il regardait l'écran de son ordinateur posé sur les longues et fermes jambes tendues devant lui.

Je m'arrêtai et regardai alors qu'il commençait à taper sur son clavier. Son torse était nu et le pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait revêtu était placé bien bas sur ses hanches. _Oh waouh._

Edward redressa la tête, ses yeux vert brillant. ''Bella…'' Une mèche cuivrée tomba sur son front et il passa sa main dans cheveux pour la remettre en place. ''Viens au lit.''

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit mon corps à ses mots. Il lui était impossible de ne pas répondre alors que je pensai à ce qu'Edward et moi avions fait la nuit passée, dans _mon_ lit.

Mes pieds semblaient gelés alors que mes pensées s'embrouillaient.

 _Ouais, Edward_ — _à moitié nu et débordant de sex appel_ — _faisait cet effet._

''Bella ?'' demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude gagnant son visage.

''Désolée,'' marmonnai-je, traversant la pièce. ''J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.''

Je m'assis sur le côté du lit — le plus loin possible d'Edward — tandis qu'il fermait son ordinateur et qu'il le plaçait sur la table de chevet.

''Tu peux venir plus près, Bella. Je promets de ne pas mordre, ou autre,'' dit Edward, sa voix légère et charmeuse.

J'aimai qu'Edward soit joueur cela me détendait. Je traversai le grand lit à quatre pattes pour me lover contre la chaleur de son corps, poussant un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour de moi.

''Mm, Bella…'' soupira-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Avec mon nez pressé contre son torse, je pris une profonde inspiration. _Délicieux_.

Après plusieurs minutes à rester simplement sans bouger avec Edward, je finis par parler doucement. ''Tu penses que je prends la bonne décision ?'' Je fis une pause avant de pouvoir continuer. ''Je veux dire porter plainte.''

Edward plaça un baiser au sommet de ma tête. ''Oui, Bella, je le pense.''

''Mais tu n'as rien dit lorsque Rose et Emmett parlaient,'' l'interrogeai-je, curieuse de comprendre son silence.

''Bella, je voulais que ce soit ton choix,'' expliqua-t-il. ''Je ne voulais pas influencer de quelque façon que ce soit ta décision ultime.''

''Jacob aurait l'aide dont il a besoin,'' offris-je.

Je sentis Edward respirer profondément avant de soupirer. ''Jacob Black a besoin de plus que ce centre pitoyable et bondé de monde peut lui offrir,'' se moqua-t-il. ''Mais espérons que ça marche… _cette_ fois.''

 _Ok_ , il était évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jacob aille mieux.

Je fermai les yeux, voulant seulement _sentir_ la chaleur d'Edward alors que je pressai mon oreille contre lui. ''Tu le savais, hein ?'' demandai-je doucement. ''Pour Jacob et Tanya… lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se voir… encore, après l'annonce de vos fiançailles.''

Le corps d'Edward se tendit. ''Oui,'' dit-il simplement. ''Je le savais.''

Ses mains parcouraient mes cheveux, ses doigts s'enroulant distraitement dans les mèches. ''Je l'ai découvert peu de temps après qu'ils aient recommencé. Je savais même qu'ils avaient continué à se voir — jusqu'à la fin.''

''Comment sais-tu autant de choses ?''

Edward hésita avant de répondre, ''Disons simplement que j'ai mes sources.''

Je tournai la tête, posant mon menton sur son torse.

Je voulais voir son visage alors que je lui posai ma question. ''Etais-tu au courant pour les autres… hommes ?'' Ma voix s'affaiblit sur le dernier mot et puis je chuchotai, ''et les drogues ?''

La main d'Edward s'immobilisa dans mes cheveux et il baissa les yeux. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, le sien remplit d'une fureur qui parlait de trahison. ''Oui, je savais,'' dit-il froidement, sa mâchoire se serrant. ''Ça a pris du temps mais je finis un jour par être mis au courant de _toutes_ ces choses, Isabella.''

C'était arrivé. C'était l'opportunité que j'avais attendu. _Il n'y aurait jamais un autre moment plus parfait pour lui demander_.

Galvanisée par ce qu'il avait reconnu savoir, je m'écartai de son torse pour m'asseoir. ''Pourquoi allais-tu quand même l' _épouser_? Tu étais au courant de toutes ces choses, et pourtant tu allais aller jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi, Edward ?''

Il s'éloigna et passa ses mains sur son visage. ''C'est compliqué,'' marmonna-t-il, les mots étouffés par ses mains.

Je pris une inspiration profonde et calme avant de demander, ''Elle avait quelque chose sur toi, c'est ça ? Edward, est-ce que Tanya te faisait chanter ?''

Ses bras tombèrent mollement à ses côtés alors qu'il se rallongeait, fixant le plafond. ''Je me demandais quand est-ce que ça allait arriver dans la conversation,'' dit-il, son ton de voix remplit d'amertume.

Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement. Il resta silencieux à regardant dans le néant.

''Edward ?'' tentai-je, d'une voix tremblante. ''Tu vas me le dire ?''

Il s'assit soudainement et envoya un oreiller derrière son dos. Avec ses yeux émeraude qui s'assombrissaient, il s'avançait, saisissant mon regard m'empêchant de détourner les yeux. ''Pourquoi, Isabella, _te_ dirai-je quelque chose que je n'ai certainement _pas_ envie de voir exploiter dans un livre ?'' demanda-t-il sèchement.

Ses mots me blessèrent au vif. ''Je ne publierai jamais quelque chose comme ça !'' protestai-je bruyamment.

Edward rit avec dérision. ''Vraiment, Isabella ?'' Il leva un sourcil et se recula. ''N'est-ce pas la seule raison de ta présence ici ?''

Ça l'était, mais ce n'était plus la _seule_ raison.

D'accord, j'étais là pour faire des recherches sur le mystère pour pouvoir écrire mon prochain roman. Mais, puisque j'étais maintenant avec Edward, je savais que des réajustements allaient être nécessaires. Il m'était impossible de simplement narrer imprudemment _tout_ ce que j'avais découvert.

Je commençai vraiment à avoir de l'affection pour certains des personnages clef du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. Surtout un en particulier — et ça faisait mal de découvrir qu'il avait aussi peu confiance en moi. Après tout, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit (jusqu'à présent) était une simple confirmation de choses que je savais déjà, ou que j'avais suspecté.

''Je n'écrirai jamais rien qui pourrait te faire du mal, Edward,'' dis-je doucement, mordant ma lèvre avant de détourner le regard.

Je me sentis blessée mais mes paroles étaient sincères. Je n'avais aucune intention de divulguer des secrets qui pourrait le détruire.

Edward saisit mon menton, me forçant à rencontrer ses yeux. _Des yeux verts profonds, profonds… et tourmentés_. Voulait-il me le dire ? Je sentais qu'il avait besoin de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un.

Avec sa main toujours en place, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Edward parla doucement, ''Pose-moi ta question. _Encore une fois_.''

Mon cœur battit à la chamade et ma gorge se resserra. ''Est-ce que Tanya te faisait chanter ?'' demandai-je dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

''Oui,'' confirma-t-il avant de s'arrêter, relâchant mon menton mais gardant ses yeux fixés sur moi. ''Tu as ta réponse. Tu es contente maintenant ?''

Je secouai la tête. ''Non, bien sûr que non.''

Je me sentis nauséeuse. Il était difficile d'entendre Edward confirmer ce que _tellement_ de gens soupçonnait.

''Tu ne me demandes ce que c'est ?'' rit Edward, bien que ce fût un son dénué de tout humour.

''Euh, c'était quelque chose d'illégal ?'' croassai-je, parlant rapidement pour profiter du fait qu'il révélait des choses.

Edward me regarda comme si j'étais idiote. ''Hmm, on peut dire ça.''

Ses yeux étaient tellement intenses que je baissai les miens pour me concentrer, à la place, sur le léger amas de taches de rousseurs qui courraient sur son épaule gauche.

Je m'éclairai la gorge. ''As-tu blessé quelqu'un ?''

J'étais terrifiée d'entendre _cette_ réponse. Je comptai les taches en rythme avec les battements de mon cœur dans un effort de préparation pour ce qu'il allait dire. _Un, deux, je t'en prie dis non. Trois, quatre, je t'en prie dis non._

'' _Non_ , Bella… Je peux te l'assurer, je n'ai _pas_ fait de mal à qui que ce soit,'' dit-il avant de s'interrompre. ''En fait, ce n'est aucune des choses auxquelles tu dois penser.''

Une vague de soulagement et de gratitude me submergea en sachant que peu importe ce que c'était, au moins, Edward n'avait pas blessé —ou pire encore — une personne innocente.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui, la chaleur de sa peau nue pénétrant à travers le léger tissu de mon débardeur. ''Merci.''

Je n'étais pas certaine de pourquoi je remerciai Edward. Je supposai que c'était lié au fait qu'il avait enfin répondu à mes questions, et jusqu'à là, rien ne semblait être trop grave. Peut-être que ce n'était même pas quelque chose d'illégale ? Ou peut-être que ça le fut à l'époque.

Et encore…

Tout en cogitant, je posai mes lèvres sur l'amoncellement de tâches que j'avais regardé plus tôt. Edward lova mon corps contre lui, une main négligemment posée sur ma hanche.

Entre les baisers papillon que je déposai sur son épaule et son bras, je décidai de tenter ma chance et d'obtenir plus d'information. ''Alooors, Tanya connaissait ce secret ? Et elle a menacé de le révéler au grand jour si tu refusais de l'épouser ?''

Je sentis sa main se serrer sur ma hanche. ''Mm-mmm,'' fit-il prudemment dans mes cheveux.

J'étais incroyablement intriguée. Comment Tanya l'avait-elle appris ? Qui lui avait dit ? Ou était-elle tombée par hasard sur l'information ?

Je me rassis et sa main tomba sur le matelas.

Je cherchai des indices dans ses traits parfaits.

Je l'encourageai avec mes yeux de partager. Mon esprit hurlait _Qu'est-ce ce secret ?_

Edward, perspicace comme toujours, soupira. ''Isabella,'' commença-t-il. ''Tu comprends _pourquoi_ je ne peux pas te donner de détails, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je haussai les épaules. ''Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais courir le raconter au monde, Edward. Je viens juste de te dire que je n'écrirai pas—''

Edward me coupa la parole. ''—Pourquoi te mettrai-je toi— _ou moi_ — dans une position pareille ?''

''Donc, c'est une affaire de confiance ?'' accusai-je, blessée. ''Tu veux que _j'_ aie confiance en _toi_ mais tu ne me fais pas confiance… _du tout_.''

''Oh, tu me fais confiance ?'' lança-t-il d'un ton dubitatif. ''Parce que de ce que je me souviens, à Seattle, tu as dit que tu _pensais_ me faire confiance mais après tu as refusé de me dire ce qu'il se passait quand tu as découvert un appel passé il y a quatre putain d'années !''

''Je te l'ai dit !'' hurlai-je, outrée.

''Seulement après que je t'aie chassé et arraché les mots de la bouche,'' hurla-t-il à son tour.

Se reposant contre les oreillers, il ferma les yeux et pinça le haut de son nez. Il fit par dire, d'un ton de voix adouci, ''Alors, qu'elle est réponse, Bella ? Tu me fais confiance, ou pas ?''

 _Comment cette conversation s'était tournée sur moi ?_

''Je te fais confiance, Edward,'' dis-je doucement, baissant les yeux.

Je lui faisais confiance… jusqu'à un certain point.

Je continuai, ''Je sais que tu essayes simplement de nous protéger tous les deux, mais…'' Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. ''… si vous voulons nous donner une chance, _un jour_ , Edward, tu vas devoir _me_ faire assez confiance pour me dire la vérité. Toute la vérité.''

Edward saisit ma main et me tira pour que je reprenne ma position sur son torse, avant de s'installer confortablement et d'étreindre les lampes de chevet.

''Bella, Bella… _un jour_ , hein ?'' demanda-t-il, l'entrain de retour dans sa voix. ''Tu es prête à attendre ?''

Je m'installai contre lui et hochai la tête. ''Oui, je peux attendre, pour l'instant. Mais, un jour… ouais.''

Ses mains passèrent sur la bretelle de mon débardeur, envoyant un frisson à travers mon corps.

En dépit de mon extrême fatigue, une part de moi voulait désespérément rester éveillée. Ce trop-plein d'émotions alimentait mon désir d'être physiquement proche d'Edward.

Je passai une jambe par-dessus les siennes pour me presser contre son corps ferme, entrainant un soupir tremblant et surpris de sa part. Encouragée, je fis courir ma main le long de son torse avant de la poser sur son abdomen.

Edward plaça une main sur la mienne. ''Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?'' Bien qu'il fasse nuit noire, je pouvais imaginer le sourire en coin sur son visage.

Je répondis en faisant glisser ma main de sous la sienne et en la déplaçant vers le nœud de son pantalon de pyjama, où j'hésitai.

J'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour vraiment profiter de quoique ce soit si je continuai sur ma lancée, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Ça avait fini par être une difficile journée et nous étions tous deux en cruel manque de sommeil.

Edward devait être parvenu à lire dans mes pensées parce qu'il dit doucement, ''Nous devrions dormir, Bella.''

''Ouais, je suppose,'' confirmai-je alors que je remontai ma main pour la reposer sur son torse.

''Dormons alors,'' dit-il, se pencha pour presser ses lèvres sur les miennes où elles s'attardèrent.

Nous nous embrassâmes — oh si doucement et gentiment — jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, entre autres choses.

Se reculant, Edward dit d'une voix rauque, ''Oh, Bella, les choses que je vais te faire…'' avant de s'arrêter, une main caressant ma joue, l'autre descendait vers mes seins, avant d'aller plus bas… plus bas, jusqu'à rester dangereusement proche de mon sexe.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. ''Quand ?'' demandai-je.

Edward retomba sur les oreillers, riant. ''Oh, je ne sais pas, Bella,'' dit-il, espiègle. ''Disons… _un jour_.''

Je soufflai, feignant l'indignation, et essayai sans grande volonté de me tourner de l'autre côté de cet énorme lit mais Edward m'attrapa facilement dans ses bras et me reposa contre lui.

''Bonne nuit, Edward,'' gloussai-je en fermant les yeux.

''Bonne nuit, Bella.''

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite un merveilleux réveillon et je vous dis à l'année prochaine :D**


	13. Plus de questions

**Bonsoir, désolée pour le léger retard. J'ai eu un week-end bien rempli et pas de temps pour publier un chapitre !**

 **Merci pour les commentaires. Toujours aussi agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Plus de questions**

Je m'éveillai au milieu de la nuit, entremêlée avec Edward. Étendue sur son torse nu, l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, je relevai la tête juste assez pour voir s'il était endormi.

Mes yeux s'ajustèrent lentement à mon sombre environnement, et je pus rapidement voir qu'Edward était, en effet, dans un sommeil profond.

Cependant, lorsque je déplaçai ma jambe — jetée par-dessus sa hanche — je touchai une partie d'Edward qui n'était manifestement _pas_ endormie.

Il bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. Je sentis une chaleur parcourir mon corps et je désirai sentir ses mains sur moi. Avec tout ce que nous avions partagé avant de nous endormir, un besoin désespéré d'être proche de lui commençait à m'envahir.

Faisant fi de toute prudence, ma main parcourue son torse et défit prudemment le nœud de son pantalon de pyjama.

Un léger gémissement traversa ses lèvres alors que je glissai ma main dans le vêtement et enroulai mes doigts autour de _tout_ ce qui était Edward.

Je sentis son corps se déplacer et je levai mon regard pour le voir m'observer avec des yeux rendus noirs par ce faible éclairage. _Oh, il est assurément réveillé cette fois._

Je commençai à dire quelque chose mais il m'interrompit par brusquement tourner nos corps pour que je me retrouve d'un coup sous lui.

''Ohhh…'' hoquetai-je, agréablement surprise.

De sa position au-dessus de moi, Edward rit doucement. ''Isabella,'' me réprimanda-t-il, ''Si tu me réveille en mettant ta main sur ma queue, ne sois pas si surprise lorsque tu obtiens ce genre de réaction.''

Avant que je puisse répondre avec ma propre remarque, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes. Ces baisers étaient différents, plus urgent. Nous avions partagé de nombreux baisers passionnés, mais ceux-là étaient plus rudes, brutaux. En fait, tout à propos d'Edward était soudainement plus nerveux.

Brisant le baiser, il pressa sa bouche contre mon oreille. ''C'est trop pour toi, bébé ? Tu veux que je ralentisse ?''

''Non, ne t'arrête pas,'' chuchotai-je, tout en bougeant lentement ma main le long de son membre érigé.

Edward grogna, le son diminuant jusqu'à un gémissant alors qu'il tirait sur mon short pour le faire descendre le long de mes jambes, avant de retirer son propre pantalon. ''Isabella, je suis juste en train de commencer,'' annonça-t-il, d'une voix râpeuse.

Ce fut mon tour de grogner.

Attrapant l'ourlet de mon débardeur, Edward parla d'une voix basse, ''Soulève-toi, bébé.''

Je fis comme demandé, et en instant, je me retrouvai complètement nue dans la mer qu'était son gigantesque lit.

Edward me reposa sur les gros oreillers et, très, très doucement écarta mes jambes.

Je fermai les yeux et grognai, ''Oh… oui,'' lorsque je sentis ses longs doigts glisser _lentement_ le long de mon sexe mouillé. _Enfin_ un contact peau contre peau.

Mes hanches ne tenaient pas en place et ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Je saisis ses épaules, y enfonçant mes ongles, lorsqu'il me pénétra avec deux doigts.

Ma main descendit sur son bras, les muscles se tendant sous ma paume alors que ses doigts talentueux m'amenaient au bord du gouffre.

Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward sur ma joue et j'ouvris les yeux. Il me regardait intensément alors qu'il sortait ses doigts de mon corps pour saisir ma main, toujours sur son bras. Il la descendit lentement jusqu'à mon sexe.

J'hésitai, réticente, alors que mes doigts touchèrent le liquide présent en quantité considérable. Edward, tout en continuant à me regarder, s'installa entre mes cuisses, son pénis en érection bougeant de façon tentante contre ma main immobile.

Se maintenant surélevé à l'aide de ses coudes, les courbes de ses biceps de chaque côté de ma tête, Edward s'avança pour coller sa bouche contre mon oreille et ronronna, ''Sers-toi de ma queue pour te faire jouir, bébé.''

Faisant courir mes doigts au-dessus de mon sexe humide, j'attrapai le sien, cambrai mon dos et fis un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de sa verge. _C'était tellement bon_.

Ma respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que mon excitation augmentait.

Tout à coup, je sus ce que je voulais… Je voulais _tout_ Edward, je positionnai donc la tête de son pénis, entièrement lubrifié, contre l'entrée de mon vagin.

'Uh-uh-uh-uh, Isabella ?'' taquina Edward se repositionnant à un angle moins dangereux et, tristement, hors de ma portée. ''Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment prête pour ça, ce soir.''

''Pourquoi pas ?'' demandai-je, tandis qu'Edward, toujours sur moi, déplaça son poids sur un bras, sa main libre passant doucement au-dessus de mon sein, descendant sur mon ventre avant de finir sa course entre mes cuisses, où ma main se trouvait toujours.

''Parce que, bébé.'' Edward plaça sa main sur la mienne et guida nos doigts — entremêlés — le long de mon sexe. ''Quand je vais te baiser, je veux que tu sois prête pour moi.'' Il fit glisser le bout de son pénis sur mon clitoris tout en enfonçant un de mes doigts — avec un des siens — en moi.

''Quand je vais te baiser, bébé, ça ne va pas être doux et lent.'' Il ralentit le mouvement de nos doigts pour illustrer ses propos et je grognai de plaisir, telle une dévergondée.

''Ca va être rude… et rapide… et violent.'' Chaque pause était ponctuée par une poussée ferme de nos doigts dans mon sexe, me propulsant au bord du précipice. ''C'est comme ça que j'aime baiser, bébé.'' Le mouvement de va-et-vient continuait. ''Veux-tu que je te _baise_ comme ça, Isabella ?''

Je n'eus pas à répondre, mon corps s'en chargea pour moi, se contractant autour de nos doigts alors que je jouissais… _avec force_. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis Edward jouir à son tour.

S'écrasant contre moi, je le tins alors que nous reprenions tous deux nos esprits, avant de nous tourner et de nous rendormir.

Lorsque je m'éveillai pour la seconde fois dans le lit d'Edward, bien que mes yeux soient fermés, je pouvais voir qu'il faisait jour.

Il y avait quelque chose de satiné qui bougeait sur ma joue, je levai une main pour retirer ce qui s'y trouvait. Mais je fus trop lente, la chose avait disparu par elle-même.

Ouvrant les yeux, je clignai des paupières avant de me concentrer sur la rose rouge intense qu'Edward tenait devant moi. Prenant la fleur entre mes doigts pour la porter à mon nez, je rencontrai les yeux brillants d'Edward. Hmmm, il semblait de très bonne humeur ce matin.

''Plus approprié qu'un chrysanthème blanc, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda-t-il avec l'un de ses sourires à couper le souffle.

J'inhalai le doux parfum de la fleur avant de me renseigner pour le taquiner. ''Comment as-tu réussi à obtenir une rose rouge ici sur cette île en si peu de temps, Edward ?''

Il se pencha pour embrasser ma joue, suivant le même chemin qu'il avait pris avec la rose. ''J'ai mes astuces, Isabella. J'ai mes astuces.''

Je n'en doutais pas. ''Merci, elle est belle.'' Je souris, appréciant vraiment son geste tendre.

''Oh, il y a autre chose,'' dit Edward, se levant du lit pour se diriger vers la porte. ''J'espère que tu as faim,'' ajouta-t-il, alors qu'il en passa le pas.

''J'ai un peu faim, maintenant que tu en parles.'' Je m'assis, tournant la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'il attrapait dans le couloir.

Edward se retourna vers moi, tenant un plateau avec une délicieuse présentation de nourriture. Il le plaça sur mes genoux avant de se rassoir à mes côtés.

''Une omelette végétarienne, toast, fruits et jus d'orange,'' dit Edward, pointant du doigt chaque plat. ''J'espère que ce petit-déjeuner obtient ton approbation, Mlle Swan,'' ajouta-t-il, tout en plaçant la rose rouge dans le vase élancé situé au coin du plateau.

''Merci, Edward. Ça a l'air délicieux,'' dis-je doucement, touchée que le puissant Edward Cullen _me_ serve le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Je pris un morceau d'omelette et elle était à fondre. ''Mmm, Edward… c'est tellement bon,'' dis-je entre mes bouchées enthousiastes. ''Tu as fait ça toi-même ?''

''Oui,'' répondit-il avec un petit rire. ''Cela te surprend que je sache cuisiner ?''

J'y pensai un instant. ''Je suppose que non,'' avouai-je. ''Tu sembles exceller dans tout ce que tu fais.''

Edward souleva un sourcil. '' _Tout_ , Bella ?''

''Euh, ouais,'' dis-je, rougissant en repenser à ce que nous avions fait dans ce lit juste quelques heures auparavant. '' _Tout_ , Edward !''

Il fit glisser un doigt le long de mon bras, me donnant la chair de poule. ''J'ai aimé te donner du plaisir, Bella,'' dit-il à voix basse. ''Énormément.''

Tout comme avant, les mots d'Edward eurent un effet non seulement sur mon corps mais aussi sur mon cœur. Alors que je voulais le laisser me dorloter et s'occuper de moi, mon esprit me disait de prendre des précautions. Tout avançait tellement vite.

Je savais que je commençai à tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Je ne savais simplement pas s'il en était de même pour lui. Oui, il avait clairement dit qu'il ne me voyait pas comme un nouveau jouet sexuel, mais il n'avait _rien_ dit d'autre.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'aucune réponse ne sortirait de ma bouche, Edward s'éclaira le gosier et changea le sujet de conversation. ''On ferait mieux de ne pas tarder à se mettre en route. Sam nous attend bientôt.''

''Bien sûr,'' marmonnai-je dans mon jus d'orange.

J'avais presque oublié que je devais porter plainte contre Jake. Presque.

Après nous être douchés, séparément, nous partîmes en direction du modeste bungalow de Sam.

Il ne fallut à Sam Uley que 10 minutes pour prendre ma déposition. J'avais simplement raconté ce qui s'était produit au café. Après avoir fini, il pressa le bouton 'arrêt' sur le dictaphone avant de m'annoncer, ainsi qu'à Edward, que Jacob, qui était retourné à La Push, serait mis en garde à vue d'ici la fin de la journée.

Sam expliqua comment Jake serait entendu, puis admit dans un centre de réhabilitation au lieu de l'alternative, la prison.

Edward dut remarquer mon visage troublé parce qu'il proposa soudainement de se joindre à moi pour la traversée vers First Beach.

J'acceptai sa proposition sans aucune hésitation.

En dehors du fait que c'était une opportunité pour passer plus de temps avec lui, j'espérai secrètement que Leah soit aux commandes du ferry pour le trajet. J'avais hâte qu'elle découvre _qui_ voyageait avec moi. J'avais de sérieux doutes quant au fait qu'elle agisse comme à son habitude devant Edward.

Malheureusement, c'était le mauvais Clearwater à la barre aujourd'hui en la personne de Seth. Hormis son bavardage quasiment incessant, et son adoration évidente pour Edward, rien de bien important n'arriva sur le trajet.

Après avoir accosté, Edward demanda à Seth de lui donner quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit prêt à reprendre le ferry dans l'autre sens.

Soulevant la porte du box dans lequel était garée ma voiture, Edward regarda à l'intérieur et dit, ''Oooh, Bella. Je vois que tu me caches des choses.'' Il fit un signe de tête vers ma voiture. ''Une BMW, hein ? Sympa.''

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il pouvait se permettre d'avoir une _flotte_ entière de M6. ''Et ça sort d'un gars qui conduit une Porsche 911 GT2 RS… 620 chevaux… seulement 500 modèles dans le monde,'' dis-je, les mots me venant assez facilement.

''Bella, tu m'impressionnes,'' répliqua-t-il, les sourcils levés. ''Quelqu'un doit s'être abonné à l' _Automobile Magazine_.''

''Pas vraiment,'' admis-je. ''J'ai vu le mode d'emploi dans le vide poche et j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil.''

Edward rit. ''Petite sournoise,'' dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Désirant retarder mon départ au maximum, j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui.

Edward me tint étroitement. ''Envoie un texto lorsque tu es sur le chemin du retour et je viendrais te récupérer au dock.''

''Je serai là avant la nuit tombée,'' promis-je, me reculant.

Les lèvres d'Edward se pressèrent rapidement sur les miennes puis il ouvrit la portière pour moi. ''Passe un bon moment avec ton père.''

''Je vais essayer,'' répondis-je, m'asseyant dans la voiture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais garée devant la modeste maison blanche de mon père à Forks.

Charlie et moi passâmes un court moment dans la maison — je fis un peu de rangement pour lui — et puis nous prîmes la direction de son endroit préféré dans la ville de Forks, le diner.

Heureusement pour moi, Charlie ne me demanda pas si je restai bien éloignée d'Edward, mais après qu'il eut remarqué mon manque d'attention pour ses nouvelles de la pêche et des matchs qu'il aimait regarder, il se _décida_ à parler de l'enquête.

''Alors, Bells, tu trouves tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ces dossiers pour travailler sur ton livre ?'' demanda-t-il, remuant dans son siège, clairement mal à l'aise.

''Mm, ouais,'' murmurai-je. ''Ils ont _vraiment_ été utiles.''

J'étais sérieuse mais ils ne suffirent pas à m'empêcher de fouiner et je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Mon père me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'avais déjà payé un barman louche pour des informations que la police n'avait même pas en sa possession.

''C'est bien.'' Charlie but une gorgée de coca, reposa son verre sur la table tout en continuant à parler. ''Je veux que tu restes invisible, Isabella, si tu continues à vivre sur cette île.''

 _Hein ?_ ''Que veux-tu dire, Papa ?''

''Eh bien, je réfléchissais à ces appels téléphoniques…''

''Et ?''

''Mlle Denali n'a pas utilisé son téléphone après avoir quitté l'hôtel, cependant nous savons qu'il était en sa possession.'' Charlie commença à couper son steak. ''Pourtant, elle a passé un coup de fil… d'une cabine téléphonique à Forks… à Mr Cullen.''

 _Oh-oh_. Mon père me regarda curieusement lorsque je mis à tousser après avoir bu une gorgée de ma boisson.

''Ça va, Bella ?'' Il reposa ses couverts sur la table, abandonnant son repas.

''Huh huh.'' Je m'éclairai la gorge. ''Tu disais…''

''Ouais, donc elle a passé cet appel, puis à tenter d'en faire un autre… à La Push.''

''A la superette,'' ajoutai-je.

Mon père hocha la tête. ''Et on a aucune possibilité de savoir combien d'autres appels elle a passé, s'ils n'ont pas été repérés par des caméras de sécurité.''

''Exactement !'' acquiesçai-je. ''J'ai pensé à la même chose en lisant le dossier.''

Charlie se pencha vers moi, regardant autour pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait notre conversation. ''Je pense qu'on peut affirmer sans risque que Mlle Denali appelait des gens dont elle ne voulait pas que les noms puissent être connecté avec elle.''

Je hochai la tête et mon père continua. ''J'ai donc deux théories… La première, la plus évidente, est qu'elle couvrait ses arrières au cas où les autorités obtenaient ses relevés téléphoniques.''

''Ouais, je suis certaine que son dealer n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle l'appelle d'un téléphone facilement traçable,'' ajoutai-je. ''Pas plus que Tanya n'aurait voulu que le dit dealer soit capable de la retrouver.''

Charlie remua, clairement mal à l'aise, une fois encore. ''Bells, peut-être qu'elle appelait quelqu'un _d'autre_ que son dealer…''

''Comme qui ?''

''Peut-être appelait-elle un amant,'' dit Charlie, son visage s'empourprant.

J'étais tout aussi gênée que mon père nous ne parlions jamais de ce genre de choses.

Je reformulai rapidement, ''Donc, elle appelait son dealer… ou _quelqu'un d'autre_.'' Je fis une pause. ''Et tu penses qu'elle se protégeait elle — et _cette_ personne — des autorités ?''

''Non, pas des autorités, Bells.'' Charlie soutint mon regard d'incompréhension. ''C'est là que ma deuxième théorie entre en jeu.''

Je fus soudainement à l'affut, parce qu'il fallait être honnête, Charlie était vraiment un très bon détective.

''La faille dans la première théorie c'est que nous partons du principe que Mlle Denali prenait des initiatives au cas où les autorités finiraient par la rattraper. Mais, en se basant sur son attitude, je pense qu'on peut dire avec assurance que Mlle Denali se croyait au-dessus de la loi.''

Ce n'était que trop vrai. Tanya avait fait énormément de choses illégales, et immorales, sans _aucuns_ égards pour les conséquences.

''Qu'insinues-tu alors, Papa ?'' demandai-je, un peu perdue par ses théories.

''En n'utilisant pas son propre téléphone, Mlle Denali se comportait comme si elle s'attendait vraiment à ce que ces relevés _soient_ regardés… par quelqu'un… autre que la police,'' dit Charlie me regardant d'un air qui en disait long.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. ''Qui aurait regardé ces relevés téléphoniques, Papa ?'' dis-je doucement, effrayée de déjà connaitre la réponse.

''Mon avis ?'' rit sombrement Charlie. ''Son futur mari, Edward Cullen.''

''Mais c'est elle qui _l_ 'a appelé de cette cabine à Forks,'' protestai-je. ''Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas simplement utilisé son portable pour appeler Edward ?''

''Je me suis posé la même question, Bells. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait l'intention d'appeler quelqu'un _d'autre_ que Mr Cullen de cette cabine mais a changé d'avis une fois qu'elle a commencé à composer le numéro.''

Je mordis ma lèvre, tandis que Charlie ajoutait, ''Après tout, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait un détour par _Forks_. Bien que, je pense qu'elle prévoyait de faire quelque chose là mais a changé d'avis à la dernière minute.''

C'était de bonnes hypothèses, tout à fait plausibles.

Je voulais tellement partagée avec mon père ce qu'Edward m'avait dit sur l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tanya, lui demandant de lui dire de ne pas faire quelque chose et lui disant qu'elle ferait demi-tour et retournerait à l'hôtel s'il lui disait simplement qu'il l'aimait.

Mais je ne pouvais pas trahir la confiance d'Edward. Pas après qu'il ait commencé à s'ouvrir.

Mais que pouvait bien faire Tanya à Forks ? Peut-être que mon père avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre de cette cabine et avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Ça expliquait ses demandes étranges voire cryptiques au téléphone avec Edward cette fameuse nuit.

Et le reste de l'hypothèse de Charlie avait aussi du sens. Si Tanya suspectait vraiment Edward de vérifier ses relevés téléphoniques, en utilisant des cabines, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il ne verrait que ce que la police avait elle aussi trouvée : aucun appel n'avait été passé de son téléphone portable.

Mais Tanya avait essayé d'appeler _quelqu'un_. Et Edward avait dû tenter de découvrir le nom de gens qu'elle contactait lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec lui.

En le faisant chanter, Tanya avait pris quelque chose dont Edward avait terriblement besoin, le contrôle. Peut-être qu'il avait exploité des ressources pour essayer de l'attraper à faire quelque chose d'illégal pour pouvoir rétablir la balance et retrouver ce contrôle.

Je commençai à croire qu'Edward et Tanya étaient engagés dans une partie de jeu 'le chat et la souris' et qu'Edward était en train de la rattraper.

''Bells,'' dit mon père, me sortant de mes pensées. ''Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien pâle.''

Je mis mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. ''Ouais, ça va. Je réfléchissais juste à ce que tu as dit. Je pense que tu as raison.''

''Eh bien, la chose la plus importante est, Isabella…'' Je rencontrai le regard inquiet et paternel de mon père. ''… Je veux que tu continues à rester loin d'Edward Cullen. Tout homme avec autant de pouvoir est capable de tout.''

 _Oh non_. Je n'aimai pas ce soudain changement dans la discussion.

Je hochai distraitement la tête, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la télévision, sur le mur, où un match de football était en cours. ''Regarde, Papa, je crois que l'on vient juste de marquer !''

Ce fut tout ce que j'eus à dire et Charlie, heureusement, abandonna la conversation.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la maison, je pensai que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que mon père n'apprenne ma relation avec Edward. Je savais également qu'il serait bientôt au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au café avec Jake. Il allait probablement me pousser à abandonner mon enquête et à quitter End Island.

Mais j'étais allée trop loin. Je n'étais pas prête à lâcher… pas maintenant.

Je déposai Charlie à la maison et pris le chemin de La Push.

Juste avant de passer les limites de la ville, j'aperçus Newton Outfitters, le magasin de la famille de Mike.

Je pensai immédiatement à Jessica. Peut-être que Mike était en train de travailler et je pourrais lui demander comment ça allait avec la grossesse de Jess.

Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de sa part depuis que j'avais signé le contrat de location, cela faisait déjà quasiment trois semaines. Si mes calculs étaient bons, le bébé n'allait pas tarder à naître.

On était dimanche, presque à l'heure de fermeture, et donc en rentrant dans le magasin, la première chose que je remarquais fut l'absence de monde.

Une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans encaissait quelqu'un alors que le seul autre client, une femme âgée aux cheveux blanc-bleu, fouillait une table surchargée de sacs à dos à prix cassé.

Une fois que l'adolescent qui venait de payer sortit, je m'approchai de la jeune fille. Elle était banale mais mignonne avec de longs cheveux sombres et un badge où était écrit 'Bree Tanner'.

''Bonsoir,'' dis-je. ''Est-ce que Mr Newton est là ?''

La fille hésita, se demandant probablement qui j'étais, j'ajoutai donc. ''Je suis une vieille amie de Mike… _et Jessica_.''

''Oh, d'accord,'' répondit-elle. ''Mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Sa femme non plus. Désolée.''

''Oh, d'accord… Pourriez-vous leur dire que Bella Swan est passée ?''

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' répondit Bree Tanner de manière désintéressée, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. ''Je leur dirais lorsqu'ils reviendront de leur voyage.''

 _Voyage ? Ils ?_ pensai-je. Comme dans Mike _et_ Jessica sont partis ?

Je sentis immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à interroger Bree pour obtenir plus d'information, la vieille dame aux cheveux teintés de bleu l'appela depuis la table. ''Ma petite, j'ai besoin d'aide ici pour choisir un sac pour mon petit-fils.''

Bree passa devant moi, coupant définitivement toute opportunité d'obtenir plus d'informations.

De retour dans ma voiture, je restai assise, perdue dans mes pensées.

Comment Jessica pouvait-elle voyager avec Mike ? Elle était énorme et elle m'avait dit que la naissance était prévue à peine un mois plus tard.

Ça mettrait la date d'accouchement à moins d'une semaine d'aujourd'hui. Mis à part ce qui sautait aux yeux, je ne pouvais me défaire de la sensation qu'il me manquait une information vitale.

Mettant le moteur en retour, je décidai de poser la question à Edward une fois que je serais de retour sur l'île. Il devait sûrement savoir quelque chose, puisqu'elle était, après tout, une de _ses_ employés.

Seth me ramena sur le dock de End Island où comme promis, Edward m'attendait.

Toujours aussi perspicace, Edward remarqua immédiatement mon attitude troublée. ''Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?'' demanda-t-il alors que l'on asseyait dans la Porsche. ''Tu sembles distraite. Tout s'est bien passé avec ton père ?''

''Tout allait bien avec mon père,'' répondis-je, attachant ma ceinture.

Je voulais, à un moment donné, avoir le courage de demander à Edward s'il avait vérifié les relevés téléphoniques du portable de Tanya mais à cet instant précis, l'étrange fait nouveau sur Jessica prit le pas.

''Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange,'' admis-je.

Edward se tourna vers moi, la voiture tournant au ralenti, et souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

''Je me suis arrêtée chez Newton Outfitters sur le chemin… euh, pour demander pour le bébé —''

''— Bébé ?'' m'interrompit Edward, son ton de voix troublé.

''Ouais, le bébé de Jessica.''

Edward soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. ''Bella, Jessica t'a-t-elle dit qu'elle était enceinte ?''

''Edward, oui.'' Je le regardai choquée. ''Enfin, l'as-tu vu ces derniers temps ? C'est un peu évident.''

''Bella,'' dit Edward doucement. ''Il n'y a pas de bébé. Jessica n'est _pas_ enceinte.''

Je prononçai les premiers mots qui me passaient par la tête. ''Oh, mon dieu, Edward, quelque chose est arrivé au bébé ?''

''Bella, écoute-moi.'' Edward plaça une main sur la mienne. ''Non, rien n'est arrivé. Il n'y a jamais _eu_ de bébé —''

''Si, il y en avait un,'' insistai-je, l'interrompant. ''Je l'ai vu !''

''Non, Bella,'' dit fermement Edward. ''Mike et Jessica ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.''

Le sentiment de malaise revint. ''Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' dis-je, paniquée que les choses ne soient pas telles qu'elles paraissaient.

''Bella,'' soupira-t-il, serrant doucement ma main. ''Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te dise ce qu'il est arrivé à Jessica Stanley-Newton il y a quelques années.''

* * *

 **Alors ? Comme le titre du chapitre, vous vous posez encore plus de questions ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre**


	14. Un pari d'amis

**Bonsoir à tous. Comme toujours, merci pour les gentils messages/commentaires que vous laissez.**

 **Sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Un pari d'amis**

Edward me conduisit à mon cottage, et se gara derrière la Volvo que lui et Alice étaient allés chercher au café pendant mon absence. Assis là, dans sa voiture, il me raconta l'histoire de Jessica Stanley-Newton. Et quelle histoire !

Il s'avérait que, sans que je le sache, mon ancienne meilleure amie avait souffert d'une dépression nerveuse quatre ans plus tôt.

Jessica avait fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique à l'automne 2006, après avoir tentée de se suicider en ingérant des médicaments.

Les psychiatres, à la recherche d'une explication plausible à la dépression de Jessica, s'étaient rapidement dirigés sur la piste de son incapacité à avoir des enfants. Une condition médicale qu'elle et Mike avait découvert cet été là après une année de tentatives ratées pour avoir un bébé.

Suite à deux mois dans le milieu psychiatre à Forks, où elle avait suivi un traitement intense pour gérer ce problème, Jessica avait été autorisé à sortir, ayant été jugé comme un citoyen en pleine possession de ses capacités, et au départ, une représentation parfaite de la réussite du programme.

Jessica était rentrée chez elle, avec son mari, à Forks, et avait repris son travail dans l'agence immobilière Olympic.

Tout semblait aller, au début, jusqu'à ce que Jessica commence à dire aux habitants de la ville qu'elle était enceinte.

Cela devint la même routine, encore et encore.

Jessica faisait une grande annonce, et après un mois ou deux, elle commençait à porter une de ces combinaisons de grossesse, similaire à celles que les actrices portaient à la télé et dans les films, pour faire croire qu'elles attendaient un enfant.

Cependant, les médecins avaient fini par déterminer, qu'en dehors de ses ''fausses grossesses'', Jessica allait toujours assez bien pour ne pas être réadmise dans un hôpital psychiatrique déjà bondé.

Tous les gens qui étaient dans le secret jouaient le jeu, parce qu'elle abandonnait toujours la farce au bout du ''huitième mois''. Personne ne parlait de la triste réalité de la situation, sauf à voix basse une fois les portes closes.

Edward expliqua qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de la virer en dépit de son instabilité mentale.

Elle était une employée modèle et ne causait pas de problème au travail, il ne vit donc aucune de raison de ne pas la garder comme agent immobilier. Après tout, elle travaillait avec lui depuis 2005.

Je dus admettre que mon cœur se serra à la pensée de Jessica.

Elle semblait tellement excitée pour ce bébé imaginaire. _Pauvre fille_. Toute cette histoire était triste et bouleversant.

Je digressai en demandant à Edward s'il savait où Mike et Jess étaient partis en 'voyage', puisqu'elle devait avoir pris des jours de congé. Mais il me répondit qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de leur demander où ils allaient.

Après qu'Edward eut fini de raconter l'histoire de Jessica, nous restâmes assis dans la voiture alors que la nuit tombait. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je supposai qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Je regardai par la fenêtre l'obscurité qui s'installait. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis les quelques mois que j'avais passé à Forks dix ans auparavant. Tout le monde était tellement différent, et leurs vies étaient pleines de nombreuses complications.

Edward s'éclaira la gorge, attirant mon attention. ''Bella, je dois y aller.''

''Tu ne restes pas ce soir ?'' demandai-je, surprise et plus qu'un peu déçue.

''Je peux pas. Je dois aller à Portland pour le boulot tôt demain matin.''

''Quand rentres-tu ?''

Edward hésita. ''Pas avant jeudi.''

''Oh,'' soupirai-je. _Quatre longues journées… et nuits… sans Edward_.

Il reposa sa tête contre l'appui-tête et me regarda. ''Je pourrais venir jeudi soir,'' commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. ''Enfin, si tu veux ?''

Je souris. ''Oh, je le _veux_ absolument.''

Edward tendit la main pour me rapprocher de lui. Quelques baisers enflammés plus tard, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre avec réticence, nous disant au revoir jusqu'à jeudi.

Plus tard, dans mon salon, je me retrouvai à fouiller avec acharnement dans les pages du dossier avec un regain d'intérêt. Ces dernières 24 heures m'avaient vraiment ouvert les yeux. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Entre les informations de Rose au sujet de la haine justifiée d'Alice envers Tanya, l'attaque de Jake qui avait parfaitement illustré ses problèmes d'abus de substances (et ses colères), l'admission d'Edward sur le fait que Tanya le faisait bien chanter, et maintenant la théorie de mon père sur les appels que Tanya cachait à Edward, mon esprit était en pleine effervescence.

Je n'avais rien reçu de la part d'Embry, une nouvelle visite au One Eyed Pete's s'imposait donc. Peut-être avait-il perdu mon numéro, ou oublié de chercher la supposée photo de Tanya embrassant une femme blonde. Dans tous les cas, un petit rappel, et potentiellement une petite transaction financière, pourrait l'aider à avancer.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette mystérieuse blonde qui me dérangeait. Il n'y avait eu aucune rumeur rapportée (comme ça avait été le cas avec Jake) sur Tanya et cette femme.

Edward avait été au courant pendant un moment de l'affaire entre Jake et Tanya. Et il avait été mis au courant des autres hommes de passage… et des drogues.

 _Avait-il aussi su pour cette mystérieuse femme blonde ?_

J'éprouvai cependant des réticences puisqu'Edward avait explicitement dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler des choses que je découvrais dans cette enquête.

Je commençai à avoir la nette impression qu'Edward ne s'attendait pas à ce que je découvre beaucoup plus que ce qui avait déjà été rapporté. Ou au moins, rien de bien conséquent. Soupçonner ça ne me donnait qu'envie de creuser encore plus pour résoudre cette fichue histoire.

Quelque part, au fil du temps, cette enquête était devenue bien plus que de la ''recherche''. C'était maintenant personnel.

 **=EI=**

Comme je m'y attendais, tôt dans la matinée de lundi, je reçus un appel de Charlie. Il avait enfin découvert ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jacob Black.

Il ne me fallut pas loin de 20 minutes pour le calmer. La seule chose positive qui émergea de cette conversation fut qu'il admit, avec réticence, qu'Edward Cullen m'avait sauvé à temps.

Je supposai que ça le rassurait sur mon séjour sur l'île parce qu'il ne me menaça pas de venir me récupérer pour me ramener à Forks, bien que j'attendais toujours un peu à ce que ça arrive.

Jeudi, je pris la route pour rejoindre le dock dans le but de retourner sur le continent pour rendre visite à Embry.

Je grognai, déçue, lorsque je vis Leah Clearwater aux commandes. ''Oh, joie,'' murmurai-je tout bas alors que je montai à bord du ferry.

Leah paraissait être tout aussi excitée de me voir que moi.

''Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Isabella Swan,'' dit-elle, le sarcasme dégoulinant sur chaque mot alors qu'elle faisait exprès de me bloquer le passage. ''Ça doit être mon jour de chance.''

Je la poussai et m'assis sur le bateau.

''Déjà de retour sur le continent ?'' continua-t-elle tout en mettant le ferry en marche. ''A court de gens contre qui porter plainte ? Ou est-ce que la vie sur l'île est trop ennuyeuse lorsque ton riche petit-ami n'est pas là pour battre quelqu'un jusqu'à la pulpe ?''

D'accord, il était évident que Leah avait un problème avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jake. _Pas de surprise là_. Elle avait manifestement toujours des sentiments pour lui.

Ignorant ses commentaires, je fouillai mon sac, à la recherche du livre que j'avais pris avec moi pour passer le temps.

Le ferry fit une embardée inhabituelle et Leah me jeta un regard suffisant, surement ravie de m'avoir inquiétée.

''Jake avait raison à ton sujet, tu sais,'' dit-elle, juste alors que je m'apprêtai à lire.

''Oh, ça promet d'être intéressant,'' répondis-je, refermant mon bouquin.

Leah ricana. ''On avait un pari sur combien de temps il te faudrait pour finir dans le lit de Cullen.''

Je levai les yeux au ciel. ''C'est ce que je me suis dit,'' ajouta-t-elle, en voyant ma réaction. ''On dirait que j'ai gagné. J'avais dit moins d'un mois.''

''Peu importe,'' soufflai-je avec dédain.

''Ca ne durera pas, tu sais,'' continua Leah, sans se décourager. _Oh, ça allait être une longue traversée_.

''Leah, tu ne sais rien sur ma relation avec Edward.''

''Relation ?'' cracha-t-elle. ''Si ça te fait du bien de l'appeler comme ça, alors d'accord.''

Je repris mon livre, et commençai à lire dans un effort d'en finir avec cette désagréable conversation. Mais Leah n'était pas prête à se taire. ''Tu veux savoir ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, Swan ?''

 _Non, pas vraiment_ , pensai-je, prétendant être absorbée par ma lecture.

''Tu ne sembles pas si… _passive_. Pas le style habituel de Cullen. C'est bizarre,'' médita-t-elle à voix haute, cherchant clairement à me faire réagir alors qu'elle prétendait être perdue dans ses pensées.

Je reposai à nouveau mon livre. Elle avait obtenu mon attention maintenant.

''Qu'est-ce que s'est supposé vouloir dire ?'' l'interrogeai-je, d'un regard noir.

''Simplement que tu ne connais pas autant de choses sur Cullen que tu sembles le penser.''

''Et toi, oui ?'' ris-je, soulevant un sourcil.

''Je sais ça, Swan,'' cracha-t-elle. ''Cullen est un homme puissant qui a besoin de tout contrôler et, hmmm…'' Leah tapota son index contre son menton pour se moquer et prétendre être en pleine réflexion. ''Disons, son besoin s'étend _au-delà_ de la salle de réunion.'' Elle eut un clin d'œil entendu et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il était très facile de devenir ce à quoi Leah faisait allusion. Et, jusqu'à présent, Edward _avait_ contrôlé la vitesse, et la nature, de toutes nos interactions physiques… ces premiers quasi-baisers, au phare, le délicieux jeu avec la fraise qui avait conduit à nos premiers baisers, le session câline enflammée pendant la soirée ciné, et il y avait aussi l'autre nuit chez lui.

Non pas que je me plaignais. J'aimai chaque seconde d'Edward aux commandes. Ouais – Edward était définitivement excité par le pouvoir. Et moi, apparemment, j'étais excitée en lui laissant avoir ce pouvoir, surtout dans la chambre à coucher.

Mais comment diable Leah était-elle au courant des préférences d'Edward, _à moins que…_

Je plissai les yeux, et Leah dit avec instance, ''Oh, je t'en prie, Swan, abandonne le regard de désarroi. Je n'ai jamais touché à ton précieux Cullen. Je dis juste, j'ai _entendu_ des choses.''

Entendu des choses ? _Comme quoi_ , voulais-je demander. Et de qui ?

Leah n'avait certainement pas été amie avec Tanya.

Connaissait-elle Lauren ? Kate ? Non, j'en doutais.

Bien que je ne sache pas avec qui d'autre Edward avait été au cours des années. Et je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de m'attarder sur le sujet.

Mais cela me dérangeait vraiment… _qui_ avait pu se confier à _Leah_?

''Je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressée par les merdes que tu entends,'' dis-je, essayant désespérément de paraître impassible.

''Fais comme tu veux !'' railla-t-elle. ''Mais, as-tu déjà pensé que tu pourrais te faire avoir ?''

Je mordis ma lèvre, détournant la tête. ''Ferme-la, Leah.''

Mais elle ne faisait que s'échauffer. ''Tu es une nouveauté, Swan. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?'' Leah grogna d'une manière peu élégante. ''Rêves-tu que le grand Edward Cullen va s'amouracher de toi ? Pourquoi te voudrait-il _toi_ quand il pourrait avoir qui il veut ? Soyons honnête, Cullen est trop bien pour toi.''

J'avais beau essayer de me maitriser mais les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Leah faisait remonter toutes les insécurités que j'avais en moi. _Connasse_.

''Tu ne sais rien de moi,'' dis-je doucement, retenant mes pleurs.

''Je sais que tu avais le béguin pour Cullen autrefois… Souviens-toi juste que tu n'es plus au lycée.''

Quoi ? Comme Leah savait ça ?

Ses paroles me laissèrent estomaquée. La seule personne qui avait été au courant de mon coup de cœur pour Edward était Jessica. Mais Leah et Jessica n'étaient pas amies. Elles s'étaient à peine parlé pendant la première traversée vers End Island.

Alors, qui d'autre avait été ami avec Leah ? Peut-être que mon soupçon n'était pas mauvais ?

Je me lançai sans penser, ''Qui t'a dit ces choses sur Edward ? Tanya ?''

Dès que les mots sortirent de ma bouche, je regrettai les avoir dit. Leah coupa le moteur, nous laissant lentement dériver au milieu de l'océan.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et je me relevai avec hâte. ''Mettons une chose au clair, Swan.'' Elle était juste devant. Près de mon visage. Trop près. ''Cette putain de connasse de merde n'était pas une amie. _Jamais_.''

Je fis un pas en arrière, tremblant. Je pouvais entendre le bruit des vagues clapotant contre les bords du ferry. ''D'accord,'' répondis-je faiblement.

Leah pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, me regardant avec méfiance. ''Que _fais_ -tu là en fait ?''

Avant que je puisse répondre, elle ajouta, ''Tu ne fouilles pas dans des choses qui ne te concernent pas, hein ?''

Je secouai la tête avec force.

''Tu es sûre ? Parce que si c'est le cas…'' Elle s'arrêta de parler.

''Je ne fais rien,'' insistai-je.

Leah se recula soudainement, souriant fièrement. ''Ne serait-ce pas poétique si tu découvrais que tu couchais avec l'ennemi, en quelque sorte, dans ce petit scénario ?''

''Edward n'a rien fait à Tanya,'' déclarai-je avec conviction.

''Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non.'' Les yeux de Leah étaient noirs et fixes, sa voix glaciale. ''Personnellement, j'espère qu'il a tué cette salope.''

Ça devenait un peu trop. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver si je ne la sortais pas de cette tirade.

''Euh, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller sur le continent, Leah,'' couinai-je en une tentative pour diffuser sa fureur.

Elle eut un rire moqueur. ''Bien sûr que tu dois y aller. Que crois-tu que je vais faire, Swan ? Te jeter par-dessus bord ?'' Ses yeux brillèrent comme si elle était en train de le considérer.

Mais Leah retourna dans la cabine de pilotage et, à mon plus grand soulagement, redémarra le moteur du ferry.

Je me rassis tout en continuant à trembler. _Peut-être que je devrais mentionner cet incident à Edward ?_ pensai-je.

Je passai le reste du voyage à réfléchir à la manière dont je pourrais aborder le sujet sans avoir à divulguer toutes les choses sordides que Leah avait dites sur lui. A la fin, cependant, je décidai qu'il serait mieux de garder cette conversation caché. J'avais déjà envoyé Jacob au centre de réhabilitation et je n'avais pas besoin qu'Edward contre-attaque et rende les choses plus difficiles pour moi.

Tout ce qui s'était passé sur le ferry était en boucle dans ma tête alors que je montai dans ma BMW et partis en direction du One Eyed Pete's à Port Angeles.

Sauf que cette fois, alors que je roulai sur la nationale, je commençai à avoir l'impression distincte d'être suivie.

Je vérifiai dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il y avait quelques voitures derrière moi mais lorsque je ralentis, elles passèrent devant moi sans aucun problème. Peut-être que j'étais simplement paranoïaque, probablement à cause de l'attitude de Leah.

Lorsque j'eus atteint le One Eyed Pete's, je garai la voiture juste devant la porte et courus pratiquement dans le bar. J'étais toujours incapable de faire disparaitre cette sensation d'être suivie.

Embry était derrière le bar à regarder la télé suspendue au-dessus de lui, tout en buvant une bière.

Dans le fond, un motard avec de longs cheveux châtain clair attachés en une queue-de-cheval (le seul client) était occupé à lancer des fléchettes et à boire sa bière.

''Hé,'' dis-je à Embry alors que je m'approchai du bar.

Embry cacha rapidement la pinte sur une étagère. ''Hééé, Bella,'' s'exclama-t-il, comme si nous étions de vieux amis. ''Que puis-je vous servir ? La même chose que la dernière fois ?''

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' répondis-je, lassée, n'étant pas d'humeur pour une bière, ou pour prétendre que l'on se connaissait.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret et Embry posa une pinte fraichement servie devant moi. Je remarquai immédiatement que mon ami barman était distrait et qu'il échangeait régulièrement des regards avec le motard au fond.

Je m'éclairai la gorge. ''Ce n'est pas un bon moment, Embry ?'' demandai-je curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait ici.

''Nah,'' répliqua-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil au fond avant de baisser la voix. ''Ecoutez… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la photo. Mais j'ai cherché… et je me demand—''

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, le motard à la queue-de-cheval vint au bar et demanda une autre bière. J'eus immédiatement une sensation de malaise vis-à-vis de lui. Il portait un jean sale et une veste en cuir sans rien en-dessous. Un frisson parcourut mon dos alors que ses yeux bleus glacés tombèrent sur moi.

''Qui est la mignonne petite nouvelle ?'' demanda-t-il à Embry, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur moi.

 _Quelle grossièreté !_ Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre quand même.

Je lui lançai un regard de dédain mais il continua à me déshabiller du regard jusqu'à ce que je baisse les yeux.

J'entendis Embry dire, ''Laisse-la tranquille, James. Elle est pas là pour c'que tu crois.''

De quoi Embry parlait-il ? De drogues ? Sans aucun doute.

James rit. ''Embry, tout le monde peut utiliser un petit remontant de temps en temps.'' Il s'interrompit et je levai les yeux pour le voir toujours en train de me fixer et tapotant sur son nez. ''N'ai-je pas raison, ma beauté ?''

Il inclina légèrement sa tête et j'eus la soudaine impression d'être une proie. ''Tu me dis si jamais tu changes d'avis, ma mignonne, d'accord ?''

Je hochai la tête, terrifiée et James rit plus fort. ''J'ai tous plein d'options de paiement pour les clientes qui sont aussi belles que toi… Passe quelques minutes avec moi là-bas, et je vais te faire voler tellement haut, tu penseras pouvoir voir le Paradis.''

''James,'' interjeta Embry, ''laisse-la tranquille.''

James se tourna soudainement vers Embry, furieux. '' _Tu_ ne _me_ dis pas ce que je dois faire, compris ?'' Embry hocha la tête docilement. ''Tu t'inquiètes juste de me donner ce que tu me dois, ou on va avoir de _vrais_ problèmes.''

James partit furieusement vers le fond du bar et alla dans les toilettes.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur ceux, effrayés, d'Embry. ''Ecoutez, Bella. Vous feriez mieux de partir d'ici,'' chuchota-t-il, sa voix tremblotante.

D'accord, alors James était le dealer par ici et Embry lui devait de l'argent. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur pour le gamin. Il avait probablement besoin d'autant d'aide que Jake.

Une part de moi voulait lui parler pour remettre sa vie en ordre, mais James allait bientôt revenir. A cet instant précis, le mieux que je puisse faire était de l'aider à sortir de ses problèmes financiers avec le dealer qui fichait la trouille.

Je me levai, prête à partir. ''Combien lui devez-vous ?'' demandai-je à Embry à voix basse.

Il baissa les yeux. ''500, mais il me laisserait tranquille si je pouvais lui donner q'que chose.''

Je n'avais pas autant d'argent sur moi mais je sortis ce que j'avais amené.

Je fis glisser deux billets de 100 dollars sur le comptoir. ''Prenez ça,'' dis-je. ''Et essayez de ne pas lui reprendre quelque chose, d'accord ?''

''Hé, je ne suis pas un mendiant, vous savez,'' protesta Embry.

''Prenez ça comme une avance alors,'' offris-je. ''Pour la photo.''

Il hésita avant d'empocher les billets. ''Je vous donnerais c'que vous voulez, je le promets.''

''Je peux vous demandez quelque chose avant de partir ?'' répliquai-je.

Embry hocha la tête et je demandai, ''Etait-il le dealer de Tanya ? James ?''

Embry donnait la sensation qu'il n'allait pas répondre mais il jeta un coup d'œil à l'argent qu'il avait. ''Ouais,'' chuchota-t-il. ''Les gens d'ici qui ont besoin de q'que chose… Ils vont voir James. Depuis toujours.''

Considérant Tanya et ses habitudes de drogues, je me demandai si elle avait accepté les 'offres de paiement' spéciales de James. Il était plus que probable que oui.

Embry jeta un regard inquiet derrière moi. ''Vous feriez mieux de partir,'' dit-il.

Je hochai la tête et partis précipitamment du One Eyed Pete's avant que James ne réapparaisse.

Je me glissai dans ma voiture, ajustant le rétroviseur intérieur. Ce fut là que j'aperçu un homme aux cheveux sombres se cacher derrière un entrepôt.

Malheureusement, l'homme fut trop rapide et je ne pus le voir clairement. Mais il n'y avait plus de doutes dans mon esprit, j'étais bien suivie. _Qui_ me suivait ? Et _pourquoi_?

Prise par la curiosité, je débattis intérieurement pour savoir si je devais sortir de la voiture pour confronter la personne en question avant de me souvenir des paroles d'avertissement de Charlie et les soucis que j'avais déjà eu avec Jake, et je décidai donc de filer vite fait d'ici à la place.

Bien que j'avais réfléchi à une poignée de bonnes remarques à lancer à Leah la connasse sur la route vers La Push, je fus, néanmoins, soulagée de voir que ce serait Seth, et non sa sœur, qui me ramènerait sur l'île.

Suite à une traverse inhabituellement silencieuse, je sautai dans la Volvo et conduisis vers mon cottage.

Il y avait un mot sur la porte de la part d'Edward qui m'informait que je devais venir chez lui ce soir, contrairement au plan initial où il passait par chez moi.

Je pris une douche rapide, et mis un autre jean, un t-shirt à manche longue couleur café et une paire de ballerines. Je brossai rapidement mes cheveux avant de me mettre en route pour la maison d'Edward.

Alice était repartie à Seattle, je savais donc que nous aurions la maison pour nous tous seuls. Quelque chose que j'attendais avec impatience.

Je toquai à la porte et attendis.

Lorsqu'Edward l'ouvrit, je dus reprendre mon souffle. Il était particulièrement séduisant, et son expression faciale trahissait une colère qui couvait en lui. Un Edward sexy et en colère. _Oh mon dieu._

Ce fut assez pour me faire oublier toutes les horreurs que Leah avait craché ce matin.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol et commençai à faire une lente remontée de son corps, en commençant par ses chaussures noires, le long de son pantalon gris foncé qui le serrait juste comme il fallait pour me rendre folle, remontant sur sa chemise noire dont les boutons du haut étaient défaits.

Enfin, mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage. C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward avec l'ombre d'une barbe, qui lui allait _vraiment_ très bien.

Je rencontrai ses yeux, une lueur ambrée vacillant à l'intérieur, comme de l'ennui, dans le vert. Ce regard était bien différent de son expression habituelle d'amusement lorsqu'il m'attrapait à ouvertement reluquer son splendide corps.

''Bella, tu vas rester là comme ça, ou vas-tu entrer ?'' demanda Edward, l'impatience teintant chacun de ses mots.

Soufflant, je l'effleurai en passant pour aller dans le hall. ''Waouh, quelqu'un est vraiment grognon,'' murmurai-je doucement.

Edward soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. ''Il faut qu'on parle,'' dit-il, se détournant pour se diriger vers la pièce dans laquelle Alice s'était installée pour parler au téléphone. ''Suis-moi on peut aller parler dans mon bureau.''

Marchant derrière lui, ayant plutôt la sensation que je m'en allais vers le bureau du proviseur, je soupirai. ''Que se passe-t-il, Edward ?''

''On en parlera ici,'' rétorqua-t-il brusquement, ouvrant la porte.

Le bureau d'Edward était spacieux et décoré avec soin. J'eus la sensation d'entrer dans le bureau d'un cadre au sommet d'un gratte-ciel dans le quartier des affaires.

Il me conduisit vers un siège en cuir à l'allure confortable qui se situait face à son bureau. ''Assis-toi,'' ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérai immédiatement et il prit place dans un élégant fauteuil en cuir de couleur sablée qui le faisait paraitre encore plus puissant.

''Edward, tu es en colère à cause de quelque chose ?'' m'enquis-je.

Il ignora ma question et, à la place, sortit une petite clef de la poche de son pantalon. Il se pencha pour l'insérer dans le tiroir du bas et l'ouvrir.

''Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Bella,'' dit Edward, sa tête baissée alors qu'il plaçait une pile de photos qu'il avait récupéré de son tiroir sur l'immensité de son bureau. ''Cependant, quelque chose a été porté à mon intention et je ne suis pas particulièrement enchanté.''

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur les miens, son regard était intense. ''Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi, Isabella ?'' Sa voix était basse et lisse.

''Oui, n'importe quoi,'' répondis-je, me demandant toujours quel était le problème.

Il fit glisser les photos vers moi. ''Je sais que tu es résolue à faire cette petite quête pour tes recherches sur la disparation de mon ex. Mais je préférerai que tu restes loin de _cet_ endroit.'' Il fit un signe de la tête vers les photos et je les saisis.

Il y avait 10 photos en couleur, toutes de moi entrant et sortant du One Eyed Pete's. Elles avaient été prises plus tôt dans la journée. _Hallucinant !_ J'étais furieuse.

'' _Tu_ m'as fait suivre par quelqu'un ?'' accusai-je, ma voix montant dans les octaves.

Je lui jetai les photos, les éparpillant sur son bureau si bien rangé.

''Bella, calme-toi,'' dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

''Non ! Je ne vais pas me _calmer_ , Edward. Je savais que j'étais suivi aujourd'hui, mais je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que _tu_ sois le commanditaire.''

Je pouvais dire par l'expression pincée sur son visage qu'il n'était pas très heureux de ma crise. ''Il n'y a aucune raison qui justifie te mettre dans cet état. J'ai demandé à Sam de te suivre pour ta propre sécurité.''

''Ouais, bien sûr,'' raillai-je.

''Isabella,'' avertit Edward. ''Ai-je besoin de te rappeler l'autre nuit avec Jacob Black ?''

Cela me fit réfléchir parce qu'il était possible qu'Edward ait envoyé Sam me suivre pour me protéger. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le One Eyed Pete's était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Un aperçu de James me revint en mémoire et je frissonnai.

Je soupirai et dis, ''Mais prendre des photos, Edward ? Vraiment ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est poussé un peu loin ?''

Les yeux d'Edward ne montraient aucun signe de remords. ''Je voulais voir ce que tu faisais de toute manière,'' déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. ''Et je vais me répéter, je ne veux _pas_ que tu retournes là-bas. Point final.''

''Mon dieu, tu aimes vraiment tout contrôler,'' dis-je, choquée par sa demande.

Ses yeux brillèrent de colère et me fixèrent avec intensité. ''Tout contrôler ?''

J'abaissai mon regard avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Edward était déjà irrité mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. ''Peut-être… peut-être que tu es habitué à, euh, des femmes passives…'' Je relevai les yeux et Edward souleva un sourcil, l'amusement de retour sur son visage. ''Et, euh, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas que tu domines… _certaines choses_ …'' Ma voix perdit son volume.

Edward rit. ''Certaines choses, Bella ?''

J'ignorai son commentaire, et la manière sensuelle dont il l'avait dit, et continuai. ''Enfin, je veux juste être claire, _tu_ ne me dictes _pas_ mes actions.'' Je me rassis en un geste de défi.

Edward s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire en coin. ''Je suppose que tu fais référence à des actions _en dehors_ de la chambre à coucher, oui ?''

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. ''Hm-hmm.'' Je hochai la tête, tremblant.

''Viens là, Bella,'' ronronna Edward, sa voix douce et invitante.

''Je suis sérieuse, Edward,'' chuchotai-je, même si je me levai et vins vers lui de mon plein gré.

Edward fit tourner sa chaise pour me faire face. Posant sa tête contre le cuir, il chuchota, ''Embrasse-moi, Isabella.''

Son charme et sa beauté étaient simplement trop irrésistibles. Je me penchai pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Les baisers devinrent fiévreux et coléreux et je le sentis ouvris le bouton de mon jean et descendre doucement la fermeture Eclair. Je retirai mes chaussures et Edward baissa le vêtement jusqu'à ce que je puisse en sortir.

Nos lèvres bougèrent avec une certaine urgence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward émette un grognement et se recule, déplaçant rapidement mon corps pour que mes fesses soient pressées contre le rebord de son bureau.

Il se leva, me dépassant largement alors qu'il poussait son fauteuil d'un coup de pied. ''Tu veux faire un petit pari amical, Bella ?''

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je caressai ses lèvres du bout des miennes, ''Ouais, bien sûr,'' soufflai-je. ''Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?''

Edward glissa ses mains de chaque côté de ma culotte pour la faire descendre lentement le long de mes cuisses. Ma respiration se coupa et je posai ma tête contre son torse alors que ses longs doigts traçaient des cercles sur ma peau nue.

''D'abord, si je gagne, tu dois me promette de ne _jamais_ retourner dans ce bar, quelles qu'en soient les raisons.'' Il m'allongea sur le bureau, tout en finissant de retirer ma culotte.

''Et si je gagne ?'' demandai-je, à bout de souffle, les photos glissant et se collant à mon dos.

Edward jeta ma culotte par-dessus son épaule et rit. ''Alors tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je promets de ne pas interférer.'' Il s'agenouilla plus près de mon sexe et je pouvais sentir l'humide chaleur de sa langue remontant sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

''Oh, mon dieu,'' hoquetai-je tout en me cambrant.

Edward revint rapidement vers mon oreille. ''Tu veux savoir comment je vais gagner, bébé ?'' demanda-t-il, ses lèvres descendant vers mon cou.

Je hochai furieusement la tête, plongeant mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Il rit doucement avant de se reculer légèrement. Il tourna son poignet et je jetai un coup d'œil à sa montre de luxe, remarquant l'heure… bien que je n'en avais rien à faire.

Edward glissa le long de mon corps, levant mon t-shirt pour placer un baiser chaud et humide sur ma hanche. ''Je gagne Bella…''' Il s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses, me tirant violemment vers le rebord du bureau, sa respiration chaude contre mon intimité en feu. ''… si je peux te faire jouir en moins de deux minutes… juste avec ma langue.''

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour certaines révélations que vous attendez avec impatience !**


	15. Un petit crime

**Merci pour les messages, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que cette histoire plait.**

 **Crazybells, ce chapitre est pour toi. Tu m'as fait éclater de rire avec ton MP.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Un petit crime**

Sans surprise, Edward gagna le pari… de très loin. Ouais, il s'avérait que c'était une mauvaise idée de parier contre Edward Cullen.

Cependant, j'avais eu l'un des orgasmes les plus intenses _de ma vie_ , alors rien que pour ça, j'avais aussi gagné.

Après avoir été tous les deux… _euh_ … victorieux, je tombai à genoux devant Edward pour exprimer ma pleine reconnaissance des nombreux talents qu'il avait démontré simplement avec sa langue. Avec l'une de ses mains enroulée dans mes cheveux, pour contrôler le rythme, je saisis avec ma bouche _tout_ ce qui était Edward.

Nous finîmes par aller dans sa chambre, après que j'eus récupérée mon sac déposé plus tôt dans le hall pour pouvoir me brosser les dents avec la brosse que j'avais rangé à l'intérieur en partant de chez moi. Une fois au lit Edward et moi reprîmes à zéro, explorant, cette fois, doucement le corps de l'autre.

Il n'y avait qu'un acte qui restait à accomplir mais Edward me faisait attendre. Toujours à _contrôler_. Bien que je doutais qu'il puisse tenir encore longtemps.

Allongée dans les bras d'Edward, je repensais à son besoin évident de dicter nos activités dans la chambre à coucher. Du moins, entre autre choses. Edward n'était clairement pas quelqu'un de prédictible. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il utiliserait le sexe comme un outil pour me tenir éloignée du One Eyed Pete's.

Sans qu'Edward le sache, même si j'avais perdu le pari — ce qui voulait dire que je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds au bar — je savais que j'allais devoir briser cette promesse au moins une fois si Embry retrouvait la photo. Mais je m'en inquiéterais quand, et si, le moment sera venu.

Je considérai brièvement l'idée de demander à Edward s'il avait déjà entendu parler de cette mystérieuse blonde, du fait qu'il était au courant pour Tanya et Jacob. Mais cela ne semblait pas être sage d'en parler vu sa vive réaction suite à ma visite au One Eyed Pete's. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée qu'il s'agissait en vrai de ma _seconde_ visite au bar.

J'étais certaine qu'Edward n'appréciait pas l'idée de sa nouvelle copine fréquentant l'établissement où son ancienne copine avait commis autant d'actes de trahison. Je décidai qu'il était donc plus prudent de continuer à chercher des informations sur cette blonde par moi-même. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Edward était endormi, sa respiration lente et régulière. Je me glissai hors de ses bras et saisis une couverture qui était tombée au sol.

Je l'enroulai autour de mon corps nu, la nouant au-dessus de ma poitrine et je sortis discrètement de la chambre pour descendre récupérer les vêtements éparpillés dans son bureau.

Prenant appui sur les sévères accusations de Leah, je savais qu'il y avait de nombreuses fausses rumeurs qui circulaient. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'Edward se retrouve dans une réunion matinale avec quelqu'un, comme Emmett ou Sam, et qu'il s'asseye sur mon soutien-gorge ou autre. Sans parler de toutes les photos qui étaient toujours étalées sur son bureau.

J'ouvris la porte et commençai à rassembler les vêtements. Je pliai le linge soigneusement — en pile pour 'lui' et 'moi' — avant de les placer sur la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais assise plus tôt. Finalement, je me mis à empiler les photos, beaucoup d'entre elles étaient maintenant pliées et froissées, en une petite pile sur son bureau parfaitement rangé.

Faisant le tour du meuble, je m'assis dans le siège en cuir imposant d'Edward. Je le fis tourner, imaginant ce que donnait d'être Edward. Être aussi riche et puissant avait tendance à vous faire obtenir exactement ce que vous voulez et je n'étais pas une exception. Ça devait être grisant d'être lui. Je le sentais rien qu'en étant en sa présence.

Je bougeai le fauteuil de gauche à droite, gloussant doucement. J'aperçu alors une photo — où je quittai le bar — qui était tombée par terre.

Tendant le bras pour la récupérer, je remarquai que le tiroir dans lequel Edward avait pris les photos était légèrement entrouvert, la petite clef toujours dans la serrure. Il était évident qu'Edward l'avait oublié là parce que nous étions occupés à autre chose.

A cet instant précis, j'avais un choix à faire.

Je pouvais ignorer ce tiroir ouvert et retourner au lit ou je pouvais l'ouvrir et découvrir les autres objets qu'Edward gardant à l'intérieur de ce tiroir… le seul avec une serrure. _Oh, comme il serait en colère s'il savait que j'étais simplement en train de_ réfléchir _à l'idée de fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles_.

Je retins mon souffle et écoutai. La maison était totalement silencieuse et Edward était toujours endormi à l'étage. Je respirai doucement et m'appuyai sur le dossier de la chaise, tapant la photo contre mon menton. _Que faire… que faire…_

 _Allez !_ La tentation était trop forte. Je jetai la photo sur le bureau et ouvris le tiroir avec force.

Il y avait un épais tas de dossiers et des larges enveloppes étaient empilés à l'intérieur. Le premier dossier que j'ouvris (le premier sur la pile) contenait ce qui paraissait être un contrat. Rien de très intéressant, juste des informations légales ennuyeuses.

En fait, plusieurs de ces dossiers contenaient exactement la même chose, des contrats… beaucoup de contrats. Certains avaient aussi des comptes rendus de réunions. Tout était manifestement _privé_ mais rien ne captura mon attention.

Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le bas de la pile. Ce fut la que trois choses attirèrent mon regard.

Un dossier estampillé 'confidentiel', une large enveloppe blanche sur le nom 'Alice' écrit dessus par Edward en personne et une arme à feu. Un revolver calibre 38, chargé vu le poids dans mes mains alors que je le saisissais.

D'accord, Edward possédait un revolver… mais puisque cela ne semblait pas illogique qu'un homme avec autant de pouvoir possède une arme pour se défendre, j'essayai de ne pas trop y penser. Je le replacer prudemment au fond du tiroir et me concentrai, à la place, sur le premier objet : le dossier marqué 'confidentiel'.

Je découvris des pages et des pages, détaillant un achat d'actions qu'Edward avait réalisé durant l'hiver 2003-2004. Je fis presque tombée le contenu entier de l'enveloppe lorsque je vis le profit total qu'il avait reçu de cette simple transaction, une action qu'il avait gardé pendant moins de deux mois.

 _Waouh !_ Qui aurait cru qu'Edward était un tel expert de la Bourse.

Un petit article jauni du journal de Forks, daté avril 2004 était attaché à l'une des pages.

 **L'enquête de la SEC touche à sa fin pour l'un des nôtres.**

 **Du fait d'un manque de preuves, Edward Cullen a été innocenté de tout acte répréhensible dans l'achat d'actions fortuits qui a rapporté au jeune étudiant de MIT 18,7 millions de dollars.**

 **Suite à une intense enquête de deux mois par la Securities and Exchange Commission*, il a été déterminé que l'incroyable aubaine du jeune Mr Cullen avait plus à voir avec une recherche scrupuleuse et un peu de la chance du débutant, que l'achat d'actions suite à un délit d'initié, comme soupçonné à l'origine.**

 **La SEC est devenue suspicieuse après que Mr Cullen, le fils du très respecté Dr Carlisle Cullen et de son épouse, Esme, ait fait un important retrait d'argent de son compte pour acheter un nombre exorbitant d'actions chez TechnoDyne Inc. seulement six semaines avant que la compagnie de développement de programmes basée à Seattle et qui était en difficulté soit racheté par un leader de l'industrie, faisant de ce fait exploser le prix des actions.**

 **Lorsque Mr Cullen écoula toutes ses parts, encaissant son coquet profit, la SEC fondit sur l'affaire et ouvrit une enquête pour examiner les dessous de la transaction.**

 **Cependant, aucune activité illégale n'a été découverte, donc dans l'attente de nouvelles informations prouvant le contraire, l'enquête est officiellement close. Edward Cullen est libre de dépenser ses biens, gelés jusque-là, comme bon lui semble.**

Je glissai hâtivement la coupure sous le trombone et plaçai le dossier sur le bureau.

Je n'avais jamais vu _aucune_ information détaillant les achats en Bourse fait par Edward alors peut-être que ça n'avait été dans les journaux qu'à Forks, due à l'individu impliqué dans l'affaire. De plus, la SEC préférait garder ce type d'enquêtes confidentielle, surtout lorsque rien de concret n'était découvert.

Il était compréhensible que la Securities and Exchange Commission soit curieuse, du fait que c'était une _énorme_ somme d'argent pour l'attribuer à ''la chance du débutant''.

Est-ce qu'Edward avait été informé par quelqu'un du rachat avant que cette information devienne publique ? Ça aurait été pour sûr illégal, entrant parfaitement dans la définition de délit d'initié.

 _Oh mon dieu !_ Pourrait-ce être la chose 'illégale' qu'Edward avait faite ? Était-ce son grand secret ? Et Tanya savait-elle ? Était-ce ce qu'elle utilisait pour le faire chanter ? En le menaçant d'aller à la SEC avec ce qu'elle savait ?

Si elle était allée les voir avec des preuves, l'affaire aurait été rouverte, et Edward aurait pu avoir à se retrouver devant un jury. Dépendant des ravages que pouvait causer son témoignage, Edward aurait été déclaré coupable et, potentiellement, finit en prison. Ça aurait, sans aucun doute, ruiné sa vie.

L'article était daté de l'époque à laquelle il s'était fiancé. Coïncidence ? J'en doutai. En fait, je _savais_ que ça devait être ça son secret.

Me sentant à la fois folle de joie et terrifiée par cette découverte, je saisis d'une main tremblante le deuxième document intéressant l'enveloppe blanche… celle avec 'Alice' écrit dessus.

Je penchai l'enveloppe et deux lettres — envoyées à l'adresse de l'appartement de Tanya à Port Angeles — tombèrent sur le bureau. Elles étaient toutes les deux datées de juin 2006, un mois avant la disparition de Tanya.

 _Oh mon dieu !_

Chaque lettre contenait une courte note dont l'écriture cursive ronde semblait féminine.

La première disait :

 _Tanya, je ne sais pas ce que tu tiens sur mon frère, mais je sais que tu vas finir par ruiner sa vie. Edward ne t'aime pas et, ce, depuis bien longtemps. Tu es devenue une vile personne et un jour tu finiras par obtenir exactement ce que tu mérites_. — Alice

La deuxième, écrite une semaine plus tard, disait :

 _Tu es une salope. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois prête à continuer de préparer cette farce de mariage. Tu ne peux pas aimer Edward. Si c'était le cas, tu ne lui ferais pas ça. Annule le mariage, Tanya, ou je ferais personnellement en sorte que tu regrettes ne pas l'avoir fait._ _— Alice_

Mon cœur battait à la chamade et mes mains n'arrêtaient pas de tremble alors que je serrai avec force les deux lettres.

Alice avait menacé Tanya. Bien que je fusse au courant qu'il n'y avait aucune affection entre ces deux femmes suite à l'incident entre Tanya et Jasper, cela me surprit quand même de lire les mots teintés au vitriol d'Alice.

Comment Edward avait-il fini par posséder ces lettres ? Aucun des rapports policiers ne mentionnait des lettres de menace. Edward protégeait-il Alice en les gardant cachées ? Avait-elle fini par passer à l'acte et fait quelque chose à Tanya pour l'empêcher d'épouser Edward ? Je remis le dossier avec les informations financières dans le fond du tiroir, au-dessus du revolver. Mais je gardai les lettres, les replaçant dans l'enveloppe blanche.

Je voulais ces lettres en ma possession en attendant de pouvoir éclaircir cette histoire. Si Alice avait vraiment fait quelque chose à Tanya, je ne pouvais pas rester là à laisser Edward continuer de la protéger. Je voulais au moins en parler avec mon père.

Mon cerveau était en surcharge d'informations et mon pouls battait à tout vitesse tellement j'étais anxieuse. Je voulais retourner cher moi. Il me serait impossible de me rendormir maintenant. L'horloge sur le bureau indiquait qu'il était minuit passé. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seule pour réfléchir aux implications des deux découvertes de ce soir.

Je fis tomber la couverture sur le sol et m'habillai rapidement. Tout semblait de retour à sa place, alors que je jetai un dernier coup d'œil avant d'éteindre la lumière. Serrant précieusement l'enveloppe contenant les lettres contre moi, je sortis dans le couloir et refermai la porte derrière moi. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre mon sac et je pourrais partir.

 _Oh merde !_ Le petit sac était à l'étage dans la chambre d'Edward.

Je montai les marches sur la pointe des pieds, le silence oppressant faisait bourdonner mes oreilles. Tout était sombre alors que j'avançai doucement dans le couloir vers la chambre.

Atteignant la porte, mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. Le lit aux draps froissés était vide.

Où était Edward ?

Au même instant, je remarquai le filet de lumière en provenance de la porte fermée de la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre. _Parfait ! Il est dans la salle de bain._

Je regardai le sol, là où j'étais certaine d'avoir posé mon sac mais je ne vis rien. _Étrange_.

Où diable se trouvait mon sac ? Merde. Je n'entendais aucun bruit en provenance de l'autre pièce, je n'avais donc aucune idée du temps qui me restait avant qu'Edward ne sorte.

Je me précipitai là où je l'avais mis, m'agenouillant au sol pour regarder sous le lit. Peut-être qu'il avait été poussé dessous ?

Soudainement, une voix basse et furieuse brisa le silence. ''Tu cherches quelque chose, Isabella ?''

Je me redressai soudainement, l'enveloppe blanche clairement visible dans ma main droite. Je tentai de la glisser sous mes genoux, levant les yeux pour voir Edward en même temps.

 _Oh mon dieu, il est vraiment en colère._

Il n'était pas dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain, comme je l'avais supposé, cependant le filet de lumière continuait à éclairer légèrement la chambre.

Edward se tenait devant l'entrée qui menait au couloir, mon sac dans sa main gauche. Je réalisai soudainement que la porte fermée n'avait été qu'une ruse pour que je ne réalise pas l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. _M'avait-il regardé tout le temps où je fouinai ?_

Je mordis ma lèvre. Edward n'était vêtu que d'un boxer, les muscles visibles du fait de sa nudité le faisant apparaitre plus fort et puissant que jamais. En ajoutant ça à la fureur que je pouvais lire sur son visage, je me sentis petite et vulnérable de par ma position au sol.

Edward lâcha le sac, et en trois larges enjambés fut devant moi. Je baissai les yeux, apeurée à l'idée de rencontrer ses yeux sombres et coléreux.

''Donne-moi cette enveloppe… _maintenant_!'' dit-il, d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Je la lui tendis immédiatement sans _aucune_ hésitation.

Me l'arrachant des mains, il me gronda. ''Tu me déçois énormément Isabella.'' Il tournait autour de moi, me rappelant un prédateur autour de sa proie. ''Fouiller dans mes papiers personnels… me _voler_ quelque chose.'' Edward plaça un coin de l'enveloppe sous mon menton. ''Regarde-moi, Bella.''

Je rencontrai son regard avec réticence et bien que ces yeux fulminent, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. De la peine ? Une sensation de trahison ?

Peu importe ce que c'était, cela me faisait ressentir une énorme culpabilité pour ce que j'avais fait. Edward m'avait demandé, plus d'une fois, si je lui faisais confiance. J'avais également frénétiquement questionné sa confiance en moi. Pourtant, j'étais celle qui le trahissait.

Oui, Edward avait des secrets — et je voulais des réponses — mais chercher comme ça dans ses affaires était impardonnable. Qui était la mauvaise personne dans ce scénario ? Je connaissais la répondre. C'était moi.

''Je suis désolée, Edward,'' chuchotai-je, ma voix craquant, mais pas de peur… J'avais honte.

J'étais vraiment désolée, et à cet instant précis, tout ce que je désirai était le pardon d'Edward.

Soutenant mon regard, il grogna. ''Tu es allée trop loin, Isabella. J'ai bien envie de rompre ton contrat de location et te jeter hors de l'île.''

''Non,'' criai-je. ''Je t'en prie, Edward. J'en ai rien à faire si ta sœur a fait quelque chose à Tanya—''

''—Alice n'a _rien_ fait à cette pétasse ! Putain Bella, combien y a-t-il de suspects là dehors ?'' hurla Edward, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux. ''Pourquoi es-tu à ce point déterminée à accuser un Cullen ?''

''Je ne le suis pas,'' essayai-je d'expliquer. ''Je t'ai cru lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais innocent. Je ne crois toujours pas que tu as fait du mal à Tanya. Mais ces lettres, Edward…''

''Ces lettres…'' dit Edward tout en levant l'enveloppe. ''… ne veulent rien dire. Alice essaya de faire peur à Tanya. Ma sœur ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un. Elle tentait simplement de me protéger.''

''Et tu la protégeais en retour,'' chuchotai-je.

''Oui, je protégeais ma sœur de la police qui aurait pensé exactement la même chose que toi. J'ai intercepté ces lettres avant même que Tanya ne les voit. Dieu merci.'' Edward jeta l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet. ''Après sa disparition, j'ai commencé à les garder sous clef.''

''Je suis désolée,'' murmurai-je. ''Pour tout. Si tu veux que je quitte l'île, je le ferai…'' Ma voix vacilla alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Je ne voulais pas quitter l'île. Et je ne voulais certainement pas quitter Edward. Je brûlai d'envie de lui dire que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais j'avais peur d'être rejetée, surtout après cette nuit. Une chose était sûre, je n'étais pas certainement pas prête de lui dire que j'avais aussi découvert les informations sur l'achat d'actions en Bourse. _Certainement pas_. Pas ce soir.

''Lève-toi,'' ordonna Edward, sa voix ferme mais plus gentille que tout à l'heure.

Je me levai, tremblante, et Edward saisit ma main. ''Bella ?'' Je levai le regard pour voir ses yeux émeraude qui paraissaient tourmentés. ''Je ne veux pas que tu partes, d'accord ?''

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son torse, sa peau nue était chaude sous mes doigts. Je déposai un petit baiser sur son torse et ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux.

''Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, bébé ?'' souffla-t-il.

A cet instant, je sus ce que je voulais qu'Edward fasse avec moi. Et à moi. J'avais besoin d'Edward, _tout_ d'Edward. Je voulais me donner à lui de toutes les façons possibles et lui montrer ce que j'étais trop effrayée d'exprimer avec des mots.

Glissant mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, je les descendis jusqu'à ses fesses. Tout en déposant des baisers sur son torse, je lui dis, ''Fais tout… ce que tu veux… de moi.''

Edward se recula légèrement, ses yeux peinés implorant les miens. ''Bella, je ne sais pas si je peux être la personne dont tu as besoin,'' chuchota-t-il, une rare pointe de tristesse et de vulnérabilité présente dans sa voix.

''Alors, laisse- _moi_ être la personne dont _tu_ as besoin maintenant, Edward.''

Je lui demandai de faire tout ce dont il avait besoin pour retrouver le contrôle.

Il posa son front contre le mien, soupirant, ''Bella…'' Il resserra sa prise dans mes cheveux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Edward me tint plusieurs minutes, ses doigts jouant distraitement dans mes cheveux. Son autre main se posa sur mes reins tandis que son souffle chaud caressait ma joue.

Mon corps vibrait d'impatience mais mon cœur savourait cette simple expression de tendresse. Il n'avait beau pas le penser mais je sentais qu'Edward pouvait être _exactement_ la personne que j'avais qu'il soit.

Edward soupira une fois encore, se reculant et se redressant. ''Retire tes vêtements, bébé.'' Sa voix était soudainement demandeuse, le tendre moment s'était envolé.

Mais un autre était arrivé et je savais que j'allais avoir ce que j'avais demandé.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, les yeux brûlants d'Edward posés sur moi alors qu'il retirait son boxer.

''Agenouille-toi,'' ordonna-t-il, me faisant face.

Je m'exécutai et me retrouvai à la même place que quelques heures plus tôt mais la sensation était différente. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Edward semblait aussi imposant et puissant qu'auparavant… à _tout_ point de vue. Et que le ciel me vienne en aide, ça excitait à n'en plus finir.

Il descendait sa main pour caresser son sexe déjà complètement érigé. Il fit glisser le gland sur ma joue avant de le porter à la bouche. ''Lèche, bébé.''

 _Mmmm… meilleure qu'une fraise._

Léchant le liquide au sommet, je commençai à refermer ma bouche sur son sexe, mais il se recula. ''Non-non-non, Isabella, pas encore.''

Je léchai mes lèvres à la place et Edward traça le chemin qu'avait fait ma langue avec le bout de son pénis.

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'il me titillait. ''Tu le veux tout entier ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. ''Dis-moi que tu le veux, Isabella.''

''Je le veux,'' grognai-je. ''Je t'en prie, Edward.''

''Ouvre la bouche. Mais reste immobile… interdiction de bouger.''

J'obéis et Edward fit lentement glisser sa verge entière dans ma bouche, je pouvais en sentir la texture sur ma langue.

J'enroulai mes lèvres autour de lui tout en faisant attention de ne pas bouger ma tête. ''C'est bien ma jolie,'' dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ressortit légèrement, avant de rentrer avec un peu plus de force. Je restai immobile, agenouillée devant lui pendant qu'il continuait le même rythme de va-et-vient.

Lorsque la respiration d'Edward devint difficile et que je crus pouvoir devenir folle si je ne finassai pas par bouger, il sortit complètement de ma bouche. ''Monte sur le lit, Isabella,'' grogna-t-il.

Rampant sur l'étendue de son lit, je sentis bientôt la chaleur du corps d'Edward alors qu'il arrivait derrière moi, tendant une main sous moi pour saisir un sein tout en faisant glisser l'autre vers mes fesses.

A quatre pattes, je m'arrêtai et Edward glissa une… et puis deux… doigts dans mon intimité en feu. Il les faisait bouger rapidement juste avant de me retourner avec habilité sur le dos et de se maintenir sur un coude à mes côtés.

Il me jeta un sourire malicieux, ses yeux verts brûlants d'excitation avant de se pencher vers moi, enroulant sa langue autour du premier puis du deuxième mamelon. Il continuait, en même temps, à faire glisser ses doigts le long de mon intimité, me faisant me tortiller et haleter.

''Tu veux que je te baise, bébé ?'' demanda Edward, son souffle chaud sur le chemin humide que sa langue avait créée autour de mon téton.

''Oh… oui,'' haletai-je, mes hanches se mouvant au rythme de ses doigts.

Alors que je ressentis les premiers sursauts familiers d'un orgasme, Edward retira ses doigts, riant doucement. ''Pas encore, Isabella.''

Il enroula une main autour de son pénis, enduisant le bout avec mes secrétions. ''Tourne-toi sur le ventre, bébé.''

Je levai les yeux vers lui, inquiète.

Edward se pencha et m'embrassa doucement. ''Je veux juste de sentir de derrière, d'abord,'' expliqua-t-il, sa voix berçante et persuasive.

Je voulais qu'il s'enfonce en moi, je fis donc ce qu'il demandait. Edward se glissa entre mes cuisses, les écartant plus largement avec ses genoux.

Il enroula un bras autour de mon corps. ''Relève-toi.''

Je m'exécutai, soulevant mes fesses et m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour supporter mon poids. De sa position derrière moi, Edward fit glisser le bout de son pénis contre mon sexe humide, et un faible grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

''Tu es prête pour moi, Bella ?'' demanda-t-il, se pressant contre moi.

 _Oh que oui !_

Baissant la tête et tournant ma tête sur le côté, je hochai la tête dans les oreillers. ''Mm-mmm.''

Avec ses mains fermement posées sur mes hanches, je le sentis commencer à entrer en moi, _doucement_ , centimètre par délicieux centimètre.

Et puis… Edward se mit à bouger. Vite. _Plus vite_. Fort. _Plus fort._

Ce fut là que je réalisai qu'Edward avait eu raison, jusqu'à un certain point. C'était très intense… Mais cela faisait un moment que j'étais prête pour lui, je n'avais donc pas de difficulté à maintenir le rythme.

Je commençai à sentir des choses que je n'avais jamais senties auparavant. Comme la manière dont il positionnait ses hanches et poussait… _juste comme ça. Ohhhh, Edward !_ Je pensai ses mots mais j'avais pu les dire à voix haute parce que sa main agrippa mes cheveux et il accéléra le mouvement de va-et-vient.

Bien que ses mouvements soient brut et animal, il était exceptionnellement doué et mon corps était réceptif.

J'étais au bord du précipice. _Tellement près_. Et puis la chute… _Incroyable_ … Mais je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits après cette euphorie parce qu'Edward me retourna soudainement et écarta mes cuisses. Pas particulièrement gentiment non plus.

Il se renfonça en moi, plus vite cette fois. Ses yeux sombres semblaient dangereux et ajoutaient à l'intensité du moment. Il se mut… son rythme tout aussi rapide et violent qu'avant. Waouh, Edward avait vraiment une endurance impressionnante.

Il se pencha en avant, couvrant mon corps avec le sien.

Une respiration saccadée contre mon oreille…

Plus vite, plus fort…

 _Ça_ , c'était ''se faire baiser.''

Je gémis et Edward chuchota, ''Ce n'est pas encore le moment, Isabella.''

Des mains sous mes fesses, levant mes hanches.

Plus profond… à un angle différent.

 _OH,_ _mon dieu_.

''Laisse-toi aller, Isabella,'' grogna-t-il.

Plus fort…

Plus vite…

 _Oui_ … et je lâchai prise.

Je me perdis, pas seulement dans l'acte, mais dans Edward. J'arrêtai de penser et commençai à ressentir. Vraiment ressentir.

Et je tombai.

Je ne pourrai pas l'expliquer clairement, parce que lorsque je lâchai complètement, Edward Cullen me fit sentir des choses qui défiaient toute description.

Et une fois que je fus de nouveau cohérente — et plaisamment satisfaite — je réalisai que nous étions sur le tapis soyeux et qu'Edward était aussi en train de lâcher prise.

Nous étions tous deux satisfaits, et alors que son poids était toujours sur moi, je me mis à faire courir mes ongles dans son dos. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward bouge, le poids de son corps était réconfortant.

''Tu m'as baisé hors du lit, Edward,'' dis-je sans réfléchir, mon cerveau ayant totalement disparu à cause du spectaculaire orgasme.

Il rit. ''Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux retourner sur le lit ?''

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. _Tellement soyeux_. ''Non, j'aime être là,'' pensai-je distraitement.

''Alors, nous resterons là, bébé.''

Et ce fut ce que nous fîmes, bien qu'à un moment donné, il roula sur le dos. Je me lovai contre lui et il enroula ses bras autour de moi.

Il nous restait à parler de tellement de choses, entre autres si l'achat d'actions avait été illégal et si c'était ce que Tanya utilisait pour le faire chanter. Bien que je sois certaine que la réponse soit 'oui' à mes deux questions.

Et puis, il y avait ces lettres qu'Alice avait envoyées à Tanya. Il était évident qu'Edward ne pouvait pas croire sa sœur capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution mais je n'en étais pas aussi certaine.

Mais, maintenant que nous avions complètement consumé notre relation, la plus grande question que j'avais en tête était 'qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire pour nous'. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, mais que ressentait-il pour moi ? Que voulait-il insinuer lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être ce dont j'avais besoin ?

En ce qui me concernait, Edward Cullen était déjà exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Maintenant, si seulement, il pouvait l'accepter.

* * *

*La SEC est l'organisme fédéral américain de réglementation et de contrôle des marchés financiers

 **Alors, beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	16. Complications

**Bonsoir, merci pour les messages, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas pu y répondre mais j'adore connaitre vos pensées.**

 **Edward ne semble vraiment pas vous plaire en ce moment. Je promets qu'il va un peu s'améliorer. Et en attendant que ça arrive, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Complications**

Il s'avéra qu'Edward avait une réunion matinale avec Emmett dans son bureau. Descendre la nuit dernière pour récupérer mes vêtements se révéla avoir été une sage décision après tout. Sans parler de ce que ça avait entraîné…

Coucher avec Edward fut totalement différent de ce que j'avais vécu auparavant. C'était sauvage, animal et _intense_. Ce fut en me souvenant de ce qui avait conduit à cette intensité que je repensai aux informations que j'avais découvert dans le tiroir du bureau.

Je ressentis une lancinante pointe de culpabilité d'avoir fouillé dans les affaires privées d'Edward. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. D'accord, pas plus que contre Jake cette nuit-là au café mais il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère après moi. Quels que soient les sentiments qu'Edward avait pour moi, ses actions indiquaient qu'ils étaient surement remplis de passion.

Cela ramena sur le devant la question de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ? Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux ? Comme c'était mon cas. Ou était-ce quelque chose d'entièrement différent ?

Je ne voulais pas m'y attarder si tôt dans la matinée, je redirigeai donc mes pensées vers le dossier contenant les informations sur l'achat d'actions et la vieille coupure jaunie du journal de Forks rapportant l'investigation de la SEC sur Edward.

Me tournant sur le dos dans son gigantesque et confortable lit — où nous avions fini par émigrer au cours de la nuit — je remontai la couverture pour couvrir mes seins nus.

J'allais juste devoir être brave et lui demander de but en blanc de me parler des actions. Aussi intimidant que cela soit, j'avais besoin de jouer cartes sur table et de préférence dès qu'Edward revenait à l'étage.

Et, sans avoir trop à attendre, j'entendis le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir. Le rendez-vous avec Emmett était manifestement terminé.

''Hé, petite marmotte,'' taquina Edward, son ton jovial alors qu'il marchait à grandes enjambées dans la chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon noir parfaitement taillé, d'une chemise blanche impeccable, d'une cravate sombre et de chaussures noires : ces habits classiques de travail.

''As-tu faim ?'' demanda-t-il, s'asseyant à mes côtés et ébouriffant mes cheveux pour s'amuser.

Bien, Edward paraissait être de bonne humeur.

''Peut-être un peu… Tu as fait quelque chose ?''

''Non,'' déclara-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. ''Mais j'ai assez de temps pour te préparer un petit déjeuner avant mon prochain rendez-vous.''

Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit occupé à cuisiner pour moi alors que nous avions besoin de parler, je dis donc, ''Euh, je peux attendre et manger quand je serais rentrée au cottage.''

Il hocha la tête, semblant distrait jusqu'à ce que je demande, ''Et qui vas-tu voir ?''

Edward leva un sourcil alors qu'il me regardait m'asseoir et mettre des oreillers dans mon dos. ''On est curieuse, hein ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je n'étais pas intéressée par les détails de l'agenda d'Edward mais je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet dont je voulais _vraiment_ parler.

''Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire,'' dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Il semblait amusé de la direction que notre conversation prenait et un sourire se profilait aux coins de sa bouche. ''Non, non, tu as demandé,'' rit-il. ''Je vois Sam. Et cet après-midi, deux clients potentiels viennent en avion pour un face-à-face. Autre chose, Mlle Swan ?''

Je levai les yeux au ciel. ''Edward…''

Son expression devint solennelle. ''Que veux-tu _réellement_ me demander, Isabella ?''

Je mordis ma lèvre et Edward soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. ''Je t'ai vu hier soir… dans mon bureau.'' Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. ''Je suis assez certain d'où va cette conversation.''

Il m'avait donc regardé fouiller dans le tiroir déverrouillé. _L'avait-il laissé ouvert_ délibérément _?_

Mon visage s'empourpra alors qu'une foule d'émotions me traversa… peur, incertitude, ma propre culpabilité. Mais, principalement, j'avais la sensation d'être _complètement_ dépassée, à tous les niveaux.

''Edward, je suis désolée,'' dis-je doucement. ''Je n'avais aucun droit —''

''Isabella,'' interrompit-il. ''J'aurais pu t'arrêter au moindre instant.''

''Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait,'' contrai-je.

J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir pourquoi il m'avait permis d'en voir autant. Avait-il voulu partager ses secrets avec moi et ce fut le seul moyen de le faire ? Nous avions beaucoup tergiversé sur cette question de confiance. M'avait-il testé ? Si c'était le cas, j'avais misérablement échoué. Mais il ne m'avait pas encore jeté. Non, il semblait qu'Edward me voulait près de lui. L'adage _Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près_ me vint en tête. Mais je n'étais pas l'ennemi.

''Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté ?'' demandai-je, à nouveau dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward mais son expression me dit qu'il n'allait pas m'expliquer son raisonnement.

''Ce qui est fait est fait, Isabella,'' soupira-t-il. ''Pose-moi ta question.''

Le ton de sa voix indiquait que je ferai mieux de m'exécuter, je pris donc une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et chuchotai, ''As-tu commis un délit d'initié ?''

Il fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que je rencontre son regard incandescent. ''Oui.''

Bien que ses yeux soient en feu, son ton était sans émotion.

Mon cœur s'interrompit un instant. Mon dieu, quelles autres choses illégales Edward avait-il fait ? _Il a une arme à feu…_

Je secouai ma tête pour chasser ces pensées et parlai rapidement, ''Et Tanya a fini par le découvrir ? C'est avec ça qu'elle te faisait chanter, n'est-ce pas ?''

Il hocha la tête. ''Oui, en effet.''

''Mais je ne comprends pas,'' dis-je, incrédule. ''Pourquoi as-tu fait confiance à quelqu'un comme elle pour quelque chose d'aussi important ?''

''Je ne lui ai pas _dit_ , Isabella,'' répondit Edward, l'énervement montant dans sa voix. '' _Tanya_ est celle qui m'a donné l'information !''

''Oh mon dieu,'' murmurai-je, stupéfaite. ''M-mais… comment ?''

Edward desserra sa cravate, mis un oreiller derrière lui et s'y adossa avant de passer une main sur son visage. ''Tanya a surpris son père parler au téléphone avec un collègue de l'achat imminent. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont il a obtenu ce genre d'informations… mais je peux bien imaginer. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mr Denali a sagement prit la décision de ne rien faire.''

''Mais toi oui.''

'Oui, Bella, je l'ai fait. Je me suis fait un paquet de pognon en un très court instant. Mais j'ai aussi attiré beaucoup d'attention non désiré sur moi et ma famille. Je l'ai regretté juste après qu'il soit trop tard pour reculer.''

''T'a-t- _elle_ encouragé à faire cette affaire, Edward ?'' demandai-je, le regardant avec hésitation.

Edward ferma les yeux, ses beaux traits peinés. ''Ça n'a pas d'importance. A la fin, j'ai pris ma propre décision.''

J'étais toujours confuse face à toute cette histoire. ''Mais pourquoi te faisait-elle chanter, Edward ?''

''Ma relation avec Tanya s'était dégradée et transformée et habitude et facilité. Nous ne nous aimions plus mais lorsque j'ai tenté de rompre avec elle, elle m'a menacé. Il semblait que moins je la voulais, plus elle s'accrochait.''

Edward fut silencieux un instant avant de reprendre. ''Lorsque je l'ai surprise avec Jacob Black, je lui ai dit que c'était le coup de grâce. Mais elle me dit qu'elle ne me lâcherait _jamais_ , qu'elle préférerait me voir en prison qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait se fiancer et elle m'annonça qu'elle offrirait son témoignage contre moi à la SEC si je refusais.''

''Oh, Edward, je suis désolée.'' Je plaçai une main sur la sienne.

''Ne te sens pas désolée pour moi, Bella.'' Edward porta ma main à ses lèvres, y apposant un léger baiser. ''Mon erreur a été de l'écouter à la base.'' Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter amèrement. ''L'ironie est que Tanya m'a peut-être pas envoyé derrière les barreaux mais j'ai fini dans une autre sorte de prison… une avec des murs de soupçons et de doutes.''

Le visage d'Edward devint sérieux. ''Cela te dérange ?'' Ses yeux observaient les miens. ''… Savoir ces choses sur moi ?''

Bien que je ne cautionne pas ses actions, je ne pouvais pas les utiliser contre lui. Il était jeune et Tanya l'avait tenté avec des perspectives d'argent facile. Je me demandai secrètement si elle l'avait fait exprès, dans le but de le piéger. La seule chose que cela confirma était que Tanya avait été une vilaine salope.

Edward s'éclaira la gorge. ''Bella ?'' demanda-t-il, attendant ma réponse.

''Non,'' répondis-je honnêtement. ''Ça ne me dérange pas.''

Edward m'attira à lui brusquement et m'embrassa goulûment. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, ses longs doigts pétrissant ma peau.

Il y avait une urgence dans ses baisers et je sentis que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation. C'était de la reconnaissance.

Il relâcha sa prise, se ressaisit et les baisers ralentirent. Je plaçai ma tête sur le torse d'Edward, et il me tint, tandis que nous restions silencieux.

Après plusieurs instants, il rit, murmurant dans mes cheveux, ''Il y a une chose positive qui est arrivée avec tout ça… je fus capable de m'acheter cette île.''

Je me reculai. ''N'étais-tu pas inquiet d'attirer de l'attention ? En faisant un tel achat ?''

''Non, j'ai fait l'achat à travers l'identité d'une société portefeuille. Cela éloigna la presse. En plus, l'île a été mise en vente des mois après que l'enquête de la SEC se soit conclue. Mes biens n'étaient plus gelés et j'avais toujours eu dans l'idée d'investir dans l'immobilier de toute manière.''

''Donc, tu as acheté une île,'' souris-je, remettant une boucle bronzée qui était tombé sur son front à sa place.

''J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. La beauté… l'intimité. Ma famille avait l'habitude de venir là en vacances lorsque j'étais enfant.''

Je ne dis rien, lui permettant de continuer à se confier. ''Bien sûr, Tanya détestait cet endroit.'' L'expression d'Edward s'assombrit. ''Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne vivrait _jamais_ ici. Je n'ai déménagé qu'après qu'elle soit… plus là.''

Une fois encore, je reposai ma tête contre son torse, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans mes oreilles, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. ''Bella… Ma Bella.''

''Donc, nous en sommes là,'' dis-je doucement.

Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement ma joue. ''Ouais, nous en sommes là… Bella, je n'ai jamais dit à personne toute la vérité.''

''Me l'aurais-tu dit si je n'avais pas…'' dis-je, tout en poussant ma joue contre ses doigts chauds. ''Euh, tu sais…''

''Oui, _éventuellement_. Tu te souviens ?'' taquina Edward.

Je me rassis, souriant à sa référence légère des mots prononcés l'autre nuit. La franchise entre nous me rendit assez brave pour demander, ''Edward, que se passe-t-il entre nous ?''

Il hésita, se reculant. ''Bella, c'est une conversation que nous devrions garder pour plus tard. Ce soir ?'' offrit-il.

''D'accord,'' dis-je. ''Je dois retourner au cottage me laver et me changer de toute manière. Je suis sûre que Sam sera là d'une minute à l'autre.''

Edward jeta un regard à sa montre. ''Ouais, bientôt.'' Il se leva, resserrant sa cravate en même temps. ''Alors, quels sont tes projets pour la journée ?''

''Je ne sais pas… pas grand-chose en vérité,'' répondis-je honnêtement.

''Emmett m'a dit que Rose allait être au café toute la journée. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait avoir de la compagnie.''

J'avais un peu envie de parler à Rose, je dis donc, ''Je passerai la voir. Veux-tu me rejoindre là-bas plus tard ?''

''D'accord. Je peux être là pour 18h.''

Edward se pencha, déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de redescendre vers son bureau. Je m'habillai rapidement, n'aimant pas l'idée de devoir passer devant Sam pour partir. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je descendis et vis que le hall était vide. Je me pressai vers la Volvo et repartis vers le cottage.

Après une douche longue et chaude, je me vêtis d'un leggings anthracite, d'un sweat noir et de ma paire de Chucks. Je rallumai mon portable, regardant les messages que j'avais manqué.

Angela Weber, mon agent, m'avait envoyé 3 textos me demandant de l'appeler dès que possible tous les trois reçus la nuit dernière. J'assis à la table de la salle à manger et composai son numéro.

Angela répondit immédiatement. ''Bella, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé hier soir ?''

''Euh, mon téléphone était en charge,'' mentis-je, grimaçant de mon excuse pathétique.

''Hmmm.'' Elle semblait septique.

Avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de m'interroger, je demandai, ''Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Oh,'' commença-t-elle, ''des amis à toi du nord sont passés par le bureau hier en fin d'après-midi—''

''Amis ?''

''Oui, elle a dit que son nom était Jessica. Elle était avec un gars aux cheveux clairs et yeux bleus… Je suppose que c'est son mari ?''

''Jessica et Mike sont à _Phoenix_?''

J'étais complètement soufflée. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus bizarres. C'était donc là qu'ils étaient partis pour leur petit voyage. _Étrange_.

''Tu les connais alors ?'' demanda Angela.

''Ouais, mais que font-ils _là-bas_?''

''Oh, tu vas adorer ça,'' annonça Angela avant de s'éclairer la gorge. ''D'abord, son mari n'était là que pour faire figuration, semblant mal à l'aise et désolé.''

''Désolé ?''

''Ouais. Sa femme n'arrêtait pas de dire que je devais intervenir et de mettre fin… Oh attend, comment l'a-t-elle dit ?'' Angela fit une pause. ''Oh, c'était ça : je devrais 'mettre fin aux conneries que Bella est en train de faire sur l'île avant qu'elle ne soit blessée, parce qu'elle est _sérieusement_ en danger'.''

''Oh, mon dieu,'' hoquetai-je. ''Ang, Jessica a de sérieux problèmes mentaux.''

''Sans blague, Bella. C'était vraiment évident.''

Que voulait dire Jessica par sa tirade ? Pourquoi impliquait-elle mon agent ? _Elle doit penser qu'Angela Weber est mon chef et qu'elle peut me dire ce que je dois faire_. Jessica croit-elle vraiment que je suis 'sérieusement en danger' ?... Assez pour justifier un voyage à Phoenix pour tenter d'intervenir dans le but de me protéger ?

''Ang, tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?'' demandai-je.

''Bien sûr que non,'' rétorqua Angela. ''Mais, Bella, elle était vraiment nerveuse. Dieu seul sait qui d'autre elle va contacter ici.''

Je posai ma tête sur la table. ''Argh, quel merdier,'' marmonnai-je.

''Oh ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis la seule ici à savoir ce que tu fais là-haut. Et je te tiendrais au courant si j'entends quoique ce soit ou si elle revient dans l'agence.''

''Merci, Ang,'' dis-je, résignée, espérant que Jess ne tentera pas de contacter ma mère ou d'autres personnes que je connais à Phoenix.

''Et, Bella…''

''Ouais ?''

''Sois prudente, d'accord ?''

Je rassurai Angela en lui disant que je faisais tout mon possible pour être prudente, même si ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin maintenant était que mon agent s'inquiète et pense que les divagations de Jessica contenaient une once de vérité.

Après avoir raccrochée, je restai assise, le téléphone à la main, me demandant quelle était la place de Jessica Stanley-Newton dans toute cette affaire.

D'accord, elle était instable, mais pouvait-elle vraiment penser que j'étais en danger ? Quelle autre raison aurait-elle de vouloir me faire partir ? Avait-elle un lien avec le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique ? Pour moi, elle n'avait jamais eu aucun lien avec Tanya quel qu'il soit, mais qui pouvait être sûr ? Par ici, rien ne semblait _jamais_ être ce qu'il paraissait.

Mais pourquoi était-elle allée jusqu'à Phoenix ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas m'avertir par elle-même ? Même si elle n'était pas certaine de ce que je faisais ici, il semblait de plus en plus évident que Jessica essayait d'y mettre fin.

Aux environs de 16h, je conduisis vers le café pour rendre visite à Rose.

''Bella !'' s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement alors que je passai la porte.

''Je m'ennuyai à pleurer aujourd'hui, tu es un véritable rayon de soleil,'' continua-t-elle, sortant de derrière le bar.

Je la retrouvai mi-chemin et elle m'attira dans une chaude étreinte.

''Edward me retrouve ici à 18h mais je voulais être là plus tôt pour qu'on puisse bavarder un peu,'' expliquai-je, me reculant.

Rose fit signe vers l'une des tables. ''Asseyons-nous là,'' commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. ''Oh, voulais-tu quelque chose à boire ?''

''Non,'' dis-je secouant la tête. ''Ça va.''

''Alors, que se passe-t-il entre toi et Edward,'' demanda Rose d'un sourire entendu. ''C'est ce dont tu veux parler, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je n'avais absolument aucune intention de divulguer même un indice de toutes les choses qu'Edward avait partagé avec moi mais j'étais curieuse d'avoir l'opinion de Rose sur les choses qu'avaient dites Leah et aussi découvrir si elle avait des idées sur les sentiments d'Edward pour moi. Après tout, Emmett était son meilleur ami et il s'était confié à lui par le passé.

Oui, j'allais bientôt parler avec Edward mais je ne pouvais pas avoir trop de détails. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires de cœur.

''Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Rose,'' commençai-je. ''Je veux dire, je sais ce que _je_ ressens pour lui mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit réciproque.''

Rose tapotant ma main d'une manière rassurante. ''Oh, Bella, je t'ai dit qu'Edward était intéressé par toi bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Même Alice l'a aussi dit.''

''Je sais mais…'' Ma voix faiblit.

''Qui a-t-il ?''

''C'est ridicule, Rose,'' dis-je, baissant les yeux. ''C'est juste des trucs que Leah Clearwater a dit l'autre jour.''

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Rose pour la voir en train de lever les yeux au ciel. ''Leah ? Qu'est-ce que cette misérable conne a bien pu te dire ?''

Rose semblait extrêmement protectrice de mes sentiments, je lui rapportai donc certaines des choses que Leah avait dites, principalement des commentaires sur le fait que je n'étais 'qu'une nouveauté' et que 'ça ne durerait pas'. Je fis attention de ne pas mentionné la réaction colérique de Leah à la mention du nom de Tanya. Et je n'avais certainement aucune intention de discuter les 'problèmes de contrôle' d'Edward avec Rose. Certaines choses étaient bien trop personnelles pour être partagées.

''Bella,'' dit Rose. ''Leah est une personne triste et amère. Elle est comme ça depuis des années et tout le bordel avec Jacob ne l'a rendu que plus méchante. Elle adore découvrir des trucs et puis dire des conneries pour faire du mal délibérément aux gens. Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. Edward ne t'utilise _pas_.''

''Ouais, mais Kate et Lauren n'ont manifestement que peu d'importance pour lui,'' contrai-je. ''Il les a jeté sans même y réfléchir. Qui peut dire qu'il ne me voit pas de la même façon ?''

''Je te l'ai dit Bella, ces relations étaient différentes.''

''Comment ?'' l'interrogeai-je.

''Elles étaient entièrement basés sur le cul. Emmett et moi _savons_ qu'Edward tient vraiment à toi,'' insista Rose. ''Même sa propre sœur dit qu'il semble plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose, non ?''

Je hochai la tête, sans être complètement convaincue. ''J'espère juste que tu as raison, Rose. Vraiment.''

''Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas ? _Demandes-_ lui ce qu'il ressent.''

''Je l'ai fait. On est sensé en parler plus tard. C'est pour ça qu'il me retrouve ici.''

Rose eut un sourire triomphal. ''Tu vois, le simple fait qu'Edward ait accepté d'avoir une 'discussion sur votre relation' veut dire beaucoup.''

''Je suppose…''

''C'est le cas, Bella.'' Rose baissa la voix pour chuchoter, ''Et, entre nous, je pense que tu aides Edward à apprendre comment aimer, à nouveau.''

Je voulais croire que Rose disait vrai. Surtout la partie sur l'amour.

Edward m'avait pardonné assez facilement après avoir découvert ma duplicité. Maintenant, c'était à moi de lui prouver que je pouvais être digne de sa confiance et, avec de la chance, de son amour.

Rose et moi continuâmes à parler. Elle m'informa qu'elle allait fermer le café lundi, pour quelques semaines, pour pouvoir aller à Seattle et aider Alice avec le défilé pour le lancement de sa marque.

Elle m'invita à se joindre à elle, une nouvelle fois, mais je déclinai la proposition. Cependant, elle parvint à m'engager à passer une journée avec elle et Alice pendant la première semaine.

Lorsqu'Edward arriva, toujours vêtu de son costard de travail, Rose partit. Elle prétendit qu'elle avait besoin de retourner chez elle pour voir ce qu'Emmett voulait manger pour le diner. Je savais qu'elle ne faisait que nous donner du temps pour être seuls, et je l'appréciai encore plus à cause de ça.

Edward se pencha, m'embrassant avec bien plus de passion que je m'y attendais. _Wow !_ Ce fut que lorsqu'il se recula et s'assit face à moi que je fus en mesure de reprendre mon souffle. Oui, Edward semblait vraiment en forme ce soir.

''Alors,'' commença-t-il, une lueur coquine illuminait ses yeux verts alors qu'il desserrait sa cravate. ''As-tu passé un bon moment avec Rose aujourd'hui ?''

Certaine qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par ce genre de conversation, je décidai de jouer le jeu. Je souris et répondis, ''Oui. Et comment se sont passées tes réunions ?''

Edward traçait l'intérieur de mon bras avec ses longs doigts. ''Elles étaient nulles,'' dit-il d'une voix soyeuse.

''Les clients potentiels n'ont pas signé ?''

''Oh, non, Isabella, ils ont signés… Disons simplement que j'avais d' _autres_ choses en tête et au fur et à mesure de la journée, cela devenait plus difficile de me concentrer.'' Edward se pencha, sa voix basse et suave. ''Voudrais-tu que je te _montre_ certaines des choses que j'avais en tête ?''

Rencontrant son regard lubrique, j'offris, ''Peut-être que l'on pourrait partir d'ici ?''

''Ça non, Bella. Peut-être qu'on devrait verrouiller la porte et—''

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, la dite porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Edward, son dos tourné à l'entrée, émit un grognement d'agacement.

Leah Clearwater se tint dans l'ouverture, sa hanche maintenant la porte ouverte. ''Oh, quel timing parfait,'' s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix projetait la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait. ''Je viens juste d'amener un visiteur et il a hâte de _te_ voir, Swan.''

Edward se tourna pour faire face à la porte, vraiment pas content. _Oh-oh_.

Leah continua, sans être perturbée par notre manque de réponse, ''En fait, c'est quelqu'un qui est très inquiet de ton bien-être ici sur cette île ravissante.''

Edward me lança un regard interrogateur avec un levé de sourcil.

Je haussai les épaules, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont Leah parlait.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, permettant au passager mystérieux qu'elle avait amené du continent d'entrer dans le café.

Un homme grand au large physique familier se tenait là… des cheveux blond sablé… des yeux noisette que je n'avais pas vu depuis des mois. Oh… mon… dieu.

''Riley ?'' couinai-je.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	17. Urgence

**Merci pour les messages, surtout vous lecteurs anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais dont j'apprécie les commentaires sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Urgence**

Les yeux de Riley passèrent de moi puis, nerveusement à Edward, avant de retourner sur moi. ''Bella, que diable se passe-t-il ici ?''

Alors que j'étais sur le point de poser _exactement_ la même question à Riley, Edward recula sa chaise en un crissement violent sur le sol en bois du café, se détournant de la porte. Ses yeux me fixaient avec intensité, un mixte de fureur et d'incrédulité dans le regard.

Sans dire un seul mot, et sans même attendre la moindre explication, Edward se leva et me tourna le dos. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers là où se tenaient Riley et Leah, passant devant eux comme s'ils n'étaient même pas là.

Je remarquai que Riley et Leah s'étaient tous les deux éloignés de la porte lorsqu'Edward s'était levé, la peur présente dans leurs regards. Oui — un Edward en colère n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui tu voulais plaisanter, c'était certain.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'expression sur le visage de Riley se transforma en confusion, tandis que Leah semblait célébrer une victoire.

''Tu es une putain de connasse,'' hurlai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Je ne pouvais plus contenir ma propre colère. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle en était l'instigatrice.

 _Mais comment ?_

Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'allais faire en sorte d'aller au fond de cette histoire une fois que j'aurais eu l'occasion de parler avec Riley.

''Non, Swan,'' cracha Leah. ''Vu l'expression inestimable sur la jolie tête de Cullen, je dirais que _tu_ es la _putain de connasse_ , Connasse.''

''C'est de ta faute,'' l'accusai-je, faisant un pas de plus en sa direction.

''Ce n'est pas moi qui exhibe mon ex petit-ami devant—''

''Ferme-la, Leah,'' crachai-je.

Riley, dont j'avais presque oublié la présence dans le café, nous interrompit, ''Est-ce que quelqu'un prévoit de m'expliquer ce bordel ?''

Leah tourna sur ses talons. ''Eh, je vais vous laisser tous les deux,'' gloussa-t-elle comme une maniaque, saisissant la poignée de la porte. _Psychopathe_. ''Je vois que vous avez _beaucoup_ de choses à rattraper.''

Sur ces mots, elle partit, laissant Riley me regarder, complètement confus. _Quel merdier !_

Je me reculai et me laissai tomber dans ma chaise, vaincue.

C'était simplement trop. Au lieu d'avoir une discussion avec Edward au sujet de ce qui était en train de se passer entre nous, j'étais là coincée avec mon ex, Riley Biers. Et, au vu de la réaction d'Edward à cette visite, je commençai à avoir la sensation que nous n'aurions _jamais_ cette discussion.

Riley vint vers moi. ''Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que _tu_ vas bien ?''

Sa voix ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude sincère, rendant encore plus évident le fait qu'il avait été utilisé par quelqu'un. Leah ? Jessica ? _Elle est à Phoenix…_ ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

''Riley, que fais-tu ici ?'' demandai-je.

Il se glissa dans le siège en face de moi, celui qu'Edward avait occupé tout à l'heure. ''Ton amie m'a trouvé à Phoenix…'' _Jessica_ , pensai-je. ''… Elle m'a dit que tu étais ici. Elle a dit que tu étais en danger.'' La voix de Riley diminua. ''Et, Bella, nous ne sommes peut-être plus ensemble mais je serai toujours là pour toi.''

''Riley,'' soupirai-je. ''Je ne suis pas en danger.'' _Petit mensonge_.

Je lui expliquai que Jessica était instable et avait tout dramatisé, pour une raison inconnue. Tout en ayant l'inquiétude tenace que, peut-être, Jessica en savait plus et que j'étais vraiment en péril, j'essayai d'expliquer à Riley que j'étais là pour travailler sur quelque chose.

''Vraiment, Bella ?'' Il semblait septique. ''Tu es là à travailler sur un roman… ou sur le gars qui vient de partir ?''

 _Les deux_ , pensai-je mais répondis, ''Je travaille sur mon prochain roman… C'est tout.''

Riley ne semblait toujours pas me croire, mais il hocha cependant la tête.

''Je peux retourner sur le continent ce soir si c'est mieux pour toi,'' dit-il doucement.

Bien que je sache que cela serait pour le mieux, surtout à cause de la réaction d'Edward, je ne pouvais pas simplement rejeter Riley après qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour s'assurer de mon bien-être. En plus, j'étais certaine que Leah était partie pour le reste de la soirée, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de rentrer.

''Non. Tu peux dormir chez moi ce soir. Le ferry sera là demain matin. Tu pourras partir à ce moment-là.''

Les yeux de Riley rencontrèrent les miens, et pour éviter toute confusion, j'ajoutai à la hâte, ''Tu peux dormir sur le canapé.''

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au cottage, je me sentis tellement mal de toute cette affaire que j'insistai pour dormir sur le canapé et que Riley pouvait avoir mon lit.

Cela prit un moment avant qu'il n'accepte mais il finit par dire oui.

Après qu'il soit monté à l'étage pour aller dormir, je pris le téléphone pour appeler Edward un certain nombre de fois. Il était évident que son portable était éteint, je lui laissai donc plusieurs messages pour lui demander de 'm'appeler dès que possible, s'il te plait'.

Retirant mes vêtements, j'enfilai un confortable pyjama en flanelle bien trop grand pour moi que j'avais pris à l'étage. Il était décoré de petits cartoons représentant des chiens et des chats, c'était le moins sexy de tous les vêtements que je possédai, ce qui était parfait au cas où Riley descendait pour quelques raisons que ce soit. La dernière chose que je voulais était de l'encourager ou de le séduire.

J'éteignis la lampe et m'allongeai sur le canapé, un oreiller sous ma tête et un plaid sur mon corps.

Le sommeil me vint rapidement, mais durant la nuit, je fus réveillée par le bruit de pas dans le salon.

''Riley ?'' chuchotai-je, ma voix rauque alors que mes yeux essayaient de s'ajuster aux ombres dans la pièce, illuminée par les rayons de lune qui traversaient les rideaux à moitié fermés.

''C'est pas ton ex petit-ami,'' une voix familière ronronna près de moi.

Je plissai les yeux, et la forme parfaitement immobile d'Edward, se tenant au pied du canapé, devint plus nette.

''Edward,'' criai-je, surprise.

Je me redressai d'un coup et remontai mes jambes vers mon torse. ''Q-q-que fais-tu ici ?''

Edward fit le tour du canapé, et s'assit à mes côtés. Mon cœur commença à battre à la chamade, à la fois apeuré et excité face à ce qui allait suivre.

Je remarquai qu'Edward s'était changé pour ne se vêtir que de noir : un jean taille basse, un t-shirt qui serrait comme il se devait les muscles de son torse et des chaussures basiques. Il était sombre et dangereux. Et diablement séduisant.

''Chhh…'' dit-il doucement, sa voix remplie de sarcasme. ''Tu ne veux pas réveiller ton invité, quand même ?''

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'escalier, ayant oublié la présence de Riley là-haut.

Certaine d'avoir fermé la porte à clef, j'ignorai son commentaire et, à la place, crachai, ''Comment es-tu entré ici, Edward ?''

Il tendit un trousseau sur lequel étaient attachées plusieurs clefs. ''Isabella, dois-tu vraiment poser la question ?'' Il fit doucement tinter les clefs. '' _Rien_ sur cette île ne m'est interdit.''

Je déglutis avec difficulté, les implications de sa déclaration parfaitement claires. Et comme pour insister sur son propos, Edward se leva, retira ses chaussures et enleva son t-shirt, la douce lumière baignant son torse nu.

Il jeta son haut sur le sol avec nonchalance avant de ramper sur le canapé, plaçant violemment mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps alors qu'il s'installait entre mes cuisses. ''Alors, Isabella, qui a invité ton _ami_ sur mon île ?''

''Pas moi,'' répondis-je, mordant ma lèvre, mes yeux fixés sur les muscles bandés de ses bras alors qu'il ajustait mes jambes.

''C'est Jessica. Elle est à Phoenix. Elle lui a dit que j'étais en danger,'' soufflai-je, mon excitation augmentant alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts le long de l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

''Jessica, hein ?'' rit Edward distraitement, s'arrêtant pour déboutonner son jean. ''A Phoenix ? Elle est cinglée…''

Il bougea pour déboutonner mon haut de pyjama en partant du bas, ses doigts chauds caressant la peau de mon ventre et envoyant des frissons de désir dans tout mon corps. Il semblait plus occupé à retirer mes vêtements qu'à discuter _pourquoi_ Jessica était à Phoenix.

''Comme c'est chevaleresque de… Riley, c'est ça ?''

Edward n'attendit pas pour une réponse, bien que ses doigts s'immobilisent. ''Oui, comme c'est chevaleresque de Riley de se précipiter ici pour te secourir.''

''Edward,'' dis-je. ''On sait tous les deux que je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé.''

Edward cola son visage aux yeux noirs si rapidement contre le mien que je poussai un petit cri. ''Oh, Isabella, permets-moi d'en douter,'' murmura-t-il sombrement.

''Edward…'' Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'escalier. ''Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée—''

''— Moi, au contraire, il se trouve que je pense que c'est une _merveilleuse_ idée,'' ronronna-t-il, baissant une main pour retirer avec aise mon pantalon — et ma culotte — en un mouvement fluide.

Il pressa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes… et son sexe contre le mien. Hmmm, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. _Oui_. Tant que je restai relativement silencieuse, Riley ne serait au courant de rien.

Mes lèvres bougèrent avec insistance contre celles d'Edward tandis que ses mains avaient repris le déboutonnage de mon haut et ses doigts se retrouvèrent rapidement à jouer avec mes tétons, m'entrainant à cambrer le dos, me pressant contre lui tout en gémissant de plaisir.

Tout en continuant nos baisers enflammés même si légèrement baveux, Edward posa son torse contre ma poitrine en même temps qu'il retirait son jean et son boxer. Je m'éloignai légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle et il déposa des baisers dans mon cou avant de descendre sur mon épaule. _Plus… plus_.

Je déplaçai mes hanches jusqu'à ce que le glorieux membre érigé d'Edward glisse le long de mon sexe humide.

''Tu me veux, bébé ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oui,'' haletai-je en retour.

Au moment même où le simple mot sortit de ma bouche, Edward entra violemment en moi, me faisait crier de surprise.

Le souffle chaud et moite de sa bouche caressa mon oreille. ''Tu vas réveiller ton invité, bébé,'' dit-il donnant un nouveau coup de hanche puissant. _Oh, oui !_

Je bougeai mes hanches, me mouvant avec Edward. ''Quelle importance ?'' grognai-je.

Edward rit, approuvant mes paroles, et fit courir ses mains sur mes hanches avant de saisir mon derrière. ''C'est bien,'' gronda-t-il avant de pétrir mes fesses assez fort pour me faire crier.

Ce fut avec ce geste qu'Edward commença à me baiser… avec force… et vitesse… et, comme toujours, un niveau impressionnant d'endurance.

Apres que nous ayons tous deux jouis plutôt bruyamment, Edward s'écrasa sur moi. Le poids total de son corps suant n'était rien de moins que délicieux, me donnant un sentiment de contentement alors que je traçai des cercles sur la peau douce de son dos.

Ses cheveux soyeux caressèrent ma joue lorsqu'il tourna sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, plaçant un doux baiser mouillé sur mon épaule. ''Ton ex petit-ami doit vraiment dormir profondément,'' songea-t-il, sans éprouver de remords.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il avait employé le terme 'ex petit-ami'. Il était évident qu'il savait _très bien_ qui était Riley.

Je lui donnai un gentil coup de coude. ''Comment sais-tu qui il est ?'' m'enquis-je, curieuse.

''Bella, Bella, penses-tu vraiment que je n'aurais pas longuement épluché ta vie amoureuse ?''

''Contrôle…'' commençai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

Edward rit malicieusement. ''En parlant de ça…''

Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. ''Pourrais-tu me rendre une faveur, bébé ?''

''Tout ce que tu veux.''

Edward souleva un sourcil, et j'ajoutai hâtivement, ''Euh… dans les limites du raisonnable.''

''Ne te lave pas. Pas tant que tu ne l'as pas ramené au dock. Je veux qu' _il_ me sente sur ton corps.''

''Edward,'' commençai-je, incertaine. ''N'est-ce pas assez que tu viens juste… _de m'avoir_ … alors qu'il est à l'étage ?''

J'étais gênée par le caractère inapproprié de la demande. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie vis-à-vis de Riley. Du moins, pas lorsqu'il était éveillé.

''Isabella,'' dit Edward doucement, sa langue léchant mon cou jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient pressées contre ma mâchoire. ''Tu es à moi, oui ?''

''Oui, Edward, je suis à toi,'' acquiesçai-je d'une petite voix.

Parce que, même si je ne savais toujours pas s' _il_ était à _moi_ , mon cœur lui appartenait, que ça me plaise ou non.

''Alors, fais cette petite chose pour moi. Je t'en prie, bébé.'' Edward ouvrit ma bouche avec ses lèvres pour que nos langues se mêlent.

J'acceptai sa requête durant nos baisers enflammés, consciente des traces d'Edward sur tout — et dans — mon corps.

Plus tard, après qu'Edward se soit rhabillé, il commença à m'aider à faire de même, s'assurant que ma chemise était _entièèèèrement_ boutonnée jusque tout en haut.

''Edward, j'ai besoin de respirer, tu sais,'' dis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

''Bella, pour moi.'' Il fit un signe vers les escaliers. ''C'est déjà assez dur de savoir que le bonhomme dort dans ton lit. Au fait, j'espère sincèrement que tu prévois de brûler les draps demain.''

''Edward !''

''D'accord, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'en achèterai juste une nouvelle paire.''

''D'accord,'' marmonnai-je, trop épuisée pour déterminer s'il était en train de plaisanter, ou pas. _Probablement pas_.

Je me recouchai et Edward borda gentiment le plaid autour de moi avant de placer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. ''Bonne nuit, ma Bella.''

''Bonne nuit, Edward,'' chuchotai-je, fermant les yeux.

 **=EI=**

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain, et bien qu'Edward soit parti, son odeur m'imprégnait. Je m'habillai rapidement, remettant les mêmes legging, sweat et chaussures que la nuit passée.

Même si Edward ne m'avait pas demandé de ne pas le faire, je n'étais pas sûre de me sentir à l'aise à idée de prendre une douche tandis que Riley dormait toujours dans ma chambre. Cela paraissait étrange, surtout après la visite tardive d'Edward hier. Ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un miracle de ne pas avoir réveillé Riley. Mais, en fait, je me souvenais qu'il avait toujours été capable de dormir profondément. _Dieu merci_.

J'allais à la cuisine et mis deux bagels dans le grille-pain, fis du café, et attendis que Riley descende.

J'étais en train de me servir une tasse lorsque j'entendis sa voix endormie de l'entrée de la cuisine, ''B'jour Bella.''

''Bonjour, Riley,'' répondis-je, gardant le dos tourné alors que je saisissais une autre tasse dans le placard pour lui servir un café.

J'entendis Riley bailler, et toujours sans me retourner, j'ajoutai, ''Bien dormi ?''

''Vraiment bien, en fait,'' répondit-il, dans le noir quant à ce qui s'était produit dans le salon.

Je pris une respiration profonde et apaisante avant de lui faire face. ''Café ?'' demandai-je, essayant de sourire tout en lui tendant la tasse.

Riley s'avança pour la saisir. ''Merci.''

J'hésitai, avant de dire doucement, ''Riley, tu n'aurais pas dû venir jusqu'ici. Tu aurais simplement pu appeler et je t'aurai dit que tout allait bien.''

Il s'appuya contre le meuble. ''Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin d'une raison pour te voir, Bella.''

Je fis un pas en arrière pour me distancer de lui. Je ne ressentais plus rien pour Riley et étais complètement amoureuse d'Edward, mais c'était tout de même gênant de me tenir là, seule, avec un homme avec qui j'avais passé 6 ans de ma vie, surtout lorsque des traces d'un autre homme s'attardaient sur mon corps.

''Bella,'' commença Riley. ''Vois-tu quelqu'un ?''

Je hochai la tête, détournant le regard. ''Oui. Je suis désolée, Riley.''

''Hé, c'est bon,'' dit-il doucement. ''C'est le gars qui était avec toi au café ?''

Je passai mes doigts à travers mes cheveux, d'une manière similaire à ce que j'avais vu Edward faire si souvent. ''Oui.''

Les yeux tristes de Riley rencontrèrent les miens. ''Bella, tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu pour toi est d'être heureuse. C'est un homme chanceux.''

''Merci,'' chuchotai-je.

Maintenant, j'avais la sensation d'être une salope pour avoir baisé Edward tandis que Riley dormait, béatement ignorant, à l'étage. Je me demandai s'il serait tout aussi compréhensible et courtois s'il savait ce que j'avais fait.

Pire encore, Riley pensait probablement qu'Edward et moi étions amoureux et, tandis qu'il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que _j'_ aimais Edward, je n'avais toujours aucune idée si mes sentiments étaient partagées. Le fait qu'il soit venu ici, jaloux, pour me prendre, avec Riley sous le même toit, ne signifiait pas qu'il m'aimait. En fait, ce n'était qu'une autre démonstration extrême du besoin constant d'Edward de dominer et de contrôler tout… et tout le monde… autour de lui. Merde, il était entré par lui-même, en utilisant des clefs dont j'ignorai l'existence.

Et m'avoir demandé de ne pas me doucher était un autre exemple. Un côté d'Edward voulait secrètement renforcer ce qu'on avait fait sous le nez de Riley, même s'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Je considérai brièvement de m'excuser pour aller prendre une douche, juste pour défier Edward. Mais il semblait plus prudent de faire partir Riley de l'île le plus vite possible.

Dans un silence quasi complet, tout ce qui était arrivé rendant les choses plus gênantes qu'auparavant, je reconduisis Riley au dock.

Après son départ, je retournai au cottage.

C'était une journée de mi-Octobre anormalement chaude et j'eus envie d'être dehors pour permettre à l'air frais d'éclaircir le méli-mélo qu'étaient mes pensées. Peut-être même aller courir.

Cependant, j'étais bien trop fatiguée, je m'allongeai donc à la place sur le sofa, tirant le plaid sur mon corps et m'endormis.

Je ne rouvris les yeux qu'en fin d'après-midi. Des nuages étaient apparus dans le ciel mais après avoir regardé par la fenêtre, je découvris que la température était toujours correcte.

Je montai à l'étage pour me changer en short et t-shirt avant de mettre mes chaussures de course et d'attacher mes cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval.

Avant de partir, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Aucun message d'Edward… pas un seul… Rien. Même pas après la nuit dernière. _Connard_. Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

Jetant le portable sur le canapé, je sortis agacée dehors.

Je me sentis blessée et des larmes de colère embuèrent mes yeux. _Enculé qui veut toujours tout contrôler !_ Peut-être que je n'étais pas faite pour ce genre de relation ? Peut-être que Leah avait raison, et je suis simplement en train d'être manipulée par le puissant Edward Cullen ?

Sachant exactement là où j'allais, je pris la direction du nord, sur le chemin qui menait à la maison d'Edward. Je pris de la vitesse à chaque pas et je me mis bientôt à courir à pleine puissance, les branches écorchant sans pitié mes bras et jambes nus.

Les larmes, que j'avais réussi à retenir, coulèrent le long de mes joues. Le commentaire cryptique d'Edward disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être ce dont j'avais besoin passait en boucle dans ma tête.

Le sol était mouillé et la boue éclaboussait mes jambes alors que je me poussais à aller plus vite. Ma propre sueur se mélangeait maintenant à celle d'Edward que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de laver. J'atteins enfin la fin du chemin, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je trébuchai, tombant à genoux, mes mains finissant dans la terre froide aux abords de l'allée d'Edward. Mes poumons me brulaient, mon esprit était embrouillé et mon cœur était serré.

Tout venait finalement de me rattraper. Et moi, Bella Swan, je venais d'atteindre mon point de rupture.

La Porsche d'Edward était garée dans l'allée, sa présence me narguait cruellement. S'il était chez lui, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas contacté ? Se sentait-il si peu concerné ?

La pluie qui menaçait l'île depuis une heure se mit finalement à tomber et je me redressai. Je passai une main boueuse sur mon visage couvert de larmes pour retirer les cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de ma queue-de-cheval.

Que faisais-je là ? Que m'avait fait Edward Cullen ?

Je voulais aller à sa porte et lui hurler dessus pour obtenir des réponses. _Au diable le Mystère_.

Je voulais — … Non, j'avais _besoin_ de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Et j'avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche et non à travers les opinions et les spéculations des autres.

Je me relevai et marchai vers la porte d'entrée, aucunement préoccupée par mon allure. Au contraire, mon apparence physique serait pour Edward un excellent indicateur du chaos qui régnait en moi.

 _Au diable la sonnette !_ Je tapai avec force sur la porte, laissant des empreintes boueuses. Des traces marrons descendaient le long de la porte, rendues rapidement floues par une nouvelle vague de larmes.

Edward ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. ''Oh mon dieu, Bella… que t'est-il arrivé ?''

Avec un sanglot, je m'effondrai dans ses bras, couvrant de boue son t-shirt blanc immaculé et son jean délavé.

Edward me tint debout, ses yeux vert s'assombrissant d'inquiétude alors qu'il examinait mon corps. ''Que s'est-il passé, bébé ? Tu vas bien ?''

Je fermai les yeux, épuisée et brisée et prononçai les seuls mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit. ''Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer, Edward.''

* * *

 **Toujours avec moi ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite  
**


	18. Enfin des déclarations

**Bonsoir. Merci pour les reviews. Edward ne fait vraiment pas l'unanimité en ce moment mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous entrainera à lui pardonner un peu son comportement.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Enfin des déclarations**

Edward me prit dans ses bras forts et me porta à l'étage pour aller dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre.

Il me reposa gentiment à côté de la baignoire massive avant de se pencher au-dessus du bord — son t-shirt blanc se soulevant juste assez pour laisser apparaître un peu de peau — pour ouvrir l'eau. Je m'affalai contre la froideur du marbre noir, léthargique et vaincue.

Je regardai Edward toucher quelques bouteilles en plastique avant d'en déboucher une et de verser le liquide mielleux dans l'eau. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une douce vapeur de parfum sucré s'élève de l'eau et passe sur mon visage comme un contact rassurant.

Edward s'agenouilla à mes côtés, ses yeux émeraudes concentrés alors qu'il délassait mes chaussures couvertes de boue, les retirait et les jetait sur le côté.

Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à relever le t-shirt mouillé et boueux le long de mon corps, je l'arrêtai. ''Non,'' croassai-je, tapant maladroitement ses mains.

''Bella,'' gronda-t-il. ''Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine pleurnicharde. Tu es sale —''

''— _Tu_ me fais me sentir sale, Edward !'' hurlai-je, retenant mes pleurs. ''Que prévois-tu de faire ? Me laver pour pouvoir utiliser mon corps un peu plus ? J'en ai fini avec ça… j'ai besoin de plus.''

J'étais toujours bouleversée et en colère et je voulais que mes mots aillent droit au but.

Je levai les yeux et vis que les siens, pendant un instant, furent peinés. Mais seulement brièvement.

Son expression de peine se transforma rapidement en un 'je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas être ce dont tu avais besoin' avant de s'énerver. ''Petite idiote,'' grogna-t-il, passant sans ménagement mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête tout en retirant d'une main habile mon soutien-gorge.

Je criai de surprise, couvrant ma poitrine nue de mes bras tout en tentant de m'éloigner de lui.

Ses bras longs et rapides m'attrapèrent avec facilité, faisant glisser mon short et ma culotte par la même occasion.

Edward tint tendrement mon corps, maintenant complètement nu, sur ses genoux et s'appuya contre la baignoire. La chaleur et la vapeur augmentaient progressivement dans la pièce.

Je luttai sans conviction mais Edward resserra sa prise pour m'empêcher de bouger. ''Arrête de te tortiller et écoute-moi, bon sang !'' ordonna-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix était tinté plus d'irritation que de colère, je me détendis donc contre lui et il continua, ''Je ne t'utilise _pas_ , Bella. Je ne _te_ ferai jamais ça.'' Edward caressa ma tête, enlevant l'élastique de la queue-de-cheval faisant cascader mes cheveux sur mes épaules.

''Mais tu as utilisé ces autres —'' protestai-je.

''Chhh,'' me calma Edward, ses doigts démêlant doucement mes cheveux. ''Les choses sont différentes avec toi… _Tout_ est différent avec toi.''

Il traça ma joue du bout des doigts, me poussant à rencontrer son regard. C'était en général le moment où je laissai tomber. Mais pas ce soir. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Edward allait devoir me donner plus que ça.

''Comment est-ce différent ?'' insistai-je, rompant le lien avec ses captivants yeux verts, et saisis une serviette sur le côté de la baignoire pour me couvrir.

Edward secoua la tête, résigné, avant de m'aider à position l'épais et doux tissu sur mon corps nu.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes jambes couvertes de traces de boues puisqu'il m'était trop facile d'être distraite par sa beauté. Je m'occupai en lissant la serviette grise sur mes cuisses en attendant une réponse à ma question.

Edward bougea sous moi — ajustant mon corps dans ses bras — et soupira profondément. ''J'ai partagé des choses avec toi, Bella, que personne ne connait,'' dit-il doucement. ''Si tu pouvais seulement comprendre la magnitude de t'avoir révélé mes secrets, tu _connaitrais_ déjà la réponse à ta question.''

Dans mon cœur, je _ressentis_ l'impact de ses mots. J'y réfléchis. Il était vrai qu'un homme aussi retors qu'Edward Cullen n'aurait pas fait une telle chose sans étudier minutieusement les conséquences. Et, si tu aimais quelqu'un, tu voudrais surement tout partager de toi — le bon et le mauvais — avec cette personne. N'est-ce pas ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'Edward était tout aussi amoureux de moi que je l'étais de lui ?

C'était complètement différent des béguins secrets que nous avions l'un pour l'autre au lycée — et encore plus intense que la soif de l'autre que nous partagions maintenant — il y avait une connexion plus profonde qui se développait. En dépit de tout, ou peut-être _à cause_ de tout, c'était comme si nous étions destinés à être ensemble. Le sentait-il aussi ?

''Pourquoi ?'' chuchotai-je, fixant une trace de boue sur ma cuisse droite. ''Pourquoi m'as-tu dit autant de choses ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé voir ces documents dans ton bureau ?'' demandai-je.

Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent doucement sur le sommet de ma tête. ''Dans les affaires, tu dois parfois prendre un risque calculé. Quelque fois, le gain potentiel l'emporte sur la nécessité d'être prudent.''

''Nous, ce n'est pas le travail, Edward,'' dis-je, peu amusée par sa comparaison cryptique du monde des affaires.

Edward rit sans humour, et chuchota, ''Tu as raison, ça ne l'ait pas.'' Il s'interrompit, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. ''Ça ne sera pas parfait, Bella. _Je_ ne vais pas être parfait… Mais je suis prêt à faire en sorte que cette relation marche. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais laisser les émotions guider mes décisions.'' Sa voix vacilla quelque peu avant qu'il ne chuchota à nouveau, ''Même si cela conduit à ma ruine.''

Edward s'immobilisa et je levai les yeux, rencontrant son regard passionné où nageaient ses émotions à l'état brut.

Ce que je vis toucha mon cœur. Bien que je sois celle physiquement nue sous la serviette, Edward était celui mis à nu et, étonnement, vulnérable. Même lorsqu'il m'avait confessé ses secrets, il ne m'avait pas laissé entrer comme il venait de le faire à l'instant.

Je savais avec toutes les fibres de mon corps qu'Edward me permettait de voir une partie de son âme. C'était une partie de lui que _personne_ ne connaissait, j'en étais certaine. Il partageait quelque chose de plus grand que ses secrets, il partageait sa véritable nature avec moi et tous les doutes que j'avais nourris, en ce qui concernait ses véritables intentions, se dissipèrent.

Levant une main pour tracer délicatement la perfection de ses traits avec mes doigts, je me retrouvai subjuguer. Il ne m'était jamais apparu aussi beau qu'à cet instant.

''Je t'aime, Edward,'' dis-je doucement.

Mes mots étaient simples et honnête. Je ne demandai plus rien en retour.

Mais Edward rendit quand même…

Il écrasa ma main contre le léger duvet présent sur sa joue. ''Et _je t'_ aime, Isabella Swan. Tu me fais vouloir être…'' Je pouvais voir la lutte dans ses yeux pour exprimer ses sentiments. '' _… différent_. Tu me fais vouloir être un homme meilleur.''

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Je me sentis stupide d'avoir un instant questionné ses intentions à mon égard.

''Je suis désolée,'' dis-je doucement, une larme tombant sur ma joue.

Embrassant la larme, Edward dit, ''Je n'ai pas facilité les choses, Isabella. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.''

''Ça a simplement été… _confus_ ,'' admis-je.

''Je sais, bébé, je sais,'' me calma-t-il. ''Et je suis désolé… vraiment.''

Edward se pencha pour saisir mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa, doucement et tendrement, jusqu'à ce que je le sente sourire contre ma bouche.

''Quoi ?'' demandai-je, me reculant légèrement tout en souriant instinctivement.

Edward rit. ''Je me disais juste qu'il faudrait que je te prévienne puisque tout ce truc sur l'amour est nouveau pour moi, je vais probablement continuer à merder… _souvent_.''

''C'est nouveau pour toi ?'' répétai-je, confuse. ''Mais tu étais amoureux de Tanya à un moment, n'est-ce pas ?''

Edward secoua la tête. ''C'était dans une autre vie. J'ai cru l'aimer, autrefois, mais ça n'a jamais été comme ça. Mais vraiment jamais.''

Mon cœur fit un bond, alors que la joie m'envahissait. ''Eh bien…'' Je hochai la tête vers mes vêtements couverts de boue étalés au sol comme un rappel de la crise qui m'avait conduite ici. ''… Tu ne peux pas faire pire que ce que j'ai déjà fait.''

Edward rit, embrassant mon front. ''En parlant de ça, occupons-nous de te laver.'' Il hésita avant de demander. ''D'accord ?''

''S'il te plait,'' répliquai-je, faisant tomber la serviette au sol.

Edward me leva, me mit dans la baignoire et les bulles parfumées se mirent virevolter tout autour de mon corps.

''Tu te joins à moi ?'' demandai-je, penchant la tête sur le côté, l'observant couper l'eau.

Sa réponse fut un simple sourire coquin et, à ma plus grande joie, il retira rapidement ses vêtements.

S'installant dans la baignoire derrière moi, Edward étendit ses longues jambes de chaque côté des miennes et je me reposai contre son torse. Je fermai les yeux, et nous restâmes silencieux, à profiter de l'instant présent.

Edward soupira de contentement avant de se déplacer pour saisir une bouteille de shampooing posée sur le rebord de la baignoire. ''Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, Bella,'' chuchota-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je me détendis contre lui et il commença doucement à masser le shampooing à l'odeur florale dans mes cheveux, des racines aux pointes.

''Penche ta tête en arrière, bébé,'' dit-il gentiment. ''Il est temps de rincer.''

Je m'exécutai et mis ma tête dans l'eau mousseuse et nous rîmes tous les deux en réalisant que l'eau du bain n'allait pas être pas efficace pour me rincer les cheveux.

''Attends… attends.'' Edward tendit le bras pour saisir un gobelet en plastique avant de rallumer l'eau. Il remplit le verre pour rincer la mousse en mettant ma tête en arrière et en faisait couler l'eau propre dans mes cheveux.

Ensuite, il enduit un gant de gel douche tout en ouvrant un robinet sur le côté de la baignoire. Des jets d'eau commencèrent à circuler à travers l'eau du bain.

''Oooh, un bain à remous,'' m'exclamai-je. ''Sympa.''

''Ça détend n'est-ce-pas ?'' répliqua Edward, faisant glisser tendrement le gant sur mes épaules avant de le faire descendre dans mon dos.

Sans que cela soit son intention, sa voix et ses mouvements étaient sensuels et excitants. Je me déplaçai délibérément entre ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que je sente son érection contre mes fesses.

Il saisit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire rencontrer son regard, toujours aussi ouvert et vulnérable.

''Edward ?'' l'interrogeai-je.

Il eut un rire nerveux. ''J'ai une petite confession à faire…''

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se reprit rapidement. ''Ce n'est rien de mal. En fait, tu trouveras ça probablement amusant.''

Me voilà maintenant bien curieuse. Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

''Euh, d'accord…'' commença-t-il. ''Ca va peut-être être dur à croire mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait.''

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur et Edward continua, ''Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, Bella.''

''Mais avec—''

Edward plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me taire. ''Avec _personne_ … jamais.'' Ses yeux verts étaient perçants, renforçant la signification de son aveu. ''Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire avant. Mais je le veux… maintenant. Avec _toi_. Je veux _te_ faire l'amour, Bella.''

Je ne pouvais trouver les bons mots pour égaler sa sincérité, je décidai donc de lui montrer à la place, caressant ses lèvres avec les plus doux des baisers.

Ses mains parcoururent les courbes de mon corps, le bout de ses doigts attisant le feu sur ma peau.

Tout en l'embrassant et en le touchant — nos langues et membres enlacés — mes mains se mirent à explorer son corps comme pour la première fois, glissant avec précaution le long de ses muscles.

Dans l'eau, tout semblait… _juste_. Tous les doutes que j'avais ressentis étaient dissipés, et je recommençai… comme il se devait.

Lorsqu'Edward entra en moi, il bougea avec une tendresse et une grâce qui firent monter des larmes de joie à mes yeux. Il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule et je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides alors qu'en même temps, nous bougions comme un seul être… en faisant l'amour.

 **=EI=**

Plus tard, après avoir fini par nous retrouver sur l'énorme lit d'Edward, enroulés dans les draps, je me trouvai perdue dans mes pensées tout en reposant sur son torse nu, un de ses bras autour de mon dos.

Je n'avais pas arrêté de réfléchir à la manière dont lui demander s'il avait une idée de l'identité de la mystérieuse blonde et j'avais la sensation que le moment était enfin arrivé.

''Edward, tu dors ?'' me lançai-je doucement.

''Mmm-hmmm,'' marmonna-t-il, ses doigts courant sur le bas de mon dos.

''Je voulais te demander quelque chose…''

''Tout ce que tu veux, bébé.''

Mon corps entier se crispa alors que j'ajoutai avec précaution. ''C'est au sujet de l'affaire.''

Edward soupira profondément mais répondit gentiment. ''Je répondrais à tes questions… si je peux.''

Ce n'était pas une question facile à poser mais je m'y risquai. ''Euh… étais-tu au courant que Tanya avait peut-être, euh, batifolé avec… une _femme_? Une blonde ?''

Edward rit à gorge déployé, trouvant ma question manifestement très amusante. ''Une femme ?'' dit-il avec incrédulité. ''Tanya avait certes des mœurs légères mais elle n'était certainement pas attiré par les femmes, Bella.''

Il paraissait tellement sûr, cependant, je savais que Tanya avait pu garder cette particulière indiscrétion bien cachée… l'incident bourré au One Eyed Pete's était possiblement la seule incartade.

Il y avait toujours une autre possibilité… Embry était peut-être en train de me mener en bateau avec de fausses informations, surtout que des sommes d'argent avaient été données avant qu'il ne raconte son histoire.

Jusque-là, dans toute mon enquête, aucune autre preuve n'était venue corroborer ses propos sur Tanya ayant une histoire avec une femme blonde.

Les preuves sur le fait que Tanya avait une liaison avec Jake étaient bien documentées, tout comme les témoignages selon lesquelles elle avait des histoires avec des inconnus. Mais rien n'était apparu sur des histoires avec des femmes, blonde ou autre. Même si la photo qu'Embry avait supposément en sa possession existait, je commençai à penser qu'elle ne révèlerait rien de plus qu'une décision impulsive, lié à l'alcool.

J'étais sur le point d'abandonner cette idée complètement lorsqu'Edward demanda, ''Qu'as-tu découvert qui te fasse penser quelque chose pareil ?''

Je mentis presque. _Presque_. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Edward avait été si honnête, c'était comme si nous avions atteint une étape importante de notre relation.

Je décidai de dire la vérité. ''J'ai entendu une rumeur au sujet d'une photo.''

''Une photo ? De quoi exactement ?'' Edward nous roula pour que nous soyons tous deux sur nos côtés, en se faisant face.

''Une photo de Tanya supposément en train d'embrasser une blonde.''

Edward se redressa en s'appuyant sur un coude, son intérêt piqué. ''As-tu vu cette photo ?''

''Non,'' répondis-je. ''Je t'ai dit que ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Elle n'existe probablement pas.''

Edward rencontra et soutint mon regard. Je savais qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, probablement jusqu'où il pouvait creuser.

Sans surprise, il demanda, ''Et _où_ exactement as-tu entendu parler de cette supposée photo, Isabella ?''

 _Eh bien, je fais quoi maintenant ?_ Je ne voulais pas commencer à nouer un tissu du mensonge, j'admis donc, ''Le barman du One Eyed Pete's m'a parlé de la photo. Il m'a dit que Tanya était là un soir avec cette amie blonde et qu'elle avait accepté de l'embrasser pour que le barman — un autre à l'époque — puisse prendre des photos.''

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. ''Est-ce que le barman lui a offert quelque chose ? Genre a fait un pari avec elle ?''

''En quelque sorte. Embry m'a raconté que le barman a dit à Tanya qu'il ignorait son addition jusqu'à la fin de la semaine si elle le faisait.''

''Eh bien, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a fait, Bella,'' dit-il, la voix pleine de certitude.

''Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un budget à gérer ou avait besoin de l'argent, Edward,'' contrai-je.

''Ce n'était jamais pour l'argent avec Tanya. C'était pour gagner, quel qu'en soit le cout.''

Les paroles d'Edward avaient du sens. Et il avait connu Tanya mieux que quiconque.

Les allégations d'Embry sur le fait qu'il avait entendu Tanya dire à son amie qu'elles avaient déjà 'fait bien plus' que s'embrasser auraient pu être une exagération. Ou peut-être, connaissant Embry, un simple fantasme de sa part.

Je pris la décision de ne pas m'embêter à partager ces détails sordides avec Edward.

''Alors,'' clarifiai-je, ''tu penses qu'il pourrait vraiment y avoir une photo mais qu'elle ne représentait rien de plus que Tanya en train de répondre à un pari ?''

''Exactement,'' confirma Edward, tendant le bras pour replacer une mèche qui était tombée sur ma joue. ''Donc, Isabella, il n'y a absolument _aucune_ raison de retourner dans ce bar. N'oublie pas que tu as promis lorsque tu as perdu ton propre pari.'' Il leva un sourcil. ''Tu te souviens ?''

''Oui, oui,'' soufflai-je. ''Je me souviens.''

''Bella,'' m'avertit Edward. ''J'espère que tu as l'intention de tenir parole.''

 _Peut-être qu'un tout petit mensonge n'est pas trop grave ? ''_ 'Bien sûr, Edward.''

Il sembla considérer ma réponse avant qu'une lueur malicieuse n'apparaisse dans ses yeux. ''Bonne petite,'' dit-il tapotant ma tête de la manière la plus infantilisante possible.

''Edward !'' le sermonnai-je en me reculant. ''Ne me traite pas comme une enfant.''

''Hé,'' rétorqua-t-il en riant. ''Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je change du jour au lendemain. Je vais toujours être un peu… dominateur… dans ce genre de trucs.''

Je me rapprochai pour pouvoir planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. ''Je ne veux pas que tu changes, Edward,'' répondis-je, ma voix basse et coquine. ''Je veux dire, pas pour _ça_.''

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, glissant ses doigts dangereusement près de mon sexe. ''Ah bon, bébé ?''

''Mmm-mmm,'' grognai-je, me déplaçant légèrement pour que ses doigts glissent dans mon intimité en feu.

Edward laissa un grognement s'échapper et il me tira sur lui. Je me mis instinctivement à me mouvoir sur sa verge turgescente.

En un instant, il renversa nos positions, s'installant entre mes cuisses. Et il se mit à me baiser… dans le style Edward Cullen le plus pur.

 **=EI=**

Le reste du week-end fut passé chez lui, principalement dans son lit. Mais nous parlâmes aussi beaucoup… de nous et du potentiel de nous en tant que couple.

Edward partagea avec moi qu'il s'était senti comme tiré vers moi, exactement ce que j'avais ressenti. Pendant la quasi-totalité du week-end, il fut aimant et tendre.

Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, l'autre Edward Cullen était présent, également. Ce qui m'allait très bien parce que j'avais besoin des deux. J'avais autant besoin de l'Edward suffisant et arrogant qui était dominateur et brut que de la version plus aimante qu'il essayait avec difficulté de montrer qu'elle pouvait exister.

Dimanche matin, nous fîmes un rapide détour par mon cottage pour que je puisse prendre quelques vêtements et autres affaires indispensables.

Une fois que j'eus récupéré mon téléphone que j'avais jeté sur le sofa, je découvris que j'avais reçu un texto de Rose me demandant si je voulais toujours passer une journée à Seattle avec elle et Alice. Elle indiquait que mercredi serait le jour idéal pour y aller. En fait, elle et Alice avaient déjà un itinéraire shopping entièrement planifié.

Je partageai ce message avec Edward et lui demandai à quoi ressemblait sa semaine de boulot.

''Il se trouve que j'ai des réunions toute la journée à Seattle mercredi. Tu pourrais prendre l'avion avec moi dans la matinée,'' proposa-t-il.

''Oh, c'est une bonne idée,'' roucoulai-je en retour.

''On pourrait même rester la nuit à Seattle et repartir le lendemain, si tu préfères ?''

Me disant que ça serait un sympathique changement de passer une nuit loin de End Island, j'acceptai rapidement.

J'appelai Rose pour lui confirmer que j'allais la rejoindre mercredi.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de m'occuper du transport pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Alice et Jasper puisqu'Edward suggéra que son chauffeur pourrait très facilement me déposer sur le chemin de ses réunions matinales.

Edward se chargea également de faire le nécessaire pour que nous soyons logés dans une suite qui était toujours prête pour lui. Et sans surprise, elle se trouvait dans un des hôtels les plus luxueux de tout Seattle.

Dimanche soir, alors que je reposai dans ses bras, je réalisai que j'avais passé la journée entière sans penser un seul instant au Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. Enfin, jusqu'à cet instant précis.

J'avais vraiment hâte d'aller faire cette excursion à Seattle. Rose avait dit qu'elle fermerait le café pour les deux prochaines semaines, jusqu'au premier novembre. Et Edward avait plusieurs voyages professionnels de prévu il travaillait sur un contrat avec un gros client basé à Seattle.

Sans Rose et avec peu d'Edward, j'avais la sensation que ces prochaines semaines allaient être particulièrement ennuyeuses ici sur l'île.

Mais, en m'endormant, je n'avais aucune idée à quel point cette supposition allait se révéler incroyablement fausse.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire ?  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	19. Seattle

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs. Merci pour les commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Seattle

Comme prévu, je partis vendredi matin avec Edward.

Oh mon dieu que cet homme était séduisant assis dans le fauteuil du pilote dans le cockpit de son avion, ses lunettes aviateur couvrant ses yeux alors que le soleil du petit matin illuminait ses boucles bronze.

Edward appuya sur quelques interrupteurs et les réacteurs se mirent en route. Je plaçai le casque de co-pilote sur ma tête et prétendis appuyer sur des boutons du panneau de contrôle.

''Isabella,'' me gronda Edward, taquin, reposant ma main sur ma cuisse. ''Tiens-toi tranquille !''

Je baissai le menton, le regardant par-dessus ma propre paire de lunettes. ''Ou quoi, Capitaine ?'' le provoquai-je.

Edward me lança un regard en coin, un sourire sur les lèvres. ''Ou sinon le co-pilote va devoir être puni… _avec force_.''

''Oooh, promis ?'' criai-je de joie. ''Super !''

Edward rit et secoua la tête. ''Petite coquine…''

''Seulement pour toi, bébé,'' répondis-je, m'appuyant contre le siège. ''Seulement pour toi.''

L'avion se déplaça sur le tarmac avant de s'envoler dans le ciel bleu, dégagé. Il n'y avait aucun nuage pour masquer l'horizon azur. Nous ne pouvions pas espérer un meilleur jour pour se rendre à Seattle.

Lorsque nous atterrîmes, il y avait une voiture qui nous attendait sur la piste.

Edward dirigea le chauffeur vers le loft d'Alice et Jasper en centre-ville, où nous nous dîmes — ou plutôt _exprimâmes_ — nos adieux à travers une intense session de baisers. Nous ne nous séparâmes que lorsque nous entendîmes le chauffeur s'éclairer la gorge… bruyamment.

Ouais, c'était génial d'être amoureux.

En sortant de la limousine, je flottai presque sur un nuage en me dirigeant vers l'immeuble. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour monter à l'étage d'Alice, redescendant enfin sur terre.

Une petite sonnerie retentit lorsque l'ascenseur arriva au 14e étage et j'en sortis pour me diriger vers le bout du couloir, la dernière porte à droite et je toquai.

''Bella !'' s'exclama Alice alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, habillée sur son 31 avec un ensemble blouse bleu pâle et jupe crayon bleue marine de sa propre collection.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma robe crêpe marron et mes escarpins Louboutin, heureuse d'avoir choisi la tenue parfaite pour cette sortie shopping.

''Rose, Bella est là,'' dit Alice par-dessus son épaule avant de m'éteindre étroitement. ''Comment s'est passé le vol ?'''

''Sans problème,'' répondis-je en me reculant. ''C'est une journée tellement belle.''

Alice hocha la tête. ''Ouais, parfaite pour voler, mais encore mieux pour faire du shopping,'' gloussa-t-elle.

Rose apparut à la porte, encore plus belle qu'un mannequin. Elle portait une petite robe noire de la collection d'Alice, associée à des cuissardes noires.

''Bella, je suis si contente que tu sois là. On va _tellement_ s'amuser aujourd'hui.''

''Oh, merci de m'avoir invité,'' dis-je, me sentant accueillie avec sincérité par les deux amies.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour, je remarquai le style éclectique et funky de l'appartement. Il était tellement différent des gouts d'Edward.

Nous passâmes quelques minutes supplémentaires à parler dans le salon avant de prendre la direction d'un bistro local qu'Alice et Rose avaient choisi pour le déjeuner.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assisses et les commandes placées qu'Alice feint une expression très grave sur son visage avant d'annoncer, ''Bella, j'espère que tu es prête pour une journée shopping sacrément violente.''

Rose gloussa et ajouta, ''Ouais, tu n'as pas fait les magasins tant que tu ne les as pas fait avec _nous_ , ma chérie.''

Le serveur revint à notre table et plaça les salades composées que nous avions commandées devant chacune de nous.

''Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir pris ma carte platine,'' ris-je, saisissant un morceau d'endive avec ma fourchette.

''Ohh,'' répondit Alice. ''Tu aurais dû emprunter l'American Express noire d'Edward. Elle est sans limite, tu sais.''

Rose leva un sourcil et, tout en mâchant, hocha la tête. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée, elle demanda, la fourchette en l'air. ''En parlant d'Edward, comment vont les choses entre vous ? Je devine que vous avez résolu vos différends avec la visite de Riley ?''

Je n'avais pas mentionné la 'visite de Riley' à Rose, je supposai qu'Edward l'avait dit à Emmett et que c'était comme ça qu'elle était au courant.

Alice nous regarda, confuse. Je lui racontai donc rapidement la visite inattendue de mon ex-petit-ami, confirmant qu'Edward et moi avions 'réglé nos différends'. Cependant, je leur épargnai à toutes les deux les détails explicites de la _manière_ dont nous avions passé le week-end à nous rabibocher.

''Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ce Riley a su où te trouver ?'' interrogea Alice.

Rose avala une gorgée d'eau. ''Ouais, Bella,'' dit-il, reposant son verre. ''End Island est plutôt éloignée. Comment a-t-il su qu'il te trouverait là ?''

Il n'y avait pas de mal à partager _comment_ Riley avait découvert mes pérégrinations. En plus, peut-être que Rose ou Alice pourrait m'offrir un aperçu de Jessica la folle et de ses pitreries.

Mais je n'avais aucune intention d'entrer dans les détails de la _raison_ de sa visite : penser que j'étais en danger sur l'île. Si je leur révélai cette information, je pourrai leur donner par inadvertance mes véritables intentions.

''Euh, Jessica Stanley, euh… enfin, Newton, a dit à Riley où je vivais. Elle et Mike sont partis en vacances à Phoenix et je suppose qu'elle l'a cherché.'' Je fis une pause, levant les yeux au ciel. ''Dieu seul sait pourquoi.''

''Comme c'est bizarre,'' répondit Rose, secouant la tête. ''Cette pauvre fille a des problèmes. Elle n'a manifestement pas réalisé que toi et Edward êtes ensemble.''

Alice hocha la tête. ''Ouais, je l'ai juste rencontré quelques fois, mais Edward m'a parlé de ses, euh… _problèmes._ C'est tellement triste.''

Je me souvins du fait que Leah avait mentionné mon béguin de lycéenne envers Edward — quelque chose que seule Jessica connaissait —, je demandai donc à Rose, ''Sais-tu si Jessica est amie avec Leah Clearwater ? Ou, l'avait un jour été ?''

''Je ne pense pas, Bella,'' répliqua Rose. ''Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?''

Le serveur retourna pour débarrasser nos assiettes, j'avalai une gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre une fois qu'il fut parti.

''Leah a mentionné quelque chose sur un béguin que j'avais pour Edward au lycée. Et Jessica était la seule à qui j'en avais jamais parlé.''

''Mmmmm…'' contempla Rose. ''C' _est_ bizarre. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elles sont amies, mais je ne les ai jamais vu trainer ensemble.''

Alice frissonna avant de demander, ''En parlant de Leah, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles de ce tordu, Jacob Black ? Est-il toujours en cure de désintox ?''

Rose me regarda nerveusement et répondit, ''En fait, Em m'a dit qu'il était sorti hier. Malheureusement.''

Je la fixai, choquée. '' _Quoi_? Je croyais qu'il devait y rester au moins deux semaines ?''

Rose plaça une main sur la mienne en signe de support. ''Je sais, Bella. C'était ce qui était prévu mais il y a trop de monde dans le centre à La Push. Sam a dit à Emmett que Jacob a été envoyé dans le programme externe plus tôt.''

''Super,'' soufflai-je, sarcastique.

''C'est ridicule,'' intervint Alice. ''C'en est un autre qui a de sérieux problèmes. Ils devraient l'enfermer et jeter la clef.''

Il était évident qu'Alice n'appréciait pas plus Jacob Black qu'Edward. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que c'était lié à la liaison de Jake et Tanya.

Alice continua sur sa lancée. ''Bella, c'est terrible ce qu'il t'a fait au café. Heureusement qu'Edward et Emmett sont arrivés à temps.''

''Ouais,'' ajouta Rose. ''Si Edward n'était pas arrivé, et ne l'avait pas battu jusqu'à la pulpe, tu aurais pu finir comme Tanya…'' Elle fit claquer ses doigts. ''Pouf ! Volatilisée dans la nature.''

Alice jeta un regard acéré à Rose, qui me regarda, contrite. ''Désolée, Bella. Je me suis laissée emporter.''

Il était évident qui Rose croyait responsable de la disparition de Tanya. Non pas que je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, Jacob Black pouvait très bien être derrière son départ inexpliqué. Un crime passionnel et tout ça…

Et maintenant, il était dehors.

Un silence envahit la table alors que nous semblions toutes absorbées l'impact des mots de Rose.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice, qui mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés. Des flashs des lettres que j'avais découvertes dans le tiroir d'Edward passèrent devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas l'exclure de la liste des suspects non plus, en dépit de l'insistance de son frère qu'elle était innocente.

Et je ne pouvais pas expliquer _pourquoi_ Edward avait tenu à garder ces lettres incriminantes. A moins, croyait-il à la possibilité que sa propre sœur avait mis ses menaces à exécution ? Prévoyait-il, un jour, de confronter Alice avec ses preuves ? Peut-être attendait-il de voir si un corps finissait par être découvert ?

Puis, il avait Rose, une autre suspecte. Les dossiers avaient révélés que son alibi n'était pas aussi solide que celui d'Emmett. Juste parce qu'elle avait _affirmé_ s'être endormie dans le bureau de location de son ancien bâtiment n'était pas suffisant.

Mais pensais-je vraiment que Rose ou Alice étaient des suspects plus logiques que quelqu'un comme Jacob Black ? _Non._ Cependant, je ne pouvais pas automatiquement ignorer toutes les preuves que j'avais découvertes.

De toute manière, je ne voulais pas que notre journée soit ruinée pour ce fichu Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique, je répondis donc, ''Changeons de sujet, d'accord ?''

Rose et Alice hochèrent la tête avec insistance, le soulagement évident sur leurs visages et nous commençâmes à parler de sujets moins sérieux, comme les magasins que nous allions visiter pendant notre virée shopping.

Alice lista avec excitation un étalage affolant de magasins et boutiques dans les environs. Je n'avais pas fait les magasins depuis que j'étais partie de Phoenix, j'étais donc un peu excitée à l'idée de démarrer.

Après avoir quittées le bistro, nous marchâmes en direction de la première boutique sur la liste d'Alice, La Perla.

Rose cria de joie alors que nous entrions de le magasin, ''Oh mon dieu, Bella, tu _dois_ trouver quelque chose à mettre ici pour Edward ! Il va adorer ça.''

Je gloussai. ''De préférence quelque chose qu'il n'aura pas du mal à retirer.''

''Oooh, ouais,'' confirma-t-elle. ''Comme ça, tu peux passer aux choses sérieuses beaucoup plus rapidement.''

Alice grimaça. ''Argh. Je vous prie de m'épargner _cette_ représentation de mon frère.''

Rose et moi rîmes et Alice secoua la tête, comme pour faire disparaitre cette image de ses pensées.

Je finis par choisir un ensemble en dentelle noire, complété par un porte-jarretelle et des bas en soie. Je tins tout en l'air pour recevoir leur approbation et Rose mit ses deux pouces en l'air, très enthousiaste. Même Alice hocha la tête à contrecœur.

Notre folie dépensière continua dans d'autres magasins de mode. Alors que la fin d'après-midi approchait, nous entrâmes dans une boutique chic spécialisée dans les tenues professionnelles pour femmes.

Épuisées, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour en faire notre dernière arrêt de la journée.

La vendeuse tendait à une cliente — une magnifique blonde, très attirante — son sac.

Cette petite beauté aux cheveux de lin s'approcha de nous, ses yeux de biche s'écarquillant en signe de reconnaissance.

''Alice ! Rose !'' s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix douce et féminine.

Mes deux amies se regardèrent l'une l'autre, gênée avant de se tourner simultanément vers moi. Apparemment, elles anticipaient une réaction de ma part, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de pourquoi.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice s'adresse à la femme minuscule devant nous. ''Hé, Kate,'' dit-elle. ''Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?''

Kate ? Comme dans… la _Kate_ d'Edward ? Oh, mon dieu, je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, parce que cette femme était _très_ séduisante, bien que d'une manière plus subtile que ne l'avait été Tanya.

Une chose était certaine, Edward n'était sorti manifestement qu'avec des femmes incroyablement belles dans le passé.

Tanya. Kate. Et qui d'autre encore ?

Je ne savais pas à quoi Lauren de MIT ressemblait, mais j'en mettais ma main à couper qu'elle était aussi à couper le souffle. _Que diable voyait-il en moi ?_

Après que Kate ait salué Rose, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux lisses derrière ses épaules et se tourna vers moi. ''Je suis désolée. Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit rencontré… bien que tu me sembles familière.''

Elle fronça son joli visage en réfléchissant un instant et ajouta, ''Je suis Kate, au fait.''

''Bella—''

''Bella, comme dans _Bella Swan_ ,'' m'interrompit Rose. ''Tu sais, l'écrivain.''

Je savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle essayait d'empêcher la conversation de dériver vers Edward. Mais, même si Rose venait fièrement de faire référence à mon métier à succès, je ne pouvais pas faire disparaitre cette sensation d'insuffisance en me comparant à cette superbe femme qui, jusqu'à récemment, avait couché avec Edward. J'étais certaine qu'il avait également dominé leurs activées de chambre.

Je commençai à me sentir mal. Les mots de Leah me hantaient, parce qu'il y _avait_ une attitude chez cette Kate. Elle semblait… _passive_. Edward avait-il senti ça chez elle lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré ? Était-ce ce qui l'avait attiré vers elle?

Mais comment quelqu'un comme _Leah_ savait ces choses ? Avait-elle rencontré Kate ? J'étais plutôt certaine que Kate n'avait jamais posé les pieds sur l'île. Cela soulevait la question : _Comment_ Leah savait-elle des choses sur elle ? _Étrange._

''Oh,'' dit Kate, l'expression sur son visage semblant indiqué qu'elle reconnaissait mon nom. ''Alors, _tu_ es Bella Swan. Intéressant.''

Vu la manière dont elle me regarda soudainement de bas en haut, j'étais certaine qu'elle venait de réaliser que _j_ 'étais Bella Swan. Pas tant l'écrivain de romans policiers, mais plutôt, Bella Swan, celle pour qui Edward l'avait largué.

Alice et Rose échangèrent un regard inquiet et Alice dit, ''Eh bien, on ferait mieux d'y aller, il commence à se faire tard—''

''Mais vous venez juste d'arriver,'' protesta Kate d'une voix douce mais amère.

Elle se tourna vers Alice, gardant ses yeux de biche sur moi. ''Comment va Edward, Alice ? Tu dois vraiment lui dire de reprendre contact avec moi.'' Elle me lança un regard suffisant. ''Tout le… _fun_ … qu'on avait me manque.''

 _Hmmm, passive, mais de tout évidence méprisante_.

Rose passe ses propres magnifiques cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule. ''Je ne compterais pas dessus, Kate. Je crois qu'Edward a enfin été dompté.''

Alice détourna le regard, retenant un gloussement. Mes propres yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Ah, il n'y avait que Rose pour dire ça_.

Kate retroussa son petit nez de dégout, et me regarda directement. ''Mmmm, peut-être qu'il est dompté _pour l'instant_. Mais je pense qu'on sait toutes qu'Edward se fatigue rapidement du… _sans intérêt_.''

''Être amoureux est difficilement sans intérêt,'' rétorqua Rose, jetant un regard noir à Kate.

Kate se hérissa, clairement piquée par ses mots. Pendant un instant, je me sentis presque mal pour elle. Elle avait probablement était promenée par Edward, espérant qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, il ne faisait que l'utiliser pour son propre plaisir.

Oui, pendant un moment, je me sentis mal, mais cela passa rapidement.

Je commençai, à la place, à me sentir dynamisé. Edward m' _aimait_. En dépit de ma beauté subtile, j''étais parvenue à capturer son cœur.

Je me tins un peu plus droite et ajoutai, ''Tu ne devrais pas te moquer du _sans intérêt_ , Kate, tant que tu n'as pas essayé. Edward semble vraiment aimer.'' Je lui souris avec confidence. ''En fait, il _aime_ tout ce que ça implique.''

Cela sembla être la goutte d'eau pour Kate. Elle se dispensa de remarques désobligeantes, fit ses adieux à Rose et Alice, un signe de tête bref vers moi, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

''Bien joué, Bella,'' dit fièrement Rose, une fois la porte fermée.

''Tu as véritablement pris le dessus sur elle.''

Bien que je me sente victorieuse, une partie de moi n'était pas du tout contente d'avoir rencontré l'un des anciens plans cul d'Edward. Il semblait que chaque aspect de son passé nous rattrapait en permanence. _Quelle était la suite ?_

Une heure plus tard, après être retournées chez Alice, Edward arriva pour me récupérer.

Je regardai alors qu'Alice ouvrait la porte, attirant son frère à l'intérieur. Edward s'adossa à la porte fermée tandis qu'elle chuchotait quelque chose, surement en train de l'informer des détails de notre rencontre fortuite avec Kate.

Rose, dans une tentative pour me distraire de les écouter, m'aida à réunir mes nombreux sacs.

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'elle pressait l'anse du sac La Perla dans ma main. ''Il va adorer ça.''

Rose jeta un petit regard vers Edward et Alice, toujours absorbés par leur conversation à la porte. ''Bella, rappelles-toi simplement qu'Edward _t_ 'aimes. Il n'a _jamais_ eu de sentiments comme ça pour Kate,'' chuchota-t-elle.

J'appréciai le témoignage de confiance de Rose. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je regardai Edward écouter avec attention sa sœur. Toujours aussi beau, appuyer là contre la porte dans son costume gris sombre, ses doigts ayant desserrés sa cravate marron.

Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui, parce qu'il regarda dans ma direction et rencontra mes yeux, m'offrant un de ses sourires en coin que j'aimais tant. A ce moment-là, c'était comme si nous n'étions que les deux seules personnes au monde.

Seul le petit coup de coude de Rose me ramena à la réalité. ''Tu vois,'' dit-elle doucement, se penchant plus près de moi. '' _Ça_ , c'est homme clairement amoureux.''

Ouais, et je l'aimais. _Au diable Kate_ , pensai-je.

Après que Rose, Alice et moi nous s'extasiâmes des bons moments passés ensemble pendant la journée, et confirmâmes que nous devrions le refaire une autre fois, Edward et moi partîmes pour remonter dans la limousine qui nous attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

Dès que le conducteur vit tous les sacs, il se précipita pour aider Edward à les mettre dans le coffre.

Une fois glissés sur le siège arrière, Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules et demanda avec précaution, ''Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?''

''Oui, tout allait bien,'' répondis-je, rencontrant ses yeux verts pénétrant, remplis d'inquiétude alors qu'il observait mon visage. ''Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?''

''Alice m'a dit que vous aviez rencontré Kate,'' soupira-t-il, passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. ''Bella, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un de mon passé te dérange.'' Il m'attira contre lui, embrassant le sommet de ma tête. ''Je _t'_ aime,'' chuchota-t-il. ''… et seulement toi. Tu es la seule et unique pour moi.''

Je tournai la tête et appuyai ma joue contre la sienne. ''Je t'aime aussi, Edward.''

Ses lèvres caressèrent brièvement les miennes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, un sourire tirant sur les coins de sa bouche. ''Quoi ?'' l'interrogeai-je.

''Alice m'a aussi dit que tu avais eu le dernier mot avec Kate.''

Je plaçai un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. ''En effet,'' confirmai-je.

Edward rit. ''Je suis fier de toi, Isabella.''

Il remua sur son siège avec de se pencher vers mon oreille, son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux. ''Mm, alors tu as acheté des trucs sympas aujourd'hui, bébé ?'' ronronna-t-il, me faisant oublier tout ce qui concernait son ancien plan cul.

Je gloussai, lovée dans le creux de son bras, sa chaleur m'enveloppant. ''Je viens peut-être juste d'acheter un petit quelque chose qui devrait te plaire je pense.'' Je m'arrêtai avant d'ajouter dans un chuchotement coquin, ''Je pourrais te le montrer lorsqu'on sera à l'hôtel.''

''Quelque chose de révélateur ?'' demanda-t-il, son nez descendant dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

''Très,'' répondis-je d'une voix voilée.

Et sur ces mots, Edward ordonna au chauffeur d'appuyer sur le champignon.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	20. L'appel

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Désolée de pas avoir publié de chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'ai été malade et complétement HS.**

 **Merci pour les messages reçus. Il a des problèmes avec les alertes de FFN donc si j'ai pas répondu, je suis désolée.**

 **Je vais m'arrêter là et vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : L'appel**

De retour à l'hôtel, dans la suite la plus luxueuse que j'avais jamais vu, Edward défit _doucement_ sa cravate déjà desserrée et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

''Prête à défiler pour moi, bébé ?'' demanda-t-il, sa voix basse et remplie de promesse sexuelle.

''Mh-Mmm,'' répondis-je, mes yeux attirés par les muscles de son torse, si bien mis en valeur par le tissu en coton de son vêtement.

Je saisis le sac La Perla à toute vitesse et je précipitai vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me tins devant le large miroir qui occupait un mur entier de la pièce. Je défis ma robe, la laissant glisser en tapon à mes pieds. Je sortis la lingerie que j'avais achetée du sac et retirai rapidement les sous-vêtements que je portai.

Avec des mouvements lents et délibérés, j'enfilai le soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et la culotte de La Perla. _Wow… Je pense qu'Edward va vraiment aimer ça_.

Je fis remonter les bas de soie le long de mes jambes et ajoutai le porte-jarretelle. Je glissai mes pieds dans mes chaussures à talon aiguille noires et risquai un dernier regard dans le miroir.

Je fis courir mes mains sur le haut de ma poitrine, traçant les rebords en dentelle du soutien-gorge. _Edward m'attend de l'autre côté de la porte_ , me rappelai-je à moi-même.

J'avais la sensation qu'il allait vouloir être gentil avec moi ce soir, pensant probablement que c'était ce que je voulais ce dont j'avais besoin, après ma rencontre avec Kate dans l'après-midi.

Mais, alors que je passai mes doigts sur le tissu entre mes jambes — déjà rendu humide de désir — je sus que voulais… et avais besoin… qu'Edward soit _Edward_. Ce soir, j'avais besoin de savoir que _je_ pouvais _le_ satisfaire et non pas le contraire.

Lorsque je revins vers lui, je le trouvai allongé sur le lit, une mer d'oreillers maintenant le haut de son corps relevé. Je rampai à quatre pattes sur le matelas géant vers là où Edward se trouvait, glorieusement dévêtu. Dès que je l'eus atteins, je saisis son membre, déjà érigé, dans ma bouche.

''Putain, Bella,'' gronda-t-il, manifestement surpris de mon audace… et de mon enthousiasme.

Effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma bouche, je sentis ses mains tracer doucement le tissu en dentelle qui couvrait ma poitrine, ses doigts en effleurant les pointes érigées.

J'accélérai mon mouvement. La dentelle fut violemment poussée et retirée. Les agrafes furent maladroitement détachées. La soie glissa lentement le long de mes jambes.

Edward repositionna nos corps et une langue humide se faufila vers le haut de ma cuisse… proche… plus proche… et enfin, une bouche affamée se ferma autour de mon sexe, me coupant le souffle.

Suite à un orgasme qui me fit tourner la tête, je sentis Edward glisser le bout de son pénis le long de son intimité humide et qui n'attendait que lui.

''Tu me veux, bébé ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je répondis tout le regardant droit dans les yeux, ''J'en ai besoin, Edward. J'ai besoin de _toi_.''

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et je fus certaine qu'il comprit ce que j'insinuai. Je voulais l'Edward sombre et dominateur _._ J'ai besoin qu'il trouve son plaisir en utilisant mon corps. J'avais besoin de lui montrer que je pouvais le satisfaire d'une manière qui lui était habituelle.

''Baise-moi,'' grognai-je, tout en me cambrant et écartant les cuisses. ''Prends-moi.''

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation, avant de s'enfoncer avec force en moi, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Il se retira, et j'étendis mes bras langoureusement au-dessus de ma tête, en signe de soumission.

Edward sourit sombrement alors qu'il hissait mes jambes pour poser mes chevilles sur ses larges épaules, puis il se glissa à nouveau en moi tellement _doucement_.

Je gémis, et il s'immobilisa, son pénis entièrement dans mon corps. ''Ça te va, bébé ?'' — il ressortit avant de rentrer brusquement. ''Est- _ce_ ce que tu veux ?''

Je hochai la tête et il accéléra son rythme.

 _Profond. De plus en plus profond._

 _Rapide. De plus en plus rapide._

D'une manière brute et animale, Edward prit ce dont il avait besoin, et en conséquence, me donna ce que je désirai.

Alors que je m'approchai du précipice, je tombai volontairement… accompagnée par Edward.

 **=EI=**

Lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, comblée et satisfaite, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Edward debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, déjà vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un pull bleu marine. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement habillé, ses cheveux cuivrés étaient toujours en bataille.

Il y avait un chariot du room service à ses côtés, le petit-déjeuner avait été manifestement apporté pendant que je dormais.

Edward saisit une tartine et mordit dedans. ''Tu as faim ?'' demanda-t-il, passant sa main autour de l'éventail coloré de choix de pains, fruits et jus.

''Oui, _affamée_ ,'' répondis-je tout en m'étirant.

Edward prit un croissant, qui semblait tout léger et friant, pour me l'apporter. Il arracha un morceau qu'il porta à mes lèvres. ''Mords, Isabella,'' ordonna-t-il rieur, clairement en train de s'amuser.

Avec son sourire étirant sa bouche, Edward paraissait sincèrement heureux.

Je pris la bouchée et après l'avoir avalé lui dis, ''Tu parais être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.''

Il retira une miette posée sur mon menton. ''Je le suis. Et je pense que tu as un petit quelque choses à voir avec.'' Il s'arrêta, avant de reprendre d'un ton pensif. ''Tu me rends heureux, Bella.''

J'étais sur le point de lui dire que c'était totalement réciproque mais son téléphone vibra, interrompant notre moment.

Edward me lança un regard pour s'excuser avant de répondre à l'appel et je saisis le croissant de ses doigts.

Il se retira dans une autre pièce de la suite, disant silencieusement 'je suis désolé', avant de me laisser finir mon petit-déjeuner, seule.

La chemise qu'Edward portait la nuit précédente était sur le sol, je la revêtis donc, ne boutonnant que quelques points stratégiques pour couvrir ma nudité.

Je marchai doucement vers le chariot, me servis un verre de jus d'orange, et écoutai la voix d'Edward en provenance de la pièce d'à côté. Il était en mode professionnel complet au téléphone.

Cela me rappela mon propre portable, je sortis donc l'appareil de mon sac et regardai mes messages.

J'avais un texto de Rose, me répétant combien elle était heureuse que je me sois jointe à elle et Alice pour la virée shopping… un court message vocal de Charlie, voulant juste avoir des nouvelles… et un autre texto, envoyé la nuit dernière. D' _Embry_.

Il disait : 23:30 — _Appelez-moi. Pas encore de photo. Ai d'autres infos qui peuvent intéresser._

Je relisais le message au moment où Edward retourna dans la pièce, me faisant ainsi sursauter et m'entrainait à jeter précipitamment le portable dans mon sac.

Il vit mon mouvement rapide et hésita, une lueur de soupçon traversa son regard. ''Tout va bien ?''

''Mm-hmm, je regardai juste mes messages.''

Ses yeux verts étaient intenses… et concentrés sur moi. ''Tu en avais ?'' demanda-t-il sèchement.

''Il s'avère que oui, euh, Rose m'a envoyé un texto et mon père a laissé un message vocal.''

''Hmmm…'' Edward me donnait l'impression de ne pas complètement me croire mais alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, son téléphone vibra, une nouvelle fois. Heureusement.

Il commença à parler et j'attrapai mon sac avant de me précipiter vers la salle de bain pour me laver. Et, bien sûr, rappeler Embry.

Je verrouillai la porte, allai vers la douche et tournai le robinet à pleine puissante pour noyer ma voix. Je refermai la porte de la cabine, m'appuyai contre la surface en verre et composai rapidement le numéro d'Embry.

''Héééé, Bella,'' dit Embry, décrochant presque immédiatement.

''Embry,'' dis-je doucement. ''Quelle est cette _information_ que vous avez pour moi ?''

L'eau tambourinait de l'autre côté de la porte et Embry rit. ''D'où me contactez-vous ?'' demanda-t-il. ''D'une forêt tropicale ?''

Je n'avais pas le temps pour ses blagues, je le dépêchais donc. ''Dites-moi simplement pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé ce message. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.''

''D'accord.'' La voix d'Embry devint plus sérieuse. ''Votre ami est passé au One Eyed Pete's la nuit dernière. J'pensai qu'ça vous intéresserait.''

''Hein ? Quel ami ?''

''Le mec dont vous parliez l'autre fois.'' Embry semblait exaspéré. ''Il était au bar. La première fois que je le vois ici depuis que cette fille… Tanya… a disparu.''

Eh bien, c'était certainement un curieux développement. Son premier jour hors du centre de désintox et Jacob Black allait dans un bar. Et pas n'importe _quel_ bar. Le One Eyed Pete's ! Une coïncidence ? J'avais mes doutes.

''A-t-il bu ?'' m'enquis-je.

''Bella, le bonhomme était dans un bar. Que pensez-vous qu'il y faisait ?'' se moqua Embry. ''Il a passé du temps avec James, aussi…'' continua-t-il sans terminer mais je savais quels étaient les mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcé. Jacob avait apporté de la drogue.

 _On dirait qu'Edward avait raison, la désintox ne marche pas pour Jake_.

''Au fait, ce gars est un sacré connard,'' ajouta après coup Embry, d'une voix venimeuse.

''Pourquoi ?'' l'interrogeai-je. ''Que s'est-il passé ?''

''J'ai dû arrêter le mec. Il ne tenait pas son alcool du tout,'' expliqua-t-il. ''Il était en train de tomber de son tabouret. Pathétique… Alors, je lui ai dit : ça y est, c'est fini pour ce soir !'' Embry bassa la voix. ''Il n'a pas aimé ça, m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à faire attention à moi. Il semblait très sérieux.''

 _Intéressant_. Parce que Jacob était bourré, je l'aurai probablement pris pour une menace en l'air. Mais après l'incident au café, je n'en étais pas certaine. Jacob Black avait un côté obscur et était capable de violence.

''A-t-il dit autre chose ?'' demandai-je.

''Non, mais c'était ça. Le regard dans ses yeux.'' — Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce regard — ''Le mec me donne des frissons,'' finit Embry.

A ce moment-là, la poignée de la porte tourna et je fus contente d'avoir pensé à la bloquer.

Edward allait cependant se demander pourquoi j'avais fait ça, je chuchotai donc. ''Embry, je dois y aller.''

''D'accord, je vous appelle si j'arrive à retrouver cette photo.'' La poignée était secouée avec plus de force.

''Merci,'' dis-je rapidement, puis ajoutai, ''Et Embry… Soyez prudent.''

Embry rit et dit, ''Bien sûr, à un de ces jours,'' alors que je pressai le bouton rouge.

La voix d'Edward résonna de l'autre côté de la porte fermée. ''Bella ? Tu vas bien là-dedans ?''

Je jetai le téléphone dans mon sac et je dépêchai de déverrouiller la porte, grimaçant lorsque je réalisai que j'étais toujours vêtue de la chemise d'Edward. Il était évident que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans la douche.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, Edward me regarda de bas en haut. ''Que se passe-t-il ici, Bella ? Pourquoi est-ce que la porte était verrouillée ?''

L'eau coulait toujours, et j'étais là, cheveux secs et toujours habillée. Enfin, presque.

''Il ne se passe rien,'' dis-je, faiblement. ''J'étais juste sur le point de prendre une douche.''

Edward n'était pas idiot. ''Isabella, l'eau coule depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et tu es toujours dans… ma chemise.'' Sa main parcourut les boutons du vêtement.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. ''Edward,'' soupirai-je, abandonnant. ''Est-ce que je peux juste prendre une douche ? On peut en parler pendant le vol.''

Il soutint mon regard avant de céder. ''Prends ta douche. Mais, Bella, tu _vas_ me dire précisément ce que tu es en train de manigancer. Est-ce clair ?''

Je hochai la tête avec réticence, et il se détourna, ses larges épaules tendues.

 _Merde !_ Edward n'allait pas être heureux en découvrant que j'étais en contact avec le barman du One Eyed Pete's. Surtout maintenant que Jacob Black était de retour dans l'histoire.

 **=EI=**

Le trajet en voiture entre l'hôtel et l'aéroport se déroula avec Edward en train de passer des appels professionnels. Même distrait, je pouvais voir par ses coups d'œil assassins qu'il était toujours en colère après moi.

Nous embarquâmes en silence, il n'y avait aucune plaisanterie spirituelle dans le cockpit _cette_ fois.

Une fois qu'on fut dans les airs, Edward passa en mode pilote automatique. ''Isabella, que faisais-tu dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel ?'' demanda-t-il, se tournant pour me faire face.

 _Nous y voilà_ , pensai-je.

''Je parlai au téléphone,'' répondis-je, regardant droit devant, vers l'horizon.

''Et à qui parlais-tu pour ressentir le besoin de laisser l'eau couler à pleine puissance pour clairement m'empêcher d'entendre ?''

Je déglutis péniblement. ''Euh…''

''Isabella,'' rétorqua-t-il sévèrement.

''D'accord,'' commençai-je, me tournant pour faire face à son regard posé. ''Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai parlé du barman du One Eyed Pete's ?''

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. ''Encore et toujours cet endroit,'' marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de me demander, ''Le gars qui a _soi-disant_ la photo de mon ex embrassant une blonde, correct ?''

''Oui.''

''Et c'est pour ça que tu étais au téléphone avec lui ?'' Le ton de sa voix était devenu moqueur. ''Parce que, laisse-moi deviner… Il l'a trouvé.''

Soit, il ne croyait absolument pas en l'existence d'une photo de Tanya embrassant une blonde à l'identité inconnue, soit il voulait vraiment en minimiser la signification.

''Non, il n'a pas trouvé la photo, Edward.'' Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il détourna le regard. ''Il voulait me parler d'autre chose qui s'est passé au bar.''

Edward commençait à apparaitre assez agacé. ''Vraiment, Bella, je commence à perdre patience. Dis-moi juste _pourquoi_ tu parlais avec ce gars ?''

''Tu ne vas pas aimer…''

''Bella,'' avertit-il.

''D'accord.'' Je pris une profonde inspiration et dis, ''Il m'a dit que Jacob Black était au One Eyed Pete's la nuit dernière. Bourré.'' Je fis une pause. ''Attends, tu sais qu'il est déjà sorti du centre, hein ?''

Edward me lança un regard comme pour dire, ' _Tu es sérieuse ?_ '

J'attendis quand même une réponse, il confirma donc, ''Oui, Isabella. Je suis parfaitement au courant de la sortie anticipée de Jacob Black.'' _Bien sûr_.

''Eh bien, donc,'' continuai-je. ''Il a menacé Embry. C'est le nom du barman au fait.''

Edward secoua la tête dédaigneusement. ''C'est sympa de savoir que tu en es copain-copine avec les voyous du One Eyed Pete's, Isabella,'' gronda-t-il, le sarcasme évident dans sa voix.

Je mordis ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de proférer une réplique bien sentie. Il était déjà assez agacé après moi.

J'ignorai donc son commentaire, et demandai, ''Tu crois que Jacob est sincère ? Tu penses que le barman est en danger ?''

''Non, je suis sûr que ton nouveau copain ira parfaitement bien.''

''Edward !'' soufflai-je. ''Il n'est pas mon 'copain'. Il essaye juste de m'aider—''

''— avec l'enquête,'' finit Edward. Il était énervé pour sûr, maintenant.

Soudainement, sa main fut sous mon menton, me forçant à regarder la fureur dans ses yeux. ''Isabella, tu ferais mieux de ne pas prévoir de retourner dans ce bar.''

Je remuai sur mon siège, nerveuse parce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire la vérité. ''Edward, si une photo est découverte, je veux la voir.''

La lueur de colère vacilla dans l'émeraude de ses yeux avant de disparaitre. ''Tu veux voir savoir qui est dans la photo avec Tanya, hein ?'' rit-il.

''Oui, Edward. N'es-tu pas un peu curieux ?''

''Non, vraiment pas,'' soupira-t-il, faisant tomber sa main. ''Même si une photo comme ça existe, je ne pense certainement pas que ça a à voir de près ou de loin à ce qui est arrivé à Tanya.'' Il passa une main sur son visage. ''Il s'agit probablement d'une inconnue de Port Angeles que Tanya a embrassé dans le but de — qu'as-tu dit ? Avoir des boissons gratuites toute la semaine ?''

Je hochai la tête. ''Peut-être que tu as raison, mais—''

''Laisse tomber, Isabella,'' avertit-il. ''Reste éloignée de cet endroit. Y retourner ne te causera que des problèmes… surtout si Jacob Black se remet à fréquenter les lieux.''

Edward avait raison sur ce point. Si Embry trouvait la photo, j'allais devoir m'assurer que Jacob n'était pas dans les environs lorsque je venais la récupérer.

''Je vais abandonner,'' mentis-je, même si je ne me sentais pas bien d'être de retour à zéro.

Mais nous étions dans une impasse.

Edward tendit le bras pour saisir ma main et je la glissai dans sa prise. Il la serra doucement et nous restâmes comme ça — perdu dans nos pensées — tout le long du vol.

Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais. J'étais venue ici enquêter sur un mystère non résolu et écrire un livre en utilisant les informations que j'avais glanée.

Mais les choses avaient changés.

Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse du suspect principal. Je n'avais pas non plus prévu de devenir amies avec Rose et Alice, qui se trouvaient être deux autres suspects potentiels.

Cela n'avait plus aucune importance d'écrire un livre basé sur le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique, qu'il soit œuvre de fiction ou autre.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'Edward sentait que j'avais eu un changement d'attitude.

C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il demandait si peu de détails et en partie pourquoi, en plus d'être tombé amoureux de moi, il avait divulgué autant de secrets personnels.

Peut-être que c'était le plan astucieux d'Edward depuis le début ? Se rapprocher de moi pour que je finisse par ne jamais écrire sur ce mystère. _Son_ mystère. Mon esprit inventif d'écrivain ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

Mais, même si cela s'avérait être vrai, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le principe restait que j'avais définitivement perdu le désir d'écrire sur les gens que j'avais fini par apprécier, même si j'allais changer les noms et les lieux.

 _Cependant_ , j'avais toujours désespérément envie de _résoudre_ le mystère. Exactement pour les mêmes raisons que je n'avais pas envie d'écrire.

Je voulais une fin pour tous les gens qui comptaient pour moi et, plus encore, je voulais pouvoir tourner la page pour Edward. Il avait vécu avec ce mystère au-dessus de sa tête pendant bien trop longtemps. Ça avait un impact sur tout autour de lui, nous compris.

Je voulais qu'Edward soit capable d'aller de l'avant, sans que la question de ce qui est arrivée à son ex-fiancée teinte sa vie. Je voulais des réponses. Pour lui, pour moi… pour nous tous.

Le long du chemin, c'était devenu entièrement personnel. J'avais presque la sensation de faire _partie_ de l'affaire.

Et, à cet instant précis, je le savais pas, mais j'étais sur le point de faire partie intégrante de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Alors ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
**


	21. Secrets enfouis

**Bonsoir à tous. Merci pour les commentaires, l'ajout dans les favoris et autre. Nous arrivons sur le dernier tiers de l'histoire et je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire cette enquête** **alors, lancez-vous et partagez vos hypothèses.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Secrets enfouis**

Quelques jours après notre voyage à Seattle, je me retrouvai à prendre mon petit déjeuner à table, seule. Mon humeur était aussi morne que cette journée d'octobre, alors que j'avalais les céréales ramollies.

Edward avait passé la nuit ici, mais il s'était en allé tôt pour une journée entière de réunion à Seattle. Il faisait d'énormes progrès dans l'obtention du contrat juteux avec le client de Seattle ce qui, malheureusement, voulait dire moins de temps pour nous. Mais il avait promis d'être de retour sur l'île à temps pour le diner.

Ce qui me rappelait que j'avais besoin de décongeler le gratin d'aubergines au parmesan que j'avais fait pendant le week-end, et mis au congélateur puisqu'il n'était pas là pour le partager avec moi ce jour-là.

Je soupirai et jetai un regard hâtif vers le frigo, comme si je pouvais faire sortir tout simplement le plat du congélateur pour la force mon esprit. Ouais, ça serait un tour de passe-passe sympa.

Mais, au lieu de me lever de ma chaise, je laissai ma cuillère tomber dans les céréales, un éclaboussement de lait pour seule réponse. Qui parvenais-je à tromper avec ces distractions ? Pas moi… c'était certain.

Bien sûr, j'avais cuisiné comme une folle la semaine dernière, depuis qu'Edward avait suggéré sans aucune subtilité que je prenne un peu de recul avec l'affaire pendant quelque temps. _Juste pour t'éclairer l'esprit_ , avait-il dit. Cependant, je sentais que cela avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'il voulait me voir rester loin de One Eyed Pete's, que son désir de me voir fonctionner avec l'esprit 'clair'.

Tous les plats que j'avais cuisinés n'avaient pas aidé. _Pas du tout_. Entourée des arômes des tomates bouillonnantes sur le feu avec l'ail et l'herbes qui envahissaient le cottage, j'épluchai les divers dossiers de l'affaire, essayant encore plus de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à Tanya Denali.

La manière dont elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces me faisait considérer la distincte possibilité qu'elle avait peut-être simplement quitté la ville pour commencer une nouvelle vie loin, très loin. Elle en avait amplement les ressources pour le faire. Elle aurait très bien pu tout organiser et planifier depuis des mois. Même Edward avait dit à Jacob (après qu'il m'ait attaqué au café) qu'elle était peut-être 'simplement partie'.

Mais les gens comme Tanya ne partaient pas comme ça… Pas lorsqu'ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour eux. Son départ semblait encore plus impossible, parce qu'elle aurait été repéré quelque part. Les journaux télévisés et papiers nationaux avaient parlé de l'histoire, et le faisait toujours tous les ans pour l'anniversaire de sa disparition.

Le visage incroyablement magnifique de Tanya était devenu célèbre. Ou plutôt tristement célèbre dans ce cas. Il serait difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi superbe d'échapper à l'attention des gens, à moins qu'elle ait dramatiquement altéré son apparence. Mais cela semblait également improbable. Pour Tanya, sa beauté avait toujours était sa plus grande fierté et je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer l'échanger dans le but de repartir à zéro. Une fois encore, quel but cela servirait-il ?

Cela ne laissait qu'une seule autre possibilité. Quelqu'un l'avait assassiné. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

La liste des suspects potentiels était longue, tout comme leurs mobiles.

Edward avait bien évidement les raisons les plus convaincantes pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle l'avait tenu avec le poids au-dessus de sa tête du délit d'initié et la menace d'aller au SEC avec ce qu'elle savait, comme une épée prête à tomber au moindre instant.

Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à comprendre ce qu'Edward avait dû ressentir, à n'avoir que deux options : a) obéir à chaque caprice de Tanya, y compris rester avec elle et l'épouser ou b) la quitter et la voir aller aux autorités avec un témoignage incriminant contre lui, ce qui lui aurait sûrement fait tout perdre, et s'il avait été reconnu coupable, l'aurait envoyé en prison.

 _Oui, super les options_ , pensai-je amèrement.

En dépit d'un mobile aussi puissant, je ne sentais toujours pas en mon cœur qu'Edward lui avait fait quelque chose. Peut-être étais-je aveuglée par l'amour, mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

En plus, la liste des suspects n'incluait pas seulement Edward. Loin de là.

Tanya avait mené une vie folle et dangereuse, se faisait de nombreux ennemis sur la route.

La propre sœur d'Edward détestait Ms. Denali. Je m'interrogeai toujours sur ce qui avait motivé Alice à envoyer ces lettres de menace à Tanya.

Alice avait-elle tenté de l'effrayer pour empêcher son mariage à Edward ? Et pourquoi Edward avait-il intercepté ces messages ?

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, peut-être croyait-il vraiment Alice capable de prendre les choses en main et de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Dans ce cas, il n'aurait sûrement pas voulu ces lettres, impliquant sa propre sœur, quelque part dans la nature.

Et puis, il y avait Jake. Tanya _l_ 'avait-elle rencontré cette fameuse nuit ? Était-ce ce qu'elle avait dit à Edward de l'empêcher de faire ? Et si elle avait retrouvé Jacob et quelque chose s'était mal passé ?

Jacob Black était volatile et imprévisible. Je fus la cible de son tempérament, et cela me fit frissonner de me souvenir de la rage qui avait illuminé ses yeux ce soir-là au café.

Et, juste quelques jours plus tôt, il avait menacé Embry.

Jake était probablement une bombe à retardement, prêt à exploser à la moindre petite provocation. Un crime passionnel ne pouvait pas être exclu.

En ce qui me concernait, Leah Clearwater était un autre suspect. Elle nourrissait ses propres démons et elle avait des problèmes de colère. Tout ça m'était devenu complètement apparent à travers mes interactions limitées avec elle, particulièrement suite à la traversée récente que j'avais faite sur le ferry.

En dehors de ses menaces voilées, cela me rendait inquiète qu'elle sache autant de choses personnelles sur Edward. _Quelqu'un_ lui avait dit et, en me basant sur sa réaction violente à ma suggestion, j'étais certaine que ce n'était _pas_ Tanya qui s'était confiée à elle.

Alors, qui était au courant des tendances d'Edward à tout contrôler dans la chambre à coucher ? Quelqu'un qui avait été avec lui sexuellement… ou quelqu'un qui avait _connu_ une personne qui avait été avec Edward.

Leah était aussi au fait de mon béguin pour Edward. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui j'avais jamais divulgué cette information… Jessica Stanley-Newton. Peut-être était-elle à la source des informations de Leah ? Mais ça voudrait dire…

 _Oh mon dieu, non_. Mon estomac se crispa à la pensée de Jessica ayant une relation _avec_ Edward. Argh !

Cependant, elle correspondait bien à son genre de femmes (avant de me rencontrer) : belle, avec de longs cheveux blonds.

 _Mmmm… Peut-être avait-il couché avec elle._

Mais Jess avait tous ces problèmes mentaux et je ne pouvais pas imaginer Edward les exploiter en la séduisant. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était son employée, ce qui apportait tout un autre bagage de problèmes potentiels. Après avoir, avec succès, échappé à une inculpation de délit d'initié, il était sûr qu'une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel aurait la dernière chose dans laquelle Edward aurait voulu être impliqué.

Non, si Jess était celle qui avait révélé toutes ces choses à Leah, alors elle les avait _entendues_ de quelqu'un d'autre. J'en étais certaine, mais je me demandai _qui_ aurait pu partager ce genre d'information avec elle.

Il était également bizarre qu'elle soit descendue à Phoenix pour contacter mon agent et Riley. Elle leur avait signalé que j'étais en danger, ici sur l'île. Mais de quoi ? Ou de qui ? Jessica essayait-elle vraiment de me protéger ? Que savait-elle ? Était-elle au courant de ce qui était arrivée à Tanya Denali ?

 _Mon dieu !_ Cette histoire était devenue si embrouillée qu'une part de moi se demandait si, peut-être, Tanya avait simplement été une victime d'un étranger qui passait juste par-là, après tout. Mais non. Il y avait trop de suspects ici.

Y compris la mystérieuse blonde qui embrassait Tanya sur la photo.

Embry n'avait pas reconnu la fille comme quelqu'un qu'il connaissait au bar. Mais il avait aussi dit qu'elle était venue quelque fois… toujours avec Ms. Denali. Alors, qui était-elle ?

Si Embry disait vrai, cette personne était manifestement quelqu'un ayant une relation avec Tanya.

 _Mmm… une mystérieuse femme blonde_.

Pendant un court instant, je considérai qu'il puisse s'agir de Rose. Mais c'était fou et impossible, non ?

Elle était mon amie maintenant, et pourquoi quelqu'un souhaitant manifestement rester anonyme serait si communicatif et partageait autant d'informations ? Surtout à un écrivain. _Presque un peu trop communicatif_ , une petite voix chuchota dans ma tête.

Et, l'alibi de Rose était loin d'être irréfutable. Mais Rose et _Tanya_?

 _Non, non, non !_ Je n'allais commencer à prendre ce chemin. C'était juste trop abracadabrantesque. Elle n'aurait jamais quelque chose comme ça à Edward. Et surtout pas à Emmett qu'elle aimait clairement.

Edward avait probablement raison… Cette mystérieuse blonde devait être une habitante de Port Angeles qui était sortie avec Tanya. Peut-être à plusieurs occasions, aux dires d'Embry.

Même si c'était le cas, j'avais toujours la sensation que cette photo était la clef pour résoudre toute cette affaire. Edward avait rejeté son importance mais il pouvait avoir tort.

Qui que ce soit sur cette photo était miraculeusement parvenue à éviter tout soupçon depuis bien trop longtemps. Et, en ce qui me concernait, je me sentais responsable de faire en sorte que ça ne continue pas comme ça. Ouais, j'avais hâte d'avoir cette fichue photo dans les mains.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était à la distraction. Je mis mon bol dans l'évier et sortis le gratin d'aubergines au parmesan du congélateur, le posant sur le plan de travail dans un bruit sourd.

Bien que le temps soit sinistre, la température était agréable. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sorte et profite de la journée, rester assise à l'intérieur allait me rendre folle. Peut-être qu'une petite exploration me 'libèrerait' la tête.

Je n'étais pas encore partie à la découverte du côté sud, le coin le plus boisé et quasiment impraticable de l'île. J'enfilai donc mes chaussures de marche, lissai mon jean et nouai une veste légère autour de ma taille.

Après avoir attrapée une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, je quittai le cottage et me dirigeai vers le nord, restant sur la route principale, puisque c'était le chemin le plus direct.

J'atteins rapidement le bord le plus au sud de la propriété d'Edward. Il m'avait informé que Sam patrouillait et gardait un œil averti. Il avait aussi laissé des instructions quant à mon cottage que Sam devait surveiller. Edward s'était aussi assuré que j'avais bien le numéro de Sam dans mes contacts.

Cela semblait idiot et très surfait à mes yeux, parce qu'Edward faisait confiance au peu de résidents de l'île. Mais je supposai que c'était les individus qui faisaient les aller-retours sur le ferry, et leurs passagers potentiels, qui l'inquiétait.

Je marchai le long de la route qui tournait après l'allée pour rentrer chez Edward puis continuai vers le sud-ouest, le long du côté le plus à l'ouest de son terrain. Je m'arrêtai un instant, me demandant si je devais repartir vers l'allée. _Peut-être devrais-je monter vers la maison pour mettre Sam au courant de ma ballade ?_

J'y réfléchis mais me remis à marcher. Tout irait bien.

A environ un kilomètre au sud de l'embranchement qui, si je me souvenais bien, conduisait à la piste d'aviation et au hangar, la route s'arrêta abruptement.

J'avais enfin atteint la voie d'accès quasiment impraticable qui parcourait les 6 kilomètres de côte le long du côté ouest de l'île, descendant progressivement vers là où se trouvait le phare.

Je fis quelques pas prudemment, me frayant un passage sur le terrain accidenté et les flaques occasionnelles qui étaient remplies d'eau de pluie boueuse.

La route d'accès était dans un pire état que j'avais anticipé. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un large chemin, défoncé et envahi par de large taillis. De gigantesques pins avaient poussé entassés en amas de chaque côté du chemin, créant une canopée qui rendait le jour morose encore plus sombre.

Je continuai le long de la route, restant prudemment au milieu. Des feuilles sèches, toujours accrochées aux arbres, bruissaient tout autour de moi. Mes oreilles percevaient de temps à autre les débandades des animaux et le pépiement occasionnel des oiseaux, mais la verdure était beaucoup trop dense pour être capable d'apercevoir la faune de l'île.

Après avoir marché pendant ce que je pense être 3 kilomètres, les bois se turent. C'était un peu effrayant et je commençai à me dire que j'aurai du m'arrêter et dire à Sam où j'allais.

Je savais que si je continuai vers le sud, je finirai par atteindre le phare. Bien que la luminosité soit encore bonne, je ne voulais pas avoir à refaire le chemin à l'envers d'encore plus loin dans _ces_ bois, je m'arrêtai donc, me désaltérai et repartis en arrière.

Je fis quelques pas avant de m'arrêter brusquement. _Quel était ce bruit ?_ Quelque part, sur ma gauche, derrière un amas particulièrement dense de pins, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du métal tapant la terre. Que se passait-il ?

En dehors de Sam, Emmett était la seule autre personne qui était supposée être présente sur l'île aujourd'hui. Mais que ferait-il dans ces bois sur le côté ouest de l'île ?

En dépit de tout bon sens, je me faufilai vers le bord de la route cahoteuse, et m'accroupis derrière les arbres dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la source derrière le bruit métallique régulier et rythmique.

Ce que je vis fit voler ma main sur la bouche pour étouffer le cri. _Oh mon dieu !_

A plusieurs mètres devant, il y avait un homme — vêtu d'un jean boueux et d'un sweatshirt sombre — et il _enterrait_ quelque chose ! Il paraissait sur le point d'en finir avec cette tache puisqu'il tapait sur la terre pour cacher le trou qu'il avait creusé.

Je serrai étroitement ma bouteille d'eau, mes mains devenant moites alors que je reconnus cette personne. Bien que son visage soit obscurci, je savais, sans aucun doute, qu'il s'agissait de Jacob Black.

 _Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas bon_. J'étais là, coincée dans une forêt isolée avec lui. Heureusement, il semblait complètement pris par sa tâche qui, à cet instant précis, était de pousser les feuilles sur le petit monticule de terre à peine visible.

 _Va-t'en d'ici !_ me hurlait mon esprit.

Une fois que j'eus repris le contrôle de moi-même, je me relevai très lentement et reculai avec précaution. Mon cœur battait à la chamade alors que les souvenirs de l'attaque de Jake au café traversèrent mon esprit. Seulement, cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'Edward pour me sauver.

Je tournai et commençai à marcher silencieusement vers le nord, mettant rapidement autant de distance que possible encore Jake et moi.

Lorsque je fus certaine d'être hors de portée de voix, je me mis à courir ne prêtant aucune attention la boue m'éclaboussant sur la route. J'avais juste besoin de me tirer de là.

Je tentai un regard par-dessus mon épaule, sans ralentir ma vitesse et fus soulagée de noter que j'étais seule. Jacob ne m'avait pas suivi, comme je l'avais craint.

J'atteignis, _enfin_ , à bout de souffle et le cœur palpitant, la fin de la route d'accès et ralentis pour marcher lorsque mes pieds rencontrèrent le goudron.

Que _faisait_ Jacob Black là-bas? _Étrange_. Que pouvait-il enterrer dans ce coin-là de End Island ? Peu importe ce que c'était, je me sentais chanceuse qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué.

Jacob manifestait véritablement une étrange attitude depuis son court séjour en centre de désintoxication… Passer les portes du One Eyed Pete's pour la première fois depuis des années, acheter des drogues et en consommer assez pour menacer Embry… et maintenant, le voilà en train de creuser un trou sur l'île.

Oui, Jacob Black était en train de manigancer quelque chose. J'espérai vraiment qu'il n'avait pas eu vent de mon enquête. S'il _suspectait_ que je fouinai, ça serait déjà assez grave, mais s'il connaissait les détails — comme par exemple mes visites au One Eyed Pete's — ça créerait de gros problèmes, surtout s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Après avoir atteint mon cottage, pris une douche et m'être changée, je décidai de partager ce fait nouveau avec Edward, bien que je sois certaine qu'il n'allait pas être content. Non seulement, je n'avais pas arrêté d'enquêter sur l'affaire, mais encore pire, je m'étais mise en danger, une fois encore.

 **=EI=**

Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'Edward soit revenu, nous nous assîmes pour manger. J'attendis le bon moment — déplaçant ma nourriture dans l'assiette — pour que la parfaite opportunité se présente de rapporter les évènements du jour.

Edward était en train de me raconter les détails de ses réunions lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais préoccupée.

''Bella,'' commença-t-il, tout en coupant un morceau d'aubergine. ''As-tu entendu au moins un mot de ce que j'ai dit ?''

Je levai les yeux de mon assiette, rencontrant son regard interrogateur. ''Euh, pas vraiment. Je suis désolée…'' Ma voix faiblit.

Edward reposa sa fourchette. ''Est-ce quelque chose est arrivée aujourd'hui ? Tu es manifestement distraite.''

Je portai le verre d'eau à mes lèvres pour boire une longue gorgée. Reposant le verre, je hochai la tête. ''Ouais, je suis partie en ballade vers la route d'accès sur le côté ouest de l'île et —''

''— Isabella, je ne veux pas que tu traînes de ce côté de l'île,'' m'interrompit-il, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration.

''Edward,'' soufflai-je. ''Je t'en prie !''

Je levai les yeux au ciel et il répondit sèchement, ''Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose à faire pour t'occuper ?''

Je reposai mon regard sur mon assiette à peine touchée, et sa voix s'adoucit. ''Écoute, n'importe quoi pourrait t'arriver dans ses bois. Si tu tombes… ou te blesses, nous aurions énormément de difficulté à te localiser.'' Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre. ''As-tu au moins dit à Sam où tu allais ?''

 _Oh-oh_. Il allait vraiment être en colère maintenant. Et je n'avais même pas encore mentionnée Jacob.

Je secouai la tête, fixant toujours mon assiette. ''Euh, non. Je n'ai dit à personne où j'allais.''

Edward resta silencieux, je jetai donc un coup d'œil vers lui. Ses yeux le trahissaient, ils n'étaient pas remplir de colère comme je me m'y attendais, mais de déception et de tristesse. Je me sentis soudain sincèrement mal d'avoir été si imprudente.

''Je suis désolée,'' dis-je doucement.

Edward tendit le bras et couvrit ma main avec la sienne. ''C'est pas grave, Bella. Je suis juste inquiet lorsque je ne suis pas là pour te protéger. La prochaine fois,'' — Je suis certaine que ça le tuait de dire ces mots-là, parce qu'il savait qu'il y aurait toujours une _prochaine_ fois avec moi — ''dis-le juste à Sam.''

Je pris une inspiration profonde et calmante. ''Je le ferais, Edward mais… il y a plus. Me promets-tu de ne pas te mettre en colère ?''

Edward me regarda, las. ''Crache le morceau, Isabella.''

''Jacob Black était là aujourd'hui, euh… dans les bois.'' Je grimaçai, appréhendant sa réaction.

Mais, au lieu d'une explosion de colère, il but une petite gorgée d'eau et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. ''Isabella, as-tu véritablement si peu de respect pour ton propre bien-être ?'' Il secoua la tête, de consternation, pensai-je.

''Je ne m'attendais pas à _le_ voir là-bas,'' dis-je pour me défendre. ''En plus, il ne m'a pas remarqué. Il était trop… préoccupé.''

''Avec quoi ?'' s'enquit Edward, son intérêt piqué.

''A enterré _quelque chose_ , Edward.'' Je levai un sourcil pour renforcer mes paroles. ''C'est ce que je voulais te dire depuis le début. Jacob Black creusait là-bas ! Je suis sûre qu'il manigance quelque chose.'' Je fis une pause. ''Et je pense qu'on devrait découvrir ce que c'est.''

'' _On_ , Isabella ?''

''Eh bien, peut-être pas 'on','' acquiesçai-je. ''Mais quelqu'un devrait y aller.''

''Tu as raison. Black a violé l'interdiction d'entrer sur ma propriété. Il est parfaitement au courant que ce côté de l'île est totalement interdit,'' déclara Edward, manifestement agacé. ''Je vais demander à Sam de jeter un coup d'œil. Tu penses que tu pourrais lui indiquer le lieu ?''

''Je ne sais pas… Mais je pourrais y aller avec lui ?'' offris-je.

Le regard que me lança Edward en retour me dit que la réponse était un non catégorique.

A la place, je donnai le lendemain des directions aussi précises que possible à Sam, essayant de me souvenir de l'endroit exact où j'avais vu Jake. Mais tout était identique, donc, cela ne surpris personne que Sam revint plus tard dans la journée, sans avoir été en mesure de localiser le terrain qui avait été dérangé.

Edward semblait vouloir à tout prix nous accompagner si je devais me joindre à Sam et il conçu un plan alternatif. Nous irons tous les trois — Edward, Sam et moi — à l'endroit où j'avais vu Jake et nous fouillerons la zone, en groupe.

Malheureusement, la météo eut d'autres idées. Il plut dans la nuit, rendant la possibilité d'aller sur la route accidentée — même dans le tout-terrain de Sam — impossible.

Nous retardâmes le plan pour la semaine suivante. C'était nécessaire, de toute manière, puisqu'Edward repartait pour Seattle (encore) le lendemain pour un autre voyage d'affaires de trois jours. Il prévoyait de rentrer dimanche, qui se trouvait être halloween.

Cette nuit-là, après que nous soyons montés dans ma chambre, Edward me fit l'amour. Il était gentil, et ardent en même temps, chuchotant des déclarations d'amour alors qu'il se mouvait en moi.

Il me tint dans ses bras alors que nous étions dans un état de béatitude. Edward, ayant démontré son amour pour moi de la manière la plus intime possible, me fit promettre de faire une sincère tentative d' _essayer_ de rester hors de danger. Si ce n'était pas pour mon bien-être, alors pour le sien.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de _vraiment_ faire une pause pour quelques jours. Mais cela allait être difficile d'oublier l'image de Jacob Black, prêter une intense concentration alors qu'il travaillait si dur pour enterrer _quelque chose_.

Je savais dans mon cœur que Jacob avait fait quelque chose de mal dans ces bois. Je soupçonnai qu'Edward partageait mon sentiment, je l'avais vu lancer des regards inquiets à Sam.

Que faisait Jacob Black à creuser dans l'endroit le plus reculé d'une île déjà isolée ?

Il enterrait manifestement quelque chose qu'il avait l'intention de garder secret.

Ou peut-être — et cela glaça le sang dans mes veines — il _ré-_ enterrait quelque chose.

Oui, peut-être que Jacob Black ré-enterrait un secret depuis longtemps caché parce qu'il craignait que quelqu'un soit sur le point de découvrir la vérité. Ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être personne d'autre que moi. Donc si Jacob Black savait ce que je faisais, et que j'étais proche de la découverte de secrets qui devaient rester enfouis, alors que cela signifiait pour moi ?

Je me blottis soudainement au plus près d'Edward, frissonnant bien qu'il faisait chaud dans la chambre. Et je priai, mon cœur rempli de peur et d'inquiétude, pour que personne ne soit blessé… ou pire.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
**


	22. Embry

**Bonsoir. Merci pour les messages, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu mais j'apprécie vos pensées et vos idées.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Embry**

Dimanche, le dernier jour d'octobre, commença de manière assez ordinaire.

Les températures clémentes dont nous avions profité la semaine passée étaient définitivement parties et, à la place, nous traversions un terrible épisode météorologique — des vents glaciaux soufflaient en plus d'une pluie diluvienne. C'était ce genre de climat qui avait donné à End Island sa réputation d'endroit le plus inhospitalier à cette époque de l'année.

Je regardai le déluge à travers la fenêtre du salon pendant un instant, serrant ma tasse de café contre ma poitrine. Ouais, j'étais relativement certaine que j'allais passer ma journée dans la chaleur de ma maison, à trainer dans mon pantalon de joggings.

En début de matinée, Emmett arriva avec la petite commande de course que j'avais passée en ligne la veille.

''Joyeux halloween, Bella,'' s'exclama-t-il alors que j'ouvris la porte, tout enjoué en dépit du fait qu'il était bien trempé.

''Oh, waouh, Emmett, dépêche-toi de rentrer,'' dis-je, me poussant pour qu'il puisse échapper à la pluie.

''J'avais complètement oublié que c'était halloween,'' dis-je, rattrapant Emmett alors qu'il s'en allait vers la cuisine avec les sacs de provisions, laissant derrière lui de larges empreintes de pas mouillées.

''Ça arrive souvent par ici,'' commença-t-il avant qu'un violent coup de tonnerre résonne, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. ''Encore que, peut-être pas,'' modifia-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers le ciel.

Je ris, totalement d'accord avec lui, et m'arrêtai devant la table où il déposa les sacs.

''Tu veux un café avant de devoir retourner sous l'averse ?'' demandai-je.

''Non, merci, Bella,'' répondit-il. ''Il y a de quoi faire au café.''

''Oh, ça me rappelle,'' ajoutai-je. ''Rose est de retour demain matin, n'est-ce pas ?''

Le café était fermé depuis maintenant deux semaines, puisque Rose était toujours à Seattle avec Alice.

''Non,'' — Emmett apparut soudainement abattu — ''Rose a décidé d'aller à Forks passer quelques jours avec sa famille, elle ne reviendra pas avant mardi matin.''

''Oh,'' répondis-je, surprise d'entendre que Rose avait quitté Seattle et se trouvait maintenant à Forks.

Un sourire amusé revint sur le visage d'Emmett et il plaisanta, ''On dirait que je ne vais pas avoir de friandise cette année pour halloween.''

Je ris avant de me lamenter, ''Ouais, moi non plus si ce temps ne s'améliore pas.'' Je fis signe vers la fenêtre, la pluie continuant à tambouriner contre la vitre.

Edward était supposé revenir de son voyage d'affaires, qui s'était prolongé sur le week-end, plus tard dans la journée mais je savais qu'il serait dans l'impossibilité de voler si le temps ne s'améliorait pas rapidement.

''Aux dernières nouvelles, des éclaircies sont prévues pour cette après-midi, alors je suis sûr qu'il pourra rentrer,'' me rassura Emmett.

''Je l'espère,'' dis-je doucement, plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

Edward me manquait vraiment, bien que nous parlions et nous envoyions des messages régulièrement. Et, en dépit de la présence de Sam et Emmett qui gardaient un œil sur l'île, je ne sentais toujours mal à l'idée d'être seule après toute cette histoire sur Jacob Black en train d'enterrer quelque chose sur le côté ouest de l'île.

Cela me rappelait… J'avais besoin d'aller vérifier la zone où Jake creusait à un moment ou un autre. Enfin, pas par moi-même, mais Edward, Sam et moi.

Après le départ d'Emmett, je mis mon ordinateur portable en route pour étudier attentivement le dernier rapport météorologique.

Je regardai d'accord les prévisions pour l'après-midi et comme Emmett l'avait dit, le temps devait s'améliorer. _C'est bien, ça voulait dire qu'Edward allait pouvoir rentrer, comme prévu_. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement à cette pensée.

Ensuite, je regardai les prévisions pour le reste de la semaine pour décider quel serait le meilleur jour pour retourner dans les bois. Si Edward, Sam et moi allions avoir une chance de passer sur la route d'accès, demain semblait la meilleur option… ou mardi parce qu'une énorme tempête se dirigeait vers l'île, prévue pour mercredi soir.

 _Super,_ pensai-je, sarcastique. Tout finissait perturbé lorsqu'il y avait une tempête sur l'île. Edward ne voulait pas voler, les traversées en ferry étaient souvent annulées et cela terminait juste par être un gros bazar.

Au moment où je refermai mon portable, mon téléphone vibra.

J'espérai qu'il s'agisse d'Edward, vu que je n'avais encore eu de ses nouvelles mais c'était Embry.

Je me précipitai pour répondre. ''Embry ?''

''Bella !'' s'exclama-t-il, tout excité. ''J'suis content qu'vous répondiez. J'ai des nouvelles.''

''Qu'y a-t-il ?'' m'enquis-je. ''Pas une autre visite de Jake ?''

''Non, il n'est pas encore revenu.'' Le ton de sa voix indiquait son soulagement. ''Mais j'ai quelque chose de mieux…''

Embry fit une pause, pour un effet dramatique de toute évidence et je levai les yeux au ciel tout en attendant.

''J'ai trouvé la photo,'' dit-il soudainement.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Cinq petits que j'eus peur de ne jamais entendre. Embry avait trouvé la photo !

Une photo que je commençai à croire _impossible_ à localiser. A jamais. Mais il semblait que j'allais enfin découvrir qui était cette mystérieuse femme blonde après tout. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire.

''Vous plaisantez,'' dis-je, soudainement inquiète qu'Embry soit en train de me faire une blague, vu que c'était halloween.

''Non, je l'ai vraiment trouvé,'' me rassura-t-il.

Embry semblait sincèrement ravi de me donner cette bonne nouvelle et, à cet instant-là, il se comportait comme le gamin qu'il était.

''Je l'ai, donc vous pouvez passer quand —''

''Demain !'' l'interrompis-je. ''Je peux être à Port Angeles demain.''

Je voulais vraiment partir immédiatement pour récupérer la photo, mais il y avait bien trop de raisons qui m'en empêchaient.

D'abord le ferry ne reviendrait pas avant que la météo s'améliore, et d'ici là, Edward serait probablement de retour. En plus, c'était dimanche et le One Eyed Pete's était fermé, ça voulait dire aller chez Embry pour récupérer la photo. En dehors du fait d'ignorer où il habitait, je frissonnai rien qu'en imaginant la réaction d'Edward s'il en venait à découvrir que j'avais fait quelque chose d' _aussi_ stupide. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable…

Mais au cas où mon plan était quelque peu déjoué, je demandai à Embry, ''Hé, vous pouvez me rendre un service ?''

''Ca dépend ce que c'est ?'' répliqua-t-il avec méfiance.

''Vous pourriez faire une photocopie de la photo et me l'envoyer ici ?'' continuai-je avec le premier pas de mon plan de secours rapidement concocté.

J'avais besoin de m'assurer de mettre la main sur cette photo, peu importe les conséquences. Mais, j'allais devoir être très prudente — prêter attention à _tous_ les détails — si je voulais parvenir à mes fins sans qu'Edward découvre mon projet… et l'arrête sur le champ.

Contre toute attente, Embry accepta, bien qu'il m'informât que c'était simplement en raison de la proximité de la papeterie. Peu importait, au moins, j'avais réussi à lui faire promettre de faire la copie aujourd'hui et de mettre l'enveloppe à la poste sur le chemin du travail demain.

Après lui avoir donné mon adresse sur End Island, le faisant me répéter trois fois pour m'assurer qu'il l'avait écrite correctement, je terminai la conversation.

Edward revenant plus tard dans la journée allait compliquer mon départ de l'île demain. Ça serait son premier vrai jour de retour et il avait probablement l'intention de le passer avec moi. Mais je devais me rendre à Port Angeles, même si c'était pour un court moment.

J'avais besoin de trouver une idée qu'il l'empêchait de découvrir mes plans. Je pensai à ma conversation avec Emmett et au fait que Rose était à Forks, et j'eus soudainement une idée.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur les touches du portable et commençai à écrire un texto à Rose.

J'expliquai que je devais me rendre à Port Angeles demain et lui demandai si elle voulait m'y rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Cependant, je prévis de dire à Edward que le déjeuner se passerait à Forks, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Après avoir envoyé le message, je marchai vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Comme prévu, la pluie se calmait mais les bourrasques de vent faisaient voler les feuilles fraichement tombées, les transformant en minuscules tornades qui laissaient entendre qu'une plus grosse tempête approchait.

Curieusement, ce fut à ce moment exact que les choses commencèrent à devenir… eh bien, _étranges_.

Tout d'abord, je n'eus pas de réponse de Rose pendant plus d'une heure. C'était en contradiction totale avec son attitude habituelle, je n'avais jamais à attendre plus de cinq minutes pour recevoir une réponse de sa part. _Bizarre._

Encore plus bizarre, la seule qu'elle écrit en retour fut : _Pourquoi vas-tu à Port Angeles ?_

La teneur du message n'allait pas. Rose ne posait jamais de questions comme ça, pas plus qu'elle n'écrivait de messages courts et abrupts.

Il se passait un truc. Rose _soupçonnait-_ elle quelque chose ? Comme était-ce possible ?

Sachant qu'il était facile de mal interprété le sens des mots écrits, je n'en tins pas compte. J'étais assez certaine qu'elle et Edward ne se croiseraient pas dans les 24 prochaines heures et j'inventai donc une histoire comme quoi j'avais besoin de trouver quelque chose à Port Angeles pour Edward.

Une vingtaine de minutes passa encore avant de recevoir une réponse : _D'accord, retrouvons-nous à La Bella Italiano à 14:00._

Je connaissais ce restaurant — il n'était pas très loin du One Eyed Pete's — je confirmai le rendez-vous à Rose et replaçai le téléphone sur la table basse.

 _Eh bien, c'était différent !_ Peut-être que Rose était distraite, vu qu'elle était chez ses parents.

Alors que je pensai au comportement étrange de Rose, mon téléphone se remit à vibrer.

Il s'agissait d'Edward cette fois.

''Hé,'' répondis-je, souriant.

''Hé,'' fit-il d'un ton bref.

Je ne prêtai pas attention au fait qu'il était manifestement énervé et demandai, ''Comment ça va ? A quelle heure seras-tu de retour ?''

Edward s'éclaira la gorge. ''Ouais, à ce sujet…'' Il hésita avant de continuer, ''Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir avant demain.''

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et bien qu'il fasse déjà nuit, la pluie s'était arrêtée.

''Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas ce soir ?'' insistai-je. ''La tempête est passée.''

''Ce n'est pas la météo, Isabella,'' aboya-t-il. ''Il s'est produit quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper.''

''D'accord,'' dis-je doucement, intimidée par son ton cinglant.

Edward soupira et je pouvais très bien l'imaginer passer une main dans ses cheveux. ''Je suis désolé, bébé. Je suis juste stressée à cause de ce contrat.''

''C'est pas grave, Edward,'' répondis-je, bien que je me sois sentie blessée. ''Je comprends.''

Nous continuâmes à parler un moment mais il y avait une tension indéniable pendant toute la conversation.

J'étais inquiète en terminant l'appel. Tout le monde agissait curieusement aujourd'hui. D'abord, Rose et maintenant Edward.

J'essayai de voir les choses du bon côté. Puisqu'Edward ne revenait pas ce soir, je n'avais pas eu à mentionner mon plan 'je vois Rose pour le déjeuner demain'. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur et il n'y avait aucune raison d'aggraver la situation. Avec de la chance, je pourrais m'occuper de mes affaires à Port Angeles demain, bien avant qu'Edward ne rentre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si la mauvaise humeur d'Edward était vraiment juste la conséquence de son stress pour le contrat. Il était tellement content en parlant de toute chose liée au contrat — m'assurant que c'était comme s'il était signé — jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Qu'avait-il pu arriver pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

 **=EI=**

Cette nuit d'halloween fut agitée pour moi, mon sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

 _Des images de sang parmi les vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers noirs au pied du phare…_

 _Je rêvai de mon attaque par Jake, entendant en fond sonore la voix d'Embry me chuchotant les paroles menaçantes qu'il avait proféré._

 _Et soudainement, je me retrouvai dans le café. Leah était là, assise à une table en train de boire un cappuccino. Lorsque je détournai le regard de son rictus, je remarquai qu'il y avait plus de femmes, toutes assises à des tables._

 _Rose, Alice, Jessica, Kate… Seulement, au lieu de boire des cappuccinos, elles buvaient du champagne Cristal dans des flûtes, et riraient. Elles se moquaient de moi._

 _Edward entra dans le café, et je courus vers lui, le suppliant de me sortir de là._

 _Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Alors que nos lèvres se pressaient ensemble, je sentis soudainement l'air quitté mes poumons. Hoquetant, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris que je n'embrassai pas Edward._

 _J'embrassai Tanya. Et elle était pâle, froide et morte_.

Je me réveillai en plein milieu de la nuit en hurlant, des larmes coulant de mes joues.

 **=EI=**

La matinée du lundi était froide et morne avec une légère bruine. Je me vêtis d'un jean, de plusieurs t-shirts à manches longues, d'un sweat en laine beige, et de mes fidèles chaussures de marche. J'étais prête à faire face à ce premier jour de novembre… et à rendre visite à Embry au One Eyed Pete's. Mon cœur battait à la chamade avec l'anticipation d' _enfin_ découvrir le visage de la personne sur la photo avec Tanya.

Je verrouillai le cottage et pris la direction du dock, observant les alentours pour voir qui était là. Les cauchemars m'avaient rendus particulièrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir interagir avec Leah, ou pire encore, Jake, en ce petit matin.

Pas de Jake. _Dieu merci !_

Pas de Leah. _Pareil._

A mon grand soulagement, Seth m'attendait sur le ferry. Il m'aida à monter à bord et nous partîmes. Seth n'était pas aussi causant que d'habitude — il semblait fatigué — je me donc à lire pour passer le temps.

Une fois que nous eûmes atteint le dock sur le continent, je regardai rapidement de ce côté-là aussi. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Jake ou de Leah, je me dépêchai de sortir ma BMW du garage et pris la direction de Port Angeles. Super, cette escapade avait besoin d'être rapide et anonyme et… jusque-là, tout allait bien.

La paranoïa qu'Edward soit parvenu à découvrir mon projet me força à vérifier régulièrement le trafic dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Mais il semblait que personne ne me suivait, contrairement à la dernière fois que j'avais roulé sur cette route.

J'atteignis le One Eyed Pete's en un rien de temps. Je me garai le long du bâtiment, et sortis de la voiture avant de la verrouiller.

La moto d'Embry était garée en face de l'entrée, comme d'habitude. Mais c'était exceptionnellement désolé par ici pour un lundi, il n'y avait ni voiture ni gens.

Un frisson inattendu parcourut mon dos alors que j'ouvris la porte du One Eyed Pete's, me faisait m'arrêter dans l'entrée du bar faiblement illuminé.

La porte se referma violemment dans mon dos et je jetai un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, mes yeux s'ajustant à la faible luminosité.

 _Il n'y a pas de musique_ , pensai-je. _C'est bizarre. Embry a toujours un morceau en route._

C'était désagréablement silencieux. Le seul son était un égouttement qui venait d'un endroit proche. Je me déplaçai légèrement sur le gauche, et une goutte d'eau froide à l'odeur moisie tomba sur mon front. Je me précipitai vers l'avant avec un cri de surprise et essuyai rapidement l'eau dégoutante.

Putain, j'étais nerveuse. Mais où était Embry ?

Le bar était complètement vide, mais une pinte de bière à moitié vide trônait sur le comptoir.

Je m'en rapprochai, l'éclat des nombreux panneaux d'affichages lumineux jetait une lumière éthérée sur le verre.

''Embry ?'' appelai-je nerveusement d'une voix tremblante. ''Vous êtes là ?''

Mes mots résonnèrent dans le vide et je _sus_ que quelque chose allait horriblement mal. Je pouvais le _sentir_.

Ma poitrine se serra et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. J'avais atteint le comptoir mais glissai presque sur quelque chose par terre.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol en bois poussiéreux. Une petite enveloppe blanche était coincée sous ma chaussure. Je tendis le bras pour la ramasser, la tournant dans mes doigts. _Vide._

Je la remis dans le bon sens et vis un 'B' écrit d'une main tremblante et enfantine au marqueur noir.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, ayant la certitude au fond de moi qu'Embry avait gribouillé ce 'B' pour Bella. L'enveloppe avait contenu quelque chose pour moi. La photo. Et maintenant, elle avait disparu.

Je fermai les yeux pour me ressaisir et fis glisser mes doigts sur le doux rebord en bois du comptoir jusqu'à ce que j'eus atteint le bout.

Ouvrant les yeux, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le côté du bar et baissai les yeux vers le sol.

Là, derrière le bar, et reposant dans une mare de sang qui grandissait, se trouvait Embry… un seul trou de balle dans le front.

* * *

 **Alors, toujours avec moi ?!  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	23. Interrogatoire

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Interrogatoire**

C'était comme si mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et je tombai à genoux. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que ça rendait difficile ma recherche de pouls lorsque je plaçai une main tremblante sur la peau froide du cou d'Embry. Il était impossible que quelqu'un perde autant de sang et soit encore en vie. _Embry est mort_ , pensai-je alors que j'abandonnai ma recherche et, à la place, regardai impuissante la mare de sang qui s'élargissait sous sa tête.

Je reculai instinctivement et fouillai dans ma poche pour localiser mon téléphone. Avec le sang d'Embry sur les mains — au sens propre comme au figuré — je composai le numéro d'urgence. En quelques minutes, plusieurs inspecteurs du département de police de Port Angeles arrivèrent accompagnés du légiste.

J'étais incapable de bouger, toujours agenouillée dans la poussière, à côté d'un gamin reposant mort dans son propre sang. _Tellement de sang_. Tout ce que ce gamin avait fait était d'essayer de m'aider avec l'enquête.

Je serrai l'enveloppe blanche vide qui était toujours dans ma main gauche. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait contenu la photo que j'étais venue chercher. Le 'B' sur le devant le confirmait. Et, maintenant, Embry était mort… et la photo avait disparu. Je me sentis paralysée.

Quelqu'un avait pris une mesure drastique pour s'assurer que cette photo reste cachée. Mais qui ? Qui était prêt à tuer quelqu'un pour une _photo_? Au vu de la gravité de la situation actuelle, je me penchai vers la personne responsable de la disparition de Tanya. Ouais, ça — ou quelqu'un proche de cet individu. Le fait que quelqu'un soit _capable_ d'aller si loin ne servait qu'à renforcer ma conviction que cette photo contenait la clef de la disparition de Tanya.

A cet instant précis je savais que c'était mal mais j'espérai vraiment qu'Embry s'était souvenu de faire une copie et de me l'envoyer. Comme il l'avait promis. C'était maintenant ma seule chance de découvrir un jour qui était sur cette photo avec Tanya Denali.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe. La police approchait et je me mis à paniquer.

La peur d'être mise en cause dans le meurtre d'Embry m'envahit et j'écrasai l'enveloppe — déposant par inadvertance du sang sur le papier — avant de la jeter dans une poubelle cachée sous le bar.

En relevant la tête, je vis un jeune policier me tendre sa main. J'observai son visage pour voir s'il me regardait suspicieusement, mais je ne vis rien qui indiquait qu'il m'avait vu jeter l'enveloppe dans la poubelle. Il m'aida poliment à me relever et m'éloigna du corps sans vie d'Embry.

Une fois que je fus assise à une table à l'écart, la police de Port Angeles commença à analyser la scène du crime. Le jeune officier m'intima de rester où j'étais et m'informa qu'un détective viendrait me parler sous peu. Il me tendit plusieurs serviettes pour retirer le sang sur mes mains avant de me laisser seule.

Voir le sang d'Embry sur mes mains réaffirma ce qui s'était passé et me fit sortir de ma stupeur onirique. J'essuyai du mieux possible le liquide rouge collant. Mais même après que mes mains soient devenues douloureuses à cause de l'intensité de mes gestes, de légères traces roses restèrent sur ma peau. Je jetai les serviettes sales en une pile sur le rebord de la table, et inspectai le reste de mon corps. En dehors d'une longue trace de sang sur le devant de mon sweat beige, il n'y avait plus de marque du trépas d'Embry.

Je commençai à regarder l'effervescence autour de son corps et écoutai attentivement ce qui était dit.

 _Embry Call_ _—_ nom de famille que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de connaitre _— fut déclaré mort à 12:48… bien que le légiste estimait que la véritable heure de la mort était survenue à peu près une heure auparavant._

Cela voulait dire que j'avais manqué le tueur de peu. Un frisson glacial parcouru mon corps à cette pensée.

 _Cause de la mort : un seul coup de feu à la tête._

 _Balistique : Embry avait été tué avec une arme de calibre .38 mm… à bout portant._

Le .38 mm que j'avais vu sur dans le tiroir d'Edward traversa mon esprit mais je fis disparaitre immédiatement cette pensée. Après tout, beaucoup de gens avaient ce type d'arme à feu.

 _Aucun signe de lutte_.

Embry devait soit connaitre l'individu qui l'avait tué ou n'avait pas considéré que cette personne posait une menace… Quelqu'un qui avait prétendu être un client, peut-être ?

Un policier, qui avait emmené le verre de bière à moitié bu, revint avec les analyses préliminaires du laboratoire temporaire installé à l'extérieur.

 _Les seules empreintes prélevées appartenaient à Embry._

Peut-être que le meurtrier portait des gants ? Ou n'avait en fait jamais touché le verre ? C'était probablement celui d'Embry. Après tout, je l'avais déjà vu boire tout en travaillant.

Un autre policier ajouta… _La vidéo de surveillance qui aurait pu enregistrer l'entrée et la sortie du bar du tueur avait disparu_.

Il devenait évident que la personne responsable de la mort d'Embry était à la fois intelligente et minutieuse.

 _Il ne manquait pas d'argent. La possibilité d'un braquage qui avait mal tourné fut écarté._

La police arriva à la conclusion qu'Embry avait été la cible désignée, quelque chose que je savais déjà.

Et j'étais aussi certaine de connaitre le _pourquoi_ … mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire aux policiers. Sérieusement, j'avais fourré mon nez dans une affaire non résolue, obtenu illégalement les dossiers de l'enquête par mon père et payé en liquide pour des preuves potentielles. Ouais, c'était probablement pour le mieux de me taire. Au moins, pour l'instant.

Un bel homme à l'allure brute avec des cheveux cendrés s'approcha de la table où j'étais installée et s'assit à mes côtés.

''Je suis l'inspecteur Garrett… de la brigade criminelle,'' se présenta-t-il avec un hochement de tête. ''J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions, si vous vous en sentez capable.''

Du fait de Charlie et de ses années passées dans la police, je connaissais assez de choses pour réaliser que dire que je ne m'en sentais _vraiment pas_ capable n'était pas une option. Cet inspecteur Garrett allait faire en sort d'obtenir ses réponses et il allait le faire avant que j'ai la chance de trop réfléchir à ce que je répondais.

Je grimaçai avant de répondre par l'affirmative et il sortit un petit carnet à spirales et un stylo. Les questions commencèrent.

''Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?'' demanda-t-il, toujours très professionnel.

''Isabella Swan,'' répondis-je.

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux quittèrent le carnet écorné sur lequel il venait d'écrire mon nom pour rencontrer mon regard. ''Vous êtes la fille de Charlie Swan ?''

''Oui,'' hoquetai-je tout en grimaçant. Mon père allait être blessé et déçu lorsqu'il allait découvrir que je n'étais absolument pas 'restée hors de danger'.

Les yeux noisettes de l'inspecteur Garrett s'adoucirent, tout comme son ton de voix. ''Où vivez-vous ? Forks ?''

Je secouai la tête. ''Non, je vis sur End Island.''

Le visage de l'inspecteur parut troublé. ''C'est votre lieu de résidence permanente ?'' Il semblait dubitatif.

''Non,'' répliquai-je. ''C'est Phoenix.''

Il gribouilla ça sur son carnet.

''Profession ?''

''Je suis écrivain.''

L'inspecteur Garrett leva les yeux, me regardant comme s'il venait soudainement de me reconnaitre. J'avais déjà vu cette expression auparavant, celle que les gens avaient en réalisant que j'étais _cette_ Bella Swan, l'auteur. Il demanda alors doucement, ''Romans _policier_ , n'est-ce pas ?''

Je hochai simplement la tête, remarquant qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écrire cette information dans son carnet. Il continua seulement à me regarder et tapota son stylo sur la table deux fois. Je remuai sur mon siège nerveusement.

''End Island est un endroit… euh plutôt _mystérieux_ , en lui-même.'' Il s'arrêta, tapa avec son stylo. ''N'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Swan ?''

''Je suppose,'' répondis-je en tremblant.

Les yeux de l'inspecteur m'interdisaient de détourner les miens de son regard. ''Alooors, qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit au One Eyed Pete's aujourd'hui ?''

''Euhhh—'' hésitai-je avant d'ajouter timidement, ''Un verre.''

L'inspecteur Garrett s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, son regard toujours déterminé. ''Connaissiez-vous la victime, Embry Call ?''

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mes mains tintées de rose, une nouvelle vague de culpabilité m'envahissant. ''Seulement pour être venue deux fois ici auparavant,'' dis-je doucement.

Le stylo fut taper deux nouvelles fois sur la table par le bon inspecteur. ''Et pourquoi étiez-vous là ces autres fois, mademoiselle Swam ?'' Il hésita avant d'ajouter d'un air pince-sans-rire, ''Pour un verre ?''

''Oui,'' mentis-je.

Un silence gênant s'installa autour de nous. ''Dites-moi, mademoiselle Swan, voyagez-vous toujours si loin de chez vous pour un _verre_?''

Je me hérissai, sachant que l'inspecteur Garrett essayait de me coincer. Il suspectait certainement qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans mes visites mais ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui dire la vérité.

Je répondis donc avec indignation, ''Oui, inspecteur, ça arrive quand j'ai rendez-vous avec une amie pour le déjeuner ici à Port Angeles.''

Je détestai impliquer Rose dans mon merdier mais je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir autrement au vu du tournant que ces questions venaient de prendre.

L'inspecteur Garrett était maintenant sur le point d'enfoncer le clou. ''Est-ce que cette amie a un nom ?''

''Rosalie McCarty,'' rétorquai-je.

Une lueur de reconnaissance traversa son visage. L'inspecteur n'était pas un débutant et je suspectai qu'il avait vu tous les documents liés au Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique.

''Et vous avez rendez-vous avec Rosalie McCarty pour le déjeuner _aujourd'hui_?''

''Oui.''

''Quand et où ?'' demanda-t-il froidement.

Je tirai les manches de mon sweat, stressée à l'idée que Rose découvre que je n'étais manifestement pas à Port Angeles pour trouver quelque chose pour Edward. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir menti, et je commençai à me sentir encore pire d'avoir brisé ma promesse à Edward. En fait, je ne voulais même pas penser à sa réaction en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Edward m'avait prévenu de rester à l'écart du One Eyed Pete's. Si seulement j'avais écouté.

''14:00 à La Bella Italiano,'' annonçai-je, résignée.

L'inspecteur regarda sa montre. Je pouvais voir qu'il était 13:40. Il appela le jeune policier qui m'avait aidé plus tôt et lui donna l'ordre d'aller au restaurant pour voir s'il y avait vraiment une Rosalie McCarty là-bas qui m'attendait.

L'inspecteur me posa d'autres questions et puis, refermant son carnet usé d'un coup de poignet, me dit que je devais l'accompagner au commissariat pour écrire une déposition plus officielle. Il devint clair que j'allais avoir besoin d'un avocat, et quelqu'un de vraiment bon en plus de ça.

Je demandai à l'inspecteur Garrett si j'étais en état d'arrestation, ce qu'il nia. Il se leva tout en parlant et me dit de le rejoindre à l'extérieur dans 5 minutes il me conduira au poste. Donc, je n'étais pas arrêté, mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que je déposerai une déposition _formelle_ aujourd'hui.

Une fois que je fus seule à la table, je sortis mon portable. J'étais bien trop humiliée pour appeler Charlie, je composai à la place, d'une main tremblante, le numéro d'Edward. Je pris une profonde inspiration et appuyai sur le bouton vert.

 **=EI=**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me trouvai, à nouveau, assisse face à l'inspecteur Garrett. Seulement, cette fois, nous étions au poste de police, dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoires.

Des grands murs en ciment gris nous entouraient avec une large vitre sombre sur l'un d'entre eux et une table nous séparait… un magnétophone était installé dessus, ainsi qu'un micro, un tas de papiers et le carnet de l'inspecteur, son stylo accroché sur la couverture.

L'inspecteur Garrett s'était quelque peu adoucit sur le chemin du commissariat. Il m'avait dit que lui et son partenaire, l'inspecteur Aro, connaissaient mon père depuis des années. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas pour ainsi dire amis, j'eus l'impression au ton de sa voix qu'il appréciait et respectait mon père, d'où l'assouplissement dans l'attitude.

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés à au poste, je sentis les regards inquisiteurs des hommes et femmes vêtus de bleu alors que l'inspecteur m'entrainait vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Ouais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un saisisse son téléphone pour dire à l'inspecteur Swan que sa fille était sur le point d'être officiellement interrogé pour le meurtre — oui, le meurtre — d'Embry Call.

Mon visage s'empourpra, imaginant _cette_ conversation. Je commençai à m'agiter et jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur, remarquant qu'il était quasiment 19:00. Avec de la chance, Edward et l'avocat qu'il avait engagé pour moi, J. Jenks, arriveraient bientôt. Je voulais en finir et j'avais attendu (tout comme l'inspecteur) pendant des heures.

Edward — qui était resté remarquablement calme tout en écoutant mes ennuis — m'avait avisé d'attendre qu'ils viennent de Seattle avant de déposer mon témoignage. Je ne devais répondre à _aucune_ question entre temps, car j'avais tous les droits d'avoir un avocat présent.

Bien que les questions posées dans l'après-midi aient été 'informelles', Edward était énervé d'avoir appris que j'avais été interrogé au One Eyed Pete's. Mais, contre toute attente, il ne m'avait pas reproché d'avoir brisé ma promesse. Je supposai qu'Edward s'était dit que j'étais déjà assez punie du fait de la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvai.

''Je vous ressers ?'' demanda l'inspecteur Garrett, faisant signe vers le verre en papier quasiment vide que je serrai étroitement dans mes mains.

''Non, merci,'' répondis-je doucement.

Garrett se remit à trier les papiers sur la table et je bus le reste de mon café maintenant froid.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrir. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant Edward traverser l'ouverture. Un homme de petite taille et chauve aux traits passe-partout le suivait. Mr J. Jenks, supposai-je alors que ses yeux aiguisés et inflexibles d'avocat analysèrent la pièce.

Les présentations furent faites et je serrai sa main tendue. Il m'était devenu apparent que J. Jenks était un requin et j'en fus ravie. J'avais besoin du meilleur et Edward m'avait manifestement offert — et acheté — la crème de la crème. J'étais confiante que Jenks préférerait inviter tout le département de police de Port Angeles au restaurant plutôt que de les laisser me garder plus longtemps qu'il était nécessaire pour prendre mon témoignage. Sans parler de ce qu'il ferait s'ils essayaient de m'arrêter.

Comme pour confirmer mon impression, Jenks dit fermement, ''Finissons-en, inspecteur Garrett. Il me semble que vous avez fait perdre assez de temps à ma cliente aujourd'hui.''

''On verra ça, Mr Jenks,'' répondit Garrett de manière appuyée, lui tendant la carte de visite que Jenks lui avait mis entre les mains lorsqu'il s'était présenté.

Edward s'éclaira la gorge, les interrompant. ''Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais avant que vous ne commenciez, j'aimerai avec un moment seul avec Ms. Swan.''

Je savais que l'inspecteur Garrett pouvait lui refuser sa demande mais il ne le fit pas. Cela ne me surpris même pas, Edward semblait toujours en mesure d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'inspecteur et l'avocat quittèrent la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Je fis attention à ne pas rencontrer le regard d'Edward jusque-là. Je devais admettre que j'avais honte de mettre créer ces problèmes en ne tenant pas compte de ses avertissements de rester éloigner du One Eyed Pete's. Edward soupira et je tentai un coup d'œil vers lui. Ses yeux verts émeraude remplis de peine était fixé sur mon sweat teinté de sang. Edward tendit la main et traça la marque rouge qui avait séché en une couleur de brique, puis il m'attira doucement contre lui.

''Mon dieu, Isabella, tu vas bien ?'' Ses mots étaient étouffés alors qu'il parlait dans mes cheveux.

Je hochai faiblement la tête, les larmes me montant enfin aux yeux. Je n'avais pas pleuré une seule fois… jusqu'à maintenant.

''Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. J'aurai dû t'écouter,'' hoquetai-je, mes larmes mouillant le doux tissu bleu ciel de sa chemise.

''Chhh,'' me calma-t-il. ''Je suis juste heureux que tu ailles bien, bébé. Terminons-en avec cette situation déplaisante pour te ramener à la maison. D'accord ?''

Je hochai silencieusement la tête étant dans l'incapacité de parler. La gentillesse d'Edward me faisait me sentir encore plus coupable que jamais d'avoir brisé ma promesse. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes, empoignant sa chemise alors qu'il me serrait étroitement contre lui. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais dire, et je voulais rester blottie dans la chaleur de son corps pour toujours mais un coup abrupt retentit contre la porte, mettant fin à notre étreinte… ainsi qu'à toute possibilité de parler.

Edward se recula d'un pas, ses mains posées sur mes épaules. ''Isabella, ne réponds à _rien_ sans que Jenks ait approuvé au préalable.'' Son était grave et sérieux. ''Compris ?''

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et hochai la tête. ''D'accord.''

Jenks et Garrett revinrent dans la salle, et Edward posa un baiser au sommet de ma tête. Alors que je me rasseyais, j'entendis l'inspecteur Garrett informer Edward qu'il y avait une sorte de salle d'attente dans le couloir où il pouvait s'installer en attendant que cet interrogatoire se termine.

Après le départ d'Edward, Jenks prit place à mes côtés et Garrett retourna à son siège de l'autre côté de la table.

L'interrogatoire formel était relativement similaire à ce que j'avais eu au bar — de simples variations des mêmes questions, mais quasiment avec les mêmes structures de phrase. Jenks prenait de copieuses notes, hochant la tête après chaque question posée, m'indiquant ainsi que je pouvais répondre à chacune d'entre elles.

Je sentis que l'inspecteur Garrett soupçonnait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans mes visites au One Eyed Pete's, mais il n'insista pas. J'étais certaine qu'il creuserait d'abord pour me confronter, fort des informations qu'il avait obtenu.

Juste au moment où Garrett était sur le point de terminer, la porte de salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à la volée. Un autre inspecteur entra dans la pièce, prenant Garrett à part. Alors qu'ils se tenaient là à chuchoter, je tentai d'analyser ce nouveau développement.

Jenks semblait nullement affecté, jetant un regard où pointait l'ennui sur les deux hommes avant de retourner à ses notes. Cependant, l'inspecteur qui parlait avec animation à Garrett semblait clairement agité à cause de quelque chose. C'était un homme grand aux cheveux de jais striés de gris. J'estimai qu'il devait être dans la quarantaine bien avancée. Je commençai à me sentir mal alors que ses yeux sombres et froids continuaient à se poser sur moi à plusieurs reprises durant son échange tendu avec Garrett.

Jenks s'éclaira soudainement le gosier, les interrompant et me faisant sursauter. ''Excusez-moi, mais si nous en avons fini ici, je suis sûr que ma cliente aimerait rentrer chez elle après cette journée éprouvante.''

Garrett leva la main. ''Pas encore, Mr Jenks, nous allons avoir besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires. Mon coéquipier, l'inspecteur Aro, a quelques questions complémentaires pour mademoiselle Swan.''

''Cinq minutes,'' dit Jenks d'un ton ferme. ''Ma cliente s'est déjà montrée plus que coopérative.''

L'inspecteur Garrett semblait désolé, mais pas l'inspecteur Aro. Il s'approcha de la table, me jetant un regard noir.

''Mademoiselle Swan,'' commença-t-il, faisant les cents pas avec ses doigts joints devant lui. ''Est-ce correct que votre témoignage officiel déclare que vous et la victime, Embry Call, n'étiez pas liés… au-delà d'une relation client-barman ?''

Jenks hocha la tête, je répondis donc, ''Oui, c'est exact.''

Aro s'arrêta et se tourna pour me faire face. ''Si c'est, en effet, le cas, alors dites-moi, mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi la victime a appelé _votre_ téléphone hier après-midi ?''

Oh non ! Je regardai Jenks, incertaine quant à la manière de répondre.

Il secoua la tête et répondit pour moi, ''Ma cliente n'a aucun commentaire.''

L'inspecteur Garrett — qui avait été relégué à un coin de la pièce — captura mon regard. Je fus certaine de voir de la désapprobation dans ses yeux.

 _Ouais, la fille de Charlie Swan avait menti à la police. Désolée._

Aro s'adressa à mon avocat. ''Il est clair que le relevé parle de lui-même, Mr Jenks.''

''Il n'y a aucune preuve que ma cliente était en possession du téléphone portable auquel vous vous référé hier après-midi,'' contra Jenks avec aisance.

 _Ooh, il_ est _bon !_

L'inspecteur Aro sourit à Jenks et dit doucement, ''Il n'y a également aucune preuve qu'il n'était _pas_ en sa possession.''

Aro s'arrêta un instant avant de rediriger toute sa colère sur moi. ''Mademoiselle Swan, connaissez-vous des termes comme ''entrave à la justice'' et ''falsification de preuves'' ?

Jenks se raidit mais me fit signe de répondre. ''Oui,'' répondis-je, ma voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

A ma plus grande horreur, Aro sortit l'enveloppe blanche froissée — teintée du sang d'Embry — et la jeta sur la table. Elle était maintenant dans une pochette en plastique utilisée pour les ''preuves'' mais le 'B' écrit dessus était clairement visible, ridiculisant ma pauvre tentative de tromperie. Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe, effrayée à l'idée de rencontrer un seul des regards interrogateurs que je sentais posés sur moi.

''Pourriez-vous expliquer pourquoi ça—'' Aro tapa du doigt la preuve incriminante — ''a été trouvé dans une poubelle sous le bar au One Eyed Pete's ?''

Lorsque je ne répondis pas, Aro posa ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers moi dans une attitude menaçante. ''Vos empreintes, mademoiselle Swan, sont _partout_ sur l'enveloppe !'' cracha-t-il.

''Je n'ai pas tué Embry,'' criai-je en me relevant.

La main de Jenks saisit mon bras tremblant, m'intimant de me taire et me forçant à me rassoir.

''Ma cliente invoque ses droits au cinquième amendement*, inspecteur Aro,'' déclara Jenks brusquement, tout en serrant doucement mon bras pour me rappeler de rester silencieuse.

Aro eut un rire mauvais. ''Très bien, mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci…'' Je levai les yeux et son regard perça le mien. ''Si Charlie Swan n'était pas votre père, je vous arrêterai sur-le-champ !''

L'inspecteur Garrett s'avança pour calmer son collègue tandis que Jenks interjetait, ''Votre attitude est inadmissible, inspecteur Aro… oser parler de cette façon-là à ma cliente. Vous n'avez rien d'autre que des preuves indirectes. Au mieux !''

''Conneries !'' fulmina Aro. ''Nous avons un corps et un suspect qui ment. Je peux vous donner des centaines de cas où l'accusé a été condamné avec moins d'indices !''

Garrett força Aro à se reculer, s'excusant pour le comportement de son collègue. La seule réponse de Jenks fut de rappeler aux deux inspecteurs que les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées et que nous en avions terminés. L'inspecteur Garrett refusa de rencontrer mes yeux alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte mais Aro me jeta un regard désapprobateur. Jenks me conduisit gentiment dans le couloir et je le remerciai… pour tout.

Alors que nous marchions côte-à-côté vers la salle où attendait Edward, Jenks m'assura qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Les preuves étaient faibles.

''Les preuves indirectes ne font pas beaucoup de poids aux yeux des jurés, Ms. Swan, en dépit de ce qu'a déclarer l'inspecteur Aro,'' dit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il était certain que je ne voulais pas que les choses empirent au point d'être arrêté, encore moins d'avoir un _procès_.

J. Jenks demanda quelques clarifications sur certaines de mes réponses mais je remarquai qu'il ne me demanda pas une seule fois si j'étais innocente. J'avais l'impression qu'il en avait rien à faire. Il avait été engagé pour être mon avocat et il allait faire son travail. Et le faire bien.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la pièce où se trouvait Edward, je m'arrêtai soudainement. J'en avais fini de penser aux évènements de la journée. Maintenant, tout ce que je voulais était de retomber dans les bras d'Edward. C'était là que je me sentais protégée et en sécurité.

Malheureusement, en ouvrant la porte, je réalisai que mes projets allaient devoir être remis à plus tard. Edward n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle avec lui. Quelqu'un qui m'attendait… et paraissait loin d'être heureux.

 _Oh, merde_ , pensai-je dans un soupir alors je m'avançai.

* * *

* Parce que le 5e amendement est souvent cité dans des films, je me suis dit que vous seriez intéressé par ce qu'il dit:

«Nul ne sera tenu de répondre d'un crime capital ou infamant sans un acte de mise en accusation, spontané ou provoqué, d'un Grand Jury […] nul ne pourra, dans une affaire criminelle, être obligé de témoigner contre lui-même, ni être privé de sa vie, de sa liberté ou de ses biens sans procédure légale régulière […].»

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Je ne vais pas être en mesure de publier un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, je pars quelques jours en vacances pour Pâques. Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne dans deux semaines.**


	24. Suspect

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.**

 **J'ai eu quelques questions intéressantes comme pourquoi Embry n'a-t-il pas prit une photo de la photo pour l'envoyer par MMS. Bien que je ne connaisse pas les raisons exactes, je me dis que c'est pour donner un peu plus de suspens à l'histoire :-)**

 **J'en connais qui ne vont pas apprécier le comportement d'Edward et je tiens d'avance à déclarer que je ne cautionne pas ce type d'attitude mais c'est comme ça que l'histoire est écrite et je respecte l'auteur et ses mots.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Suspect**

Mon père se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle par rapport à Edward, la distance entière de la pièce représentant un lac qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était prêts à traverser. Ils agissaient tous les deux comme si l'autre n'était pas là.

Edward s'était adossé contre le mur du fond, décontracté, ses boucles bronzés tombant sur son front alors qu'il lisait le Wall Street Journal.

Charlie se tenait aussi loin que possible de lui, les bras croisés dans une attitude coincée, et ses yeux regardaient partout sauf l'homme qu'il m'avait demandé d'éviter à tout prix.

 _Ça va être gênant_ , me confirmai-je intérieurement.

Dès que mon père me repéra, il se précipita vers moi, ignorant Jenks à ma droite et Edward, qui avait abaissé son journal pour rencontrer mon regard désolé.

Mon père jeta ses bras autour de moi avant de parler. ''Bella ! Mon dieu ! Que diable se passe-t-il ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Inspecteur Swan…'' commença calmement Edward en se redressant.

J'étais certaine, au vu de leurs attitudes, que c'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux parlait à l'autre dans cette petite pièce.

Charlie se retourna soudainement. ''Vous !'' s'exclama-t-il, les mâchoires serrées. ''Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire que j'ai envie d'entendre.''

Edward fit un pas contrôlé en arrière alors que Charlie marchait vers lui. ''Je savais que ma fille finirait par avoir des soucis en trainant avec des gens comme _vous_. Je l'avais averti de rester éloignée.''

''Papa, arrête !'' le suppliai-je, remarquant l'expression tendue sur le visage d'Edward. ''Papa, Edward m' _aide,_ d'accord ?''

''Ouais, je n'en doute pas,'' rétorqua Charlie sarcastiquement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Edward.

Après la journée que je venais d'avoir, c'en était trop. Je ne voulais pas que les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie s'étripent.

La seule façon de calmer la situation était de parler avec mon père, seule. Jenks s'était déjà éclipsé pour retourner dans le couloir. Je remarquai qu'il était occupé avec son Blackberry, ne prêtant sûrement aucune attention au drame qui se jouait. _Putain, ce bonhomme était d'un phlegme imperturbable._

Edward et mon père m'observaient. Je supposai que c'était dans l'attente de ma réaction. Je demandai à Edward de me laisser quelques minutes seule avec Charlie.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint Jenks dans le couloir, je me tournai pour faire face à mon père, furieux. Ses yeux contenaient toute la déception que je m'attendis à recevoir de sa part. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait été informé de _tous_ les détails.

''Papa…'' chuchotai-je, baissant les yeux au sol, de honte.

Mon père s'éclaira la gorge et dit doucement, ''Isabella, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu mise ? Je sais que toute cette affaire n'est un gros malentendu, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Bien sûr,'' le rassurai-je. ''Mais je ne peux pas tout expliquer… _pour l'instant_.''

Je tentai un regard vers le visage de Charlie. La déception avait été remplacée par une expression de confusion. ''Bells, j'espère que tu ne caches pas d'information. Je connais ces inspecteurs depuis des années. Et ils feront les choses bien mais tu dois être franche. Dis-leur _tout_. Ils savent que tu es innocente.''

Je n'en étais pas certaine, surtout en ce qui concernait l'inspecteur Aro. Je devais paraître septique parce que mon père répéta, ''Tu ne peux pas garder de secrets, Isabella. Ils ne peuvent t'aider que si tu es honnête avec eux.''

''Je leur dirai, euh… tout,'' dis-je sans conviction avant d'ajouter dans un soupir, ''plus tard.''

Mon père n'avait pas entendu le dernier mot parce qu'il se lança sur son autre point. ''Et où se place Edward Cullen dans tout ça ?''

Je commençai par lui expliquer que je sortais avec Edward. Malheureusement, il me fut impossible d'ignorer le choc et la peine dans les yeux de mon père.

''Bells, tu m'as promis de rester loin d'Edward Cullen… et maintenant tu me dis que tu es _en couple_ avec lui ? Incroyable !'' Charlie secoua la tête de désapprobation.

''Papa, oui.'' J'hésitai avant de tout étaler. ''Je-je suis amoureuse de lui. Et il m'aime. Je suis désolée si cela te blesse mais c'est la vérité.''

''Mais, Isabella, c'est peut-être un meurtr—''

Je levai une main, l'arrêtant sur sa lancée. ''Ne le dis pas. _Je t'en prie_. Je ne peux pas l'entendre venant de toi.'' Je le suppliai avec mes yeux. ''Il n'est pas du tout comme tu l'imagines.''

Charlie semblait dubitatif mais il se retint.

Je continuai, ''Regarde ce qui est en train de m'arriver en ce moment. Tu vois comme il est facile pour quelqu'un de devenir suspect pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis…'' Je m'interrompis et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Charlie m'attira dans ses bras. ''Je sais, Bells. Je t'aime et je suis simplement inquiet.''

''Je sais, Papa,'' marmonnai-je dans son épaule. ''Je sais. Je t'aime aussi mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance.''

Nous parvînmes à une trêve. Tant que je ne lui demandai pas son approbation absolue, il s'abstiendrait d'exprimer ses objections, surtout en présence d'Edward.

Lorsque nous finîmes par ouvrir la porte pour sortir dans le couloir, Edward et Jenks semblaient avoir disparu. Je dis à mon père que j'allais aller les chercher à l'accueil mais Charlie me répondit en disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire ailleurs dans le commissariat. Il voulait parler aux inspecteurs Aro et Garrett. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il voulait savoir avec exactitude où ils en étaient sur la question de ma culpabilité et voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour dissiper leurs soupçons.

Alors, après nos adieux, Charlie prit le couloir en direction du bureau des inspecteurs et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, où je trouvais Edward. Un Edward qui paraissait fatigué mais toujours incroyablement séduisant.

''Comment ça s'est passé avec Charlie ?'' me demanda-t-il une fois que je fus à ses côtés. Je posai mon front contre son torse solide. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et je me sentis soudainement réconfortée.

''Ça c'est bien passé,'' dis-je doucement. ''Ne t'attends pas à ce que Charlie t'invite à une partie de pêche de sitôt'' — Edward rit — ''mais je pense qu'il va te donner une chance.'' _J'_ espère _qu'il te donne une chance_ , pensai-je sans lui dire.

Ce ne fut qu'en me reculant que je remarquai que Jenks était parti. Edward expliqua qu'il l'avait renvoyé à Seattle et que j'aurais l'occasion de discuter plus en détails avec lui demain. J'en fus secrètement soulagée. Ça avait été une longue journée, éreintante, et j'en avais fini de parler des évènements qui s'étaient produits. J'avais seulement envie de rentrer à la maison.

Edward et moi sortîmes dans l'air froid et mordant et marchâmes vers le parking.

Il était silencieux, je lui demandai donc, ''Tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? Je pensai que tu voudrais un rapport détaillé.''

Edward me lança un sourire tendu. ''Jenks m'a déjà tout dit,'' répondit-il.

''Oh,'' répliquai-je. ''Euh… il t'a, euh, _tout_ dit ?''

Je me sentis un peu partagée. Je réalisai que oui Edward le payait mais Jenks était quand même sensé être _mon_ avocat. Qu'en était-il du secret professionnel et tout le reste ?

Edward dût lire dans mes pensées parce qu'il parla d'un ton neutre. ''Isabella, si vous voulons réussir à t'empêcher d'aller en prison, il est essentiel que je sois tenu au courant de _tous_ les faits.''

Je sentis une colère montante alors qu'il finissait de parler mais il passa néanmoins ses bras autour de moi et embrassa le sommet de ma tête. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées.

A ce moment-là, je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais aucune idée de comment nous étions supposés rentrer.

''Attends,'' dis-je à Edward. ''Comment rentrons-nous ? N'es-tu pas venu en voiture avec Jenks ?''

''Euh, pas exactement,'' répondit Edward, un sourire penaud sur le visage.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et il se corrigea, ''Eh bien, j'étais avec Jenks sur la _quasi-totalité_ du trajet.''

J'étais tellement occupée à regarder Edward — essayant de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait — que je remarquai à peine que nous nous étions arrêtés devant une voiture pourpre. Une BMW pourpre, en fait. _Ma_ BMW pourpre !C'est quoi ce… ?

J'avais laissé ma voiture au One Eyed Pete's puisque l'inspecteur Garrett m'avait conduit au commissariat. Comment pouvait-elle être là ?

C'est l'exacte question que je posai à Edward, mon ton de voix méfiant, ''Comment ma voiture est-elle arrivée là, Edward ?''

''J'ai demandé à Jenks de s'arrêter au One Eyed Pete's pour que je puisse la récupérer pour toi. Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais aucune envie de retourner près de cet endroit, après ce qui s'y est passé.'' — Je grimaçai face à la vague de souvenirs et hochai la tête — ''Alors, une fois là-bas, j'ai pris ta voiture avant de suivre Jenks le reste du chemin jusqu'ici.''

''Mais… les clefs,'' demandai-je, tapotant et trouvant le renflement indiquant leur présence dans ma poche arrière. ''Comment l'as-tu allumée ?''

J'étais coincée. Démarrer une voiture d'importation étrangère en jouant avec les fils ne comptait certainement pas parmi les nombreux talents d'Edward. Encore que, au point où j'en étais, plus rien ne pouvait plus me choquer.

''Ouais.'' Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. ''En parlant de ça…''

''Edward ?''

''D'accord, j'ai peut-être fait faire un deuxième jeu de clefs pour ta voiture,'' confessa-t-il, sans once de regret.

Mon dieu, que cet homme continuait à me rendre folle mais j'étais trop épuisée pour m'engueuler avec lui. Je laissai tomber, même si c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement dominateur et envahissant. Peu importe… j'avais de plus gros soucis à gérer après aujourd'hui.

Edward sortit la dite clef – accompagnée de la télécommande – et déverrouilla les portes.

Je me dirigeai vers le côté passager tout en levant les yeux au ciel et m'enfonçai dans le siège en cuir. Je reposai ma tête contre l'appui-tête, fermai les yeux et écoutai Edward s'installer derrière le volant. Après qu'il eut démarré la voiture, je sentis sa main chaude se poser sur les miennes glacées qui étaient sur mes genoux.

''Bella, tout va bien se passer,'' me réassura-t-il d'une voix douce. ''La police n'a rien. Ce ne sont que des conneries indirectes.''

Mes yeux restèrent fermés et ma respiration se bloqua alors que je répondis, ''Edward, rien ne va _bien._ Quelqu'un a été tué aujourd'hui… à cause de moi.''

Edward était silencieux, j'ouvris donc mes yeux et tournai ma tête pour rencontrer son regard, insondable dans la faible luminosité offerte par le tableau de bord.

J'avais besoin d'être totalement honnête. Jenks lui avait peut-être fait le compte rendu des détails de l'interrogatoire mais il y avait quand même certaines choses qu'il ne savait pas.

Je m'éclairai la gorge. ''Embry a vraiment appelé hier… lorsque tu étais à Seattle. Et je lui ai parlé.''

L'expression faciale d'Edward se transforma en quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas distinguée. ''Est-ce pour ça que tu es retournée au One Eyed Pete's ?'' demanda-t-il brusquement. ''Est-ce pour ça que tu as rompu ta promesse, Isabella ?''

Je grimaçai parce que je savais que c'était l'élément essentiel de l'histoire. J'avais brisé ma promesse. Mais au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais certainement été punie.

Et pourtant, Edward paraissait en colère, alors je balbutiai en tentant de me justifier, ''Quand il a téléphoné, Edward, il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé. Embry avait enfin trouvé la photo ! Je voulais juste voir qui c'était.'' Ma voix gagna en amertume. ''Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tu avais raison. J'aurai du laisser tomber et rester loin de là. Embry serait toujours vivant.''

J'étais consumée par la culpabilité et je détournai les yeux. Edward caressa ma joue et je n'eus d'autre choix que le regarder. Sa colère semblait s'être dissipée. Pour l'instant.

''Isabella, ce bar est un endroit dangereux. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu t'en tiennes éloignée. Je ne suis peut-être pas content que tu es rompue ta promesse, mais tu n'es certainement pas responsable de la mort d'Embry.'' Sa voix était remplie de gentillesse maintenant ce qui me faisait me sentir encore plus mal. ''Il a probablement été tué par un client mécontent ou un—''

''— Arrête,'' le suppliai-je, des sanglots dans la voix.

Je serrai sa main et partageai doucement avec Edward les autres détails que j'avais gardé pour moi. J'expliquai que j'avais trouvé une enveloppe vide avec un 'B' écrit sur le devant et, honteusement, admis que dans la panique je l'avais jeté, effrayée à l'idée d'être impliquée dans le meurtre d'Embry. Quelle ironie, vu les conséquences de mon action.

Je lui parlai de mon inquiétude qu'une fois la police en possession des relevés téléphoniques, ils seraient en mesure de voir mes autres conversations avec Embry, du genre la conversation que nous avions eu au sujet de la récente visite de Jake au One Eyed Pete's.

En parlant de ça, je me glaçai soudainement. ''Ohmondieu !'' m'exclamai-je. ''Edward, tu penses que Jacob a tiré sur Embry ? Il lui a dit de 'faire attention à ses arrières'.''

Edward sembla le considérer un instant avant de secouer la tête. ''Non, je ne pense pas.''

Cependant, je n'étais pas aussi convaincue. ''Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu aujourd'hui ?'' le questionnai-je, repensant à plus tôt dans la journée lorsque je ne l'avais vu ni sur le ferry, si à First Beach.

''Je ne sais pas, Bella. J'étais à Seattle, rappelles-toi ?'' dit-il. _Oh, c'est vrai._

Edward continua, mettant le moteur en route. ''En parlant de ça, on ferait mieux d'y aller. On a un long trajet devant nous.''

Nous partîmes vers Seattle et il gara ma voiture à l'aéroport régional où se trouvait son avion. Edward se préparait à nous faire voler pour retourner sur End Island et fit le nécessaire pour que quelqu'un vienne récupérer ma voiture et la ramène au garage de First Beach. Comme ça devait être sympa d'avoir des gens à sa disposition, prêts à exécuter tous les ordres.

Je l'écoutai parler dans son téléphone tout en m'installant dans le siège du co-pilote. Je luttai à garder mes yeux ouverts en attendant qu'il prenne place à mes côtés. L'horizon s'assombrissait devant nous et je reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Je soupirai, ressentant un tout nouveau lien qui se créait avec l'homme que j'aimais. Maintenant, je savais vraiment ce que ça avait dû être — ces quatre dernières années — pour Edward.

Le grondement des réacteurs me berça, ma dernière pensée fut que c'était _ça_ que l'on devait ressentir en étant soupçonné d'un crime que l'on n'avait pas commis.

 **=EI=**

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit dans le lit d'Edward. Mon dernier souvenir étant de mettre endormie pendant le vol, j'en déduisis qu'il m'avait porté dans sa chambre et, apparemment, déshabillée, découvris-je en tirant sur le drap. Je n'étais vêtue que d'une culotte.

Je tendis le bras pour trouver Edward mais il n'était pas à côté de moi. Je me redressai et jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce remplie d'ombres. Alors que la fatigue commençait à quitter mon corps, mes yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité et je regardai autour la pièce avant d'arrêter de respirer en réalisant qu'Edward _était_ là. Il était devant l'entrée, immobile, appuyé contre le chambranle.

''Oh, Edward,'' hoquetai-je. ''Tu m'as fait peur.''

Il semblait en colère, même dans l'obscurité. Étrangement, cela m'émoustillait. Edward commença à se diriger vers le lit, d'une marche quasiment prédatrice. Je remarquai qu'il était presque nu, un simple boxer enserrait ses hanches. Une force primitive et animale émanait de son corps brut.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'il approchait et je tentai un faible, ''Edward ?''

En un instant, il fut au-dessus de moi, ses muscles bandés alors qu'il se maintenait sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté de mes épaules.

''Isabella,'' cracha-t-il. ''J'ai une question pour toi, qui me garde… _levé_.''

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres au double-sens du mot mais je parvins à dire, ''Quoi ?'' dans un souffle.

''Pourquoi t'échines-tu à continuellement me défier ? Pourquoi fais-tu une promesse que tu n'as aucune intention de garder ?''

Des émotions puissantes émanaient d'Edward. Je savais depuis le départ qu'il ne m'avait pas pardonné ma transgression. Je ne lui avais volé sa sensation de contrôle et, oh mon dieu, cet homme allait faire en sorte de la récupérer.

Le boxer d'Edward avait émigré vers ses pieds pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je le regardai finalement le retirer.

Il se tenait toujours au-dessus de moi et il grogna, ''Retira ta culotte.''

Je n'osai pas hésiter. Après avoir obéie, il plaça un genou entre mes jambes et, avec força, les ouvri. ''Écarte les cuisses, Isabella. J'ai _besoin_ de te baiser.''

Alors que son sexe se pressait contre le mien, je ne pus retenir un cri d'excitation. Soudainement, il s'enfonça en moi… _complètement_. Bien que je sois prête à le recevoir, il était tellement large que mes hanches se déplacèrent instinctivement pour me donner un instant pour me faire à l'intrusion. Mais Edward n'avait aucune intention de me laisser donner le rythme de _cette_ rencontre.

Il descendit les mains pour saisir mes fesses et son torse se pressa contre ma poitrine. ''Bouge pas,'' ordonna-t-il.

Putain ! Edward en colère était intense. Je me débâtis, juste pour le plaisir et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair pour arrêter mes mouvements avant de se glisser en moi encore plus violemment que jamais.

L'acte devint bruyant et suant. Je finis, à un moment, par avoir les jambes relevés très haut alors que mes mains étaient immobilisées. _Oh mon dieu_. Lorsque je crus ne plus pouvoir continuer, Edward me tourna brusquement sur le ventre avant d'entrer en moi par derrière.

C'était dans cette position extrêmement soumise qu'il se rapprocha de mon oreille. ''Isabella…'' Il fit de rapide mouvement de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que je crie avant de revenir près de mon oreille. ''Vas-tu rompre d'autres promesses que tu me feras ?''

Je secouai la tête mais cela ne suffit pas. Edward grogna comme une bête avant de reprendre son rythme. ''Réponds… moi… merde,'' demanda-t-il encore chaque coup de rein.

''Non,'' soufflai-je d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'il ralentit assez pour que je trouve ma voix.

Il était toujours en moi, mais immobile, lorsqu'il demanda, ''Non _quoi_?''

Je respirai fort et je me sentis… conquise… par Edward, quelque chose qu'aucun autre homme ne m'avait fait ressentir, mais j'aimais cette sensation, pour tellement de raisons. Cet homme s'était à nouveau emparé de moi et avait complètement rétablit une dominance qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

J'abandonnai alors et me soumis à Edward. ''Non,'' haletai-je. ''Je ne briserai plus une promesse que je te fais. Plus jamais.''

Et, pour la première fois, j'étais pleinement sincère. Je ne désobéirai — ou ne mentirai — jamais plus à Edward Cullen.

Edward dut sentir ma sincérité, parce qu'il se retira doucement et me roula sur le dos. Alors qu'il s'installait entre mes cuisses, son pénis frotta mon sexe gonflé et humide de désir. Je cambrai le dos et Edward rit, repoussant les cheveux trempés de sueur de mon front.

''Tu en veux plus ?'' chuchota-t-il, sa voix taquine alors qu'il glissait le long de mon intimité.

''Oui,'' grognai-je, me cambrant à nouveau.

Les lèvres d'Edward se pressèrent sur les miennes alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, bien plus gentiment cette fois. Nous bougeâmes ensemble, lentement, profitant de ce calme moment. Il n'y avait plus de fureur dans les mouvements d'Edward, il me faisait l'amour. Et j'étais de retour là où il avait manifestement l'intention de me remettre, satisfaite par son corps et sous le contrôle de son cœur.

 **=EI=**

Plus tard le lendemain matin, lorsque je m'éveillai enfin — endolorie mais pour la raison la plus agréable — je pris une longue douche, m'habillai et finis par descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Je fus surprise de ne trouver Edward nulle part. Je partis à la recherche d'un message mais il n'avait rien laissé pour indiquer où il était rendu. C'était un jour sans travail pour lui, je supposai donc qu'il était allé faire des courses ou, peut-être, allé retrouver Sam.

Je parcourus sans but les salles et finis par arriver dans le salon. Je m'assis dans l'un des canapés de cuir noir et repensai à la nuit où je m'étais réveillée ici après m'être évanouie dans les bois. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites depuis cette fameuse nuit. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps, cependant, j'avais la sensation que des siècles s'étaient écoulés.

Mon téléphone vibra et je regardai si c'était Edward qui m'appelait.

 _Jessica,_ m'informait l'écran. _Bizarre_ mais je devais lui parler depuis la visite de Riley.

Je voulais toujours avoir une explication pour ses actes étranges à Phoenix, je répondis donc, ''Jessica ?''

''Bella,'' souffla-t-elle, semblant soulagée. ''Je suis heureuse que tu aies décroché. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de te parler. C'est important.''

''Ouais,'' répondis-je. ''J'ai également besoin de te parler.'' Je m'arrêtai un instant avant de me lancer. ''Pourquoi diable as-tu envoyé mon ex petit-ami ici sur End Island ? A quoi pensais-tu, Jess ? Et en y réfléchissant, que _faisais_ -tu à Phoenix ?''

Bien que ma voix trahisse mon agacement, Jessica resta imperturbable. ''C'est une longue histoire, Bella,'' répondit-elle, impassible.

''Eh, j'aimerais l'entendre,'' rétorquai-je, sèchement.

J'étais inarrêtable alors que je continuai, ''Jess, pourquoi courir voir mon agent, et _Riley_ , et leur dire que j'étais en danger.''

''Tu _es_ en danger !'' s'exclama-t-elle. ''Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ce gamin à Port Angeles.''

Jessica avait dû écouter les infos. C'était déjà sur toutes les ondes.

Jess continuait à radoter, ''—Je veux dire, et si ça avait été _toi_ , Bella ? Si tu étais la cible visée ?''

Elle avait obtenu mon attention.

Mon ton de voix devint extrêmement sérieux. ''Es-tu au courant de quelque chose, Jessica ?'' — Silence de l'autre côté de la ligne — ''Si tu sais la moindre information, tu dois aller parler à la police ! Ils pensent que _j'_ ai tué Embry.''

Jessica ne dit, puis soudainement, ''Écoute, Bella, je _peux_ peut-être t'aider. Mais c'est trop dangereux d'en parler au téléphone. Je pense qu'on devait se rencontrer en personne.''

''D'accord, quand ?'' dis-je, sans hésitation.

''Je peux venir sur l'île cet après-midi. Retrouve-moi sur le dock à 14h.''

J'acquiesçai et raccrochai avant de regarder l'heure il était déjà quasiment 13h. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais dire à Edward ce qu'il se passait mais il n'était toujours pas rentré. J'essayai de le joindre sur son téléphone dans un dernier effort mais l'appel alla directement sur la messagerie. Je réfléchis à laisser un message mais il y avait trop de choses à dire, je raccrochai donc.

Après avoir noué un sweat-shirt autour de ma taille, je descendis vers mon cottage. J'étais ravie de retrouver la Volvo dans l'allée. Il semblait qu'Edward avait demandé à Emmett de ramener la voiture au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je montai dans le véhicule et tournai la clef qui se trouvait toujours sur le contact.

La route vers le dock ne prit que quelques instants. Je passai devant le café mais il était toujours fermé. On était mardi, le jour où Rose était supposée revenir sur l'île. Il me semblait qu'elle devrait déjà être rentrée et que le café devait être ouvert mais peut-être qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée à Forks avec sa famille.

Je détestai lui avoir menti au sujet des véritables raisons qui m'avaient amenés à Port Angeles mais je me demandai si mes remords auraient une quelconque importance pour elle. L'inspecteur Garrett m'avait informé que le jeune officier avait, en effet, trouvé Rose au restaurant en train de m'attendre. Mais il n'avait pas mentionné sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris _pourquoi_ je ne serai pas au rendez-vous. Était-elle en colère après moi de lui avoir menti ? Ou énerver que je l'ai mêlé à mes soucis ? A coup sûr, elle se demanderait pourquoi j'étais allée au One Eyed Pete's. Tous les acteurs du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique connaissaient la signification de cet endroit, j'étais donc certaine qu'elle serait capable de faire le rapprochement. Bien que l'écriture du livre fût loin d'être dans ma liste de priorités, _résoudre_ le Mystère était toujours au sommet. Ouais, Rose n'était pas stupide et elle devait savoir, maintenant, ce qui m'avait amené à l'origine sur End Island. J'espérai simplement qu'elle pourra me pardonner.

Il était après 14h lorsque je m'arrêtai sur le parking près du port. Le ferry était juste en train d'arriver — avec quinze minutes de retard — lorsque je sortis de ma voiture. C'était étrange car les bateaux étaient assez ponctuels, en dépit de l'équipage bizarre qui les opérait.

Je plissai les yeux face à la lumière du soleil pour voir si je distinguai Jessica à bord. Mais je fronçai les sourcils en apercevant à la place le pilote. Jacob Black. Argh, pourquoi cela devait-il être lui ? J'espérai que Seth, ou même Leah, serait aux commandes du ferry de 14:00.

Le fait qu'il pouvait y avoir une connexion entre la mort d'Embry et Jacob me glaçait le sang. Ouais, il était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir aujourd'hui. Sans parler du fait que nous n'étions toujours pas parvenus à découvrir ce qu'il était allé faire sur le côté ouest de l'île et dieu seul savait ce que nous trouverions là-bas.

Je frissonnai alors que je m'approchais du dock, espérant saisir Jess et nous éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Jacob Black.

Jake leva les yeux alors qu'il amarrait le bateau. ''Bella Swan,'' dit-il sur un ton de réprimande. ''Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur le dock ? Tu es à ce point-là anxieuse d'avoir ton courrier ?'' Jacob souleva une sacoche sombre. Le courrier, supposai-je.

Pour un bref instant, je m'immobilisai, paniquant à l'idée que Jake soit au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre que j'attendais quelque chose d'Embry. Mais il lui était impossible de savoir ça, et il était impossible que le courrier d'Embry — s'il s'était avec un peu de chance souvenu de l'envoyer — soit déjà arrivé. Les services postaux étaient notoirement lents par ici.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et regardai par-dessus l'épaule de Jake. ''Où est Jessica ?'' demandai-je.

Jacob semblait déconcerté et je ne pouvais pas discerné s'il s'agissait d'un acte ou pas. ''Qui ? Jessica Newton ?''

Je le regardai, suspicieusement. ''Oui, Jake, Jessica Newton,'' dis-je avec ironie. ''Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait sur ce ferry.''

Jake était toujours aussi perplexe et répondit platement, ''Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Bella. La seule chose que j'ai amené est le courrier.'' Il passa la sacoche sur son épaule et me poussa pour passer.

Un frisson descendit le long de mon dos à ce bref contact et, avant que je ne puise réfléchir à la portée de mes mots, dis dans un souffle, ''C'est ça !''

Jacob fit tomber la sacoche sur le sol et se retourna pour me faire face. ''M'accuses-tu de quelque chose ?'' cracha-t-il.

''Non,'' répondis-je, baissant les yeux pour échapper à son regard anormalement mort.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai une profonde lacération qui courrait sur l'avant-bras de Jacob. Elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir avoir été faite par un ongle long, et le pire était que la blessure semblait fraîche, vraiment fraîche.

Mon estomac se contracta alors que Jacob fit un pas vers moi. La peur commença à envahir chaque centimètre de mon corps et je retins mon souffle, m'attendant au pire.

Soudainement, une Porsche noire crissa sur le parking, glissant jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. _Dieu merci !_

''Tu as une putain de chance,'' murmura Jake, son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Je me reculai et Jacob cracha, ''Un de ces jours, Bella, ta chance disparaitra.''

Il attrapa le sac et commença à marcher sur la pente abrupte qui menait au café. Edward sortit de sa voiture et lança un regard d'une furie non maitrisée à Jake mais celui-ci continua de marcher, ignorant complètement Edward.

''Bella, que fais-tu ici ?'' demanda Edward, exaspéré alors qu'il m'atteignait, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la silhouette de Jacob.

''J'étais supposée retrouver Jessica,'' expliquai-je. ''J'ai tenté de t'appeler.''

''Jessica ?'' répéta Edward, manifestement confus. ''Pourquoi viendrait-elle sur l'île ? Je lui ai donné des jours de repos, il n'y a aucune raison pour elle de —''

''Edward,'' l'interrompis-je. ''Elle m'a téléphoné ce matin pour me dire qu'elle voulait qu'on se voit.''

Il souleva un sourcil et je continuai, ''Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de me parler en personne et que c'était important. Edward, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait m' _aider_. Je pense qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à Embry.''

Edward me lança un regard rempli de sympathie. ''Bella,'' commença-t-il doucement, comme s'il voulait me décevoir en douceur. ''Je sais que tu veux des réponses, surtout _maintenant_. Mais je doute sincèrement que _Jessica_ puisse offrir une aide.''

''Mais, Edward—''

''Isabella, tu sais qu'elle a de sérieux problèmes, en partie un désir d'être au centre l'attention. Je suis sûr qu'elle a vu les reportages… et les journaux… et ça la entrainé.'' — Je détestai que ce qu'il disait ait du sens — ''Mais je peux t'assurer, Jessica Newton ne te sera d'aucune aide.''

Je soutins son regard. ''D'accord, mais même si tu as raison, _où_ est-elle ?''

''Je ne sais pas, Bella,'' soupira Edward. ''Les gens instables font des choses imprévisibles. Elle a probablement changé d'avis et décidé de ne pas venir après tout.''

Edward passa un bras autour de moi, et je m'appuyai contre lui. ''Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison.''

Malheureusement, il semblait que je m'étais imaginée des choses pour rien. Je cherchai tellement désespérément des réponses que j'avais cru aux élucubrations d'une personne à l'esprit troublé.

J'étais déçue alors que je suivis Edward vers sa maison. Nous fîmes un passage rapide à mon cottage pour que je prenne des vêtements car Edward me dit qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise si je venais passer quelques jours chez lui en attendant. Cela me semblait une bonne idée, je n'avais aucune envie de passer une nuit de plus seule au cottage.

Plus tard, après que nous soyons arrivés chez lui, Edward fit à manger. Au bout d'une longue table richement ornée dans sa salle à manger impeccablement décorée, nous nous assîmes ensemble — Edward en bout de table et moi à sa gauche.

En dehors de quelques commentaires distraits pour féliciter ses dons culinaires, nous mangeâmes dans le silence. Edward semblait préoccupé et j'étais perdue dans mes propres pensées troublées au sujet du meurtre d'Embry… et de mon statut improbable de suspect principal.

Je tendis une main pour saisir le verre de vin et tapai dans l'avant-bras d'Edward. ''Désolée,'' marmonnai-je.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je sus qu'il pouvait sentir mon sentiment de désespoir. ''Bella, tout ira bien. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point.''

''Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ?'' demandai-je doucement.

Edward couvrit ma main avec la sienne. ''La police trouvera la personne qui a tué Embry,'' dit-il avec certitude. ''Et tout cette histoire sera terminée.''

''J'espère que tu as raison, Edward.''

Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait, vivre dans ce lourd climat de suspicion. Je l'avais expérimentée pour moins de 48 heures, et je trouvais le poids sur le point d'être insupportable.

Edward serra une dernière fois ma main mais alors que nous nous remettions à manger, la sonnerie de la porte retentit, le son bruyant insistant.

Je lançai un regard interrogatif à Edward, me demandant s'il attendait quelqu'un mais il haussa simplement les épaules. Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, je fis de même. Ensemble, nous allâmes voir qui était là.

Edward ouvrit la porte en grand au moment même où la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Sam Uley se tenait dehors et il n'était pas seul.

Il commença à parler, expliquant qu'il avait trouvé un des Newton, en train de faire les cent pas devant le dock du ferry.

Mais, non, ce n'était pas Jessica qui avait fait la traversée. A la place, la personne à ses côtés était _Mike_ Newton. J'eus l'atroce sensation que les choses allaient ne faire qu'empirer.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite  
**


	25. Une autre disparition

**Bonsoir, merci pour les reviews. Comme je m'y attendais, le comportement d'Edward n'a pas été apprécié et je tiens à dire que c'est la seule fois dans cette histoire que ce genre de choses arrive.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Une autre disparition**

Alors que Sam expliquait calmement à Edward qu'il avait remarqué quelqu'un en train de faire les cent pas, tout en marmonnant, devant le dock, ce quelqu'un —Mike Newton — renversa quasiment Sam. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire. Mais, sans surprise, Mike passa la porte et se précipita vers Edward.

''Cullen, je t'en prie,'' supplia-t-il, la peine inscrite sur son visage et le désespoir dans sa voix. ''Tu dois m'aider. _S'il te plait !_ Ma femme a disparu.''

''Quoi ? Jessica a disparu ?'' murmurai-je, mais personne ne m'entendit.

Une image du bras égratigné de Jake me revint en mémoire. Jessica était supposée se trouver dans le ferry de 14h mais elle n'était jamais arrivée à destination. Et maintenant, selon son mari qui était extrêmement agité, elle avait bel et bien disparu.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sam et Edward étaient bien trop préoccupés par calmer Mike. Il semblait vaciller entre le désespoir et la colère face à ce qui avait pu arriver à cette personne pour qui il avait de profonds sentiments, en dépit de ses soucis mentaux.

Mike finit par se calmer assez pour donner un compte rendu cohérent de ce qu'il s'était passé…

… Jessica avait quitté leur maison à Forks plus tôt dans la journée, autour de 13h.

''Elle semblait de bonne humeur,'' bredouilla Mike, semblant complètement submergé par la douleur.

Mon visage s'empourpra alors que Mike continuait, déclarant que Jessica lui avait dit qu'elle venait sur End Island… pour me rencontrer. _Super_ , pensai-je, _merci Jess._

Sam me jeta un coup d'œil et je détournai le regard, me sentant coupable pour aucune autre raison que le simple fait que Jessica s'était volatilisée quelque part sur le chemin pour venir _me_ voir.

Je retournai mon attention sur Mike, qui était en train d'expliquer qu'il avait attendu… et attendu… qu'elle revienne. Mais les heures s'écoulèrent sans aucun signe de Jessica.

Il avait essayé son portable, bien évidemment, mais il tombait toujours sur la messagerie. Il semblait que le téléphone de Jessica était éteint, ce qui signifiait qu'il était intraçable vu qu'il n'émettait aucun signal.

''Tu as les ressources nécessaires,'' supplia Mike, ses yeux fixés sur Edward.

''Je t'en prie, aide-moi.'' Sa voix se brisa. ''Je sais qu'elle est un peu… _bizarre_ mais j'aime ma femme. Et je ne sais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner.''

''Tu peux aller au commissariat,'' suggéra Sam, tandis qu'Edward paraissait analyser la situation avec sang-froid.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Mike et je ressentis sa peine. Il semblait vraiment aimer Jessica.

''J'ai essayé la police,'' répondit Mike, le désarroi palpable dans sa voix. ''Mais ils disent que je dois attendre 48 heures. Mais je ne peux pas attendre. Et si… et si…'' Une larme coula sur sa joue et dans un sanglot, il ajouta. ''S'il te plait, Cullen. Je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui aller.''

Je supposai que la sincérité de Mike toucha Edward parce qu'il accepta de l'aider. Il dit à Mike qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que les choses soient mises en place pour retrouver Jessica. Mais Edward fut insistant dans son désir de rester anonyme. Pour des raisons évidentes. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être à nouveau publiquement lié à une _autre_ disparition.

 **=EI=**

Plus tard dans la soirée, sur le journal télévisé local, à la suite d'un reportage sur la recherche de plus d'indices dans l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Embry Call, l'avis de disparition, qu'Edward avait réussi à faire passer sur les ondes le plus vite possible, fut diffusé.

Le joli visage de Jessica Stanley-Newton apparut à l'écran, en plus des informations de base. Femme, sur la fin de la vingtaine, cheveux blonds, yeux bleu, 1m60, etc… Je regardai ça du lit d'Edward, qui se trouvait en bas dans son bureau, en train de travailler.

Plusieurs minutes après que le reportage soit terminé, je finis par m'allonger, éteignis lumière et télé et tirai les couvertures pour m'emmitoufler.

Comment les choses étaient-elles devenues aussi folles ? Embry avait été froidement assassiné et Jessica s'était volatilisée sans laisser de traces.

Ce qui était perturbant était mon lien avec les deux affaires.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la police ne veuille me parler au sujet de la disparition soudaine de Jessica. Soyons clair, qui était-elle venue voir ? Ouais, le suspect principal du meurtre d'un barman des environs. Ce n'était pas un scénario sympathique dans lequel se retrouver.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers l'interrogatoire que j'avais subi à Port Angeles. L'inspecteur Garrett n'avait pas semblé _vraiment_ croire que j'avais tué Embry. Cependant, il devait suspecter — avec raison — que je cachai des informations. D'un autre côté, l'inspecteur Aro avait été prêt à m'envoyer en prison. Je l'imaginai, en cet instant précis, faire des heures supplémentaires pour travailler sur son dossier contre moi. Peut-être qu'il appréciait et respectait mon père mais il ne paraissait pas en être de même envers _moi_.

En dépit de savoir au fond de mon cœur que mon père avait raison en parlant de l'honnêteté, j'étais hésitante à dévoiler tout ce que je cachais. Je devais arrêter de mentir et raconter aux inspecteurs tout ce que j'avais découvert, jusque-là, avec ma propre enquête sur la disparition de Tanya Denali. Mais cela voulait dire abandonner ma recherche de la vérité. Je ne saurais jamais qui était sur la photo qui avait conduit Embry à sa mort. Et Edward ne serait jamais vraiment innocenté. Après tout, cette affaire était dans les mains de 3 départements de police locales depuis plus de cinq ans et elle n'était pas toujours pas résolue, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Alors, non, je n'allais pas dire à la police tout ce que je savais. Pas encore en tout cas. Pas tant que je n'avais pas les réponses que j'étais _si_ proche de découvrir. Je devais seulement prier pour que personne d'autre ne disparaisse… ou meurt.

 **=EI=**

Le jour suivant, de larges nuages menaçant assombrirent l'horizon, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Je m'éveillai, allumai la télé dans mon état semi-comateux, et découvris au journal du matin que le mini-van argenté de Jessica avait été découvert. Étrangement, le véhicule abandonné fut trouvé devant la petite supérette de La Push. Le même endroit où Tanya avait été aperçue pour la dernière fois. La voiture était garée hors du champ de vision de la caméra de surveillance et je me demandai rapidement si cela avait été fait exprès. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jessica garerait sa voiture hors de portée ? Ou… est-ce que _quelqu'un d'autre_ l'avait garé là ?

Et, si ça avait été Jess, où était-elle partie ? Il n'y avait aucune image la montrant à l'intérieur du magasin, elle ne s'était donc pas rendue à l'intérieur pour acheter quoique ce soit.

Ce magasin n'était pas très loin du dock, peut-être avait-elle marché jusqu'au ferry ? Avait-elle toujours dans l'intention de venir me voir ?

Mais, à en croire Jacob, il ne l'avait pas vu. Non pas que quiconque puisse croire la moindre de ses paroles.

Une chose qui avait changé pendant la nuit — en dépit du fait que cela ne faisait pas 48 heures depuis que Jessica avait disparu — la police était maintenant impliquée. L'avis de disparation à la télé la nuit dernière avait garanti leur participation précoce.

Je trouvai Edward en bas, installé sur la table, et lui demandai si la police avait découvert quelque chose que les journalistes n'avaient pas encore appris et il m'informa que non.

Il me dit alors qu'il croyait vraiment que Jessica réapparaitrait probablement rapidement, vivante et en bonne santé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai combien le diagnostic de l'état mental de Jessica avait tendance à influencer les opinions d'Edward à son sujet. Il la voyait comme une victime. Mais pas d'un acte criminel. Non, Edward percevait Jessica comme une victime de son propre esprit. J'entendis la pitié dans sa voix et soudainement je réalisai ce qui l'avait poussé à la garder comme employée toutes ces années. Bien sûr, elle était assez compétente pour faire son travail mais c'était plus que ça. Edward se sentait désolé pour elle.

J'errai dans la maison, trop agitée pour me concentrer sur quoique ce soit pour très longtemps. Les choses étaient tellement calmes que je commençai à m'ennuyer mais tout changea dans l'après-midi lorsqu'Edward me demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Au même moment, la tempête nous menaça de son arrivée imminente.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit — me faisant sursauter — alors que j'entrai dans la pièce.

De derrière son bureau, Edward paraissait loin d'être amusé lorsque je ris de ma propre nervosité. ''Isabella, pourquoi ton téléphone était-il éteint ?'' demanda-t-il sèchement, s'adossant à sa chaise.

''Il est en charge,'' répondis-je. ''Pourquoi ?''

''Jenks a tenté de te joindre.''

Une sensation de nausée m'envahit et je me déplaçai d'un pied à l'autre. ''Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?'' chuchotai-je.

Edward ferma les yeux et resta silencieux une minute. _Oh, ça ne va pas être bon._

Il rouvrit les yeux et dit doucement, ''Bella, la police veut te parler… au sujet de la disparition de Jessica.''

''Quoi ?'' murmurai-je, alors que je m'enfonçai dans l'un des sièges en cuir qui se trouvait face à Edward. ''Ils ne pensent pas… ?''

Je ne pus finir ma phrase.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. ''Bébé, en dehors de Mike, tu es la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé.'' Son ton devint conciliant. ''Et les autorités savent qu'elle était en chemin pour _te_ voir.''

''Edward, ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver.'' Je couvris mon visage de mes mains.

En instant, Edward fit le tour de son bureau et se retrouva devant moi. Je le sentis tirer mes mains et les saisir dans les siennes alors qu'il s'agenouillait entre mes jambes.

''Chhh,'' me calma-t-il, réchauffant mes mains à son contact. ''C'est juste une autre formalité mais j'ai demandé à Jenks de venir ici avec l'inspecteur—''

''—Ils viennent _ici_ ?'' couinai-je, l'interrompant au même moment qu'un grondement de tonnerre passa au-dessus de nos têtes.

''Oui, mais ça sera juste l'inspecteur Garrett.'' Edward m'observait prudemment, pour s'assurer que je comprenne bien que le plus gentil des deux inspecteurs — Garrett et non pas Aro — serait celui qui m'interrogerait. ''Et, comme j'ai dit, Jenks sera également là.''

Je hochai la tête et il continua. ''Et la police de Port Angeles est maintenant en contact avec la police de La Push pour travailler sur cette enquête.''

''Parce qu'ils pensent que c'est lié à Embry, n'est-ce pas ?'' déclarai-je, apathique. ''Et à moi, bien entendu.''

''Bella, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Laisse Jenks prendre les choses en main. Ça devrait prendre moins d'une heure.''

Edward paraissait un expert sur la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'était pas une surprise il avait dû participer à un certain nombre d'interrogatoires pendant des années.

''Quand arrivent-ils ?'' demandai-je, me sentant soudainement nauséeuse à la perspective de _plus_ de questions… questions pour lesquelles je n'avais pas de véritables réponses.

Edward plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. ''Bientôt, dans une heure… ou moins. Ils veulent venir ici, te questionner et repartir avant que la tempête s'installe.''

L'énorme tempête qui était attendue promettait d'être spectaculaire. Un flash de lumière zébra le ciel, Edward et moi nous tournâmes vers la fenêtre pour le regarder disparaitre dans la mer.

Ouais, un orage couvait et ça allait vraiment être une grosse tempête.

 **=EI=**

Sam conduisit l'inspecteur Garrett et J. Jenks vers la propriété d'Edward suite à leur arrivée sur l'île.

Il attendit dans l'entrée pendant qu'Edward emmenait Jenks, Garrett et moi-même dans son bureau. L'inspecteur sembla incertain lorsqu'Edward lui proposa son imposante chaise mais il s'y assit néanmoins, et installa le petit microphone après avoir sorti son fidèle calepin et stylo.

Jenks et moi nous assîmes dans les sièges en face de lui, et Edward s'appuya nonchalamment sur le mur près de la porte. L'inspecteur donna l'impression d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose — probablement pour demander à Edward de s'en aller — mais il se retint lorsqu'il rencontre son regard noir. Il lui avait peut-être gracieusement donné son siège mais en échange, il allait rester pour l'interrogatoire.

L'inspecteur Garrett s'éclaira la gorge et reporta son attention sur moi. ''Je suis désolé de vous déranger à nouveau, Mlle Swan, mais je promets de faire court,'' dit-il.

Je lui offris un bref sourire et hochai la tête. ''Merci, j'apprécie.''

Jenks se remua sur son siège et Garrett se lança, demandant, ''Depuis combien d'années connaissez-vous Jessica Newton ?''

Je n'attendis pas pour Jenks vu que je ne vis aucun mal dans le fait de répondre à ce genre de questions.

''Depuis le lycée,'' répondis-je. ''Je suppose que ça nous amène à peu près dix ans.''

''Elle était votre meilleure amie au lycée, correct ?'' continua distraitement l'inspecteur Garrett.

 _Qui vous a dit ça ?_ pensai-je mais répondis à la place, ''Oui, elle l'était.''

Garrett gribouilla sur son calepin, bien que la lumière sur le microphone indiquait que la conversation était enregistrée. ''Mais vous ne l'avez pas beaucoup vu au cours des années, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non,'' admis-je.

L'inspecteur changea brutalement de direction. ''Comment vous a paru Jessica Newton au téléphone lorsque vous lui avez parlé hier après-midi ?''

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jenks qui hocha la tête. ''Euh, elle semblait bien,'' dis-je.

''Mr Newton a déclaré que sa femme était en chemin pour vous rendre visite sur l'île lorsqu'elle a disparu. Est-ce correct ?''

Un hochement distrait fut reçu de la part de Jenks qui était occupé à prendre ses propres notes. Mais je savais qu'il était parfaitement conscient de son environnement. ''Oui,'' répondis-je.

''Quelle était la nature de sa visite, Mlle Swan ?'' La voix de l'inspecteur commença à prendre une certaine inflexion et je sus que nous en arrivions au cœur de sa visite. Il espérait obtenir des pistes sur cette affaire.

J'ouvris ma bouche, mais la refermai. Je débattis le bien fondé de mentionner la griffure que j'avais vu sur le bras de Jake. Mais j'hésitai, une part de moi voulait laisser les choses se dérouler pour pouvoir obtenir mes propres réponses. Cependant, à ce moment-là, les paroles de mon père ne revinrent en tête.

Je commençai à parler mais Jenks me tut d'un léger contact sur mon bras. ''Inspecteur Garrett, ma cliente n'est pas dans l'obligation de répondre à cette question. Le contexte de cette visite était, sans aucun doute, personnel et n'a pas de lien avec cette affaire. Mlle Swan ne répondra pas à cette question pour l'instant.''

Je hochai la tête, en signe d'accord et l'inspecteur Garrett répondit dans un soupir, ''Comme vous voudrez.''

Jenks n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Jessica avait été en chemin pour me voir mais je devinai qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Dans tous les cas, j'étais bien contente qu'il n'y ait plus de questions directes pour moi.

Jenks et Garrett continuèrent à parler mais je parvins bientôt à ignorer leurs voix. Je regardai par la fenêtre, derrière le bureau, observant le jeu de lumière face au ciel de plus en plus sombre. Je me perdis dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'approche de moi et me touche l'épaule.

''Isabella ?'' demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude présente dans sa voix.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon environnement et remarquai que l'inspecteur Garrett et Jenks n'étaient plus là.

''Depuis combien de temps suis-je assise là ?'' demandai-je, réalisant soudainement que j'étais tellement ailleurs que je ne les avais même pas entendu partir.

''Juste quelques minutes,'' dit Edward, m'attirant dans ses bras. ''Tu donnais l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un instant. Tu vas bien ?''

''Je me sens… fatiguée,'' répondis-je sincèrement. ''Je pense que je vais aller m'allonger.''

J'étais fatiguée, fatiguée d'être un suspect, fatiguée des interrogatoires de police, fatiguée de ne pas avoir les bonnes réponses.

Les doigts d'Edward tracèrent un chemin de ma joue à mon menton, et il releva ma tête pour rencontrer son regard. ''Vas te reposer alors. Je te rejoins dans quelques instants, d'accord ?''

''Ok,'' dis-je, distraitement et je pris la direction de la chambre d'Edward.

Une fois dans la pièce, je m'enfonçai sous les couvertures, ignorant tout autour de moi. C'était facile de faire ça avec la tempête. Le ciel s'était assombri, le vent rugissait furieusement et la pluie battait en continue contre la vitre. L'orage était arrivé avec toute sa puissance et je me demandai si Jenks et Garrett étaient retournés sur First Beach à temps.

Je fixai le plafond — épuisée mais dans l'incapacité de dormir — et regardai alors que des flashs de lumière illuminaient les murs autour de moi.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Jessica ? Et qui avait assassiné Embry ? Il devait y avoir un lien. Je commençai à avoir la sensation que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles tel un marionnettiste, faisant croire que j'étais impliquée dans ces deux incidents. Il y avait bien trop de coïncidences. Mais qui était capable d'orchestrer quelque chose de pareil ?

Un énorme éclair illumina la pièce et, au même moment, j'entendis les pas d'Edward dans le couloir. Il soupira bruyamment alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce puis il s'assit au bord du lit et retira ses chaussures.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et je repoussai les couvertures pour me glisser jusqu'à lui. ''Bella…'' souffla-t-il.

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' Je posai une main sur sa cuisse.

''Tu ne devrais pas avoir à traverser tout ça,'' dit-il simplement. ''Je me sens… _responsable_.''

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute,'' répliquai-je.

''Ça en donne l'impression.'' Il releva la tête pour me regarder, me touchant avec beaucoup de douceur. ''Je pense que la police est sérieusement en train de te considérer comme suspect… dans les deux affaires… à cause de _moi_.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?''

''La police est toujours convaincue que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Tanya. Ils pensent que j'ai réussi à me sortir d'un… homicide, donc…'' Il soupira, sans finir sa phrase. ''Ne pense pas que cela n'affecte pas l'image qu'ils ont de toi. Coupable par association, tu sais.''

Il parlait avec une telle résignation et tristesse que je me sentis obligée de dire, ''C'est ridicule, Edward.''

Mais je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Je me penchai sur lui et saisis ses lèvres. Nourris par une compréhension mutuelle de la peine de l'autre… nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble… doucement au début, avant de devenir plus désespérées.

En quelques secondes, les vêtements volèrent dans toutes les directions et les couvertures furent poussées. Un son retentit lorsque mon dos toucha le matelas et Edward s'installa entre mes cuisses, caressant mon cou de son nez.

''Je t'aime, Isabella Swan,'' dit-il doucement, la douleur présente dans sa voix. ''Tellement.''

Je me cambrai contre lui, pressant ma poitrine contre son torse, peau contre peau. ''Je t'aime aussi, Edward.''

Enroulant mes bras autour de son dos, je m'accrochai à lui. J'étais à la dérive, mais Edward était mon ancre.

Son érection se pressa contre mon sexe, me faisait le désirer plus que jamais. Je pressai mes jambes autour de lui, et me tortillai sous son corps. '' _Maintenant_ … j'ai besoin de toi maintenant,'' déclarai-je d'une voix râpeuse.

Edward plongea en moi et nous commençâmes à nous mouvoir avec tout l'amour et l'inquiétude que nous ressentions tous deux.

''Je t'aime,'' chuchotai-je à nouveau et Edward déplaça son bassin pour s'enfoncer encore plus en moi en réponse.

Avec des éclairs illuminant nos corps et le tonnerre grondant sur la mer, Edward et moi bougèrent ensemble, comme un seul être. Et, comme tant de fois auparavant, nos corps et nos cœurs étaient fusionnés. Mais, pour la première fois, j'eus la sensation que nos âmes étaient également unies.

* * *

 **C'est votre dernière chance de partager vos hypothèses sur le mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. Certains ont eu de très bonnes idées mais personne n'a trouvé LA vraie vérité. Lancez-vous ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite  
**


	26. La photo

**Bonsoir. Merci pour les messages. Vos hypothèses sont très intéressantes et ce chapitre devrait donner un indice final dans la découverte du mystère.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La photo**

Tandis que la tempête hurla pendant toute la nuit, et continua le lendemain, Edward et moi restâmes enfermés, loin du monde — tous nos problèmes oubliés pour l'instant, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Ce fut sans surprise que l'électricité finisse par couper sur l'île, nous allumâmes donc des bougies et les plaçâmes tout autour du lit.

Les heures qui s'écoulèrent ensuite devinrent une palette d'images qui se mélangeaient les unes aux autres…

 _Edward enflammait une bougie en approchant le feu vers la mèche, lui donnant ainsi vie… Son visage aussi proche de la perfection qu'à aucun autre moment, baigné par la lueur chaude de la bougie._

 _Un sourire en coin mais coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le désir sur mon visage. J'étais, moi aussi, enflammée._

 _Et maintenant, ce magnifique corps masculin_ _— un corps qui était resté nu depuis la veille — fut au-dessus du mien… et puis derrière… et puis en-dessous… encore et encore. Peau brûlante contre peau brûlante, glissant ensemble avec une fine couche de transpiration._

 _Et, alors que les heures passaient, l'obscurité de la nuit ne devint jamais véritablement le jour. Il y avait simplement moins d'obscurité. Une sorte de gris illuminé, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle nuit noire, celle-là claire alors que l'orage passait, n'avale le gris…_

''Bella,'' commença Edward, s'éclairant la gorge. Sa voix était rauque parce que, bien que nous ayons communiqué, ce ne fut jamais avec des mots.

Je levai ma tête de son torse pour rencontrer son regard. ''Je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose de spécial demain. Juste tous les deux,'' déclara-t-il avant que sa voix ne redevienne un chuchotement, ''Euh, pour oublier des _choses_ un moment.''

 _Choses_. Comme le fait que j'étais le suspect principal du meurtre d'Embry, sans parler de l'interrogatoire de la police pour savoir si j'avais joué un rôle néfaste dans la disparition de Jessica. Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa d'oublier ces choses.

Être enfermés dans la chambre d'Edward se révélait une excellente façon d'oublier mais nous ne pouvions pas rester là indéfiniment. C'était gentil qu'il veuille continuer à trouver des moyens pour empêcher mon esprit de rester bloqué sur tous les évènements bouleversants de ces derniers jours.

''Mais tu dois partir pour Seattle au matin ?'' lui rappelai-je tout en soupirant.

Edward allait _enfin_ signer son affaire avec le client de Seattle, ce qui était un énorme soulagement. Ça voulait dire que ces voyages d'affaires qu'il avait fréquemment fait ces derniers temps allaient ralentir considérablement et nous permettre de passer plus de temps ensemble.

''Ouais, mais je serais de retour à l'heure du dîner,'' me rappela Edward en retour. Il eut soudainement un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et ses yeux verts brillèrent. ''Et je sais ce qu'on va faire. On n'aura même pas besoin de quitter l'île.''

''Quoi ? Est-ce que ça implique de quitter ta maison ?'' demandai-je, soulevant un sourcil coquin. Si ça voulait dire passer plus de temps ici dans sa chambre, j'étais tout pour.

Edward ébouriffa mes cheveux, joueur. ''Oui, petite coquine, nous _quitterons_ la maison, mais pas l'île,'' dit-il d'une voix séductrice. ''Mais je garde les détails secrets jusqu'à demain.''

''Edward,'' répondis-je, tapant doucement sur son torse, une moue feinte sur le visage.

Il saisit facilement ma main et me tira vers ses lèvres. Et tout aussi simplement que ça, nos mots se turent à nouveau.

 **=EI=**

Jeudi soir se transforma en vendredi matin, et quelque part durant cette période, l'électricité revint sur l'île. La réalité réapparaissait et notre bref répit de tous les soucis du monde réel disparut complètement lorsqu'Edward dut partir pour Seattle.

Avant son départ, il m'éveilla d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Des déclarations d'amour furent professées des deux côtés mais sa surprise secrète pour la fin de la journée le resta.

Je ne pus me rendormir après son départ, je me levai donc, me lavai rapidement et me vêtis pour la journée. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je mis un bagel dans le grille-pain et jetai un coup d'œil vers les portes en verre qui occupaient l'arrière de la maison.

En comparaison des dernières 48 heures, cette journée était absolument éclatante. C'était comme si la pluie diluvienne avait fait disparaitre toute l'obscurité. Mais, je me souvins tout à coup que ma vie était toujours dans la tourmente. Le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique n'était pas plus près d'être résolu qu'il ne l'était le jour où j'étais arrivée sur End Island, Embry était mort et, d'après les nouvelles de la matinée, Jessica était toujours introuvable. Pire encore, j'étais probablement sur le point d'être arrêté, vu que j'étais malheureusement liée aux deux affaires.

L'étau se resserrait et le temps n'était pas de mon côté. Plus les jours passaient sans nouvelles preuves, plus il était probable que la police m'embarque. Même si je n'étais pas arrêtée pour être officiellement inculpée du meurtre d'Embry, j'étais certaine qu'on allait me faire venir pour m'interroger encore. C'est pourquoi il était impératif que je trouve quelques réponses. Et rapidement.

Comme pour souligner ma dernière pensée, mon téléphone sonna au même instant. Je répondis avec hésitation, sans prendre la peine de regarder l'écran.

''Bella !'' s'exclama mon père.

 _Dieu merci !_ J'avais besoin d'une dose de mon père et de son sang-froid. Mais son ton était bien plus sérieux que je l'avais entendu depuis des années, ce qui m'arrêta dans mon élan.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Papa ?'' m'enquis-je, inquiète.

Charlie prit une grande inspiration bruyante et exhala doucement. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

''Je viens juste de finir de parler à l'inspecteur Garrett. Il voulait me prévenir, Bells…'' Charlie s'interrompit.

''Papa ?'' couinai-je. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Charlie inspira à nouveau et commença à expliquer d'un ton de voix grave. ''Un vendeur de drogues à la petite semaine qui est connu pour trainer au One Eyed Pete's a trop causé'' — James, pensai-je — ''et il a été arrêté pour violation de sa liberté conditionnelle tard dans la nuit dernière. Je me contenterai de dire qu'il avait de la drogue sur lui.'' Charlie toussa, manifestement gêné par ce qu'il devait dire mais il continua, ''Enfin bref, Bells, il a promis de témoigner contre _toi_ en échange d'une clémence pour ses propres crimes.''

Je grognai et Charlie ajouta d'une voix tendue, ''Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne connais pas à ce gars. Bella, c'est un vendeur de _drogues_.''

''Je l'ai rencontré une fois,'' confessai-je. Je n'avais pas l'intention de détailler à mon père mon interaction brève mais glauque avec James, j'ajoutai simplement, ''Il donnait la chair de poule.''

Charlie ne dit rien. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser, je lui demandai donc doucement, ''Qu'a-t-il dit sur moi, Papa ?''

Il toussota à nouveau avant de parler, ''Il prêtant que vous étiez plus que, euh… amis avec Embry Call. Il a dit qu'il t'avait vu là-bas avec le barman un certain nombre de fois, et que vous sembliez assez… _proches_.''

''C'est un mensonge, Papa !'' criai-je, maudissant James. ''Un horrible mensonge.''

Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire, que mon père sache que j'avais eu une interaction avec un sordide vendeur de drogues, ou qu'il pense que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec _Embry_. Argh.

Je fermai étroitement les yeux, souhaitant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Je me demandai silencieusement — si en plus de sauver sa propre peau — James se vengeait parce que j'avais refusé sa proposition de prendre de la drogue. Je me souvins de son regard lubrique alors qu'il suggérait son ''plan de paiement'' et j'en perdis presque mon petit-déjeuner. A la place, je fondis en larmes.

''Bells,'' me calma Charlie. ''Je sais qu'il ment. Ce dealer essaye juste de se sortir d'affaire, et il sait qu'il peut marchander son témoignage contre toi. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un connard opportuniste.''

Ouais, un connard opportuniste qui avait l'inspecteur Aro en train de saliver à la pensée d'avoir enfin ce dont il avait besoin pour obtenir un mandat d'arrêt à mon encontre. Si James témoignait que j'avais été dans une sorte de _relation sentimentale_ avec Embry, alors la police pouvait prétendre que mon mobile était peut-être celui d'une femme bafouée. Même si cette idée était ridicule, ça, associé aux preuves indirectes, pouvaient être assez pour convaincre un jury que j'avais tué Embry Call.

Au moins, mon père était toujours de mon côté. Si Charlie Swan — qui était un très bon inspecteur — perdait foi en moi, je ne savais pas si j'aurai la force de continuer. Mais avec lui, et Edward, à mes côtés, je savais que je devais me battre.

Et j'avais besoin de prendre les choses en main _maintenant_. Les réponses qui pouvaient potentiellement sauver mes fesses n'allaient pas venir à moi tandis que je restai assise là, dans la maison d'Edward. J'allais devoir sortir pour les découvrir. Par moi-même de tout évidence, puisqu'Edward ne serait pas de retour avant l'heure du dîner.

A cet instant-là, je pris une décision. Si je ne trouvai rien de nouveau avant qu'Edward revienne sur End Island, aujourd'hui, alors je lui dirait toutes les choses que je n'avais pas encore mentionné — comme le fait que j'avais rencontré James durant l'un de mes passages au One Eyed Pete's, sans parler de la griffure que j'avais vu sur le bras de Jacob — et après, j'irai au commissariat. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'avais cachées à la police, mais je faisais confiance à Jenks pour m'empêcher d'avoir _trop_ de problèmes. J'allais suivre la route de ''l'honnêteté'' prônée par mon père mais, jusque-là, j'allais chercher avec une intensité renouvelée.

L'horloge tiquait les secondes jusqu'à l'expiration du temps que je m'étais imposée, je terminai donc rapidement ma conversation avec mon père. Puis, je saisis ma veste et sortis pour récupérer la Volvo. Un coup de vent frais m'accueillit alors que je suivis l'allée pour rejoindre ma voiture. Bien que ce soit une journée anormalement ensoleillée, l'air de ce mois de novembre était glacial et vif, me faisant frissonner.

Une fois assise au volant, je composai le numéro d'Edward. Je voulais le mettre au courant des derniers développements mais l'appel partit directement sur la boite vocale. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je laisse un message détaillant toutes les nouvelles, surtout en ce qui concernait James, je raccrochai donc.

Tapant le téléphone contre mon front, je réfléchi à l' _unique_ chose qui pourrait potentiellement faire exploser tout ce bordel. _La photographie_. Assez de jours s'étaient écoulés pour qu'elle soit arrivée. Mais, du fait de la tempête, il n'y avait pas eu de ferry hier. Pas de ferry voulait évidemment dire pas de courrier. Aujourd'hui, par contre, le temps était bien, et je savais que le ferry reprendrait ses heures de passages habituelles. Je mis la Volvo en route et fonçai à toute vitesse vers le café, espérant que le courrier était déjà arrivé.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le petit établissement, je jetai un coup d'œil autour dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Rose. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé depuis lundi — le jour où Embry avait été assassiné et où je l'avais impliqué dans la justification de ma présence à Port Angeles. Depuis, elle avait laissé un bref message, pour me demander si j'allais bien. Elle n'avait pas paru en colère, mais, bien que je lui aie laissé plusieurs messages en réponse, je n'étais toujours pas parvenu à lui parler. J'espérai qu'elle ne m'évitait pas à cause de l'incident à Port Angeles.

La voix bruyante d'Emmett retentit, me sortant de mes pensées. ''Bella !'' s'exclama-t-il, m'attirant dans une étreinte digne d'un ours lorsqu'il m'eut atteint en 3 enjambées.

Eh, au moins, _il_ ne semblait pas être énervé, pensai-je, alors que je le serrai dans mes bras.

''Et la tempête ?'' demanda-t-il, se reculant. ''Toi et Edward, vous avez eu une coupure de courant ?''

''Ouais,'' répondis-je. ''Mais c'est revenu pendant la nuit.''

Il hocha la tête avant de me jeter un coup d'œil étrange. C'était comme s'il songeait à dire quelque chose de plus significatif. J'étais certaine qu'il était parfaitement au fait de mon nouveau statut de suspect mais je doutai qu'Emmett, ou même Rose d'ailleurs, croit vraiment que je sois capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. Vu qu'ils étaient les amis d'Edward, je soupçonnai qu'ils comprenaient très bien les fausses accusations.

Il y avait tellement de choses à dire et je voulais commencer par m'excuser d'avoir impliqué Rose. Mais lorsque je me lançai, ''Emmett, je suis désolée—'' Il m'interrompit.

''Bella,'' dit-il doucement, ''peu importe ce que tu es sur le point de dire, sache que ça peut attendre. Pas plus Rose que moi ne questionnons ton innocence. Personne dans ce café ne te suspecte de quelque chose, d'accord ?''

Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je ne pus que hocher la tête. J'aimerai tellement que Rose soit là pour exprimer les mêmes sentiments mais les mots d'Emmett me touchèrent quand même.

''Changeons de sujet,'' dit-il, remarquant mes larmes. ''Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au café, aujourd'hui ?''

Je réfléchis à demander où se trouvait Rose et si je pouvais lui parler mais je me souvins de la véritable raison de ma présence ici.

Ainsi donc, à la place, je m'éclairai la gorge et demandai, ''Est-ce que le ferry est déjà passé avec le courrier ?''

Ouais, c'était une bonne idée de me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je parlerai à Rose plus tard. Emmett venait de confirmer qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi, je la verrai à l'occasion d'une prochaine visite.

Emmett me regarda curieusement, sûrement dérouter par mon intérêt soudain et urgent des livraisons postales.

''Ouais, c'est là,'' répondit-il, passant le bras derrière le comptoir pour saisir plusieurs paquets de courrier. ''Seth les a déposé il y a peu de temps.''

Il me tendit un petit tas d'enveloppes. ''Tu attends quelque chose d'important ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je me glaçai et cherchai sur son visage une indication de sa connaissance de ce que j'espérais trouver dans mon paquet de lettres. Mais il semblait qu'il était sincèrement juste en train de me faire la conversation.

''Non,'' répondis-je avec aisance, ''juste les factures habituelles.'' Je levais le tas, lui montrant la facture de téléphone sur le dessus de la pile.

Je me sentis soudainement anxieuse et je me dépêchai d'inventer une excuse comme quoi j'avais besoin de retourner à la maison pour parler à Sam de quelque chose. Tout d'un coup, je réalisai que je ne savais même pas s'il était sur le terrain ce matin. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il soit sur l'île et non pas parti à Seattle avec Edward. Avec un peu de chance, il _était_ sur l'île ou Emmett allait vraiment commencer à s'interroger à mon sujet.

Une fois que je fus dans le refuge de mon véhicule, garé devant le café, je parcourus les lettres… factures, pubs… Oh, attends !

Mon pouls s'accéléra lorsque j'atteignis l'avant-dernière enveloppe. C'était une enveloppe blanche toute simple — la même taille que celle archivée dans le département de police de Port Angeles — et elle m'était adressée, écrite de la main enfantine d'Embry. La seule différence majeure avec cette enveloppe était qu'on pouvait apercevoir le contour d'une photo polaroid à l'intérieur.

Un élan de paranoïa m'envahit alors que je remarquai soudainement qu'Embry avait écrit l'adresse d'expédition en haut, dans le coin gauche de l'enveloppe. Merde, c'était celle du bar !

Est-ce qu'Emmett avait vu l'adresse du One Eyed Pete's ? Pourquoi Embry n'avait-il pas écrit son adresse personnelle sur l'enveloppe ? Ou, mieux encore, pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement rien écrit. En ce qui me concernait, le timbre de Port Angeles était même trop d'informations sur _cette_ enveloppe particulière.

En y réfléchissant, _qui_ avait vu cette lettre ? En plus de, potentiellement, Emmett. Il avait dit que Seth avait amené le courrier ce matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait trié et groupé à La Push. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre là-bas avait eu accès au courrier ce matin ? Leah aurait pu le voir. Ou Jake. Et Rose aurait aussi pu le voir si elle s'était trouvée au café. _Merde !_

Peu importe qui l'avait vu — et avec de la chance c'était aucune des personnes que j'avais en tête — cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour moi. En dehors du fait qu'ils étaient tous des suspects potentiels dans la disparition de Tanya — ce qui voulait dire que l'un d'entre eux pouvait avoir une idée de ce que contenait cette lettre — ça ne présageait rien de bon que je sois le destinataire de la lettre d'un gars que j'étais soupçonnée d'avoir assassiné. Ouais, ce scoop pouvait se révéler être trop juteux pour garder caché. J'étais certaine que quelqu'un comme Jale, ou certainement Leah, adorerait aller au poste de police pour leur dire que Bella Swan recevait des lettres de l'homme qu'elle avait peut-être tué. Si ce n'est pas incriminant…

Je commençai à me sentir mal et je n'avais même pas ouvert cette stupide lettre. Au moment où je glissai mon doigt sous le rabat pour le déchirer, un coup sur la vitre de ma portière me fit quasiment sauter au plafond.

C'était Emmett. ''Tout va bien, Bella ?''

Je pressai le bouton pour baisser ma vitre. ''Je vais bien, merci,'' répondis-je, la voix tremblante.

Emmett me regardait intensément. J'étais certaine d'avoir perdu toute couleur sur mon visage et que mes yeux étaient probablement remplis de peur à l'idée d'être découverte. Je glissai doucement l'enveloppe dans la poche de ma veste et tentai de lancer un sourire rassurant à Emmett.

''D'accord,'' dit-il, sceptique. ''Au fait, Rose est de retour et m'a demandé de te dire que tu étais la bienvenue si tu veux revenir pour un café. Elle t'a vu assise dans la voiture.''

Donc Rose _était_ là aujourd'hui en fin de compte. _Où_ était-elle allée ? Était-elle restée dans leur bungalow ? J'étais garée à ma place habituelle devant le café mais j'avais été si préoccupée qu'elle aurait pu passer devant moi pour rentrer dans le magasin et je ne l'aurai même pas remarqué. M'avait-elle vu fixer l'enveloppe d'Embry ? Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, j'avais besoin de voir cette photo ! Et il était évident que je n'allais pas être en mesure de la regarder là devant le café. Plus maintenant.

''Euh, peut-être plus tard,'' rétorquai-je précipitamment. ''J'avais vraiment besoin de repartir.''

Emmett hocha la tête et une fois qu'il se fut éloigné de la voiture, je partir à toute vitesse.

Lorsque j'atteignis la maison d'Edward, je remarquai un post-it accroché à la porte d'entrée, qui virevoltait avec la brise. Je laissai le moteur en route et allai voir le message.

Je le décollai de la porte et remarquai immédiatement qu'il était rédigé de la main nette d'Edward. Je lis les mots qu'il avait écrits.

 _Je suis rentré tôt. Retrouve-moi au phare. Edward_

C'était étrange qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre. Ou qu'il n'ait se soit pas signé avec autre chose que son nom. Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées. _Ça faisait sûrement partie de la surprise d'Edward pour aujourd'hui_. C'était dommage qu'il soit rentré plus tôt le jour où je reçois le courrier que j'avais tant attendu d'Embry, car ça calma l'enthousiasme que j'aurai probablement ressenti en toute autre circonstance.

Cependant, je devais être honnête, mon esprit était concentré sur cette photo. Celle qui se trouvait toujours dans ma poche. Bien qu'elle ne devait peser que quelques grammes, l'enveloppe qui contenait le polaroid semblait lourde, cachée dans ma veste. Je ne pouvais plus attendre un instant pour savoir _qui_ était sur la photo.

Je retournai précipitamment vers la Volvo, ouvrant avec force la porte et m'assis. Je retirai rapidement l'enveloppe de ma poche, la retournai et déchirai le rabat.

Bien que je ne pense pas voir qui que ce soit ici, chez Edward, je m'arrêtai néanmoins et tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre, cherchant aux alentours pour Sam… ou Edward… ou quiconque. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y avait personne.

Enfin, je pris une profonde inspiration et retirai la photo de l'enveloppe. Elle tomba au sol alors que je tenais fermement la photo, la bouche grande ouverte.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu_.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je hoquetai de surprise alors que je regardai l'image de la femme blonde qui était clairement en train d'embrasser Tanya Denali. Peut-être que ça avait fait l'objet d'un pari mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient ''faire semblant''. Elles étaient toutes deux à fond. _Vraiment_ à fond. D'accord, peut-être que la blonde l'était plus que Tanya.

Et je connaissais cette blonde. Elle était ma meilleure amie au lycée. Et elle avait disparu. Oui, la femme blonde mystérieuse était Jessica Stanley-Newton.

Donc Jessica avait été _liée_ à Tanya Denali. Savait-elle ce qui était arrivé à Tanya ? Mon dieu, lui avait- _elle_ fait quelque chose ? Mais Jessica avait aussi disparu maintenant, alors peut-être qu'elle en savait trop. Et quelqu'un l'avait réduite au silence. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait essayé de me protéger ? Avait-elle peur que si _je_ savais ce qu' _elle_ savait, je courrais le risque de disparaitre aussi ? Mais que savait Jessica ? Et où se tenait ce pauvre Mike dans cette histoire ?

Je ne pouvais éloigner mes yeux de la photo et de ce qu'elle représentait. C'était _la_ raison de la mort d'Embry. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce impératif que cette photo reste cachée ?

Je remis le polaroid dans la poche de ma veste et pris la direction du phare.

 _Edward_.

Quel était son rôle dans tout ça ? Savait-il depuis le début qui était sur la photo ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait minimisé son importance ? Ou serait-il tout aussi surpris que moi en découvrant qui était sur l'image avec Tanya ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Edward garder Jessica comme son employée s'il avait été au courant de sa relation avec Tanya. Ou était-il plus impliqué que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Cela me rendit malade d'imaginer les différents scénarios dont il pourrait faire partie. Et si c'était le cas, alors j'avais totalement été utilisé… et magnifiquement piégée pour porter le chapeau.

Alors que je m'approchai du phare, de larges nuages apparurent à l'horizon, éclipsant le soleil. Je passai devant le café et il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur, la pancarte sur la porte avait été tourné pour montrer 'fermé'. _Étrange._

Je continuai, jusqu'à atteindre la fin de la route où je me garai au bord du trottoir, directement au-dessus de l'escalier abrupt aux marches irrégulières qui parcouraient le côté de la falaise.

Je sortis de la voiture, marchai jusqu'au rebord et baissai les yeux. Le brouillard remontait sur les rochers sombres, se refermant sur le phare qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Je commençai la descente, avec une sensation d'appréhension, me frayant prudemment un chemin le long des marches glissantes. Une bourrasque de vent glacial passa à travers ma veste. La température descendait et le vent montait en intensité. Lorsque j'eus atteins la base de l'escalier, je dus me battre contre le désir de faire marche arrière et de retourner dans la voiture. Mais je pris sur moi, sachant qu'Edward m'attendait dans le phare.

Ouais, c'était peut-être la surprise d'Edward mais j'avais aussi ma propre surprise. Loin d' _oublier_ tout ce qui s'était produit au cours des derniers jours, nous allions y faire face. J'avais l'intention de montrer la photo à Edward. Encore plus, je comptais sur sa réaction pour déterminer avec exactitude ce qu'il savait et m'avait potentiellement caché pendant tout ce temps.

Je marchai sur les rochers glissants, les vagues noires s'écrasant tout autour de moi. Devant moi, à travers le voile fin du brouillard, je vis l'éclat d'illuminations dorées à travers les trois petites fenêtres du phare. Des bougies, peut-être ?

Edward avait promis quelque chose de 'spécial'. Peut-être était-il parvenu à organiser un diner romantique dans la structure face à moi. Ou, il aurait très bien pu laisser des instructions à Sam pour faire les préparatifs nécessaires pendant qu'il était en vol. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que je n'avais pas vu Sam de la journée ?

La marée haute arrivait et les vagues — maintenant inquiétantes dans la lueur du soleil mourant — continuaient de s'écraser sur l'imposant terrain rocheux.

L'endroit était complètement désert. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je pourrais marcher tout droit dans un piège. Et si Edward n'était même pas encore revenu ? Mais, alors, _qui_ pouvait bien m'attendre dans le phare ?

Je continuai à avancer, chassant ses folles pensées. J'atteins le chemin de sable qui serpentait jusqu'à l'entrée. Peu importe, j'avais besoin de la vérité. Je venais de trop loin. J'étais sur le point de perdre beaucoup. Et si mes pires angoisses se réalisaient, c'est-à-dire que l'homme que j'aimais était impliqué dans toute cette affaire, je pourrais tout perdre.

J'arrivai à la porte, et avec cette pensée, je saisis la poignée métallique froide et entrouvris la porte. Le seul son autour de moi était celui de vagues sur les rochers et je commençai à jeter un coup à l'intérieur de la pièce faiblement éclairé par les bougies.

La sensation de malaise que j'avais ressenti la première fois que j'avais visité le phare revint avec force. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout. Ma tête me hurlait de faire marche arrière. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Même si cela voulait dire abandonner mon propre instinct de survie, j'allais y aller.

Je pris une grande inspiration, inhalant l'air rempli d'embrun et avançai d'un pas dans le phare. Prête, enfin, à accepter ce que le destin avait préparé pour moi.

* * *

 **Alors ?  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre**


	27. Vérité

**Bonsoir. Merci pour les commentaires et certaines des hypothèses les plus amusantes que j'ai jamais lu.**

 **Qui est dans le phare ? Vous m'avez dit Jess, Edward, Sam, Rose, Mike... Qui a raison ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Vérité**

En passant la porte d'entrée, la première chose que je remarquai fut que j'avais vu juste, il y avait en effet des bougies qui illuminaient l'intérieur. Mais il n'y avait rien de romantique dans _cette_ installation. Plusieurs cierges noirs étaient placés au sol, à intervalle régulier, et lorsque la lourde porte en métal se referma avec force derrière moi, les flammes vacillèrent, jetant un sinistre rougeoiement jaunâtre autour de la pièce.

S'avançant dans ma direction, du coin le plus éloigné de moi, se trouvait une personne qui ne semblait absolument pas surprise de me voir. Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire de même.

C'est quoi… ? Qu'est-ce que Jessica Stanley-Newton faisait _là_? Était-elle retenue en otage par quelqu'un ? Je jetai un regard furtif autour de moi, et puisqu'il semblait qu'il n'y avait que nous deux ici dans le phare, je déduisis que ce n'était pas le cas.

''Tu t'attendais à Edward ?'' dit Jessica avec sarcasme, faisant passer ses longs cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule à l'aide de ses doigts.

Sa main retourna rapidement dans la poche de son trenchcoat. Le même vêtement bleu pâle qu'elle avait porté le jour où nous avions fait notre première traversée de First Beach à End Island. Seulement cette fois, son ventre était parfaitement plat, aucune trace d'un faux ventre de femme enceinte.

Mon esprit bouillonnait pour analyser la scène devant moi. Eh bien ! Jessica Stanley-Newton n'était pas seulement la mystérieuse blonde sur la photo avec Tanya mais elle n'avait pas disparu après tout. Comment avions-nous tous pu être dupés par une folle ?

''Jessica… Je, euh…'' bredouillai-je, ayant perdu toute cohérence verbale face à cette étrange situation. ''Que fais-tu là ? Tout le monde croit que tu—''

''As disparu ? Es morte ?'' finit-elle à ma place. ''Nan, comme tu peux le voir, je suis vivante et en forme.''

Jessica avait-elle feint sa propre disparition ? Dans quel but ?

''Je ne comprends pas,'' dis-je, vraiment confuse.

Jessica soupira et fit un autre pas en avant. Ses deux mains étaient maintenant enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau mais ce qui me fit vraiment cogité fut le faux sourire froid qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas dans son expression faciale. '' _Qu'_ est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Bella ?'' gazouilla-t-elle méchamment.

Je ne répondis pas et elle continua, ''Aux vus des derniers… _évènements_ , j'avais besoin de me faire petite. De voir comment les choses allaient progresser. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait ou plutôt divaguait. Pourquoi Jessica avait-elle besoin de se 'faire petite' ? Et de voir _quelle_ chose progresser ?

La seule chose dont je commençai à être certaine était que je n'avais pas l'intention de trainer là pendant très longtemps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Jessica Stanley-Newton — et non Edward — se trouvait dans le phare. Et je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait organisé sa disparition mais je savais assez de choses pour réaliser que plus je passais de temps ici plus la situation avait des risques de s'envenimer, surtout à cause de l'expression étrange dans le regard de Jessica.

''Écoute, Jess, je vais y aller. Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances et, pour dire vrai, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais Edward était supposé me rejoindre ici— ''

''Pauvre conne !'' hurla soudainement Jessica, me coupant la parole. ''Edward ne t'a pas laissé ce putain de message. C'est _moi_!''

Elle dut lire la confusion sur mon visage parce qu'elle ajouta. ''Tu ne travailles pas pour quelqu'un pendant cinq ans, à signer documents après document, sans apprendre son écriture. J'ai probablement signé Edward Cullen plus de fois que lui.'' Elle rit, amusée par ses propos.

Oh mon dieu. Il était maintenant clair que j'étais tombée dans le piège de Jessica et qu'Edward n'allait pas voler à mon secours. En fait, _personne_ ne savait que j'étais là. Intérieurement, je me donnai une tape pour avoir été si stupide. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas appelé Edward pour vérifier qu'il avait bien écrit ce message ? D'accord, je n'avais pas voulu ruiner sa surprise, mais quand même. Et, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière au café, j'aurai dû m'arrêter au bungalow de Rose et Emmett pour leur dire que je me rendais au phare. Pas même Sam ne savait que je me trouvais là parce que je n'avais pas fait l'effort de le chercher non plus. J'avais été irresponsable et maintenant, j'allais en payer le prix.

La panique me gagnant, je me tournai et me précipitai vers la porte mais je m'immobilisai immédiatement en attendant le son distinctif d'une arme à feu en train d'être braqué dans mon dos.

''Retourne-toi,'' déclara froidement Jessica.

Je m'exécutai, pour faire face à l'arme pointée sur moi — un .38 mm. Jessica se tenait à quelques pas de moi, le revolver dans ses deux mains. Je réfléchi à tenter de m'en emparer mais je n'allais pas risquer qu'elle me tire dessus dans un tel espace. Qu'elle sache tirer ou pas, il y avait une grosse probabilité qu'elle me touche si j'essayai de m'échapper.

''Jess,'' implorai-je. ''Laisse-moi partir. Je t'en prie.'' Au point où j'en étais, ça ne me dérangeait pas de supplier.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. ''Non, Bella,'' déclara-t-elle simplement tout en soupirant. ''Tu as commencé tout ça… en fouinant… en posant des questions.'' Sa voix devint glaciale. ''Tu voulais des réponses ? Eh bien, tu vas enfin les avoir.''

Oui, je voulais des réponses. _Mais à quel prix_ , pensai-je. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon torse, alors que la température semblait tombée de plusieurs dégrées. Mais, peut-être que ce n'était que les effets des frissons qui parcouraient mon corps. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée sur cette île, je ne voulais vraiment _pas_ d'autres réponses. Non, c'était arrivé au point où je voulais simplement sortir du phare… vivante.

Jessica me fit sortir de mes pensées lorsqu'elle se remit à parler, m'éloignant de la porte. ''Comme, ne te demandes-tu pas comment j'ai même réussi à entrer ici, Bella ?''

Elle semblait amusée. Ses yeux regardaient tout autour de la pièce, sans jamais s'arrêter et je remarquai qu'elle paraissait tout aussi folle que les autres l'avaient dit. Peut-être encore plus.

Je réalisai soudainement qu'à un certain niveau, elle _aimait_ ça. Pas seulement le fait d'avoir réussi à me coincer mais aussi d'être au cœur de l'attention. J'étais l'otage de son spectacle, dans tous les sens du terme, pensai-je morose. Jessica _voulait_ parler. Elle voulait partager son histoire. Je décidai donc que si cela me donnait plus de temps pour trouver un moyen de me sortir de ce merdier, je jouerai le jeu.

''Eh bien, comment es-tu entrée dans le phare, Jess,'' demandai-je, espérant qu'elle ne prête pas attention à ma voix dénuée d'émotions.

Mais, heureusement, mon intérêt, même feint, sembla l'enchanter. ''Est-ce qu'Edward t'a dit qu'avant il y avait _deux_ clefs pour le phare ?'' chuchota-t-elle, sur le ton de la conspiration, comme si elle connaissait le plus gros secret de la ville. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Seulement, j'avais la terrible impression que ce n'était pas à propos de la clef.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, je secouai la tête. ''Non,'' répondis-je.

''Edward en a toujours eu une.'' Je grimaçai au nom qui sortit de sa bouche. ''Mais Tanya en avait une, aussi.''

Ouais, ouais, donc son amante secrète lui avait donné une clef. Je venais tout juste de voir la photo, je savais donc que Tanya et Jessica avaient eu une liaison. Mon enthousiasme de continuer à jouer le jeu se dissipait, surtout avec l'arme toujours pointée dans ma direction.

Peut-être aurai-je du me taire mais il était déjà trop tard lorsque les mots sortirent de ma bouche. ''Jessica, je suis au courant pour toi et Tanya. Alors, elle t'a donné une clef. La belle affaire !''

Les joues de Jessica s'empourprèrent et sa bouche ne fut plus qu'une ligne fine. ''Ce petit connard !'' hurla-t-elle tout à coup.

Avant que je puisse deviner de qui elle pouvait bien parler, je sentis l'impact de l'acier froid et dur sur ma joue. Pour un court instant, je crus qu'elle m'avait tiré dessus mais je réalisai que Jessica m'avait frappé avec le revolver. Et putain, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Je luttai pour rester debout tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur mon visage. Elle m'avait frappé assez fort pour que non seulement le métal crée une balafre sur ma joue gauche mais faire aussi bourdonner ma tête toute entière.

Jessica faisait maintenant les cent pas et l'arme n'était plus pointée vers moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte mais mes pieds refusaient de bouger. La terreur avait pris contrôle de mon corps, me tenant prisonnière entre ses mains.

Lorsque le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles s'arrêta enfin, je réalisai que Jessica ne faisait pas que de tourner en rond, elle parlait aussi. Ce qu'elle disait ne servit qu'à augmenter le niveau de ma terreur.

''… Ce petit connard,'' répétait-elle, encore et encore. ''J'aurai dû me douter qu'il en avait plus qu'une. Il y en avait plus… Je l'ai toujours su mais je pensais qu'elles avaient été détruites. J'ai payé il y a des années ce vieux barman pervers pour _toutes_ les photos. C'est comme ça qu'il a eu l'argent pour déménager en Californie. Et l'autre matin, j'ai pris la dernière… celle qu'il a dû donner à ce putain de petit pervers. Mais il n'y en avait qu' _une_ dans l'enveloppe. J'en suis certaine.'' Jessica continua à marcher. Elle était clairement agitée mais elle s'arrêta et pointa à nouveau l'arme sur moi. ''Il a fait une copie, hein ?''

Je hochai faiblement la tête et elle marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas bien au sujet ''d'un plan'' et ''donc, c'est pour ça'', mais je ne compris rien d'autre.

De plus, mon esprit était sous le choc de ses révélations. Jessica était la coupable du vol de la photo au One Eyed Pete's. Était-elle aussi la personne qui avait tiré sur Embry ?

Je sentis une bosse se former sur ma joue où elle m'avait frappé avec le .38 mm. Ça ne m'échappa pas que c'était le même type d'arme à feu qui avait servi à assassiner Embry.

''Tu as tué Embry,'' chuchotai-je, soudainement certaine de mon accusation.

La tête de Jessica se redressa et elle s'immobilisa. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait me frapper, une fois encore, mais ses yeux semblaient regarder dans le vide comme si elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. ''Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui tirer dessus, Bella,'' dit-elle doucement. ''Je suis allée au One Eyed Pete's ce matin-là juste pour lui parler. Pour voir si d'autres photos existaient. J'avais mes doutes mais il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour expliquer pourquoi tu retournais toujours là-bas. J'en avais déduis qu'il devait avoir _quelque chose_ pour te garder intéressée.''

Jessica s'interrompit, semblant troublée alors qu'elle se rappelait les évènements de cette journée, j'attendis juste qu'elle se remette à raconter son histoire. ''J'ai vu l'expression sur son visage lorsque j'ai passé le pas de la porte… J'ai su à ce moment-là qu'il m'avait reconnu à cause des photos. Et j'ai vu l'enveloppe sur le bar, avec le 'B' inscrit dessus…''

''Alors, tu l'as simplement… _tué_ ?'' demandai-je, secouant ma tête, choquée qu'il soit si facile pour elle de tuer quelqu'un.

Jessica me lança un regard emplit de haine. ''N'utilises pas ce mot. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais le tuer.'' Sa voix était aussi calme que si elle discutait d'avoir écraser une mouche. ''Je lui ai demandé ce qui était dans l'enveloppe et il a immédiatement essayé de s'en saisir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication de pourquoi il voulait attraper l'enveloppe avant moi, et, eh bien, je sus à ce moment-là que je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'arrêter.''

''Avec une balle dans la tête,'' murmurai-je.

Jessica n'avait pas dû m'entendre parce qu'elle commença à parler. Ou peut-être qu'elle m'avait entendu. Dans tous les cas, ça n'allait absolument pas suite à ce qu'elle venait juste de confesser.

Son regard d'acier se reporta sur moi. ''Tu es arrivée au _parfait_ moment !'' rit-elle. ''Quelque fois, le coup de chance est meilleur que tous les préparatifs du monde. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ma veine qu'en plus d'avoir récupéré la photo à peine quelques minutes avant toi, il y a eu mieux, la police a commencé à _te_ suspecter d'avoir tué le barman indiscret.'' Elle soupira. ''C'est au-delà de la perfection.''

Je regardai Jessica alors qu'elle continuait à narrer son histoire, joyeusement. Elle était peut-être folle, mais elle était aussi mauvaise et futée. Son ton était froid et calculateur, ne trahissant à aucun moment une once de remord. Pas pour avoir tué Embry. Pas pour m'avoir fait tomber à sa place. Pas pour avoir feint sa disparition. Rien.

''… Même si la police se concentrait sur toi, j'avais déjà prévu de me cacher pour quelques jours. Juste pour être certaine. Mais à ce moment-là j'ai eu une _idée_ '' — un autre sourire glacial plein de méchanceté traversa son visage — ''pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que la police te suspecte de _deux_ crimes ! Alors, je t'ai appelé avant de partir. Je savais que tu mordrais à l'hameçon, vu que tu étais telllllement curieuse de savoir pourquoi je suis allée à Phoenix.''

''Pourquoi es-tu allée à Phoenix ?'' demandai-je avec apathie parce que cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

''Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Bella,'' commença-t-elle avec mépris. ''Je suis pas _si_ méchante. Je ne voulais pas que les choses en viennes à ça'' — Elle agita son arme pour monter l'intérieur du phare — ''J'espérai vraiment que tu sois découragée, que tu arrêtes de fouiner et que tu retournes vers un gars qui a manifestement toujours des sentiments pour toi.'' Elle soupira. '' Mais ça n'a pas marché, hein ? Cullen t'avait dans ses crochets, et tu ne voulais pas partir.''

''Laisse-moi m'en aller, Jess,'' suppliai-je, espérant la surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse.

Il sembla que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle était en train de le considérer. '' _Je t'en prie_ ,'' plaidai-je.

''J'aimerai pouvoir, Bella. Mais tu en sais trop.'' Elle sourit froidement mais elle semblait triste. ''Surtout maintenant,'' finit-elle.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle semblait plein de regrets mais je voulais frapper le fer pendant qu'il était chaud. Jouer sur ses émotions, si c'était possible. Je dis donc, ''Laisse-moi partir. Si non pour moi, fais-le pour Mike, il —''

Elle se jeta brusquement sur moi. Mais, cette fois, je levai un bras pour protéger mon visage de son attaque.

''Ferme-la !'' dit-elle dans un cri strident alors qu'elle lançait le revolver sur moi. Je baissai la tête et l'arme vola dans les airs. ''Ne dis pas son nom, _connasse_.''

''Je suis désolée,'' criai-je, terrifiée que les balles partent à cause de ses mouvements.

Jessica se recula mais elle garda l'arme au niveau de ma poitrine. ''Je suis désolée,'' chuchotai-je, une fois de plus.

''J'aime mon mari,'' déclara-t-elle, la voix pleine d'émotions. ''Mais _elle_ allait tout ruiner.''

Jessica essuya ses larmes de sa main libre et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

''Qui ?'' demandai-je, bien que je fusse certaine de déjà connaitre la réponse.

''Tanya,'' répondit-elle, confirmant ainsi ce que je pensais. ''Tanya ne me voulait plus. Elle allait parler à Mike de… nous.''

Je déglutis péniblement, parce que je réalisai que Jessica dévoilait ce que se trouvait être un très bon mobile. Une amante bafouée, une amante qui menaçait d'exposer l'autre à son époux qui ne se doutait de rien. Ouais, mon instinct me disait que Jessica n'avait pas seulement été l'amante de Tanya, mais qu'il y avait une grosse probabilité qu'elle ait joué un rôle dans sa disparition. Le seul moyen d'en découvrir plus était de continuer à la faire parler. En plus, son récit me donnait un temps précieux. Peut-être que quelqu'un verrait la Volvo garée et descendrait pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Je pouvais toujours espérer…

''Jess, que s'est-il passé ?'' demandai-je, aussi gentiment que possible, retombant sur le ton de voix utilisé, au lycée, pour se raconter des secrets l'une à l'autre.

La Jess dont je me souvenais rencontra mon regard et je sus que si je pouvais l'atteindre, alors peut-être… peut-être… je pouvais me sortir de cette situation sans trop de casse.

Il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour étirer mes lèvres en un sourire encourageant et Jessica commença à tout me raconter.

Elle me parla du lien amical qui s'était créée entre elle et Tanya après qu'Edward ait acheté End Island et embauché Jessica pour diriger l'agence immobilière. Jessica était aux anges que la belle Tanya Denali l'ait choisi comme amie. Mais Tanya avait d'autres projets.

Énervée par Edward et son achat de l'île, elle fut déterminée à séduire Jessica. Et, bien que Tanya détestât supposément l'île, la plupart de leur rendez-vous clandestins se déroulèrent dans le phare. Cependant, Jessica finit par suspecter que Tanya se servait d'elle et elle ressentit de la honte, non seulement d'avoir trompé son mari, mais de l'avoir fait avec une _femme_.

Peu de temps avant le mariage, Tanya chercha à rompre tous les liens avec Jessica. Elle lui dit que leur aventure n'avait été qu'une expérimentation ludique mais maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de se marier, cela devait cesser. Jessica se sentit froissée que Tanya semble suggérer que le fait qu'elle soit mariée n'avait eu aucune importance.

''Tanya n'en avait rien à faire des choses comme le mariage et la fidélité,'' railla Jessica. ''C'était juste qu'elle ne _me_ voulait pas, Bella. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait simplement me jeter comme un mouchoir usé.''

Un instant, je me demandai si Jessica avait été au courant que Tanya était aussi impliquée dans une histoire avec Jacob Black. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait su mais que cela n'avait eu aucune importance pour elle. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le luxe de tout découvrir, pas avec une arme toujours pointée sur moi.

Non, je savais que le temps m'était compté. Je restai parfaitement immobile, jetant un coup d'œil à l'arme qu'elle avait légèrement abaissé. ''Jess,'' la calmai-je. ''Je suis sûre que Tanya avait de l'affection pour toi… à sa propre manière.''

Les yeux bleus de Jessica prirent une teinte glaciale en se durcissant. ''Non, elle n'en avait pas,'' contra-t-elle. ''Je l'ai appelé le jour de la répétition du mariage. Elle avait un autre téléphone portable qu'elle utilisait pour nos… rendez-vous'' — ça expliquait pourquoi le numéro de Jessica n'était jamais apparu sur les relevés téléphoniques de Tanya — ''Ou on utilisait des cabines. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai demandé de ne pas mettre fin à notre histoire. Je lui ai demandé de continuer à me voir. Elle s'est moquée de moi. Bella, j'ai _supplié_ et elle a juste rit.''

L'émotion sur le visage de Jessica était un étrange mélange de fureur et chagrin. ''Jess…'' dis-je doucement.

Jessica rit et le chagrin disparut rapidement. ''N'ai pas pitié de moi, Bella,'' cracha-t-elle. ''Après qu'elle eut fini de rire, elle menaça de _tout_ dire à Mike si je ne reculai pas. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque… le risque de finir sans rien. Je lui ai demandé de venir me retrouver une dernière fois. Cette fameuse nuit… ici au phare. Je sus ce que je devais faire.''

La sensation de nausée que j'avais ressentie plus tôt revint avec force. ''Oh, mon dieu, Jessica, qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_?'' chuchotai-je.

''Elle m'a fait la supplier encore un peu mais elle est venue. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était passé par Forks…'' Jessica s'arrêta mais elle reprit. ''Elle s'était rendue à Forks pour parler à Mike mais elle s'était dégonflée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était quasiment retournée à l'hôtel… mais elle avait parlé à Edward et je suppose qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre, parce qu'elle est venue me rejoindre, après tout.'' Elle jeta un regard autour de la pièce et mon pouls s'accéléra au changement d'expression sur son visage. La méchante Jessica était de retour.

Je restai silencieuse, apeurée. Jessica repositionna le pistolet vers ma poitrine. Mon dieu, qu'avait-elle fait à Tanya ? Et dans cet endroit.

''Je devais me débarrasser de Tanya… pour de bon,'' déclara Jessica, sa voix calme et ses yeux sans vie. ''Tout comme je dois me débarrasser de _toi_ , pour de bon.''

Oh putain ! Tanya Denali était morte. Et c'était fini pour moi. Je devais réagir— peu importe le danger. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je retins mon souffle et donnai un coup sur le bras de Jessica — celui qui tenait l'arme. Mon mouvement fut assez rapide pour faire tomber le .38 mm au sol, où il glissa loin de notre portée à toutes les deux. Je tentai de me jeter dessus mais Jessica me tira par les cheveux, m'attirant vers elle. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans l'estomac, aussi fort que possible, et elle perdit sa prise en même temps que sa respiration. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, jaugeant la distance entre moi et la porte. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai que le revolver avait fini à l'entrée du phare.

Des pensées fusèrent dans mon esprit j'avais besoin d'aller à la porte. J'avais besoin de l'arme. J'avais besoin de _partir_!

Mais, lorsque je me retournai, je vis Jessica arriver sur moi à pleine puissance, rempli de rage. Je la repoussai avec toute la force que je pouvais rassembler et elle vola en arrière. J'entendis un craquement bruyant et je regardai sa tête frapper la rampe en métal qui courait le long de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Jessica s'effondra au sol, évanouie. J'étais libre ! Je me tournai rapidement pour m'échapper vers la sortie. Mais, lorsque les bougies vacillèrent, je réalisai que la porte avait déjà été ouverte… par quelqu'un.

Et ce que je vis devant moi me coupa dans mon élan. La personne qui avait ouvert la porte bloquait le passage. L'arme n'était plus au sol, mais dans les mains de l'intrus. Et pointé directement sur mon cœur.

Le peu d'espoir sur lequel je m'étais accrochée se dissipa alors que la personne arma le pistolet et dit calmement, ''Tu ne pensais quand-même pas qu'une nana aussi cinglée sera capable de tout orchestrer par elle-même ?''

J'étais trop choquée pour parler. Jessica Stanley-Newton avait un complice depuis le début et dire que j'étais abasourdie par _qui_ cette personne serait un euphémisme.

* * *

 **Alors ? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos pensées.  
**

 **Je me fais un petit week-end de trois jours la semaine prochaine donc je ne pourrais poster le nouveau chapitre que le mardi. Désolée de vous faire patienter un peu plus longtemps pour découvrir l'identité du complice.**


	28. Confrontation

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Le chapitre tant attendu est enfin là. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tous vos messages mais j'ai apprécié de connaitre toutes vos suggestions, dont certaines m'ont bien faire rire.**

 **Alors, qui est derrière la porte ? Leah, Jake, Mike, Sam, Rose, Edward, Emmett ? Vous allez enfin le découvrir et j'espère que vous apprécierez la résolution du mystère.**

 **J'ai changé deux mots dans la traduction pour laisser le suspens durer un tout petit plus longtemps que dans la version originale.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Confrontation**

Je me déplaçai lentement en direction de Jessica, toujours inconsciente et l'intrus, arme en main, entra dans le phare, la porte derrière lui ne se referma pas complètement à cause du sable.

A travers l'ouverture qui menait à ma liberté, je pouvais voir que l'obscurité était tombée sur cette fatidique après-midi de novembre. Je voulais courir dans la protection de ces ténèbres noires comme de l'encre, où je pouvais entendre les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers, mais une personne à l'air psychotique se tenait sur mon chemin.

Elle eut un rire sinistre avant de répéter les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer quelques instants auparavant. ''Tu ne pensais quand-même pas qu'une nana aussi cinglée sera capable de tout orchestrer par elle-même ?''

''Leah,'' hoquetai-je, ayant énormément de mal à croire qu'elle et Jessica travaillaient _ensemble_.

Je commençai à en dire plus mais Leah Clearwater brandit l'arme devant elle avec impatience, me taisant immédiatement. ''N'aie pas l'air si surprise, Swan,'' railla-t-elle. ''Le fait que je sois alliée à Jessica est une évidence. Après tout, en ce qui me concerne, son heure était venue le jour où Jacob est tombé amoureux d'elle.''

Non, je n'étais pas si choquée de découvrir que Leah avait joué un rôle dans la disparition de Tanya — je le suspectai depuis ce jour sur le ferry lorsqu'elle s'était lâchée — mais le fait qu'elle se soit associée à Jessica pour commettre dieu seul savait combien de crimes me laissait, en effet, sans voix.

Le regard noir de Leah était fixé sur moi, montrant sa curiosité de connaître mes pensées, pourtant elle continua de parler d'une manière calme et détachée. ''Tanya a ruiné toutes mes chances d'être aimée par Jacob. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait épousé que pour se venger de ses fiançailles avec Cullen. Mais, à cette époque-là, je croyais stupidement qu'il finirait par m'aimer.'' Elle rit amèrement. ''Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait divorcer… quelques _semaines_ après le mariage… je sus qu'il avait recommencé à la voir.'' Elle s'interrompit, pensive. ''Tu sais, j'ai refusé le divorce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là. Je lui ai même donné la moitié du business pour qu'il ne quitte pas la région… Mais, ça n'avait pas d'importance… il aimait _toujours_ cette salope.'' Elle cracha cette dernière phrase et je fis un pas en arrière, par reflexe.

L'expression sur le visage de Leah était quasiment mélancolique mais ses yeux étaient noirs. Malheureusement, il m'était impossible de m'enfuir. Son corps continuait à bloquer la porte, bien qu'elle fût toujours entrouverte et, maintenant, l'arme était pointée sur ma tête.

Tout comme avec Jessica, je savais que ma meilleure chance de survie était de continuer à la faire parler. Je m'accrochai toujours à une lueur d'espoir que, peut-être, Emmett ou Rose verrait la voiture garée à côté de l'escalier conduisant au phare et déciderait d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Ou peut-être qu'Edward allait rentrer à la maison et trouver le message que j'avais laissé sur la porte. Cependant, le vent prenait de la force, j'espérai donc que le message forgé par Jessica n'allait pas s'envoler avant qu'Edward, ou même Sam, ne le voit.

''Qu-que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?'' demandai-je, d'une voix tremblante dans ma tentative de gagner du temps.

Leah me lança un regard amusé. ''Tu es brave, Swan, de me poser des questions sur cette nuit-là.''

Je déglutis péniblement, espérant que je n'étais pas allée trop loin. Juste au moment où j'allais m'excuser, Leah marmonna quelque chose sur le fait que ça n'avait plus d'importance si j'étais mise au courant.

 _Ça_ me fit froid dans le dos mais j'écoutai, néanmoins, alors qu'elle commençait à confesser son rôle dans la disparition de Tanya. ''C'était moi qui pilotais le ferry qui amenait Tanya cette nuit-là pour retrouver Jess. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait était que Jess et moi avions tout planifié. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire pendant que cette connasse jouait avec les sentiments d'une autre personne… _une nouvelle fois…_ '' Elle s'interrompit, et j'en déduisis qu'elle devait probablement penser à la manière dont Tanya avait aussi joué avec les sentiments de Jacob.

Je me demandai à _quel point_ elle et Jessica s'étaient rapprochées, je chuchotai donc, ''Aloooors… toi et Jess ?''

Leah leva les yeux au ciel. ''Non, pas comme _ça_ , Swan,'' cracha-t-elle, manifestement dégoutée. ''Jessica et moi sommes devenues amies, _juste_ amies'' — Elle s'arrêta pour me lancer un regard venimeux — ''au fil des années, du fait qu'elle faisait souvent l'aller-retour sur End Island. Au fil du temps, elle se confia à moi et me dit qu'elle tenait beaucoup à cette salope de Denali, mais je savais que Jessica était manipulée. Tout comme Jacob avait été utilisé par la connasse de fiancée de Cullen. Je suis enfin parvenue à lui faire voir la vérité, et une fois que Tanya a décidé d'en finir avec elle, Jess sut que je disais vrai depuis le début. Ce fut facile à ce moment-là.''

Je déglutis avec difficulté alors que j'imaginai une Jessica instable et en détresse se confier à une Leah en colère et plein d'amertumes. Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'une tragédie s'était déroulée après ça. Et me voilà au point culminant de toute l'histoire.

Leah fit un pas vers moi, son doigt caressant amoureusement la gâchette. ''Tanya ne suspecta rien,'' dit-elle, sa voix glaciale. ''Tout comme _tu_ n'as rien suspecté, Swan.''

Je détournai le regard de ses yeux d'acier imperturbable pour regarder mes mains tremblantes. ''Leah… _s'il te plait_.''

''S'il te plait _quoi_?'' hurla Leah, ayant clairement perdu la tête. '' _Tu_ vas rencontrer le même destin que Tanya Denali. Et tu devrais être contente, parce que tu vas enfin connaître la vérité. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu, Swan ?''

Mon cœur battait à la chamade dans ma poitrine et je hochai faiblement la tête dans un effort de la garder calme. La terreur m'envahit lorsque je remarquai le doigt de Leah bouger. _Mon dieu, laisse-moi vivre_ , priai-je. Des secondes s'écoulèrent comme des minutes et, _enfin_ , son doigt s'immobilisa.

Je laissai échapper un souffle, n'ayant pas réalisé que j'avais retenu ma respiration et Leah continua, le contrôle étant revenu dans sa voix. ''J'ai attendu devant le phare et j'écoutai. Tout comme je l'ai fait ce soir.'' Elle fit une pause. ''Seulement on n'avait pas d'arme cette nuit-là. Dommage.''

Leah sembla tout un coup ailleurs, à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Je savais déjà que Tanya avait été tuée cette fameuse nuit, qu'elles aient eu une arme à feu ou pas. Je jaugeai la distance entre moi et la porte et calculai que si je pouvais faire en sorte que Leah se jette sur moi au lieu de me tirer dessus, je pourrais avoir une chance de passer. C'était un risque mais quels étaient mes autres choix ? D'abord, je devais la troubler.

''Toi et Jessica avez assassiné Tanya, n'est-ce pas ?'' raillai-je, risquant que cette approche se retourne contre moi de manière dramatique.

Leah sembla choquée que j'ose dire ça à voix haute et je saisis cette brève opportunité pour tenter ma chance. Malheureusement, elle fut plus rapide et m'attrapa facilement, un bras s'enroulant autour de mon cou avant de me tirer vers elle avec plus de force que je m'y attendais.

Je poussai un cri et Leah siffla dans mon oreille, ''Ferme-la ! _Ferme-la,_ ou je te tire dessus maintenant.''

Elle pressa le revolver avec force contre ma tempe pour renforcer son propos et je me tus en réponse. Leah resserra son bras jusqu'à ce que je me mette à tousser et elle relâcha légèrement sa prise, demandant, ''Tu veux savoir comme Tanya est morte ?''

''Non,'' croassai-je, essayant de retenir mes pleurs.

Personne n'allait me sauver. J'allais mourir, comme Tanya. Je voulais pleurer pour chacune des erreurs que j'avais commises et qui m'avaient conduites jusque-là. J'aurai dû écouter mon père. J'aurais dû écouter Edward. Je m'étais laissée dépasser et mon propre entêtement allait causer ma perte. Je ne voulais plus entendre de nouvelles informations sur le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. J'avais obtenu assez de réponses à mes questions… et j'allais le payer de ma vie.

Leah, cependant, semblait déterminée à ce que je sache tout avant que je prenne mon dernier souffle. ''Jessica a essayé d'étrangler Denali,'' rit-elle, son souffle chaud et sa voix râpeuse dans mon oreille.

Des petits sons incohérents s'échappèrent de ma bouche et Leah fit glisser sa main libre vers mon cou. Des larmes traitresses roulèrent sur mes joues. _Tant pis pour le fait de mourir avec dignité_.

Ses doigts se pressèrent le long de ma gorge et elle chuchota, ''Jessica ne parvint cependant pas à finir le boulot.''

Je fermai étroitement les yeux, effrayée que Leah se mette à m'étrangler pour mettre fin à ma vie. J'étais certaine qu'elle, contrairement à Jessica, pourrait 'finir le boulot'. Mais, heureusement, elle retira sa main et remit son bras à la place.

''Alors, je suis intervenue,'' reprit-elle, le métal froid contre ma tête. ''J'ai traîné Denali jusqu'à l'eau. Dans son, euh, état affaibli, elle ne débattit quasiment pas. Mais cela prit plus de temps que je l'avais pensé de la noyer.''

Tout était si horrible et sans pitié. Jessica qui étranglait Tanya jusqu'à quasiment la tuer et puis Leah qui se joint à elle et la noie. ''Arrête,'' grognai-je. ''Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.''

Mais c'était comme si Leah ne m'avait même pas entendu. ''Une fois que ce fut terminé, nous l'avons enterré dans les caves'' — Oh mon dieu, les caves ! — ''le même endroit où je vais mettre ton corps.''

Mon sang se glaça maintenant que son plan fut dévoilé au grand jour, cependant, malgré la terreur que je ressentis, je parvins à croasser, ''Tu ne t'en sortiras pas une deuxième fois.''

''Oh, mais que si,'' rétorqua-t-elle froidement. ''Tout le monde va partir du principe que tu as tiré sur Embry, comme c'est déjà le cas maintenant. Et puis, une fois que tu auras _disparu_ , ça donnera l'impression que ce pauvre Cullen a peté les plombs… pour la deuxième fois.''

Elle eut un rire diabolique et je poussai un hoquet de peur, ''Non !''

Edward allait être la victime d'un coup monté par Leah. Et, durant toutes ces années où Edward avait été vu comme le suspect principal dans la disparition de Tanya, ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il devrait traverser le même genre d'enfer si je disparaissais aussi sans laisser de traces.

''Allez, Swan,'' dit Leah, d'une voix résignée, tout en me tirant avec son bras toujours enroulé autour de mon cou. ''Il est temps de marcher vers les caves et de mettre fin à cette histoire.''

''Et qu'en est-il de Jessica ?'' dis-je, en un dernier effort pour rester dans le phare, le plus loin possible de la falaise.

Leah s'arrêta, et nous regardâmes toutes deux le corps immobile de Jessica. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle était comme ça, je tentai juste de jouer la carte de la sympathie sur Leah. ''Elle devrait voir un docteur, Leah,'' haletai-je, puisqu'elle avait resserré sa prise sur mon cou.

''Elle ira bien,'' déclara-t-elle calmement. ''En fait, ça fait vraiment notre affaire. Lorsqu'elle réapparaitra devant chez elle, elle pourra déclarer qu'elle a cogné sa tête et a perdu la mémoire pendant quelques jours. Personne ne remettra en cause ses propos vu qu'on sait tous qu'elle est un peu cinglée de toute manière.''

Sur ces paroles, Leah commença à m'entrainer vers la sortie mais je me mis à lutter. ''Arrête ou je te jure que je vais te tirer dessus avant qu'on arrive aux caves,'' avertit-elle.

J'étais déchirée entre saisir ma chance et continuer à me débattre ou voir si je pourrais m'échapper une fois dehors. Dans tous les cas, je savais que si Leah parvenait à m'entrainer vers ces caves, c'en était fini pour moi.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à réfléchir pendant très longtemps parce que, soudainement, une voix familière retentit dans le bruit de notre lutte. ''Laisse-la partir, Leah.''

 _Edward !_

J'essayai de me libérer, telle une forcenée, mais m'arrêtai de bouger lorsque Leah retrouva sa prise et que l'arme fut à nouveau pointée sur ma tempe. Et puis, je me glaçai en apercevant Edward dans l'embrasure, son propre .38 mm pointé sur Leah. Malheureusement, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus tant que j'étais entre ses mains. C'était trop risqué. S'il se loupait, je pouvais être touchée. Ou, même si sa balle touchait sa cible, l'arme de Leah pouvait toujours se décharger sur ma tempe.

''Tu n'oserais pas,'' réprimanda Leah, faisait écho, sans le savoir, à ma peur. ''Si tu me tires dessus, il y a un gros risque pour le coup parte quand même et BOUM ! le cerveau de ta petite-amie va tapisser le sol.''

Edward grimaça aux mots imaginés de Leah mais il fit un pas en avant, le bras toujours tendu, ses yeux ne la quittant jamais.

''Arrête-toi là, Cullen,'' avertit Leah. ''Ou, je _vais_ lui tirer dessus… tout de suite.''

Edward faisait un cercle dans l'intérieur du phare, ses mouvements miroitant ceux de Leah. En quelques secondes, Leah et moi nous retrouvâmes tout près de la porte. Mais, même si elle parvenait à nous faire passer, Edward serait sur ses talons. Elle allait devoir repenser son plan original. Si elle me tirait dessus, Edward allait sûrement la tuer. Elle devait le savoir.

''Abandonne, Leah,'' dit Edward calmement mais fermement. ''Laisse-la partir.''

Edward, les yeux (et le revolver) toujours sur Leah, fit un pas vers la gauche, où son pied entra en contact avec le bras de Jessica, qui dépassait de sous l'escalier. Il jeta un regard extrêmement rapide vers le bas et Leah se tendit mais Edward fut plus rapide et son arme fut repointée sur Leah en un instant.

''Que diable fait-elle ici ?'' grogna Edward, faisant clairement allusion à Jessica.

Leah commença à rire. ''Tu ne l'as vraiment jamais su, hein ?''

''De quoi parles-tu ?'' demanda-t-il, énervé.

Il était évident de par son expression qu'Edward n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Jessica était étendue, inconsciente, sur le sol du phare. En ce qui le concernait, jusqu'à ce moment précis, elle était juste une fille instable et inoffensive qui travaillait pour lui et qui avait récemment disparu. Il s'était même assuré que les rapports de disparition soient dans les journaux le plus vite possible. Ouais, Edward n'avait rien su de l'implication de Jessica dans le mystère et, d'une certaine manière, j'en étais contente. Il ne m'avait pas trahie et cela prouvait qu'il avait donné le bénéfice du doute à Jessica, même en étant au courant de ses problèmes mentaux.

''Jake n'était pas le seul avec qui ta salope de fiancée baisait,'' dit Leah, répondant à la question d'Edward. ''En plus, ta copine a ici la preuve photographique. Je l'ai vu ce matin lorsque mon frère triait le courrier mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'arracher de ses mains. Lorsque j'ai vu la voiture de Swan au café, je sus qu'elle verrait que c'était Jessica sur la photo avec Tanya. Tout ce qu'on avait travaillé tellement dur pour cacher serait révélé au grand jour.''

Donc, c'était _ça_ la raison qui l'avait poussé avec Jessica à mettre leur projet à exécution. Leur plan de me piéger, ici, au phare et de se débarrasser de moi. Comme je l'avais craint, quelqu'un _avait_ vu la lettre d'Embry, et déduit, justement, que je donnerai la photo à la police dès que je vis _qui_ était dessus. La seule chose qui m'intriguait était le fait que Jessica n'était pas au courant qu'Embry avait fait une copie de la seule photo compromettante, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise. Apparemment, Leah était le cerveau de toute l'affaire, n'ayant pas révélé tous les détails du plan à sa complice tout en déclenchant le dit plan ce matin.

Je jetai un regard vers Edward et, si c'était possible, il paraissait encore plus en colère que jamais, à devoir encaisser les paroles de Leah.

'' _Quelle_ preuve photographique ?'' grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Leah donna petit coup de revolver contre ma tempe et j'entendis Edward gronder. ''Montre-lui, Swan,'' demanda-t-elle, ne se rendant pas compte de la rage grandissante d'Edward.

Leah détendit sa prise autour de mon cou et je sortis d'une main tremblante le polaroid de la poche de ma veste. Avant que j'aie la possibilité de la lever, Leah la saisit, jeta un coup d'œil, se moqua et l'envoya vers Edward.

La photo glissa au sol juste devant lui et il s'agenouilla lentement pour la récupérer, sa propre arme toujours pointée sur Leah.

''Tu _vois_ , Jessica est tout aussi impliqué dans cette histoire que moi,'' déclara Leah alors qu'Edward regardait la photo. ''Et maintenant, tu connais ses raisons,'' ajouta-t-elle dans un rire cruel.

Edward tint la photo avant de l'écraser dans sa main alors qu'il se redressait. Bien qu'il apparaisse calme, je vis une myriade d'émotions dans ses yeux. Jessica Stanley- Newton avait gardé son secret si bien enfoui que même Edward — l'homme qui semblait _tout_ savoir — n'avait pas découvert _cette_ information. Il avait sous-estimé Jessica, tout comme chaque d'entre nous.

Mais, en y pensant, comment aurait-on pu le savoir ? Jessica avait admis avoir payé le vieux barman, Waylon, pour obtenir toutes les images compromettantes. Et Embry avait égaré la seule photo restante, ne s'en rappelant seulement que lorsque j'étais venue, avais commencé à poser des questions et lui avais donné de l'argent.

Bien sûr, rien de cela n'avait plus d'importance. On avait peut-être les preuves pour innocenter Edward mais Leah était décidée à se débarrasser de moi. Edward avait peut-être ruiné son projet initial de m'assassiner, cacher mon corps dans les caves avec celui de Tanya et laisser Edward être blâmé pour une autre disparition inexpliquée mais je pouvais voir qu'elle improvisait _quelque chose_ tandis que nous nous tenions tous là.

''Alors, toi et Jessica avez tué Tanya ?'' demanda Edward doucement.

''Non,'' rétorqua Leah. '' _Tu_ as tué Tanya.''

Edward sembla perplexe mais je sentis la panique dans la voix de Leah. Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle.

Elle pressa le revolver avec plus de force contre ma tête et je poussai un cri de douleur. Edward s'avança vers nous, mais Leah l'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle hurla, ''Bouge pas, Cullen. Je te jure que je vais lui tirer dessus tout de suite. Tu peux me tirer une balle après, mais elle sera toujours _morte_!''

Il était clair que Leah ne plaisantait pas. Edward dut le sentir aussi parce qu'il s'arrêta dans son élan. Mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi furieux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Leah ne serait certainement plus de ce monde.

Elle se remit, une fois encore, à parler. ''Maintenant, sors ton téléphone, Cullen. Tu vas appeler la police et leur offrir une confession qui n'a que trop tardée.''

Non ! Ce virage dans son plan sordide était sournois. Je préférai être morte que de voir Edward tombé pour le meurtre de Tanya. De toute manière, je finirai morte quoiqu'il en soit mais je pouvais partir en me battant.

Edward était en train de retirer son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean lorsque je criai, ''Ne le fais pas, Edward. _Je t'en prie !_ '''

Leah cracha dans mon oreille, ''Ferme-la !''

Je commençai à lutter, en dépit de la peur qu'elle me tire dessus. Je pouvais entendre Edward dire quelque chose alors que je parvenais à mettre de l'espace entre moi et l'acier froid du .38 mm.

En réponse, Leah serra mon cou _avec force_ , et je me mis à haleter. Soudain, un bruyant coup retentit, m'assourdissant. La prise de Leah se resserra et je ne plus pus respirer mais, sans explication, son bras se relâcha. Je commençai à tomber, certaine d'avoir reçu une balle. Le corps de Leah s'effondra sur moi et je ne ressentis aucune douleur. _Peut-être que c'était ça qu'on ressentait en mourant ? Aucune douleur ?_

Tout à coup, quelqu'un souleva le corps de Leah et me releva. ''Edward ?'' chuchotai-je.

Ma vision s'éclaircit et je vis que c' _était_ Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras, me gardant debout. ''Bella,'' dit-il. ''Mon dieu, tu vas bien ?''

Ses mains parcoururent doucement la bosse sur ma joue, là où Jessica m'avait frappé avec le revolver, et je grimaçai. Les sourcils d'Edward se froncèrent à me voir souffrir comme ça mais il parvint à se contenir et fit courir ses mains sur mes cheveux et descendit jusqu'à les poser sur mon dos.

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' demandai-je, mes oreilles bourdonnant toujours du coup de feu qui était passé si près de ma tête.

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse me répondre, je vis un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et je tournai juste assez pour apercevoir Sam entrer dans le phare, une arme fumante — littéralement — en main.

Je me détendis dans la chaleur du torse d'Edward alors que Sam s'accroupit devant le corps très immobile de Leah. ''Elle est morte,'' déclara-t-il sombrement, enlevant ses doigts de son poignet, où il avait vérifié le pouls.

Sam avait manifestement tiré sur, et tué, Leah Clearwater. Et en faisant ça, il m'avait sauvé… ainsi qu'Edward.

''Ça t'en a pris du temps,'' dit Edward, d'un ton qui aurait paru taquin et léger dans d'autres circonstances mais maintenant semblant sinistre. ''Je m'inquiétai de ne pas avoir pressé le bon numéro.''

J'en déduis de ses mots qu'Edward avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à appeler Sam alors que son téléphone se trouvait dans sa poche arrière. Je savais qu'il l'avait dans ses numéros préférés, il avait dû donc mettre sa main dans son jean et pressé une touche (espérant que c'était la bonne) pour faire venir Sam. Dieu merci, ça _avait_ été la bonne. Je frissonnai en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si Sam n'était pas intervenu lorsqu'il l'avait fait.

Edward, sentant mon frisson, m'attira plus près de son corps et je levai les yeux vers lui, espérant que mon regard communiquait mes émotions bien mieux que le pouvaient mes mots. ''Je suis désolée,'' lui dis-je, voulant m'excuser de ne pas lui avoir entièrement fait confiance mais Jessica laissa un gémissement s'échapper alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre conscience.

Sam jeta un regard interrogateur en direction d'Edward qui grimaça et dit, ''Ouais, Sam, elle est impliquée dans toute l'histoire. Il semble que nous avons enfin nos réponses sur ce qui est arrivé à Tanya Denali. Ces deux-là'' — il fit un signe de tête en direction de Leah et Jessica — ''l'ont tué.''

''Et je sais où elles ont enterré le corps,'' murmurai-je faiblement.

Les yeux d'Edward et de Sam s'écarquillèrent, je leur expliquai donc que Leah m'avait raconté que le corps de Tanya a été enterré dans l'une des caves dans la falaise. Avant même que je finisse mon histoire, Sam appela la police.

Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi, me tenant d'une manière qui laissait voir à quel point il fut proche de me perdre.

''Sortons,'' murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. ''Sam gardera un œil sur Jessica jusqu'à ce que la police arrive.''

Je me reculai pour voir Sam menotté une Jessica maintenant totalement éveillée, même si elle était un peu désorientée, sur la rambarde en métal. Détournant le regard, je permis à Edward de me diriger vers la sortie et l'air frais bienvenu de la nuit.

Nous marchâmes le long du chemin sableux qui s'éloignait du phare jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'arrête et m'attire à nouveau dans ses bras. ''Isabella…'' Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. ''Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu.''

''Edward,'' le calmai-je. ''Tu m'as _sauvé_. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? As-tu vu le post-it ?''

Il hocha la tête. ''Ouais, et quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai vu la voiture. Mais tu as tord sur un point, Isabella.''

Je levai les yeux vers son visage, magnifiquement illuminé par un rayon de lune traversant les nuages. ''Pourquoi ?'' l'interrogeai-je.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. ''Tu m'as _sauvé_. Tu m'as montré comment refaire confiance et, plus important encore, tu m'as montré comment vivre. Je t'aime, Isabella Swan.''

Je me collai à son corps, absorbant toute sa chaleur, sa force et son amour. ''Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen,'' répondis-je, avec révérence et sincérité.

Edward se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. ''C'est enfin fini, bébé,'' murmura-t-il contre ma bouche et je jurai pouvoir sentir son soulagement que le mystère soit enfin résolu. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été officiellement accusé, il serait innocenté aux yeux des gens qui le soupçonnaient d'être impliqué dans la disparition de Tanya.

Je saisis ses lèvres avec ma bouche et l'embrassai lentement, langoureusement, savourant son goût et la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. M'éloignant juste assez pour parler, je corrigeai ses paroles. ''Non, Edward, ce n'est pas fini. C'est juste le commencement. _Notre_ commencement.''

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite  
**


	29. Des détails à régler

**Bonjour, merci pour les reviews. Ça fait plaisir de voir que la plupart d'entre vous ont été surpris !**

 **Normalement ce chapitre devrait vous offrir les dernières réponses aux questions que vous vous posez**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Des détails à régler**

Dans un matin froid et morne de novembre, le corps de Tanya Denali — ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait — fut découvert dans l'une des nombreuses caves qui courraient dans l'enfoncement de la falaise édentée, surplombant le phare.

Les restes d'un squelette et les quelques lambeaux d'une robe d'été autrefois colorée furent rapidement envoyer au laboratoire criminel de Port Angeles pour analyses, bien qu'il n'y ait que peu de doutes, en se basant sur les tests préliminaires effectués sur la scène du crime, que les restes soient, en effet, ceux de la femme qui fut un jour fiancée à mon petit-copain, Edward Cullen.

Une fois que la police en eu terminée avec les deux lieux — la cave et le phare lui-même, où Jessica, puis Leah m'avaient retenu captive — la nouvelle de ce qu'il s'était passé se propagea comme une trainée de poudre et les journalistes envahirent notre communauté habituellement paisible. L'histoire avait assez d'éléments sordides, ainsi que la résolution d'un mystère qui avait hanté la péninsule olympique pendant plus de 5 ans, pour le public ait faim de détails.

Heureusement, puisqu'Edward était le propriétaire de End Island, il s'agissait de ce fait d'une propriété privée et il fut en mesure de garder les journalistes indiscrets et leurs équipes de tournages loin des authentiques scènes des crimes.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous étions livrés à nous-mêmes sur l'île. Non, bien au contraire. Mon père, Charlie, se précipita sur End Island dans les heures qui suivirent l'arrivée de la police au phare. Il était tellement reconnaissant de l'intervention d'Edward que — à ma plus grande surprise, ainsi que celle d'Edward — Charlie le saisit d'une manière masculine et maladroite avant de l'étreindre. Ouais, mon père avait véritablement étreint Mr Edward Cullen. Je suppose que l'on pouvait dire que les miracles étaient possibles.

En dehors de la visite de mon père, Alice et Jasper vinrent en avion sur End Island et restèrent quelques jours. Emmett et Sam nous rendirent de nombreuses visites pendant leur séjour. En outre, le téléphone ne s'arrêtait pas de sonner. Je reçus des appels de ma meilleure amie (et agent) Angela Weber, ma mère et Phil, les parents d'Edward et de beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres amis et connaissances qui s'inquiétaient.

Tout le monde était heureux que nous ayons survécu aux machinations de Jessica et Leah et ils étaient tous soulagés que le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique ait enfin été résolu. A tel point que personne ne s'offusqua du fait que j'avais secrètement mené une enquête depuis mon arrivée.

Parmi les visiteurs et les coups de fil, il restait une exception notable… je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Rose. Je trouvai ça étrange cependant son absence n'était qu'une des nombreuses questions sans réponse qui s'attardèrent suite à l'incident au phare.

Mais, aujourd'hui, l'inspecteur Garrett s'était aventuré sur l'île et je sus que, au moins, les questions liées à l'affaire étaient sur le point d'obtenir des réponses. La question de l'éloignement de Rose allait devoir attendre. Pour l'instant.

La voix d'Edward me ramena au présent lorsqu'il offrit un siège à l'inspecteur dans son bureau. Une fois que nous fûmes tous installé confortablement, le bon inspecteur commença à parler. ''Tout d'abord, Mlle Swan, je tiens à m'excuser _personnellement_ pour les… euh, désagréments que ces dernières semaines ont pu vous causer,'' déclara-t-il, des remords dans la voix.

 _Désagréments_? Repensant au fait que j'avais été soupçonné, ainsi qu'interrogé, pour le meurtre d'Embry _et_ la disparition bidon de Jessica Stanley-Newton, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire moqueur. Mais je savais que les intentions de l'inspecteur Garrett étaient sincères, je hochai donc doucement la tête en signe d'acceptation de ses excuses.

Un silence gênant envahit l'espace et Edward s'éclaira la gorge. ''Alors, inspecteur, de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler aujourd'hui ? Vous avez dit au téléphone que vous aviez des informations pour nous.''

''En effet,'' déclara l'inspecteur Garrett. ''Disons que Mme Newton se révèle extrêmement coopérative.''

J'échangeai un regard plein d'espoir avec Edward. La dernière chose dont que nous voulions était d'être entraînés dans un long et interminable procès. Maintenant que le mystère était résolu, nous étions tous deux impatients de faire table rase du passé et d'aller de l'avant. Si Jessica était prête à avouer tout ce qu'elle avait fait, nos souhaits pourraient se réaliser.

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?'' demandai-je, ayant besoin de clarification.

''Ça veut dire que Mme Newton a _tout_ avoué'' — Edward et moi soufflâmes de soulagement — ''la tentative de meurtre sur Tanya Denali, le meurtre d'Embry Call, coups et blessures sur _vous_ , Mlle Swan.'' Il fit un signe de tête dans ma direction avant de continuer la liste d'accusations contre Jessica, ''faux enlèvement, entrave à la justice… Ai-je besoin de continuer ?''

Edward et moi secouâmes nos têtes et Garrett finit par, ''Cela va sans dire, Jessica Stanley-Newton va être enfermée pour un _très_ long moment.''

Edward, le visage pensif, demanda doucement à l'inspecteur, ''Qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé à plaider coupable ?''

Je me demandai exactement la même chose, surtout du fait que Jessica avait gardé ses secrets si précieusement — et avec grand succès — pendant ces cinq dernières années.

''Son mari,'' répondit Garrett avant de tourner son regard vers Edward. ''Il a dit que c'était sa manière de vous dire 'merci'.''

Pauvre Mike Newton, il était une victime aussi dans toute cette histoire. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer la souffrance qu'il avait dû ressentir en découvrant la _véritable_ profondeur de l'instabilité de Jessica. Même si je ne doutai pas qu'il veuille rendre un service à Edward de l'avoir aidé lorsqu'il crut que sa femme avait disparu, j'étais certaine qu'il avait ses propres raisons personnelles de vouloir éviter un procès extrêmement public. Dans tous les cas, je lui étais reconnaissante.

L'inspecteur Garrett continua à expliquer que Mike avait insisté que si sa femme allait être enfermé pour le reste de sa vie, elle devrait recevoir une aide intensive pour ses problèmes mentaux.

Cela démontrait combien Mike aimait Jessica en dépit de tout. Je me mis à espérer qu'il soit un jour en mesure de recoller les morceaux, et avec le temps, reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il méritait vraiment un peu de bonheur après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

L'inspecteur Garrett combla ensuite les nombreuses interrogations que les aveux de Jessica avaient entrainées…

Par exemple, à mon insu, Leah m'avait suivi lors de ma toute _première_ visite au One Eyed Pete's. C'était aussi elle qui avait envoyé Jessica à Phoenix pour tenter d'interrompre mon enquête naissante. Leah avait soupçonné dès le début, avec raison, que j'étais là pour enquêter sur le Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. Après tout, j'écris des _romans policiers_. Et elle fut inquiète, encore avec raison, qu'après toutes ces années, des preuves manquantes pourraient remontées à la surface avec quelqu'un comme moi en train de fouiller.

L'inspecteur nous informa aussi sur l'endroit où se terra Jessica pendant sa fausse ''disparition''.

Il y avait un motel miteux sur la route entre Forks et La Push. C'était le genre d'endroit où on ne posait pas de questions et où les gens pouvaient rester totalement anonymes. Leah avait loué une chambre là-bas et avait caché Jessica dans l'établissement décrépit donnant ainsi à la femme qui avait tué Embry du temps pour ''se faire petite'' et, de ce fait, être porté ''disparue'' pour qu'elle puisse m'incriminer.

Une heure avait passé et l'inspecteur Garrett était prêt à partir, lorsque je me souvins soudainement que mon père m'avait dit que l'inspecteur avait pris la déposition de Jacob Black, principalement au sujet de qu'il aurait pu savoir de la participation de Leah dans l'affaire.

''Et qu'en est-il de Jacob Black ?'' demandai-je. ''Etait-il impliqué dedans ?''

Edward se redressa et l'inspecteur Garrett secoua la tête. ''Non, pas du tout.''

''Mais, le jour où je l'ai vu sur l'île ? Est-ce que vos hommes ont trouvé quelque chose ?''

Du fait que nous n'avions pas eu l'opportunité d'y retourner pour vérifier, Edward avait demandé à la police de rechercher ce que Jacob était en train de manigancer, à creuser dans la partie densément boisé à l'ouest de l'île.

L'inspecteur répondit, ''Nous avons trouvé un coffre en métal enterré là où vous nous l'aviez indiqué. Mais ce n'était pas lié à l'affaire.''

Avant que j'aie la chance de répondre, Edward intervint et posa la question qui était sur le bout de ma langue. ''Qui avait-il à l'intérieur ?''

''De l'argent… beaucoup d'argent. Et une petite quantité de drogues.''

 _Aha_ , pensai-je. Cela expliquait le retour soudain de Jacob au One Eyed Pete's.

Confirmant mes suspicions, l'inspecteur continua, ''Il semblerait que Mr Black se soit mêlé à des transactions illégales avec un petit vendeur de drogues qui a ses quartiers au One Eyed Pete's.'' — _James_ , j'en étais certaine — ''Cependant, nous promettrons de la clémence à Mr Black en échange de son témoignage contre ce dealer. Nous pensons que si nous parvenons à l'incarcérer pendant un temps… et à le faire parler… nous parviendrons à remonter jusqu'aux plus gros vendeurs impliqués trafic de drogues à Port Angeles.'' Garrett s'interrompit un instant avant d'ajouter. ''Mais, comme je l'ai dit, rien de cela n'est lié à l'affaire Denali.''

''Est-ce que Black ira derrière les barreaux ?'' demanda sèchement Edward.

''Probablement une peine réduite,'' répondit l'inspecteur.

Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait entendu de ses sources — probablement Sam — que Jacob n'avait pas particulièrement bien réagi à la nouvelle que Tanya Denali avait été assassiné par son ex-femme. Pour autant que je ne sois pas fan de Jacob, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de sympathie pour lui. Après tout, la direction que sa vie avait prise avait été influencé par Tanya, quelqu'un qu'il, malheureusement pour lui, avait aimé.

Maintenant que Leah était morte, lui et Seth étaient devenus les seuls propriétaires des ferrys. Si Jacob pouvait enfin obtenir de l'aide pour son addiction — et pas seulement un passage éclair dans le pitoyable établissement de La Push — peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver sa voie après tout. Je savais que derrière tout ce vitriol se cachait le Jacob Black que j'avais autrefois connu et apprécié.

J'étais certaine qu'Edward ressentait beaucoup moins d'empathie envers le bien-être de Jacob, mais je me sentis obligée de demander, ''Est-ce que Jake va enfin être aidé avec son addiction ?'' Je m'arrêtai avant de clarifier, ''Une _véritable_ aide ?''

L'inspecteur Garrett rencontra mon regard et j'espérai qu'il y vit ma sincérité. ''On fera tout ce qu'on peut, Mlle Swan mais c'est vraiment à Mr Black de faire le nécessaire s'il veut aller mieux.''

Il avait bien évidement raison, je répondis donc avec un léger, ''Merci.''

Après son départ, je restai assise un peu plus longtemps dans le bureau, à réfléchir. Edward avait raccompagné l'inspecteur à la porte et, lorsqu'il revint, il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. ''Tu tiens le coup ?'' demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il saisit ma main avec la sienne.

J'expirai longuement. ''Je pense… C'est beaucoup à diriger.''

''Je sais,'' dit-il gentiment, son pouce caressant ma main. ''Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que ça aille mieux ?''

Je fermai les yeux pour quelques instants. ''Je pense… je pense que j'aie besoin d'une pause loin de End Island,'' chuchotai-je. ''On devrait partir quelques jours.''

''Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin d'une pause loin de moi ?'' demanda Edward et bien que son ton soit léger, je vis une vraie tristesse dans son expression lorsque je rouvris les yeux.

''Bien sûr que non,'' m'exclamai-je, plaçant ma main libre sur sa joue et capturant son regard émeraude. ''Je t'aime Edward. Je veux m'éloigner pour quelques jours… mais pas seule. Je veux qu'on aille quelque part _ensemble_.''

Le soulagement envahit son visage et il dit doucement, ''Tu as juste à me dire où tu veux aller, Isabella.'' Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. ''Après tout, nous _avons_ un avion à notre disposition… ainsi qu'un pilote.''

De tous les endroits que je pourrais choisir — lieux exotiques, villes mondiales connues — seulement un m'attirait. Une place qui était le total opposé de tout ce qui était humide et froid. En d'autres mots, un endroit bien différent de End Island. ''Je veux aller à Phoenix,'' dis-je doucement.

Edward sembla surpris, je développai donc, ''Je veux que tu vois où je vis. Tu peux rencontrer ma mère… et Angela elle est ma meilleure amie là-bas.''

''J'aimerai ça,'' répondit-il, souriant.

''En parlant de ça…'' commençai-je. Edward souleva un sourcil interrogateur et je continuai, ''Quand vais-je rencontrer _tes_ parents ?''

A l'époque du lycée, lorsque je vivais à Forks, j'avais vu le docteur Cullen et son élégante épouse, Esme, en ville de temps en temps. Mais, depuis mon retour, je ne les avais pas vus en personne. Je savais qu'Edward leur rendait visite régulièrement mais il ne m'avait jamais demandé de l'accompagner. Pas une seule fois. Ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé avant, lorsque je concentrai toute mon attention sur le mystère mais _maintenant_ cela semblait important.

''Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais intéressée par les rencontrer,'' répondit Edward.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. ''Bien sûr que je veux les rencontrer, Edward. Après, ils _t'_ ont créés,'' le taquinai-je.

C'était maintenant au tour d'Edward de lever les yeux au ciel. ''Très bien,'' dit-il. ''Nous irons diner chez eux après être revenus de Phoenix.''

Je fus ravie de cette réponse mais il y avait une autre chose qui pesait sur moi, et ce depuis la résolution du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. Je me demandais ce qui _nous_ attendait. Quelle direction allions-nous prendre dans notre relation ?

En ce qui concernait la carrière, je n'avais aucun doute que je n'allais _pas_ écrire le roman que j'avais originellement prévu en arrivant ici. Non, j'en avais eu assez du mystère entourant la disparition de Tanya Denali. Mais, j'avais de nouvelles idées en tête sur ce que je _voulais_ comme sujet pour mon prochain roman. Et je voulais d'abord en parler avec Edward, parce que son opinion était importante pour moi. Maintenant, plus que jamais.

Cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'étais même pas sûre d' _où_ j'écrirai mon livre. Il ne me restait plus qu'un mois sur mon contrat et Edward ne m'avait pas demandé de rester ici. Mais, je voulais rester… _indéfiniment_. La pensée de quitter Edward m'attristait infiniment. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation longue distance avec lui. Nous avions tellement de choses à nous dire mais je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons loin d'ici.

''Quand peut-on partir pour Phoenix ?'' demandai-je, ayant soudainement hâte d'y être pour pouvoir parler.

''Euh, je suppose qu'on pourrait partir aujourd'hui,'' répondit Edward, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. ''On pourrait y être d'ici à la fin de la journée.''

Sans perdre de temps, je saisis sa main et nous quittâmes son bureau.

Mais, dans l'entrée, en route vers l'escalier pour faire les valises, la sonnette retentit. ''Tu attends quelqu'un ?'' demandai-je à Edward.

''Non,'' répondit-il. ''Toi ?''

Je secouai la tête alors que la sonnerie fut à nouveau pressée, avec insistance cette fois.

Ce fut avec un soupir, sûrement à cause du retard que cela créait dans nos projets, qu'Edward lâcha ma main et alla vers l'entrée.

Avant même qu'il ne parvienne à ouvrir la porte en grand, Rose entra dans la maison, offrant un rapide bonjour à Edward alors qu'elle se précipitait vers l'endroit où je me tenais. _Waouh, c'est inattendu_ , pensai-je. _Rose se montre enfin… ici_.

''Oh mon dieu, Bella, je m'en veux tellement,'' dit-elle à bout souffle lorsqu'elle m'eut atteint. ''Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Avec tout'' — elle agita sa main dans les airs —" ce qui s'est passé. Je réalise que j'ai été une terrible amie, paraissant peu fiable et autre.''

Edward vint se tenir à mes côtés alors que Rose, qui je venais de remarquer semblait rayonner, continua, toute excitée. ''Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment… Et Emmett m'a dit que je devrais vous laisser un peu seuls vu qu'Alice et Jasper ne sont partis qu'hier mais je ne pouvais _pas_ attendre une minute de plus.''

Rose sourit et je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, qui paraissait tout aussi perdu que moi quant à la direction que prenait cette conversation. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demandai-je à Rose.

''Bella, Edward…'' Elle nous regarda tous les deux, un sourire le plus grand que j'avais jamais vu sur son visage. ''Il y a une raison à mon absence de ces dernières semaines… Je suis enceinte !'' s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

 **Je posterai l'épilogue plus tard dans la semaine**


	30. Phoenix

**Merci à tous pour les commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **©2010 xlavendermoonx. All rights reserved worldwide.****

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Phoenix**

Bien que je sois assise à côté d'Edward dans le cockpit de son avion, nous restâmes tous deux silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées alors que nous approchions de Phoenix.

Je ne pouvais pas dire ce à quoi Edward pensait. Mais pour ma part, je réfléchis au sujet qui avait consumé mes pensées pendant ces dernières heures… notre relation.

Avec seulement un mois restant sur mon contrat de location du cottage sur End Island, je me demandai quelle direction nous allions prendre. Mettant de côté nos déclarations d'amour, j'avais besoin d'obtenir quelque chose de plus concret de la part d'Edward. Je désirai ardemment qu'il me demande de rester sur l'île. Je supposai que je ne voulais rien de moins qu'un engagement.

Oui, il avait consciencieusement organisé le dîner chez ses parents la semaine prochaine mais c'était suite à mon incitation. Il était quelque fois tellement difficile de lire Edward. Pour autant que nous nous soyons rapprochés l'un de l'autre, il y avait toujours des moments — comme maintenant — où il donnait l'impression d'être à des années lumières.

Une autre raison qui me faisait vouloir rester sur End Island était parce que, étrangement, c'était devenu un peu chez moi. J'appréciai la paix et la tranquillité de l'île, et je savais que ça serait le cadre parfait dans lequel écrire mon prochain ouvrage.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas rester si Edward ne me le demandait pas franchement. Je n'avais pas envie de m'imposer.

Non, s'il ne voulait pas de moi, je retournerai à Phoenix. J'avais ma maison là-bas, ainsi que ma famille et mes amis. Alors pourquoi cette option me rendait triste et vide ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'homme que j'aimais avant de porter mon regard dehors pour voir les tons bruns familiers du désert qui se dévoilaient alors que nous entamions la descente.

Je soupirai tout en considérant mes options. Phoenix sans Edward… ou End Island avec Edward. Je savais ce que _je_ voulais mais que désirait-il ?

Je passai les jours qui suivirent à tenter de partager avec Edward autant de mon passé que possible. Je voulais qu'il me _connaisse_ , vraiment.

Nous passâmes donc du temps avec Renée et Phil, mon beau-père. Comme je m'y attendis, ma mère se mit presque à baver en voyant Edward pour la première fois et Phil apparut quelque peu gêné.

Les choses se passèrent mieux à notre arrêt suivant, le bureau de mon agent, Angela Weber. Nous allâmes déjeuner ensemble et mon amie s'entendit à merveille avec Edward. J'étais certaine qu'elle me ferait le signe universel du ''pouce levé'' dès Edward regarderait ailleurs. Avant de nous quitter, je fis promettre Angela de venir me voir sur End Island… avant que mon contrat de location se termine. Edward me regarda curieusement lorsque j'insistai sur le fait qu'il ne restait que peu de temps pour le faire.

Je l'entrainai aussi dans tous les anciens lieux où je passai du temps, gardant l'école primaire où j'étais allée pour aujourd'hui, notre dernier jour à Phoenix.

Maintenant, alors que nous marchions tranquillement dans les allées minutieusement entretenues, je réalisai que nous allions retourner sur End Island demain et nous n'avions toujours pas discuté de notre futur.

Au moment où j'avais enfin réuni assez de courage pour lancer le sujet, un gardien un peu âgé arriva du côté d'un large bâtiment en briques et nous offrit un 'bonjour' amical.

Il me reconnut rapidement comme l'écrivain de romans policier qui avait autrefois été élève dans cette école, et lorsqu'il entendu que je faisais faire le ''grand'' tour à mon petit-ami, il nous permit gentiment de nous glisser dans l'établissement habituellement fermé.

Je partageai avec Edward le fait que c'était ici que j'avais découvert pour la première fois que je voulais devenir écrivain alors que nous approchions de la Salle 16, lieu de naissance de ces rêves.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et Edward demanda de derrière moi, ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?''

Saisissant la main, je le fis traverser la porte. ''C'était la classe de Mme Carmen,'' répondis-je alors que je regardai les petites tables et le tableau marqué de craie.

Je lui expliquai alors que Mme Carmen avait été le premier enseignant à reconnaitre mes dons pour l'écriture, et la première personne à me dire que j'avais un talent. Elle avait encouragé la petite de 9 ans que j'étais de continuer à écrire ce qui était à l'époque de simples histoires.

''Elle était la première personne à véritablement croire en moi,'' murmurai-je avec mélancolie, faisant courir un doigt le long du bureau.

Edward fronça les sourcils. ''Et qu'en est-il de ta mère ? Je suis sûr qu'elle croyait en toi,'' dit-il.

J'émis un son peu gracieux, ''Renée était trop occupée, euh, à être Renée.''

Edward me lança un regard triste et je détournai les yeux pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. Ma mère n'était pas une mauvaise mère mais elle n'avait pas été particulièrement attentive. Il semblait souvent qu'elle était l'enfant et moi la mère. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait mais c'était juste comme ça.

''Hé…'' dit Edward doucement, faisant glisser un doigt le long de ma joue.

''Ça va,'' expliquai-je. ''Ça a toujours été comme ça.'' Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur un sujet gênant, j'allégeai l'ambiance en ajoutant, ''En plus, le résultat n'est pas mal.''

Ma déclaration sortit plus comme une question et les yeux d'Edward restèrent fixés fermement dans les miens. ''En effet,'' acquiesça-t-il gentiment avant de demander, ''Mais, quelle est la suite ?''

Quelque chose dans son ton de voix m'indiqua qu'Edward ne se renseignait pas sur ma carrière. _Se pourrait-il qu'il soit enfin en train de parler de… nous ?_

J'inhalai bruyamment et osai ajouter dans un murmure, ''A propos de quoi demandes-tu ça ?''

''Tout,'' répondit-il, m'attirant dans ses bras.

''A toi de me le dire,'' contrai-je, baissant les yeux.

Le temps se retrouva comme suspendu et le seul son venait de l'ancienne horloge analogique accrochée au mur. Je respirai profondément, mes poumons se remplissant de l'air chargé de poussière de craie, tandis que j'attendis sa réponse.

Edward chuchota doucement, ''Reste Isabella… Reste avec moi… Je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'île. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour être heureux et je ne veux pas te perdre.''

''Oui,'' répondis-je, mon cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine, ''Bien sûr. Oui, je vais rester.''

Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes et, entre les baisers, il me dit à quel point il m'aimait. Bien que mes propres déclarations d'amour soient étouffées par ses lèvres insistantes, j'étais certaine qu'il avait compris le message.

Le fait d'avoir établit clairement les choses avec Edward me donna le courage de faire face à notre dernière nuit à Phoenix. Le courage était parce que nous allions dîner avec ma mère dans un des restaurants les plus huppés de la ville. Malheureusement, Phil n'était là, la responsabilité de veiller à ce que ma mère se comporte correctement retomba sur Edward et moi. Et, en dehors d'avoir bu un peu trop et, en conséquence de flirter avec _mon_ petit-ami, elle ne fut pas trop insupportable.

Comme de bien entendu, Edward resta égal à lui-même, plein d'esprit et charmant. Sans parler du fait qu'il était plus que magnifique, vêtu d'un costume sombre, d'une cravate noire et d'une chemise parfaitement coupée. Je ne pouvais donc pas fauter ma mère pour son béguin inoffensif. Dans tous les cas, je fus heureuse lorsque nous déposâmes Renée chez elle et retournâmes chez moi, dans la banlieue de Phoenix.

''Désolée,'' bredouillai-je à Edward en jetant les clefs sur la table basse du salon. ''Ma mère peut être… difficile.''

Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'observa. ''Isabella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pour quelque raison que ce soit,'' ajouta-t-il doucement.

Et à ce moment-là, je sus qu'Edward m'acceptai pour… moi. Le fait que ma mère frivole était ennuyante. Et, encore plus important, il n'avait aucune rancœur à mon égard en ce qui concernait toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées durant mon enquête du Mystère de la Péninsule Olympique. Il m'aimait telle que j'étais, les bons côtés mais aussi les mauvais.

''Tu es adorable,'' dis-je, alors que je me reposai contre lui et ses bras m'entourèrent.

Edward rit et je marmonnai un ''Quoi ?'' dans le frais tissu en coton de sa chemise.

''Ce que j'ai à l'esprit pour toi, ce soir, est loin d'être… adorable,'' rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, entrainant une montée de chaleur à travers mon corps.

''Mmmm,'' gémis-je alors qu'il commençait à poser des baisers dans mon cou.

Je tirai sur sa veste jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le sol tandis qu'Edward retroussait ma robe de soirée tout en me guidant vers le sofa.

Alors que je tombai entre les oreillers, en gloussant, Edward retira ma culotte et s'installa entre mes cuisses. ''Je les aime bien,'' ronronna-t-il, ses mains caressant le doux cuir des chaussures à talons que je portai. ''Garde-les,'' grogna-t-il, alors qu'il retirait avec hâte son pantalon.

J'enroulai mes jambes nues autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce que je sente son sexe en érection contre le mien. Edward glissa, taquin, le long de mon intimité humide. ''Tu es prête pour moi, bébé ?''

Je savais qu'il pouvait _sentir_ que j'étais plus que prête pour lui, mais je parvins tout de même à hocher la tête.

Il entra un moi en un mouvement d'une lenteur agonisante, me permettant de savourer chaque centimètre. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à bouger, il continua à avoir des mouvements contrôlés sans force, me conduisant au point de rupture de désir et d'envie.

''S'il te plait,'' gémis-je, me cambrant. Cette manœuvre entraina un, ''Nan-nan-nan, Isabella,'' en retour. Aaah, Edward en mode dominateur. Mais il était _mon_ Edward en mode dominateur.

Il continua son rythme taquin jusqu'à ce que je sois toute haletante… et le supplie. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il me donna ce que je voulais. Fort, rapide et tellement bon.

Bien plus tard, alors que nous reposions nus et sans énergie sur le canapé, je repensai au type d'histoire que je voulais écrire pour mon prochain roman. J'avais fait part de mon idée à Angela, et elle avait adoré, mais je ne l'avais pas encore partagé avec Edward.

''A quoi penses-tu ?'' me demanda-t-il, sa main posée dans mes cheveux alors que j'étais allongée sur le haut de son corps.

''Mon prochain roman,'' répondis-je, levant la tête pour poser mon menton sur son torse.

''Ouais,'' dit-il, songeur, un sourcil levé. ''Un autre policier ?''

Je remontai sur son corps, jusqu'à ce que ma tête soit à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Je fis courir ma main dans ses boucles cuivrées que j'aimais tant. ''Non,'' répondis-je, ''Je pense à écrire quelque chose d'un peu différent cette fois.''

''Différent,'' murmura Edward, caressant mes cheveux qui nous entouraient. ''Différent comment ?''

''J'en ai fini des policiers pour un moment,'' expliquai-je. ''Je pense que je vais écrire une histoire _d'amour_ , cette fois.''

Et sur ces paroles, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent… pour s'embrasser… et s'embrasser… et sans que plus de temps ne passe, nous créâmes notre propre histoire d'amour — bien que celle-ci soit sans mots.

* * *

 **C'est avec une pointe de tristesse que je dis au revoir à cette histoire.**

 **Merci à tous les gens qui ont commenté les chapitres au fil des semaines. Vos hypothèses et autres théories vont me manquer, ça a été un plaisir de partager avec vous.**

 **Je vais entamer un autre traduction dans quelques mois et j'espère vous retrouver dessus  
**


End file.
